The Clash, Book One
by CaptainSwanLove1995
Summary: A prophecy has been foretold of a curse thought to be unbreakable. This curse will enact a battle between the daughter of light & the daughter of darkness. Their clash will end the curse once and for all. When Alena Swan-Jones, and her twin girls, finds themselves in the cursed town of Hyperion Heights, Alena finds herself on a path that will lead to the restoration of the light.
1. Chapter 1: The Swan Jones Family

Alena stepped out of her car after finishing up at her job for the day. She had just spent the last hour discussing a placement of a homeless shelter at a vacant lot that the company she worked for recently purchased.

She walked into the lobby of her apartment building and greeted the resident handy man before making her way to her first floor apartment.

As soon as she unlocked the door and stepped inside, she called out, "Hey, I'm home!" She smiled when she heard the sound of feet running across hardwood floor.

"Mommy!" her three-year-old twin girls shouted as they enveloped Alena in a hug. When they pulled away, the sitter was making her over to the small foyer.

Alena pulled out some cash from her purse and handed to the sitter before she spoke, "Thanks, again."

"Of course," the sitter responded. She bid the girls goodbye before she left the apartment.

Alena then bent down on Emma and Lily's level and asked them, "So, what would you two like for dinner?" as she ruffled their blonde locks.

"Cicken tenders!" they both excitedly shouted. Alena couldn't help but chuckle before she told them, "Chicken tenders it is."

Alena then walked to her bedroom to set down her purse and her work stuff before she walked into the kitchen, where Emma and Lily were waiting.

"Hep, Mommy," Lily spoke as she handed her mother a bowl. "Pease?" Emma added.

Both girls then adopted a puppy-dog look as they stared up at their mother with pleading brown eyes.

Alena already knew she was going to cave. Emma and Lily were the spitting image of her, but they both had their father's eyes. This meant that she was powerless to resist any look they gave her.

She bent down on their level once more and told them, "Okay, you two can help Mommy." An idea then crossed her mind and she continued, "In fact, I have a special job in mind."

Emma and Lily's eyes lit up as they watched Alena walk over to the cabinet. She pulled out three plates and cups before she handed them to her girls.

"Mommy wants you two to set the table for all of us, okay?"

"Okay!" the girls excitedly answered before they took the items from Alena and sprinted into the small dining area.

Alena smiled and shook her head before she grabbed the chicken tenders from the freezer and plugged in the fryer.

About 20 minutes later, Alena was heading into the dining area – one hand holding the plate of tenders and the other holding a jug of apple juice.

Her blue eyes widened when she saw that Emma and Lily had covered the round table in their coloring pages.

When the girls turned to face their mother, Emma shouted, "Pretty table, Mommy!"

Alena smiled as she spoke, "It is very pretty. Thank you both." The little girls smiled brightly in response.

Alena then set everything down on the table. The girls grabbed their tenders as Alena poured their juice.

"Let's see… the pink cup for Emma and the purple cup for Tili," the proud mom spoke, using the nickname she had for Lily.

"Tank you," the girls spoke at the same time, each with their mouth full of tenders. "You're welcome," Alena responded before she ruffled their blonde locks.

She then began fixing her own meal when she was interrupted by the slight clinking of a cup – and the subsequent sound of Tili's cries.

"Piture wet," she sobbed as the juice soaked the paper.

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay," Alena soothed as she grabbed some paper towels off the roll that she kept on the table.

"Otay, Lily," Emma repeated as she hugged her sister. Alena couldn't help but smile at the sight as she cleaned up the table.

When she had finished, she walked over the garbage can and threw everything away before she came back into the kitchen and sat down.

She then soothed her little girl some more, "Hey, you can always color a new picture, and It'll be just as pretty."

"Tiger Lily favite," Lily complained.

"I know that Tiger Lily is your favorite, and I promise we'll find another picture of her to color, okay?" Alena spoke reassuringly.

"Otay, Mommy," Lily responded. Alena ruffled her daughter's hair in response. After a bit of coaxing, her two girls went back to eating.

As Alena continued to think over the now ruined picture, she couldn't help but see the irony of the situation. Tiger Lily was Lily's favorite character on Disney's _Peter Pan_ when the real version had been Alena's fairy godmother. Hence the nickname Tili – it was short for Tiger Lily, whom Lily was named after. Emma, of course, was named after her grandmother – Alena couldn't have thought of anyone who had more strength, determination, and love for which she wanted both of her girls to embody.

While Emma and Lily were too young to understand the full extent of their heritage, she hoped that one day she would be able to tell them all about the true tales of the love story of a savior and a pirate that began on the beanstalk.

The life she had built wasn't quite what she had imagined it to be, but she wouldn't trade it for anything in this world.

Little did she know how much her life was about to change.

The ringing of the house phone pulled Alena from her thoughts. She got up and answered, "Swan-Jones residence. Alena speaking."


	2. Chapter 2: The Job Interview

"This is Victoria Belfry of Belfry Towers in Seattle, Washington. I have been watching your career and the work you accomplished in expanding your neighborhood. You impressed me, and I am prepared to offer job with a higher paying salary. This is contingent on you coming to Seattle for an interview."

Alena took a few minutes to think it over. This was an amazing opportunity that she'd be foolish to turn down. It gave her the chance to live in a new place and gain new experiences – both personally and professionally. More importantly, she would be able to give more to her girls, and they were young enough where a cross-country move wouldn't be too jarring for them.

She then heard Belfry's voice, "May I have your answer, Mrs. Swan-Jones?"

"Of course! I was just considering the offer," Alena replied. She then took a breath and continued, "Thank you for the opportunity. I will try to be on the next flight to Seattle."

"Wonderful. I hope to see you soon," Victoria spoke before hanging up the phone.

Dinner was momentarily forgotten as Alena sprinted to her room to grab her laptop. She returned to the kitchen and placed the Dell on the counter, where she could still see Emma and Lily.

She quickly began scanning the Internet for flights to Seattle. To her amazement, she found a reasonably priced flight that would be leaving in four hours.

"Perfect," Alena spoke with a smile. She booked her seat before sending an email to her hopefully future boss.

With a deep breath, she returned to the dining table where she and the girls finished eating. Once the dining room and kitchen were cleaned, she called the twins' sitter.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, and I know this is short notice, but I need Emma and Lily to stay with you for a few days. I have an opportunity for a job in Seattle, and I need to be there for an interview."

A couple of minutes later, Alena breathed a sigh of relief when the sitter accepted. "Thank you so much! I'll drop the girls off shortly."

The blonde then looked around for Emma and Lily before she realized they were most likely in their room. When she walked across the apartment and stepped through the door, she found her girls playing with their princess dolls.

She sat down beside them and spoke, "Mommy has something to tell you."

They looked up with curious brown eyes, and Alena continued, "I'm about to get a new job in another city called Seattle."

The girls were quiet at first before Lily asked, "Us go?"

"Mommy is going to meet my boss. You two are staying here with the sitter," Alena gently explained.

"Mommy go away?" Emma then asked sadly.

Alena ran her hand through her twins' hair before she assured them, "I'll be back. I promise – and then you'll get to come, okay?"

"Otay, Mommy," Emma and Lily answered simultaneously, having understood.

Alena smiled at her girls before she asked, "Do you want to help pack for your sleepover?" The twins nodded excitedly before they grabbed their backpacks.

Once Alena had the girls ready, she began getting herself ready. She headed to her room, which was next to the girls', to begin packing. Emma and Lily insisted on helping.

To be honest, Alena wasn't sure she needed some of the items her girls handed her, but aside from the time constraint, she couldn't bear to let them down.

Once they were finished, and after double-checking things, the three of them were in the car and were heading toward the sitter's house.

Once they arrived, the sitter was waiting for them outside. She unbuckled Emma from her booster seat while Alena unbuckled Lily. Alena then planted a kiss on each of her girl's foreheads before she bid them goodbye.

"Bye, Mommy!" Lily exclaimed. "Love you!" Emma added.

"I love you guys, too," Alena spoke with a smile. With one final wave, she shut the doors to the backseat and climbed back in the driver's side. She then drove away.

Over an hour later, Alena parked her car in the parking garage.

She grabbed her suitcase and purse before she headed into the airport. She stopped over at the desk designated for the parking fee and paid for her car.

She thanked the clerk before she walked over to the ticket counter. The lady immediately addressed her, "Name and flight?"

"Alena Swan-Jones. I have a round-trip ticket for the 10:00 flight to Seattle, Washington."

The clerk punched in the information and quickly found it. She printed off the ticket before she spoke, "Enjoy your flight, ma'am."

"Thank you," Alena replied before walking over to the waiting area. She had an hour before the plane left. She decided to take the opportunity to wish goodnight to her girls.

She opened her suitcase and grabbed her laptop before she turned it on. She hooked up her computer to the Wi-Fi before she got on Skype.

A few moments later, the sitter appeared on the screen with crayons and a coloring book in her hand. She greeted Alena and exchanged pleasantries before she explained that she was just about to put Emma and Lily to bed. She then turned the laptop to the girls, who were helping with putting away the crayons.

The sitter then told them, "Emma, Lily, someone wanted to wish you goodnight."

Both girls turned to look at the sitter before looking at the laptop in front of them. They squealed when they saw Alena.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, you guys! I'm about to get on the airplane, but I wanted to wish you two goodnight."

Emma and Lily both nodded before Lily asked, "Sleep on airoplane?" with a sad look in her brown eyes, one that was mirrored by her twin.

"I will sleep on the plane, but I'll be okay," Alena assured them. They both nodded in response.

Emma then asked, "Having fun, Mommy?"

Alena couldn't help but smile at the question before she answered, "I am having fun, but I still miss you and Lily so much."

"Miss you, Mommy!" Emma and Lily then both exclaimed.

Alena smiled once more before she heard the airport intercom announce that her flight was going to be leaving half-an-hour earlier.

She then turned her focus back to her girls and told them, "I have to go. Both of you be good, okay?"

"Be good, Mommy," Emma spoke, and Lily nodded her agreement.

Alena then told them, "I'll talk to you two later. Goodnight, my precious girls."

"Good night, Mommy!" the twins spoke in unison. The three of them then exchanged "I love you's" and "Goodbye's" before Alena exited out of Skype.

She then shut down her laptop and placed it back it in her suitcase. She then headed over to the airport gift shop and purchased a drink and a snack. When she was finished, she headed to the airport gate.

Once she made it through security and had found her seat on the plane, she took a deep breath as she mentally prepared for the upcoming interview.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

A day and a half later, Alena was standing outside of Belfry Towers. She smoothed down the front of her gray skirt and walked through the glass double doors.

She then walked up to the front desk, and the receptionist asked, "May I help you?"

"Yes. My name is Alena Swan-Jones, and I'm here for an interview with Victoria Belfry."

The receptionist then began typing away at her computer before she spoke, "Ah, yes. She's expecting you. You can go on up."

"Thank you," Alena replied before she headed toward the elevator.

When she arrived on the top floor, a woman with short brown and blonde hair was waiting for her.

"Mrs. Swan-Jones, my receptionist informed me that you were here. I thought I'd meet you on the elevator," Victoria Belfry explained.

"Thank you, Mrs. Belfry," Alena courteously spoke.

"I should be thanking you for flying from Virginia. I can already see your dedication to the job, and I admire it immensely," Victoria began.

At Alena's nod and gracious smile, Belfry continued, "Let's continue this conversation in my office, shall we?"

"Of course," Alena spoke. Victoria nodded before she turned and headed to her office.

When they arrived, Victoria allowed Alena to step in first before she shut the door. Both ladies then sat down on opposite sides of the desk.

Victoria then began, "I do hope your flight was up to standard."

"It was, thank you," Alena replied.

Victoria nodded before she continued, "Let's begin this interview by my asking if you do wish to always be called by your hyphenated last name?"

"Yes, I would," Alena answered. She then took a breath and continued, "If I may offer a correction. The hyphenated name is a combination of my parents' last names; therefore, I do prefer to be called 'Ms.'"

Victoria offered a nod to the explanation before she verbally agreed, "Very well, Ms. Swan-Jones."

She then continued, "If you will hand me your résumé?"

Alena nodded before she reached into her briefcase and handed Belfry two sheets of paper stapled together.

Victoria perused it before she commented, "The University of Virginia is an impressive school, and you graduated with honors."

She then looked up and questioned, "What made you choose this particular career?"

"I find that it is vital to allow towns and cities, as well as the individual neighborhoods within them, to grow and prosper. Aside from the economic benefits, there is also the prospect of allowing a place to function at its full potential. I love that I get to be part of that process each day."

Victoria offered an unnoticeable smile before she stated, "Hyperion Heights is a place in need of that process, and I have been working to aid in making it happen." She then asked, "How will you be able to assist me?"

"By gaining an in-depth look at what you've already accomplished and looking at ways to continue that effort. Whether it be in the office researching new options for certain buildings or out in the neighborhood researching how the option would realistically work."

"Excellent," Victoria couldn't help but compliment. She then continued, "As I told you on the phone, I have been following your career, and you have the ability to turn a neighborhood into something useful and practical that can be enjoyed by all."

"Thank you, Mrs. Belfry. I have worked hard to get to where I am and to build a positive reputation for myself."

"Your work speaks for itself in that regard," Victoria began. She then flipped the page of the résumé and continued, "Your remarkable communication and technological skills are exactly what I am looking for, Ms. Swan-Jones. Meeting you has only confirmed how I can utilize you, as well as your determination and drive – two attributes I value above all else."

"Thank you, Mrs. Belfry. I do appreciate the opportunity and I do hope to work with you in the future."

"There is no need to hope, Ms. Swan-Jones. I do want to give you this job, but I do have one more thing to say."

"Of course, Mrs. Belfry."

Victoria then looked back down at the résumé before she observed, "Under relevant information, you wrote down that you are a single mother." She then looked up and continued, "I must know if this job would be too grueling for you. I expect you to answer honestly."

"Yes, Mrs. Belfry," Alena began before she addressed Victoria's concerns, "It was difficult finding a balance between work and single motherhood, but I was determined to provide for my girls – both financial sense and that of a nurturing one. As important as my career is to me, it comes second to my daughters, and I hope you can understand that. However, I still want to convey that my job here will be a priority, and I will continue to make the balance work as I have done so in the past."

Victoria considered Alena's words before she reached her hand across the desk and spoke, "Congratulations, Ms. Swan-Jones. You are now an official employee of Belfry Towers."

Alena smiled as she shook Victoria's hand. "Thank you, Mrs. Belfry."

"No thanks necessary. You deserve this job – I wouldn't have contacted you if I did not believe that," Victoria honestly spoke as she let go of Alena's hand.

Alena nodded in understanding before she offered, "I do still greatly appreciate the opportunity and this job."

Victoria nodded before she continued with business, "I expect you back here in one month's time. Two weeks to serve out your notice at your now former job and two more to get all of your affairs in order."

"Great. I will see you then," Alena responded. She then rose from her chair and began heading toward the door when she stopped.

"Something the matter, Ms. Swan-Jones?"

Alena turned back around and answered, "If it isn't too inconvenient, I would appreciate some help hiring a trustworthy babysitter or perhaps a reputable daycare for my daughters, who are three-years-old."

"I won't make any promises, but I'll see what I can do," Victoria replied.

"That is all I ask. Thank you," Alena spoke. Victoria nodded before Alena turned and headed out of the office.

As she walked over to the elevator and waited for it, she couldn't help smile. She couldn't wait to begin her new job.

She was pulled from thoughts when the elevator opened. She then heard, "Aunt Alena!"

The blonde's eyes widened when she saw Lucy standing in front of her. The dark-haired girl then ran out of the elevator and into Alena's arms.

"You're here! I knew you'd find us – now you can break the curse!"

Alena's eyebrows furrowed as she pulled away. She bent down on Lucy's level and asked, "Okay, Lucy, slow down – what do you mean I'll break the curse?"

Lucy took a breath before she explained, "The curse that we were trying to stop. It was cast, and it brought everyone here. To Hyperion Heights."

"Everyone being…" Alena began, and Lucy picked it up.

"My mom and dad, Grandma Regina, Tiana, Hook…"

Alena stopped listening as a realization hit her. If they were all here, she was certain that _he_ was here, too.

She was once more pulled from her thoughts when she heard Lucy ask, "You'll help break the curse, right?"

"Lucy, I know you miss your family, but I can't break this curse," Alena gently explained.

"Yes, you can! You're the product of true love, and your mom is the Savior!" Lucy excitedly pointed out.

Before Alena could protest, Lucy pulled a book from her backpack. She then pulled a piece of tapestry out of it.

She showed it to her aunt before she told her, "See? This tapestry talks about the curse. You're the one who's meant to break it."

Lucy then handed the tapestry to Alena. As the blonde studied it, her blue eyes furrowed in confusion. Before her eyes was a figure clad in a white light with a dark cloud looming overhead.

"How do you know that's even me? You don't even have the whole tapestry – it's been cut," Alena pointed out.

"Tiger Lily told me about a prophecy. The curse will be broken by a battle between the daughter of light and the daughter of darkness. She told me that you're the daughter of light."

"And the tapestry was cut to keep the wrong people from finding out about me," Alena supplied.

"Exactly!" Lucy announced with a smile.

Alena's eyes then widened as the information begin sinking in. She suddenly had a better understanding of how her mom must have felt when she first realized she was the Savior.

She then moved to a nearby leather couch and took a deep breath. Though this was the _last_ thing she had planned, and she was more than a little overwhelmed, she knew the pain of being separated from the one you loved without knowing if a reunion was truly possible.

If she could help her brother and his family be reunited, as well as the family and friends she held dear, she would do everything in her power to do so. The fact that she might have a chance to complete her own happy ending along the way was an added bonus.

Alena smiled at Lucy, who had joined her on the couch, and answered, "Of course I'll help. What can I do?"

Though Lucy's eyes lit up, they filled with confusion a moment later. She then asked, "So, if you're not here at my step-grandma's office to get information about the curse, then why are you here?"

Alena's eyes widened once more as she observed, "Wait – you're telling me that Victoria Belfry is Lady Tremaine?"

"Yep," Lucy simply responded. She then spoke, "You didn't answer my question."

"What? Oh…" Alena began slowly as she now realized what this revelation meant for her job, "She just hired me. I suppose it's a good thing we never met back in your realm."

Lucy nodded before she added, "No one else knows about the prophecy – we can't risk my step-grandma or anyone else finding out."

Alena nodded as well before she surmised, "That's probably for the best." She then continued, "I'm guessing that Tiger Lily played a part in why you're not cursed."

"My parents wanted to make sure I was saved from it," Lucy explained.

"Is anyone else awake?" Alena then asked.

Lucy sadly shook her head before she spoke, "But I want to get my parents together. Maybe they'll remember and help."

"Well, if anyone can help them, it would be you," Alena proudly spoke. Lucy smiled brightly in response.

The dark-haired girl then spoke, "Now that you're here, you can help, too."

"Like I said before, I'm totally on board."

Lucy smiled once more before she spoke, "I better go see my step-grandma before she comes looking for me."

"Okay, I'll see you later, Lucy," Alena replied with a smile.

Lucy nodded before she began heading toward Belfry's office. A thought then crossed her mind and she turned back around to face Alena.

"Remember, Aunt Alena, Lady Tremaine can't know who you really are. It's like you're working undercover."

"Well, in that case, I think you should just call me 'Alena,'" the blonde reminded with a teasing smile. She then seriously continued, "Don't worry, Lucy, you can count on me. Your family will be back together."

A wide smile erupted on Lucy's face before she pulled Alena in for a hug.

"Thank you," Lucy said before quickly pulling away. She then sprinted towards Victoria's office.

Alena then stood up and walked back over to the elevator and pushed the button. As she waited, she found herself deep in thought once more. While she had counted on Seattle being a life-changing experience, she didn't think that meant breaking a dark and terrible curse.

But, if Victoria Belfry played a role in cursing so many lives and separating so many families, there was no way in hell anyone would stop Alena from protecting the people she loved.


	3. Chapter 3: Rivals

_Hi guys :) Just a note that our inspiration for Natalie's looks is actress Danielle Campbell. Happy reading :)_

Alena, Emma, and Lily had a smooth transition between Virginia and Washington. The blonde had found a nice apartment, as well as a daycare center, that was within walking distance of Belfry Towers.

Alena was currently holding each of her girls by the hand as they made their way to the center.

Emma then asked, "Where going, Mommy?"

"You and Lily are going to stay with Ms. Natalie while Mommy goes to work," Alena explained.

"Ms. Natalie!" Lily exclaimed, and Alena couldn't help but chuckle.

A few days after Alena and the girls had arrived in Hyperion Heights, Belfry had called with a daycare recommendation. Though Alena had understandably been skeptical, she realized Belfry had no real reason to be purposefully malicious toward her. So, she set off to the center, and she had found it to be amazing. The owner, Natalie Atwater, was incredibly sweet, and the girls adored her.

A few minutes later, Alena and the twins walked inside the center. Natalie greeted them with a smile.

"Hi, you guys! It's so good to see all of you again!"

"You too, Natalie," Alena responded as she smiled back.

Natalie then bent down on Emma and Lily's level and told them, "Hey, girls. Are you two ready for some fun?"

"Fun!" Emma and Lily both exclaimed.

Natalie nodded before she elaborated, "Some blocks have been set up. Why don't you two go build something pretty?"

Both girls nodded excitedly before running off to the other room, where Natalie's helper brought them to the blocks.

Alena then addressed Natalie, "I can't thank you enough for letting the girls stay here."

"Don't mention it. They're adorable, and I'm more than happy to help," Natalie assured her. The black-haired woman then continued, "Remind me what time you'll be picking them up?"

"I get off work at five, so it'll be about 10 after," Alena explained.

Natalie nodded in response before she spoke, "I will see you then," with a smile. Alena smiled and nodded in response before she walked out the door.

A few minutes later, Alena walked into Belfry Towers, her high heels clicking across the marble floor.

She greeted the receptionist before getting on the elevator. When she arrived on the top floor, she began making her way toward Victoria's office.

However, she was stopped by a woman with shoulder-length brown hair.

"I'm afraid you're not allowed into Mrs. Belfry's office without an appointment. Furthermore, she isn't here yet," the woman explained.

"I am aware of that, but Mrs. Belfry informed me to wait in her office until she arrives to give me my first assignment."

The woman narrowed her eyes before realization filled her brown eyes.

"Ah, you must be the new hire my mother was told me about," the woman spoke in a condescending tone.

Alena did have her father's temper, but she managed to keep her cool as she responded, "I am the new hire, and if you'll excuse me, I'll just be waiting in Mrs. Belfry's office."

Alena then began to walk past the woman when she remarked, "I wouldn't expect anything more than a menial assignment from my mother."

"Honestly, Ivy, is that any way to treat a new employee?" Victoria rhetorically questioned as she walked over to the two women.

She then continued, "I assure you that Ms. Swan-Jones can handle much more than a "menial" assignment."

"I was only trying to save her from embarrassment," Ivy tried to defend.

Victoria fought back an eye roll before she stated, "There is no danger in that. Ms. Swan-Jones was the top of her class and does excellent work in turning neighborhoods around. So much so that she caught my attention from Virginia."

"Thank you for the endorsement, Mrs. Belfry, but I do believe I can speak for myself," Alena cordially responded.

"I doubt my daughter gave you that chance," Victoria remarked.

Ivy then addressed Alena, "I was clearly mistaken. Congratulations – you are clearly qualified for the job," with a tone and a smile that wasn't quite sincere.

Alena was about to speak when Victoria interrupted, "Now that this little issue is solved, we should all get to work," with a pointed look toward her daughter.

Ivy simply walked back to her desk while Alena followed Victoria into her office.

When they both sat down, Alena commented, "So, Ivy seems…"

"Incompetent. She should be grateful instead of being an insolent brat," Victoria finished. Alena's mouth gaped slightly, and Belfry apologized, "I'm sorry. Family issues have no place in our business here."

Alena nodded in response before she asked, "What would you like me to work on first?"

Victoria smiled slightly before she handed Alena a stack of folders and spoke, "These contain information about our current projects. I would like you to familiarize yourself with the contents and give an educated opinion on our next move."

"Of course, Mrs. Belfry. I should be finished and ready to give my thoughts today," Alena responded.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear," Victoria spoke with a complimentary tone. She then resumed her business tone and continued, "I've taken the liberty of giving you the office next to mine so that it will be easier for us to work together and should you have any questions."

"Thank you, Mrs. Belfry," Alena stated. She then rose from her seat and continued, "If that's all, I'll be getting to work now."

Victoria simply nodded before Alena left the room. When the blonde arrived in her own office, she sank down in the chair.

Though Alena already put 110% into her work, she felt as though she would need to work harder so that Victoria wouldn't become suspicious. Alena also had the task of digging up information about this curse.

Although Alena felt as though she had a tiny bit of success on the latter. She had drawn the conclusion that Ivy was the cursed counterpart of Drizella, and if Lady Tremaine cared so little about her own daughter, she would have no qualms casting a dark curse.

Alena then buried her face in her hands as she thought about how exhausted she would be at the end of every day.

Her saving grace was that she would find a way to save the people she loved and that she would see her precious girls when the workday was through.

With those thoughts in mind, she grabbed a folder at the top of the stack and went to work.

That evening, Alena was last one remaining when she stepped out of her office. She started to turn off the lights when a voice stopped her.

"I'd like to talk, Ms. Swan-Jones."

Alena recognized Ivy's voice and turned around to face the brunette. "Talk about what?" she questioned.

"You know what – my mother. I really was only trying to be helpful earlier. She can be quite the tool," Ivy responded.

"I do appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself."

With that, Alena turned and walked away, leaving Ivy to turn out the lights. However, the other woman's voice stopped her.

"Fine. You and my mother can be best friends for all I care," Ivy defensively stated.

Alena picked up on that tone and pointed out, "You came to me, remember?"

"I'm not an idiot," Ivy responded. She then continued, "Don't come looking for sympathy when she makes your life miserable."

"Like I told you before, I can take care of myself. The only one who has any say in how I feel about my life is _me_."

"Nice sentiment, but you clearly haven't met the _real_ Victoria Belfry," Ivy remarked.

"Why do you despise her so much?" Alena questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough," Ivy drily commented.

"It would be nice to get a straight answer," Alena fired back, her patience wearing thin.

"But since you're apparently so brilliant, I thought you'd figure it out," Ivy spoke with the same condescending tone from this morning.

Alena wasn't able to keep her temper at bay that time: "Look, I have a job to do, and I'm bloody well going to do it! You and your mind games aren't going to stop me!"

"Well, if this job is _that_ important to you, you should have at it," Ivy shot back. She then marched past Alena and over to the elevator.

When Ivy was gone, Alena scolded herself, "Damn it! Nice going, Alena." She then turned the lights off before she trudged over to the elevator. When it opened, she stepped in and found herself deep in thought.

Despite the confrontation she just had with Ivy, Alena couldn't help but give her the benefit of the doubt. If Lady Tremaine was really as horrible as Lucy – as well as Cinderella – had told her, Drizella was just another one of her mother's pawns.

However, Alena couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about Ivy. It was almost as if she knew more than what she appeared. But, Alena decided to leave it alone for now when she stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby.

As she stepped out of Belfry Towers and onto the sidewalk, she put her focus on seeing her girls' beautiful smiles and those big brown eyes.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

 _Two figures stood on the street in Hyperion Heights. One figure was shroud in light and the other in darkness._

 _As the prophecy foretold, Alena was the daughter of light while Drizella Tremaine was the daughter of darkness._

 _However, all the two women saw was that of the shrouded figure opposite of them. The identity of the figure was not revealed._

 _Suddenly, Drizella shot forth a wave of dark magic that was immediately met by Alena's light magic._

 _Both women were using all of their strength, but one was stronger than the other…_

Alena and Ivy bolted upright from their beds, both drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.

The blonde went into her bathroom to splash some cold water on her face while the brunette retrieved the cold pack from her freezer.

Alena then grabbed a towel to dry her face before she went to go check on Emma and Lily. She found them sleeping peacefully, and she smiled at the sight.

She then went into her room and climbed back into the bed as Ivy was doing the same across the street in her penthouse. Both women had the same question: What exactly did this nightmare mean and who or what had caused it?


	4. Chapter 4: Hyperion Heights, Part A

_**I just wanted to let y'all know that we will be following along with the episodes now, and we'll be using scenes and dialogue from the show. We'll just be adding Alena and her girls into the mix. :)**_

 _ **I hope y'all enjoy part 4a, and I wanted to tell y'all that part 4b will be posted later tonight :)**_

Alena, who was a little tired, arrived at Belfry Towers after dropping off Emma and Lily at daycare. She jovially greeted the receptionist before she stepped on the elevator and rode it to the top floor.

She then made her way to her office, avoiding eye contact with Ivy as she did so. As soon as she sat down, the door to her office was opened, and Victoria walked in.

"Alena, I have your new assignment," the short-haired woman immediately announced.

"Good morning to you, too," Alena muttered before she straightened herself and questioned, "And what would that be?"

Victoria handed the blonde a file before she explained, "These are the addresses of the properties you researched yesterday. Your view on where to take those properties was on point, and I would like you to visit these properties today to have a fully informed opinion."

Alena nodded before she spoke, "I'll get right on it. I'll have my report for you by the end of the day."

"I expect nothing less," Victoria stated before she turned on her heel and headed out the door.

The blonde then rose from her desk and grabbed the folder, as well as her bag, before she made her way out the office and into the lobby.

When she stepped outside, she took the walkway around to the back of the building and into the parking lot. Though walking was more convenient, Alena decided that driving was far more practical.

She then got into her car – a modern version of her mother's yellow bug – and cranked it up.

Alena opened the folder and perused the page filled with addresses, which consisted of two warehouses, an office building, an apartment complex, and an old community center.

She took a deep breath before she closed the folder. She placed it on the passenger seat before she began driving toward one of the warehouses.

A few hours later, Alena plopped down in the driver's seat. She had just toured the last of the properties, and she was beat.

She hadn't quite anticipated the strain it would be on her to work with Victoria after learning the truth.

How was she supposed to help grow a neighborhood in a town that was cursed while still trying to find a way to bring down the woman who had a hand in casting the curse?

She ran a hand through her blonde hair and leaned her head against the head rest.

When she lifted her head up, she caught sight of flashing neon sign. While Alena had never made a habit of drinking, which was enforced by her becoming a mother, she wasn't opposed to a glass every now and then.

She shut off her car and stepped onto the sidewalk, her bag in hand. She then crossed the street and headed toward Roni's.

As she was opening the door, she couldn't help but hope that they had a good bottle of her favorite: rum.

What could she say? She was her father's daughter.

When she saw the bartender, she couldn't help but feel relieved.

"My day has been less than stellar. I'm really glad to see you, Regina."

"Do I know you?" the bartender asked, as she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

Alena's blue eyes widened as reality slammed her into place. This town was cursed, and she was a stranger to her family and friends.

She schooled her features and remembered her place before she explained, "I'm so sorry. You just remind me of someone. She's my aunt – sort of."

"I'm not sure 'sort of' is an endorsement for this woman," the bartender quipped.

Alena resisted a chuckle before she clarified, "It's not like that. She and my mom are practically best friends, so I think of her as my aunt." There were quite a few details that she purposefully left out.

"I'll take it," the woman replied before she continued, "You said something about not having the best day. What will ya have?"

"Rum on the rocks," Alena responded before she took a seat on one of the bar stools.

A few moments later, her drink was placed in front of her.

"I'm Roni, just so you know," the woman spoke with a smirk.

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle before she replied, "I'm Alena."

Roni nodded before she watched Alena down half of her drink. "You weren't kidding about a rough day," the dark-haired woman commented.

Alena sighed before she admitted, "I thought that my job was a great opportunity, but that was before I knew the real Victoria Belfry."

She then remembered the situation and apologized, "I'm sorry – I doubt you want to hear my problems."

"It comes with the territory," Roni answered with a shrug. She then stated matter-of-factly, "Besides, you don't have to convince me of how much of a pain Victoria Belfry is."

"If only I had realized that before I started working for her," Alena wistfully commented.

"It seems to me that your problem has a simple solution," Roni suggested.

The blonde's only response was a raised eyebrow. She then verbally asked, "And what would that be?"

"Quit," Roni simply stated, as she began wiping down the bar.

Alena's eyes widened slightly, but not enough for Roni to notice. She thought over her words before she simply replied, "I have to take care of my girls."

Roni offered a sympathetic look before she simply nodded.

Alena nodded as well before she downed the rest of her rum. She never was great at being subtle with her feelings.

Roni tilted her head at the young woman before she perceived, "I get the feeling that there's more to you continuing to work for Belfry."

"Don't worry about it," Alena told her. She knew that she could trust Regina's cursed counterpart, but her job was at stake.

Roni nodded in understanding. She then ventured, "For what it's worth, you seem like a great kid. I'm sure you'll get through whatever is bothering you."

"Thanks, Roni," Alena responded. The dark-haired woman nodded before she motioned to the blonde's glass and asked, "Another?"

"I think one is enough. Got any water?"

"Coming right up."

Just as Roni set down the bottled water, Alena's phone rang. She dug through her bag and retrieved it before she answered, "Yes?"

" _I expect that you've finished touring the buildings by now,"_ Victoria stated.

"Yes, Mrs. Belfry. Do you need me to come back to the office?" Alena responded.

" _No. I have business elsewhere, and your presence here is not required to finish those reports. I will need those reports by the end of work hours today."_

"Of course. I will email you my findings later today."

" _Excellent. I must be going now."_ And with that, Belfry ended the call. Alena put her phone back in her bag before she grabbed the bottle of water.

"Maybe with these reports, I'll have some luck finding some dirt on you."

"So, that's your angle," Roni mused.

Alena choked on her water. When she had finished coughing, she murmured, "Bloody hell," before she looked up at Roni with pleading eyes.

"You were _not_ supposed to hear that. I am _begging_ you not to say anything to anyone – as insufferable as Belfry is, I make great money, and I can easily support myself and my girls. I know I'm doing the right thing in undermining her, but I can't afford to lose my job over it."

She couldn't help the emotion that came through in her voice, and she was cursing herself for being so careless.

"If I may offer you a piece of advice. Next time you say something like that, make sure no one can hear you," Roni stated.

She then took a breath and assured Alena, "You can calm down – I'm not going to rat you out to Belfry. In fact, I have respect for you."

The blonde couldn't help but be astonished. Though Roni's feelings about Victoria were clear, Alena knew she was crossing a line.

She then questioned, "You respect me?"

Roni made sure the coast was clear before she emphatically stated, "Victoria Belfry is the kind of person who doesn't care if she takes advantage of people. She drives people – and families – out of Hyperion Heights just so she can make more money. She _needs_ to be stopped, and I respect anyone who is willing to go up against her. Especially if she won't even see it coming."

Alena breathed a sigh of relief before she spoke, "Thank you, Roni. I appreciate your understanding."

"You got it," Roni replied. She then smirked and continued, "And if you ever need any help, you know where to find me."

The blonde smiled in response.

Both of their attentions were then pulled away by the sound of the door opening. Alena nearly gasped in excitement at the sight of her brother, and it took all of her strength to not go and wrap him in a hug.

She then realized just how difficult it would be to live among her family and friends as though she was meeting them for the first time. Part of her wasn't sure she would be able to pull it off.

But, she remembered what was at stake. This curse had pulled the people she loved apart, and she was the only one who could break it. The only way she could fulfill that destiny was by blending in and remaining inconspicuous – even it would prove to be one of the hardest things she's ever had to do.

Henry then asked, "Uh, excuse me, is this Roni's?"

"I sure hope so, or I put the wrong sign out front," Roni jokingly stated. Alena couldn't help but grin before Roni continued, "I'm Roni. What can I get ya?"

"A beer will be fine," he answered before he took a seat beside Alena. Roni nodded before she grabbed one off the shelf behind her.

When she set it down, she spoke, "Whole bar is half-off until midnight. So, it's you kids' lucky day."

"Midnight, huh? Then what, the place turns into a pumpkin," Henry said, and it took everything Alena had in her not to laugh at the irony of that statement.

"More like a juice bar – or whatever that bitch who bought us out drinks," Roni commented.

Alena then questioned, "You're selling?" in a tone that was slightly surprised.

Roni shrugged before she answered, "Well, the neighborhood's changing. And it isn't by choice."

"Let me guess – Belfry," the blonde deadpanned.

The dark-haired woman nodded before Henry interrupted, "What-fry?"

"Victoria Belfry," Roni stated. He only shrugged in response, and she continued, "She's buying up everything, bringing folks in. This used to be a community here. Used to be nice, but now, everyone's scattering."

"That's a shame," Alena observed, and Henry hummed in agreement as he shook his head.

Roni then poured herself a shot of whiskey before she spoke, "Can't fight the power, right? Might as well take the money."

As she downed the liquid, Henry ran his hand over his face in an exasperated way.

Roni then told him, "You don't exactly look as though you're having a banner day either."

"It's been interesting, that's for sure," Henry responded.

"Join the club," Alena remarked.

"You too, huh?" he questioned, as he turned to look at her. At Alena's nod, he continued, "I'm Henry, by the way."

"Alena," she responded. She then told him, "I recently moved to the Heights."

"And you already have an excuse to drink? There must be something in the air here," he surmised.

"Yeah, a curse," Alena muttered under her breath before Roni asked Henry, "So, what gives about today?"

"Imagine if I walked through that door and told you I was your son."

Roni's expression changed to one that was amused as she replied, "That would be a kicker."

Alena surprised herself by her ability to keep her water down during the exchange – maybe she could actually handle living here.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the door open again. Roni then greeted, "Hey, Jacinda. How's it going?"

"Hey. Lucy's stealing computers now. So, that's new," Jacinda responded.

Roni shook her head as she observed, "Never a dull moment with that kid."

Alena smiled discreetly at the sight of her sister-in-law and at the love struck look on her brother's face.

She then addressed Roni and Henry, "Speaking of kids, I think I'll go see my girls before I go work from home."

"You have children?" Jacinda questioned.

Alena nodded before she elaborated, "I have twin three-year-old girls. Emma and Lily."

Jacinda smiled as she said, "I bet they're precious. My daughter's name is Lucy – she's a great kid, but I'm not sure what's gotten into her lately."

"I think all kids go through those stages," Alena spoke with a chuckle. She then introduced herself, "I'm Alena."

"Jacinda. It's nice to meet you," she responded with a smile.

"You, too," Alena replied as she returned the smile. She then spoke, "I should be getting to the daycare. I'll see you guys around."

Jacinda, Roni, and Henry smiled and nodded in response before Alena walked out of the bar.

She tilted her head as she looked at her yellow bug. Deciding that she had her fill of driving around Hyperion Heights, she began walking to the daycare.

When she arrived, she couldn't help but be grateful that she was wearing flats.

She headed inside and walked into the main play area. She waved at Natalie and her helper before she caught sight of Emma and Lily.

They were coloring at one of the tables, and Alena bent down beside them. She then greeted, "Hey, you guys."

"Mommy!" Emma and Lily exclaimed before they wrapped Alena in a hug.

When they pulled away, Lily asked, "Going home?"

"No, Tili. I'm just visiting until I go back to work," Alena gently explained.

The girls looked momentarily disappointed before Emma asked, "Color, Mommy?"

"I'd love to color," Alena told them with a smile.

The girls nodded before Lily handed her mother a coloring page. Before Alena could begin coloring, another little girl ran up to the table. "Wanna play?" she sweetly asked.

"Mommy come?" Emma questioned.

The little girl looked at Alena before she looked back at Emma and excitedly nodded. She then ran back to the colorful carpet, where dolls were strewn about.

Emma and Lily simultaneously got up before they each took one of Alena's hands and brought her over to the carpet.

She sat down and picked up a doll. She played for a couple minutes before she simply began watching her daughters.

They were happily content playing with each other, as well as the other children. It warmed Alena's heart to see the smiles on Emma and Lily's faces – she knew they were adjusting well. That made her reality – as well as theirs – just a little bit easier.

A few moments later, she felt a tug on her sleeve. She looked down into brown eyes as Emma told her, "Not playing, Mommy."

"Oh! I'm not, am I?" Alena spoke.

Both girls shook their head before Lily asked, "Trade dolls? I want Tinker Bell."

"Of course, Tili. You can be Tinker Bell and I'll be Rapunzel," Alena responded before she swapped dolls.

"Yay!" Lily shouted. Alena couldn't help but giggle at that. A game of magical pretend then commenced.

Soon enough, the twins broke into a laugh that reminded Alena of their father – the sound brought her joy and pain at the same time.

A few moments later, Natalie announced that it was snack time. All the kids began sprinting to join her.

Alena then gently explained to her girls, "Hey, you guys. I have to go now."

"Leave, Mommy?" Emma asked a bit sadly.

Alena ran her fingers through her daughter's blonde hair before she explained, "I will be back later, okay? I want you and your sister to enjoy your snack and have lots of fun."

"Okay, Mommy," Emma replied. "Lots of fun," Lily added. Alena smiled at them before they both pulled her in for a hug.

She tightly squeezed her girls back before she pulled away. She kissed each of their foreheads before she got up and walked toward the lobby area of the center.


	5. Chapter 5: Hyperion Heights, Part B

When Alena walked outside of the daycare, she began walking toward her apartment when she saw a head of familiar black hair in the city garden area.

She smiled as she made her way over to her niece. She then greeted, "Hey, Lucy."

"Alena!" Lucy exclaimed before she came over and wrapped her aunt in a hug. When they pulled away, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just heading home to do some work when I saw you," Alena explained. She then stated, "I heard about your little stunt with your dad's laptop," with a raised eyebrow.

Lucy shrugged before she pointed out, "It got my parents together. I know they'll remember."

Alena couldn't but smile at Lucy's belief. She then bent down on her niece's level and told her, "I'm sure they will."

The dark-haired girl smiled before Alena stood back up. Lucy then began throwing flower seeds into the garden plots.

A moment later, both of them heard Henry's voice: "Made a new friend, Lucy?"

"She's actually…" Lucy began but at Alena's pointed look, she covered, "She works for my grandma."

"Ah," Henry replied in understanding. He then told Lucy, "I've been looking for you."

"So, tell me. I want to know to know everything," she replied.

"My car was stolen," Henry stated.

"What?" Lucy and Alena simultaneously questioned.

He nodded before he asked, "You didn't help with that in any way, did you?" with a pointed look toward Lucy.

"Of course not. My feet can't even reach the pedal," she stated.

"Uh, huh. You remember anything, you let me know, okay," Henry told her before he began walking away.

Lucy then started to run after him; Alena tried to hold her niece in place, but it was to no avail. "Wait, where are you going?" the dark-haired girl asked.

"To look for my car and then I'm going home," Henry answered.

"But you are home," Lucy told him as though it was a simple truth.

He sighed before he bent down on her level and tried to reason, "Lucy, listen to me. Your mom is really nice, and I get the feeling that you don't have the easiest life, and I'm sorry. But I am not the one who can save you."

A sadness filled Lucy's brown eyes as she came to the realization: "You still don't believe me. But you always believe."

"I can't do this again," Henry frustratedly stated before he stood up and began walking away.

Alena knew that Lucy would try to run after him, so the blonde quickly moved in front of her niece and held her by the shoulders.

"Just let him go, Lucy," she tried to reason. Lucy's only response was pulling away and running after her father.

"Wait," she said before she grabbed his arm. She then told him, "It didn't happen right away with Emma either."

Henry bent down once more as he pointed out, "Lucy, it was just a book. You are not my daughter."

"But how do you know that?" she countered.

"Because I know," he told her.

"That's the curse," Lucy maintained.

"Stop it, Lucy! It's not a curse!" Henry yelled before he took a deep, calming breath and continued, "I know because I had a family, okay, and I lost them," with emotion in his voice.

"What?" Lucy confusedly questioned.

"I had a family. I had a wife and a kid that I loved more than anything," Henry elaborated. He sighed before he continued, "Lucy, there was a fire, and they died," struggling to fight the tears.

Alena titled her head back to keep from crying. Why the bloody hell do curses have so damn _cruel_?

She then heard Lucy protest, "No, no. Those are your cursed memories. I'm your daughter, and my mom is your wife and your true love."

"Lucy, listen to me. I would give anything for another chance at a family, but…" Henry began, but he was interrupted.

"You don't need another chance. We _are_ your family. Please, you have to believe me, you have to. It's why you can't write. You're waiting for the perfect first sentence, but no story is perfect. You just need it to start," Lucy pleaded.

Henry only stared in silence at the little girl in front of him. He then told her, "I'm sorry, Lucy, I really am," before he got up and walked away.

Alena was by her niece's side in an instant. She ran her fingers through Lucy's dark hair before she assured her, "I know how hard that was for you, but I promise you I'm doing everything I can to break this curse."

Lucy nodded before she spoke, "I know," with her unwavering belief still intact. Alena smiled in response.

The blonde then stood up and turned her attention to Henry's still retreating form. She then turned back to Lucy and told her, "I think I'll go see about helping my brother."

The dark-haired girl smiled and nodded in response before Alena hurried to catch up with Henry.

She called out his name and he turned around to face her. He looked at her with a curious expression before he asked, "Alena, right? Did you need something?"

"Well, I thought you could use some help in finding your car," Alena responded. She then quickly added, "Unless I'd be imposing?"

"Considering that I'm not from here, I would appreciate someone who can tell me where I'm actually going," he responded.

She couldn't help but grin before they both started walking toward the police station. Henry then told her, "So, I'm sorry that you got dragged into that stuff with Lucy. I'm sure you have enough going on in your life without hearing about this kid with the crazy idea that I'm her dad."

Though it hurt Alena to hear him talk like that, she pressed on: "You know how kids can be. She just has an overactive imagination."

"Yeah, I guess. But Lucy doesn't strike me as a kid who'll give up that easily," Henry observed.

" _Like father, like daughter_ ," Alena thought before she changed the subject, "Speaking of Lucy, Jacinda seems pretty cool," in as a serious voice as she could muster.

"Yeah, she is," Henry agreed, and Alena couldn't help but notice that the corners of his mouth turned upward.

He then sighed and continued, "Things were going pretty well until Jacinda's stepmother, Victoria Belfry, showed up, and started throwing accusations."

"I'm sure that couldn't have been pleasant," Alena commented.

"You have no idea," Henry stated, with another sigh.

The blonde then decided to lighten the mood: "All that aside, what did you think of Jacinda?" with a teasing smile.

He glanced at her sideways before he shook his head. He then told her, "You know, you sort of remind me of an annoying little sister."

" _If only you knew_ ," Alena thought. She then spoke, "I'm sure you'll return the favor by being the overprotective older brother."

They both chuckled at that before Henry sincerely told her, "Well, if you do ever need an older brother, I'll be here." He then added, "Especially since you're helping me find my car."

Alena simply smiled and nodded in response before they arrived at the police station. Henry sprinted inside and up to the front desk before he stated, "Hey, I think my car was stolen."

"Really? That sucks," the policeman replied with a nonchalant tone.

Henry gave the man a strange look before he asked, "Yeah – so can you look for it?"

"Sure. No problem," the policeman offered. Alena was actually starting to have hope until he bent down and continued, "I'll just look under my desk here." He then sat up and concluded, "Nope. I'm stumped."

"Really?" Alena mumbled as she planted her hands on her hips. The look that Henry gave her told her that he not only heard her, but shared her sentiments.

An accented voice then came from behind the policeman: "Don't worry, I'll help you. Some of us still care about police work." He then gave a pointed look at his colleague and continued, "Some of us don't want to help people."

The man at the desk then condescendingly stated, "Have at it, Eagle Scout," before looking down at the paperwork on his desk. As the other policemen rounded the desk, Alena had to do a double take.

Though she knew he wasn't her father, and she had met him before, it was still pretty jarring to see him.

The Wish Realm version of Captain Hook had crossed paths with her family and friends in the New Enchanted Forest, and he was on a journey of his own. Though that journey led him to being part of something, it also led him to being cursed.

Hook – or Officer Rogers as Alena had noted on his nametag – then asked Henry, "So, what happened, mate?" He then grabbed a clipboard and handed it to Henry before he continued, "Missing auto? Here, fill this out."

"How long is this gonna take?" Henry questioned.

Rogers answered, "Well, it's hard to tell. I'll call around the impound lots. But, honestly? Most people find them stripped in a parking lot somewhere. So, our best bet is hitting the pavement."

"Yeah, okay, fine. Whatever it takes," Henry began as he started filling out the paperwork.

Alena then added, "I'm sure it'll turn up."

"You'd be wise to listen to your friend, mate," Rogers offered.

Henry then replied, "All I know is that I gotta get out of this place."

A little while later, Henry agitatedly questioned, "Really? You checked every lot and chop shop, and none of them have my car?

"Yes," Rogers answered. He then suggested, "Seeing as I'm the only one willing to help you, you might wanna curb the agitation a bit."

Henry threw his hands up in defeat as he apologized, "Sorry."

Rogers sighed before he sympathized, "Look, I'm on your side. Just give me time."

The door to the police station then swung open and Victoria Belfry announced, "Officer Rogers, whatever you're working on can wait."

Rogers turned his attention to her and asked, "Mrs. Belfry, what can I do for you?"

"Finding my granddaughter," Belfry stated.

"Lucy's missing?" Henry and Alena simultaneously questioned.

Belfry turned to the sound of the two voices and furrowed her brows at the sight of her employee.

"Alena, what are you doing here?"

Alena decided to answer honestly, "I'm helping Henry."

Victoria looked back and forth between her employee and the young man who had quickly became the bane of her existence. She then surmised, "I suppose you two are friends now," with a disapproving look toward the blonde.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Belfry, you don't have any say in the friends that I choose," Alena pointed out.

Belfry only narrowed her eyes before she turned her attention to Henry: "I'm rather surprised that you're still here, Mr. Mills," annoyance clear in her tone.

"Believe me, trying not to be. Just need to find my car," he told her.

Victoria's wheels began turning as she spoke, "Hmm, Jacinda's also missing. I don't suppose you have any idea where they ran off to, do you?

Henry faltered before he answered, "Uh, no."

Belfry narrowed her eyes before she told him, "Mr. Mills, I do know what you think of me, but I do care about my girls."

Alena scoffed discreetly before Henry quipped, "You sure have a funny way of showing it."

Victoria then told him, "Jacinda tends to make mistakes. If she wants to build a better life for herself and her daughter, she simply can't do it by running away from her problems."

Henry's response was looking down and nodding slightly before Belfry suggested, "Tell me what you know. You want your car back? Help me find my girls."

Alena thought about offering her brother another option, but she figured that she had lost enough favor with her boss today.

She then spoke, "Good luck with your car, Henry. I'm gonna head home and do some work before I get the girls."

Henry nodded before Belfry reprimanded, "See that those reports get done, Alena," with a tone that indicated that the conversation wasn't over.

Alena nodded before she headed out the door. She took a deep breath before she began walking toward Roni's to retrieve her car.

About 15 minutes later, Officer Rogers and Ivy arrived at the ferry docks. They both stepped out of the car before Ivy stated, "Lucy, come here now. Your grandmother is worried about you."

"Just not worried enough to show up herself," Jacinda quipped. She then asked, "How did you find us?"

"Did you really think you'd be able to get away with taking Lucy?" Ivy rhetorically questioned. She then continued, "Mr. Mills told us about your little island fantasy," with condescension in her tone.

Disappointment flashed across Jacinda's features before Rogers offered, "Henry was only trying to help."

Lucy then tried to defend her father, "That's not true. He wouldn't do that."

"The truth hurts more than fiction," Ivy matter-of-factly stated. She then continued, "Speaking of which," as she grabbed Lucy's book from her backpack.

"No!" Lucy protested.

Ivy then handed the book to Rogers and told him, "Officer Rogers, can you put this in evidence or get rid of it or destroy it. Or I don't care – it has caused enough trouble."

Just as Rogers had taken the book, Ivy noticed that something had fell out. Thinking it was one of those ridiculous pages, she quickly snatched it up and shoved it in the pocket of her skirt.

She then began leading Lucy to the police car while Jacinda, who was wearing an upset expression, simply walked away without a word.

Rogers stood there with the book in his hand and began flipping through it. Just as he had stopped on a certain page, Ivy stood up from the car and asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's okay," Rogers responded before he closed the book.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

That night, Roni was sitting in her bar as she tapped a pen against a bill of sale contract. Victoria Belfry was sitting beside her looking expectant and smug.

Roni then stated, "Nah, I don't think I'm gonna give you my bar tonight."

Victoria's expression turned to one of surprise as she responded, "What? We have a deal."

"Yeah, well, that was yesterday," Roni pointed out with a shrug.

"What happened today?" Belfry questioned.

"Your stepdaughter," Roni declared with a smile. She was about to mention Alena when she remembered the young woman's pleading about her job.

So, she continued, "She inspired me."

"By running away?" Victoria disbelieving asked.

Roni then clarified, "By not giving into you." She then boldly continued, "You're so used to pushing people around; I think it's time you know what it's like when someone pushes back."

Belfry's confidence resurged as she told her, "You can't win."

"Maybe, maybe not," Roni began. She then challenged, "Today, I watched you march into my bar acting like you owned the place. And you know what? I didn't like it. Then I realized that if I sign this piece of paper, you will own this place. And that, I really don't like.

This is my bar. It's my home, it's my life. You see, there's a thing about people in this town. Things can seem hopeless, when suddenly, someone gives the rest of us inspiration."

She then ripped the contract as she finished, "And I'll be damned if I stand by and let a bully like you take that away from us anymore."

Roni then got up and began walking behind the bar as she spoke, "Now if you'll excuse me."

A pissed-off expression enveloped Belfry's features as she stated, "You'll regret this Roni," before she stomped out.

"Doubtful. Regret's not really my thing," Roni proclaimed as she poured herself a celebratory drink.

As she drank it, she couldn't help the hope that bubbled up at the thought of Alena bringing down Belfry once and for all.

At her apartment, Alena tossed the last make-up wipe in the bathroom trash can before she splashed cold water on her face. As she made her way to her bedroom, her mind was spinning.

So much drama had unfolded today between Alena _almost_ making a fool of herself with Roni, finding out about Lucy's stunt, Henry's car being stolen, Jacinda trying to run away with her daughter, and the heated words she's _sure_ were exchanged between Henry and Jacinda.

And if that wasn't enough, Alena had to act as though all of these people were simply friends she had just met instead of her family she loved dearly.

Her mind then wandered to when she had held similar thoughts earlier in the day. As difficult as living here would prove to be, she knew she had to make it work.

Just as she moved to turn out the lights, they started flickering. Her eyes widened when she felt the tingling sensation of magic in her hands – she _rarely_ used her powers, and she certainly wasn't using them now.

Though Alena wasn't entirely sure what this meant, she couldn't fight the gut feeling that told her that whatever _this_ was, it was far from good.

At that same moment, the torn tapestry that spoke about the prophecy was being held. That someone was hell bent to discover what it meant.


	6. Chapter 6: A Pirate's Life, Part A

_Storybrooke, Many Years Ago_

Henry and Killian were practicing sword fighting on the Jolly Roger. The clashing of steel and the shuffling of feet were the sound of bonding between stepfather and stepson, as well as the perfecting of a much-needed skill for the latter.

Henry managed to edge out Killian and was holding his sword against the pirate's chest. With a smug smile, Henry declared, " 'Always watch the blade.' I got it."

Emma then stepped down onto the main deck and proudly spoke, "Wow, I'm impressed. You fight like your grandfather."

"Mom, we were practicing," Henry complained with a groan as he turned to face her.

Killian took advantage of his stepson's brief distraction and knocked the sword from his hand. He then spoke, "Actually, we just finished," before knocking Henry on his back. Killian then continued, "Like I told you… always keep your eye on the blade."

"What's the point? I'm never gonna be good enough," Henry huffed before he got up and picked up the sword; he then slumped off.

Emma then walked over to her husband and questioned, "What's going on with him lately?"

Killian stated, "I think you know, Emma," before he turned to her and continued, "He's almost grown."

"He's about to leave home, isn't he?" she perceived with a twinge of sadness in her voice.

"Aye," Killian answered as he looked back at Henry.

Emma sighed before she spoke, "I'm gonna go talk to him."

She then began walking away before Killian put his hand on her arm and incredulously questioned, "What, to stop him?"

Emma then defended, "I missed so much already. I don't want to…"

Killian interrupted and assured his wife: "This isn't an ending, Emma. There's more to come."

The blonde slumped her shoulders before she locked eyes with his and asked him, "Was it selfish of me to think that our news would make him want to stay?"

He offered her a small smile before he responded, "You are anything but selfish, my love." He then took a breath and continued, "While I'm sure the lad is ecstatic to be an older brother, he needs the chance to be on his own."

Emma sighed before she resigned, "I guess I can't argue with that."

Killian assured her, "It's gonna be okay. I have something to make things a little less terrifying." He then walked over to his chest and grabbed a vial.

"You and I both know that a little bottle of rum isn't exactly helpful right now," the blonde pointed out.

The dark haired man grinned as he explained, "It's a little bottle of magic. You speak your message in here." He tapped the bottle with his hook to demonstrate. He then finished, "Add the name of your favorite pirate, drop it in the water, and before you can say 'yo-ho-ho,' it'll find the person you seek."

Emma smiled as she observed, "A message in a bottle."

"Mm-hmm," Killian simply replied.

She kissed him sweetly before she told him, "Thank you."

He nodded before he continued, "Look, he's grown into a fine young lad, and he is lucky to have a mother like you."

"He's lucky to have a pirate like you," Emma added with a small smile. She then placed her hand on her still flat stomach and continued, "And so is our kid."

Killian smiled back at her as he covered her hand with his. He kissed her forehead before they both looked back at Henry.

"He's gonna be fine," Killian assured his wife once more as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

 _Hyperion Heights, Present Day_

Alena woke up from a dream about her parents' adventures. From the Enchanted Forest, to Neverland, to Camelot, and to the Underworld, they had quite the love story - one that meant living out their happy beginning in Storybrooke.

While thinking about her parents normally brought Alena joy, she couldn't help but feel disheartened. Knowing that her true love was here - but that he was _cursed_ \- was almost too much to bear.

She then sat up and shook her head from her thoughts. She refused to feel sorry for herself - she was stronger than that. She had built an amazing life for herself and her girls and that made her happy.

When she had rolled out of bed, she walked over to her closet. As she perused through pant suits, dresses, skirts, and blouses, she thought about another reason for her happiness - breaking this curse. She was still figuring out how to do that, as well as a way to bring down Belfry, but she knew she'd find a way if it meant reuniting with those she loved.

She couldn't help but smile at her optimism. It seemed that Grandma and Grandpa, as well as Henry, had rubbed off on her.

When she had settled on and changed into a black and white dress, she went to go wake her girls. She watched them sleep in their twin beds for a few moments with a smile on her face.

She then walked over and bent down on the floor between the beds and gently shook the twins. "Tili, Emma, it's time to get up."

The girls sleepily sat up before Emma asked, "Sleep more, Mommy?"

Alena ran her fingers through her daughter's hair before she explained, "I have to go to work, sweetheart."

"Otay, Mommy," Emma answered. "Get ready," Lily then stated before she and her sister got out of their beds.

They clasped hands before they went over to the chest of drawers. Alena smiled at the bond that her girls shared before she got up and followed them.

Once the twins were dressed, the three of them filed into the kitchen, where Alena whipped up her girls' favorite: a pancake for Lily and scrambled eggs for Emma, as well as some of both for herself.

Her girls were right at her heels, eager to help. So, Alena sent them to grab three of the small bottles of orange juice from the refrigerator.

They then walked back over to Alena and exclaimed, "Ready, Mommy!"

Alena smiled as she told them, "That's great. Why don't you two go sit down?"

Emma and Lily nodded before they sprinted over to the table. Alena joined them a few minutes later and placed a plate in front of each of them. She then sat down with her own plate.

The blonde had developed a habit – unfortunate or not – of eating rather quickly, and she realized too late that her girls were trying to copy her. They both got choked, and Lily threw up the pancakes.

Alena jumped into action and rushed into the kitchen to grab to grab a wet washcloth. She simultaneously cleaned up one of her daughters while making sure the other one was recovered from her coughing fit.

"I otay, Mommy. Lily?" Emma said, as she looked to her sister.

"I think she's okay," Alena answered, as she finished wiping down Lily. The little girl nodded before she spoke, "I sorry, Mommy."

"Hey, it's okay, Tili," Alena assured her daughter. She then addressed both of them, "Just because I eat fast doesn't mean you two have to, okay?"

The twins nodded in understanding before Alena continued, "Emma, I want you to finish eating while Lily and I go pick out a new outfit."

Emma responded by eating more of the scrambled eggs while Alena and Lily walked hand-in-hand to the girls' bedroom.

When Lily was changed, Alena walked back to the table to find that her sweet Emma had thrown away the ruined pancakes and had saved the rest of her eggs for her sister.

Alena bent down on Emma's level and told her, "It was very nice of you to help, sweetheart."

"Tank you, Emma," Lily added.

"Glad help," the little girl responded before her mother continued, "I do want you to finish all of your food, though, okay? Lily will eat cereal."

"Otay, Mommy," Emma replied before she went back to eating her eggs. Alena then fixed a bowl of Lucky Charms and placed it on the table just as Lily sat down.

When Alena sat down, she let out a sigh. As tiring as motherhood could be, she wouldn't trade it for anything.

She then had the realization that she would be late for work, so she knew she had better call Belfry. She grabbed her phone from off the table and dialed her boss' number.

Unfortunately, the response was less than ideal. "Alena, you know I'm organizing our budget meeting. Why are you calling me?" Victoria barked in an agitated tone.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to let you know that I'll be late. There was a little accident at breakfast this morning with Lily," Alena explained.

"Fine. But be tactful with your arrival," Belfry demanded before she hung up the phone.

When Alena placed her phone down, she took a calming breath before she turned her attention to her girls.

 _New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago_

Henry was galloping through the New Enchanted Forest, trying to outrun Lady Tremaine and the palace guards.

Unfortunately, they caught up with him. Tremaine then accused, "That's the man who helped Cinderella kill our beloved prince!"

Henry then defended, "You and I both know that _she_ didn't kill him."

Tremaine scoffed at his implication as though it were nothing. She then continued, "The royal family disagrees. Where is she? Tell me."

"Never," Henry stated, the determination clear in his voice.

Tremaine then observed, "So… you're in love with her." "Didn't say that," Henry coolly responded.

"You were spotted with something of hers… a glass slipper. Give it to me, and you can live," Tremaine suggested.

"Sorry, lady, I hid it. And you're not gonna get it," Henry told her before he got off his horse. He then continued, "Although… I do have something else made of glass."

As he opened a bottle and started pouring the liquid, Tremaine smirked and rhetorically questioned, "And that bottle's going to save you?"

Henry adopted his own smirk as he began, "Not all by itself." He then started speaking into the bottle, "Help. I've been captured by Lady Tremaine."

"Stop him," she began calling to the guards while Henry continued, "Send Emma, Regina, and Captain Hook."

"Stop him!" Tremaine then furiously shouted at the guards.

Henry threw the bottle into the liquid, and the small glass vial disappeared.

A little bit later, the guards hauled Henry inside a cottage and threw him on the bed – all the while he was struggling against them. Tremaine victoriously walked in, followed by Drizella.

Tremaine sauntered over to the bed and smugly told Henry, "This is where your lovely, conniving Cinderella used to sleep. Sadly, this is as close as you'll ever get to her."

She then walked over to Drizella and instructed, "Find out where he hid the slipper. Then kill him. Cinderella must never see that man again."

"But why? I don't understand," Drizella spoke with confusion in her tone.

Tremaine then commanded, "I don't need you to understand. I need you to obey." She then walked out of the cottage.

From his place on the bed, a tied-up Henry tried to reason: "Whatever she wants you to do to me, you don't have to do it. You seem a lot nicer than she is."

Drizella offered an evil smile before she spoke, "I'm not." She then took out a dagger from underneath her cloak and walked over to Henry.

As she pointed the dagger at him, she threatened, "So… where did you hide the slipper."

Just then, a portal opened, and Killian and Regina came through. The dark-haired man instantly knocked out the guards, killing them on the spot.

He then addressed Drizella and seethed, "Get away from him…Now."

"And who are you?" Drizella indignantly questioned.

"I'm his mother," Regina fiercely stated before she blasted Drizella against a wall.

Killian then went over to Henry and untied him before he told him, "Good to see you're still in one piece, lad," with relief in his voice.

"Good to see you too," Henry agreed.

"And am I bloody glad that you sent this," Killian continued as he held up the bottle." "That makes two of us," Henry conceded with a chuckle before he hugged his stepfather.

Henry then turned to an emotional Regina and assured her," Mom. It's okay. I'm fine."

With some sense of wonder, Regina observed, "Oh, Henry. You… you grew up."

"I did," he simply responded.

"You look good," Regina told him with a smile. She then took his face in her hands and continued, "I just…"

Henry then interjected, "I know, I know. I missed you, too," before he wrapped her in a tight hug.

Killian then chimed in: "Much as I love hugs and tears, can we do outside the torture chamber?"

He then began to walk off when Henry's voice stopped him: "Yeah. Yeah, yeah. But wait. Where's my other mom?"

Both Henry and Regina were looking at the pirate as he answered, "Emma? Well, she's back in Storybrooke. She's fighting a swarm of tiny, irritating dragons. Nothing she can't handle."

Henry smiled as he spoke, "Sounds like Mom. Okay, come on. Come on. Let's go," before he left the cottage.

Regina then irritatedly questioned, "What the hell was that? Why did you just lie to Henry?"

"Because that's what Emma _and_ Alena wanted. If he knew what really happened, he'd drop everything and come back. They want to let him get on with his life," Killian defended.

Regina crossed her arms and stated her vehement opposition, "Well, I think they're wrong."

The pirate then turned told her, "Well, that's not your decision. We have to respect Emma's - and more importantly - Alena's wishes."

He then turned and left while Regina was glaring after him.

 _Hyperion Heights, Present Day_

A little while later, Alena rose from the table in the conference room, along with her colleagues. As she began making her way to her office, she was stopped by Belfry.

"Though I had hoped you would manage to arrive on time, I appreciate you not making an example of your tardiness."

Frankly, Alena wasn't entirely sure if that was an actual compliment, but she responded accordingly, "When I took this job, I assured you that I would always do my best. I do not intend to falter in any way."

"As your mindset should be," Victoria responded before she walked past Alena and conversed with a couple of her other employees.

The blonde turned back around and continued making her way toward her office. However, she stopped at the sound of Ivy's voice: "My mother may have been lenient this time, but she absolutely abhors lateness."

Alena took a deep, calming breath before she turned and responded, "I don't believe this situation is of any concern to you."

Ivy only rolled her eyes before she presented a folder to the blonde. She then told her, "Mother asked me to give you a copy of the meetings' minutes in case you failed to show up all together."

"I think a more accurate statement would be to cover what I missed," Alena calmly replied – although she wasn't entirely sure how she did it.

As she grabbed the folder, she perused over the first couple orders of business before she told Ivy, "I'm sure this will be very helpful."

The dark-haired woman lightly scoffed before she pointed out, "I don't want to fight with you, but I know this cordiality is all an act. I've seen your temper, and it's something that can easily be exploited."

"That sounds suspiciously like a threat," Alena quipped.

Ivy smirked as she remarked, "Only if you're insecure enough to feel threatened."

The fact that Alena _was_ close to losing her temper and that she saw Jacinda coming in saved her from replying.

Jacinda came in with a backpack and plopped it on Ivy's desk, making the short-haired woman look up from where she had began filing her nails.

"Lucy's ballet recital. Victoria was supposed to leave a ticket," Jacinda spoke.

Ivy then explained, "My mother decided that the performance is now a charity event for disadvantaged children. The tickets are 550 each. No exceptions," with a superior tone to her voice.

Jacinda then questioned, "550 dollars?" and she couldn't help but feel disheartened at the realization.

"I can always take a credit card if cash flow is a problem," Ivy smugly responded, and her look matched the tone of her voice.

Belfry was finishing with speaking to those employees, and Jacinda immediately told her, "Hey. You know my paycheck is 500. You want this just out of reach."

"My assistance at the price," Victoria smugly responded.

Jacinda then pleaded, "Come on, Victoria. I am trying here. I got my job back. I just want to see Lucy – people should be given a second chance."

Belfry pointed out, "Second chances aren't given – they're earned," before she turned on her heel and walked away.

A little while later, Alena dropped off some reports in Victoria's office. The young woman was making her way back to her office when Belfry stopped her.

"Wait a moment, Alena."

The blonde turned back around and asked, "Yes, Mrs. Belfry?"

"It seems you made quite the impression on my granddaughter – she requested your presence at her ballet recital," Victoria explained.

"Lucy and I did hit it off – she really is a great kid," Alena conceded with a smile. She then seriously continued, "And about the ballet…"

Victoria then interjected, "I already took care of your ticket – the cost will come out of your next paycheck."

"That's fair," Alena observed. She then asked, "What about Emma and Lily?"

"Due to the recital being a benefit for children who are disadvantaged, children under the age of 10 are allowed free admission," Belfry told her.

"That's generous," the blonde stated, and though she tried to hide it, she couldn't help the shock that made its way into her voice.

Victoria's eyes narrowed at her employee's tone. She then questioned, "Is there something surprising about that, Alena?"

Alena's blue eyes widened slightly before she covered, "Uh…no, of course not. I just meant, with Jacinda earlier…"

Belfry cut her off: "That insolent girl – making a scene in my office," agitation clear in her tone. She then cleared her throat and began again, "This is all I will say on the matter: You and Jacinda are in similar situations, yet there is a world of difference between how you two have handled yourselves."

She then turned her attention back to her computer and began typing. Alena _knew_ she should drop it, but she couldn't quite help it.

"Jacinda does seem to truly be trying – maybe it isn't _all_ her fault," Alena offered.

"Since it couldn't possibly be anyone else's fault," Victoria began with a glare toward the blonde before she continued, "It is up to Jacinda to make her way, and she _isn't_ trying hard enough."

The look she gave that time indicated that there was no room for debate. Belfry then indignantly asked, "Do you have anything else to add?"

The blonde considered her job before she spoke, "Only that I did not mean to overstep. Jacinda is my friend, and I do worry for her."

"I suppose I can't fault loyalty," Victoria admitted. She then instructed, "But I would appreciate it if in the future, you don't allow your loyalties to interfere with your work."

"Of course, Mrs. Belfry," Alena responded with a nod. Victoria nodded as well before the blonde returned to her own office.

 _New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago_

Killian was looking for Cinderella as he walked along the docks. A cloaked figure then called out to him: "Yo-ho-ho. Captain Hook."

Killian stopped in his tracks and asked, "Who knows me in this world?" He then unsheathed his sword and turned around before he pointed it at the cloaked figure. He then demanded, "Give me your name."

The figure threw a bottle before he spoke, "Why would I give you my name… when you already have it." He then took off the cloak, revealing himself to be the Wish Realm version of Captain Hook.

Killian let out a slightly irritated sigh as he sheathed his sword. He then spoke, "I've heard of you… Of me, from that other realm… the one created by a wish."

With an air of cockiness, Wish Hook responded, "So Emma did mention me? It's always…nice to make an impression."

"Yeah, like a bad dream. Everything in that realm was just a twisted version of the truth. Like a cracked mirror. You're not real," Killian stated before he began walking away.

Wish Hook then interjected, "I am as real...as the night is long. Infinite realms. Infinite possibilities! You're just upset that you aren't always you. So, tell me… what did that sweet lass say about me, hmm?"

Killian turned back to the alternate version with an apathetic look. He then told him, "She told me she ran into a drunken-fool version of me."

Wish Hook then patronized, "What's the..what's the matter, Captain Youthful? Are you afraid of what you might become?" before he gestured to himself.

Killian just gave that same look before Wish Hook continued, "You see, our stories were the same up to a point. But in my realm, Regina's curse was never cast, and that's when our tales parted ways, and that's…when you found love and happiness. But I found… misery and heartbreak."

"And cheap rum, apparently. Now, what you do want from me?" Killian demanded, the agitation clear in his tone.

Wish Hook answered, "That's the 100-doubloon question, isn't it? You see, I always thought Captain Hook could never find love, but then, in another realm, I realized… you had it. With Emma Swan.

"So, I wandered the realms trying to find her once again. But where was she? I couldn't find her? Then, today… the answer literally jumped into my hand." He then produced the small glass bottle and took the cork off with mouth, and Henry's words came through, " _Help. I've captured by Lady Tremaine. Send Emma…_ "

"That's my bottle," Killian observed in surprise.

Wish Hook then corrected: " _Our_ bottle. Its magic sent Henry's message to _both_ Captain Hooks. Now," pausing to chuckle before he continued, "I know Emma's here, and I aim to take her from you."

Killian's response was a raised eyebrow and a look that could described as "whatever."

"So, tell me…where is she," Wish Hook stated. He then tried to walk in the direction away from the docks when he fell over.

Killian's patience had run thin, and he spoke, "Enough. I don't owe an answer to a man soaked in rum and self-pity." He then helped up Wish Hook.

Wish Hook then admitted, "Oh, I may be soaked in self-pity, but…the truth is… I haven't touched a drop of rum for years."

Killian's look of shock was overwhelmed when Wish Hook knocked him out cold. The aged pirate then moved the younger version to a tucked away cart filled with rope and covered him with a tarp. Wish Hook then went on his way.

Shortly after Wish Hook had disposed of Killian, he sauntered into the cottage, where Lady Tremaine was currently. He then addressed her, "Well, I heard you were in this realm. I had to see for meself," before he walked over to her.

Tremaine's expression erupted in surprise. She then turned to face him and quipped, "After what you did to me, Captain, you're lucky you have eyes left to see anything at all."

Wish Hook's look turned to one of serious offense before Tremaine demanded, "Now, tell me what you want before I give you a _second_ hook, Hook. "

With a chuckle, Hook responded, "Well, you're not gonna hurt me… Not when I can help you with a problem like Henry Mills. I can make him go home, and we can _both_ get what we want."

"And what is it you want?" Tremaine questioned.

"A woman," Wish Hook began, and he was met with a scoff from Tremaine. He then finished, "Named Emma Swan."

Tremaine challenged, "What makes you think this Emma Swan would possibly love you when no one else would?"

"Because she's already fallen in love with another Captain Hook…From another realm. Now, that Captain Hook is dying of thirst, tied under a cart in a filthy alley. Now, I managed to get…" Wish Hook began to explain before he pulled out a vial and continued, "a little bit of fresh blood before I left him. And I want you to make me like him."

"You forget…I don't wield magic," Tremaine pointed out before Hook reminded her, "Well, you always had a talent for acquiring…things."

He then got up in her personal space and questioned, "Hm?"

Tremaine started, "Well, now," as she pulled out the fairy godmother's wand out from inside her sleeve. She then told him, "I did recently acquire _this_ little number from a fairy godmother."

Wish Hook stepped back as she continued speaking, "Mm. Bad luck for her. Good luck for me." She then finally turned to him and spoke, "And you," resulting in a smile from the pirate.

She then confirmed, "We have a deal."

Wish Hook pulled the cork out from the vial with his teeth and spat the cork across the room. His smile widened as he held out the vial to Tremaine. She tapped the wand against the vial, which resulted in the blood encasing Hook. This act successfully changed him into Killian.


	7. Chapter 7: A Pirate's Life, Part B

_Hyperion Heights, Present Day_

After the ballet, Henry and Jacinda, along with Sabine – the cursed version of Tiana – were all cleaning up after the ballet. Just then, Lucy came running in.

With a smile, Henry then announced, "Oh, hey, look who it is."

Jacinda and Lucy then rushed toward each other, and Jacinda wrapped Lucy in a hug.

Lucy then exclaimed, "Mom, you're here! I knew you'd find a way to make it!"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss this – you were great, baby," Jacinda responded with a bright smile.

Lucy then enthusiastically asked, "And Henry? Did he help you get in?" At Jacinda's expression, the dark-haired girl knew that she had her answer.

"He did! I knew it – I knew he'd believe! It's all happening!" Lucy then tightly hugged her mother once more.

Henry smiled at the sight, his eyes lingering on Jacinda, and Sabine couldn't help but notice. She then asked him, "Are you in love with her?"

Henry stammered through an answer: "Am I…uh…um…what… am I…uh… hardly. I just…uh… met her, so…" before he managed to actually respond, "I'm just the guy who screwed up, and I thought that getting her a serving job at the ballet would help fix it."

"Eh, looks like a start anyway," Sabine replied with a grin before she walked away. Henry slightly shook his head before he set a hopeful gaze back on Jacinda and Lucy.

The dark-haired girl was engaged in an animated conversation with her mother when a certain blonde walked filed into the staff area.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Alena spoke as she and the twins walked over to their family.

"Of course not," Jacinda assured with a smile just before she and Lucy broke apart, and Henry walked over.

"I'm so glad you came!" Lucy exclaimed as she wrapped her aunt in a hug. The dark-haired girl then looked up and continued, "I can't believe Grandma actually got you a ticket."

"Well, I'm sure she just wanted to make you happy," Alena replied – although she knew that her niece knew better.

Lucy was about to respond when she felt a tug on her tutu. She looked down and Emma exclaimed, "Pretty ballrina!"

Lily then clapped and added, "Love it!"

Alena saw a slightly confused expression envelop Lucy's features, so the blonde explained, "Let me introduce you guys."

She then bent down on her daughters' level and began, "Emma, Lily, these are friends of Mommy's. The pretty ballerina is Lucy." She then motioned at her brother and sister-in-law and continued, "That's Lucy's mommy, Jacinda, and our friend, Henry."

The girls smiled and excitedly waved, earning the same reactions in response. Lily then turned to Alena and questioned, "Snack, Mommy?"

"Snack," Emma repeated.

"I think there's still some food left over. I can take them if that's okay?" Jacinda spoke.

Alena nodded before she told her girls, "You two go with Jacinda, okay? And stay with her."

"Yes, Mommy," the girls both answered before going over to Jacinda, each of them grabbing one of her hands.

When Alena stood up, she noticed a red mark on Henry's face – as though he'd been hit. She managed to dial down her worry before she asked him, "Henry, what happened to your face?"

"Ah - you must have missed the after show entertainment," Henry quipped. At Alena's confused expression, he continued, "Someone gave a tip that something valuable had been stolen, and the department sent Detective Weaver to check it out, as well as Officer Rogers – who was promoted."

"And you somehow got caught in the middle?" Alena surmised.

"Yeah, I did," he responded. His expression then filled with relief as he continued, "For a minute there, I thought I was going to jail, but the only thing in my pocket was my keys."

Alena absorbed this information before she told him, "It seems like someone is looking out for you."

"Seems so," Henry agreed. He then spoke, "I still have to help clean up, so I'll see you guys later."

Alena and Lucy bid him goodbye before the dark-haired girl looked up at her aunt and told her,"My step-grandma did it."

"Did what?" Alena, who was a little lost, questioned.

"Framed Henry! She's trying to keep him away from me and Mom – she doesn't want them to remember that we're a family," Lucy clarified.

"Hmm… that does sound like something she would do," Alena agreed. She then pointed out, "Hey, if Belfry would go to such lengths to keep you guys apart, that means that she knows Henry and Cinderella could remember, right?"

Lucy smiled brightly before she wrapped the blonde in a hug. When they pulled away, the dark-haired girl spoke, "I'm glad you're helping break the curse, Alena."

"Me too, Lucy."

Just then, Alena's attention was drawn away by the sound of her girls' asking if Jacinda and Henry wanted to be their friends, too, and the subsequent cheering that followed when they said yes.

Alena's heart warmed at the sight. She was pulled from her thoughts by Lucy's question, "Did you adopt Emma and Lily?"

As Alena turned her attention back to her niece, she weighed her options. Besides the fact that she could never lie about her girls, she knew that truth was bound to come out. And so, she answered, "No, Lucy – I gave birth to them 3 years ago in Storybrooke."

Lucy's brow furrowed for a moment before Alena saw the light bulb moment. The dark-haired girl then exclaimed, "He has to be here! He's your true love, Alena – maybe you can find him, and he'll remember you, and he can meet Emma and Lily, and he can help you break the curse!"

"Slow down, Lucy. I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I can't think about any of that. All I care about is taking care of my girls and finding a way to break this curse."

"But don't you want to find him?"

Alena took a deep breath and calmed her nerves before she answered, "Of course I do. And I will – true love _always_ finds a way."

Lucy smiled once more before Jacinda came back over with the girls. "Tank you for snack," Emma said. "Very good snack, Cinda," Lily added with a smile.

"You two are so welcome," Jacinda told the girls with a smile before she ran her hand through each of their hair.

Alena smiled at the sight before she chimed in, "Yeah, thanks, Jacinda." She then announced, "We have to get going. We'll see you guys later."

Jacinda and Lucy bid the blonde and the girls goodbye, and they waved to Henry before the three of them headed out the door.

As they were heading into the lobby, Lily exclaimed "Love new friends, Mommy!"

"I am so very happy that you like them, Tili," Alena spoke with a smile.

Lily excitedly nodded before Emma asked, "See them lot?"

Alena happily answered, "Yes, sweetie, we'll be seeing quite a bit of a them," as she let go of her daughter's hands to run her fingers through Emma's blonde locks, as well as Lily's.

When she had clasped her daughter's hands once more, and she had looked back up, she found herself running into someone.

"Oh, my goodness! I'm so sorry!" Alena profusely apologized.

"It's quite alright. No harm done," a male voice assured her. When she looked up, she found herself face to face with Rumplestiltskin.

Alena swallowed thickly to prevent herself from making the same mistake that she had with Roni. She then answered coolly, "I wasn't exactly looking where I was going, so I do appreciate your understanding."

Rumple waved off her words before he reiterated, "Like I said, no harm done." Alena nodded gratefully in response.

She then proceeded, "I should be going – it's time for my girls' nap," as she looked down to her girls, one of whom was yawning. She then looked back up and told him, "I'm sure I'll see you around, Mr…?"

"Detective Weaver," Rumple introduced before he told her, "I do hope the interruption following the recital wasn't too much of an inconvenience."

"I actually missed that part," Alena admitted before she summoned the strength to continue, "But you and Detective Rogers were simply doing your job."

Weaver nodded before he spoke, "Justice was served in the end," with a grin that Alena couldn't quite read. He then observed, "I don't believe I caught your name."

"Oh! I'm Alena. Alena Swan-Jones," she told him. She then realized that both Lily and Emma had fallen asleep against her leg, and she bent down to pick them up.

When she had straightened up, Weaver commented, "You seem to be following in your mother's footsteps, Ms. Swan-Jones. Moving to this town in order to break a curse."

Alena's blue eyes widened before she asked, "You're…you're awake?"

"Since you are destined to break this curse, your name awakened me…temporarily, at least," Weaver explained.

"Temporarily?" Alena asked in confusion.

"That is a story for another time," Weaver began before he cautioned, "Curses – especially dark curses – are often trickier than they seem. Even for a product of true love. It's in your best interest to be careful."

"I believe I have great practice in being careful considering that I work for Victoria Belfry," Alena told him.

Weaver smiled ruefully before he spoke, "Though you are considerably more tactful than your mother, you have your father's temper, and it can be your downfall if you don't pay attention."

The blonde seriously considered his words before she asked him, "Any particular reason for this…uh… pep talk?"

"Our goals are aligned. I don't know how much assistance I can offer in the future, so you'd be wise to heed my words now," Weaver explained.

Alena nodded before she questioned, "Why do I get the feeling you're talking about more than you being under the curse?"

Weaver's answering look was unreadable before he verbally replied, "Just listen to what I told you, Alena. Be careful and watch that temper."

The blonde took a deep breath before she nodded in response. Weaver nodded as well before he went on his way.

 _New Enchanted Forest, Years Ago_

Wish Hook was walking to another cottage that Henry, Regina, and Killian had found. Inside, mother and son were catching up.

Henry spoke, "So, tell me about home. How is it back there?"

Regina was tending the fire as she explained, "Well, Granny's added poke. Archie's seen business go down because of all the…well, happy endings." She then gestured with her thumb, "But on the flip side, his wedding officiating has gone way up," chuckling as she did so.

Henry smiled at her words before he asked, "My family? Grandma, Grandpa?"

"As you can imagine, sickeningly happy," she responded.

Henry then continued, "You left out one person… You. How are you, Mom?"

"I'm…I'm fine," Regina stated simply. Her son knew better and spoke, "Mom."

Regina sighed before she admitted, "I miss you."

"I know. I miss you, too. I do," Henry conceded. He then asked, "And Emma, everything good with her?"

"Mm," Regina answered.

Henry questioned, "What? Is something going on with her?" with slight worry in his tone.

"No. She's… She's fine," Regina assured him before sat down from where she had been tending the fire. She then changed the subject: "Enough about us. I want to hear more about you, about _your_ story." She then took his hands in hers and observed, "It appears it's been interesting?"

Henry exhaled sharply before he chuckled. He then responded, "Yeah. Yeah, I guess. Although, I wouldn't mind a little less interesting."

Regina simply hummed before Henry continued, "Cinderella might not even like me. I mean, If I was running for my life, I'd probably ditch the glass heels, too. I just… I have no idea what she thinks of me."

"Actually, _I_ do," Wish Hook offered as he walked through the door.

Henry stood up while Regina looked expectantly at the pirate before he continued, "And it's…it's…it's not good."

"What? What…What happened?" Henry asked with confusion in his tone.

Wish Hook then explained, "I came across some pirates who crossed paths with her. She bought passage on a ship for the next morning. I caught her before she weighed anchor. She wrote this on the spot." He then produced a note.

Henry quickly grabbed the note and read it before Wish Hook groaned and spoke, "Yeah. Then she set sail. I really think it's time we…head home."

Henry closed the note before he agreed, "Uh… yeah. Yeah, it is," with a saddened expression. He then somberly stated, "This trip was an absolute failure."

Wish Hook nodded in agreement with Henry while Regina tried to comfort him: "Oh, Henry."

The young man then deflected, "No, no. It's…it's okay. It's okay. It's a failure," before he tossed the note in the fire.

"You are _not_ a failure, Henry," Regina tried to assure her son.

Wish Hook then began, "Well…"

"Right. Uh, thanks, Mom," Henry spoke before he exhaled sharply. He then left the cabin.

Wish Hook began to sit down when Regina told him, "Go give him one of your piratey heart-to-hearts. Make him feel better."

Wish Hook just stood there before Regina commanded him, "Go!"

"Aye," the pirate responded before he headed out of the cottage. Regina had her arms crossed and was glaring after him.

Wish Hook joined Henry outside and attempted to be sincere as he spoke, "Sorry about the lass."

"Thanks. It's uh…it's gonna take a while," Henry responded. He then turned to Hook and asked about his other mom: "But before we even… Is everything really all right at home? What's going on with Emma? Is she okay?"

"Uh, well, you know, a Savior…," pausing to chuckle before he continued to stammer, "Um… ticklish, tall."

Henry gave his "stepfather" a strange look before he spoke, "You don't seem like yourself. What's the matter with you?"

Wish Hook deflected, "I'll tell you what… Let's…Let's just go home." Henry then stood up and demanded, "Tell me Mom's okay."

"Well, u-umm… She… is… o…kay."

"Tell me."

"Last I checked, I'm fine," Emma's voice came from behind Wish Hook. "And so is your little sister," Alena added from beside her mother.

Henry exhaled sharply before he exclaimed, "Mom!" He then went over and wrapped her in a hug.

He broke apart from Emma and hugged his sister as well. When they pulled away, he told her, "It looks like my little sister isn't so little anymore."

"I could say the same about you," Emma told him with a chuckle.

"I know, I know. It's been a while," Henry agreed.

Emma then continued, "I missed you, kid." "Me too," he responded. He then worriedly spoke, "I thought something was wrong."

Emma assured him, "No, it's…it's nothing like that at all. I'm…I'm fine. It's just, Killian wanted me to stay with Alena, but I couldn't wait any longer. I had to make sure you were both okay."

Alena then chimed in, "And I just…I wanted to tell you myself."

"Tell me what?" Henry questioned, his voice full of concern.

"It's nothing like that, Henry," his sister immediately told him. She then took a breath and spoke, "I've been looking at colleges, and I received a letter today. I got into the University of Virginia!"

A wide smile broke across Henry's face while Wish Hook's look was one of guilt and panic.

After the news had sank in, Henry assured his sister, "You're gonna do great in college, Alena."

Emma chimed, "I hope so, kid. I mean, neither me or Killian have done the whole raising a kid from birth thing. It's what I missed with you."

"Mom, you did okay with me," Henry reassured his mother. "And with me," Alena added with a smile before she pulled Emma in for a side hug.

Emma then began, "I know, but, you know, it just…it took a long time to find each other and find ourselves, and…" pausing to put her hand on her "husband's" arm. She then continued, "Now, we both made mistakes, and we both learned from them, and we both were able to do something good from the start."

"I've always tried to do good," Wish Hook spoke with a self-deprecating tone as he looked down.

"Killian?" Emma questioned with a worried tone.

Wish Hook then admitted, "I've…done something. I… I have to fix it," before he walked away.

Emma repeated, "Killian?" with that same worried tone as she watched him leave.

A little bit later, Wish Hook had arrived at the alley, searching frantically for Killian. He panicked when he realized that Killian wasn't in the cart. With a dagger in hand, he called out, "Where are you? We have to talk!"

"Talk? More like finish me off," Killian seethed as he grabbed Wish Hook around the neck from behind.

Wish Hook managed to escape, and he turned around to face Killian. He then began to protest, "No." Killian then started to lunge as Wish Hook shouted, "Wait!"

The pirates rolled around on the ground, and Killian managed to successfully get on top of Wish Hook, stabbing him in the side as he did so.

Killian then spoke, "You tried to finish me off. Well, it looks like you finished _yourself_ off."

Wish Hook inhaled sharply before he removed the dagger – screaming as he did so. The knife clanged to the side before he said, "I didn't come here to kill you. I came here to set you free."

"Aye?" Killian disbelievingly questioned. He then continued, "And why would you do that? And when did you get so young?"

"I was gonna take your place," Wish Hook admitted.

"Oh, you are a bastard," Killian seethed.

"But Emma… she's here," Wish Hook strained out. "Is she okay?" Killian immediately questioned.

"Yeah, she's fine," Wish Hook assured before he grunted and continued, "And your daughter… she's here too, going on about…university or something. She's so excited…and I couldn't…I…I wouldn't get between a father and his child."

"What kind of deception is this?" Killian questioned, with an accusatory tone of voice.

Wish Hook then finally admitted, "Because a child… That's why I'm doing all this in the first place. I'm trying to find _my_ daughter."

Killian saw the truth in Wish Hook's eyes and heard it in his voice, and he couldn't help but sympathize. He then managed to bring Wish Hook to a sitting position and began encouraging him: "Stay awake till Emma gets here. Tell me about your daughter."

Weakly, Wish Hook stated, "A vengeful witch trapped her in a prison." He then began to explain: "Every day, I'd sneak in to play chess with her," chuckling as he recollected. A sharp exhale came out as he continued, "But I was discovered…and punished. My heart was poisoned…cursed. So I can never… save her. I knew… I knew that true love was the cure. So I roamed the realms seeking it, but it was futile. Then, I thought, maybe Emma…"

His tale was cut off by Emma: "Killian? Who's that?" as she rushed into the dock area.

Killian explained, "He's hurt. Please help him. It's me…from the wish realm, magically aged down." Despite the look of shock that overtook Emma's features, Killian continued, "Please save him. He deserves a second chance."

Wish Hook laughed mirthlessly before he told them, "It's too late for me." He then took a chess piece from his jacket pocket and gave it to Killian before he elaborated, "This was hers. I kept it to remember her. It's her rook. She has my knight." He then began to plead, "Find her. Give that to her."

Killian then got up and walked over to his wife and earnestly stated, "Emma," in a silent plea for help.

"I'm sorry. I don't think my magic works in this realm," Emma told him.

"If it were _me_ , you'd find a way," the pirate pointed out before he told her, "Find the part in him…the part that's me."

The blonde answered by going over to Wish Hook and bending down in front of him. She then took him by the shoulders and began, "Hey. Killian. You don't know me, but I know _you_. The man I fell in love with…" pausing to look at Killian before she looked back at Wish Hook and continued, "Until we met, he _was_ you. Which means there's hope. All you need to do is believe."

It appeared her sincere words were falling on deaf ears as Wish Hook – who was giving up – wasn't focusing on her. She noticed and told him, "Hey. Hey, just look at me…" When he did so, she continued, "And believe."

Emma then put her hand over his wound and healed him. With tears forming in his blue eyes, he sincerely spoke, "Thank you."

The blonde smiled and nodded in response.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

Back at the cottage and campsite, Henry asked his mother, "So, you're good…You, Hook, and Alena?"

"Yeah. Great. We're a family," Emma responded with a smile.

"I had to go. And so does Alena," Henry empathetically told her.

"I know. I didn't always like it, but I know," the blonde spoke.

Henry then questioned, "So… you're not here to drag me back?" "Do you want to come back?" Emma asked him.

The brown-haired man chuckled as he answered, "I…I do. I do want to. But…I still haven't found _my_ story. Or…well, maybe I did, but I still have to fight for it."

"Yeah. I know that feeling," Emma empathized.

"I can't give up. And, I mean, it all could be for nothing. Who knows if she left the slipper for me or if it just fell off," Henry continued.

Emma then determinedly told him, "You're not allowed to come home until you find your answer.

"So, you're okay with me staying?" Henry skeptically questioned.

The blonde took a deep breath before she answered, "I'm your mom. I'm never gonna be okay with being apart. But all those years ago, when you were a kid, and you found me and you brought me to Storybrooke and brought me to _my_ family…I'm gonna keep missing the hell out of you. But I got to give you what you gave me."

They then pulled each other in for a tight hug, and they remained embraced for a few minutes before Alena walked over.

"Everything okay?" she questioned before she sat down beside her brother.

"Absolutely," he answered with a smile as he turned to look at Emma, who smiled back.

Henry then set his gaze on his sister and told her, "You know, I can't believe you're already old enough to go to college. It feels like just yesterday that Mom told me she was pregnant."

"You're telling me. It doesn't seem like it's been 18 years since Killian and I were figuring out all the diapers and feedings," Emma added.

"I haven't left yet, you guys," Alena pointed out. She then smiled and spoke, "And you know I'll be back in Maine as often as I can," as she turned to look at her mother, who nodded and offered a small smile.

Alena then looked at Henry and continued, "And I'll have to come back and meet this Cinderella of yours," with a grin.

"Well, she isn't really mine. Or even close to it," he pointed out.

The blonde only shook her head before she told him, "Either way, I'll still be back." He smiled at that before she pulled him for a hug – one that lasted longer than she had intended.

"Hey. You okay?" Henry asked his sister when they pulled away.

Alena sighed before Emma reached over and squeezed her hand. She then took a breath and admitted, "I wanted to come with Mom, Dad, and Regina to see you and share my news. But part of me thought you might feel bad for being away."

Henry momentarily looked down before his sister reassured him, "But I understand that you did have to go. You wanted to find your story – just like I'm starting mine in Virginia."

The older brother smiled at that before she joked, "Although, I suspect mine won't be nearly as exciting as yours."

Emma and Henry both laughed at that before the blonde addressed her kids: "You guys aren't making this any easier, you know."

Killian and Wish Hook then made their way over before the former sat down beside his wife and told Henry, "We still have a bit of time with Alena, but we are gonna miss you, m'boy."

Emma let out sigh before she sweetly kissed her husband.

Wish Hook then chimed in, "Aye. Never give up on love, Henry. I wasted many years trying to steal another man's love, and, uh… now it's time for me to find one of my own… My daughter. And I will."

"I don't doubt it," Killian conceded. He then stood up and continued, "When you do…" pausing to dig the rook out of pocket to give back to Wish Hook, before he told him, "Give her this."

"Thank you," Wish Hook sincerely responded. He then lamented, "I just wish I knew the first steps to take."

"Yeah. Me too," Henry agreed.

Emma stood up as she suddenly had an idea: "Team up."

Standing up as well, Henry questioned, "What?"

Emma addressed Wish Hook as she elaborated, "You need Henry. You made the wrong choices, but for the right reasons." She then turned to look at her son and continued, "And Henry always knows the right thing to do. And I think I'd feel better knowing that some sort of Killian was looking out for him."

Both Henry and Wish Hook looked as though they were considering the idea before Henry suggested, "I'm in if you are."

"All right," Wish Hook told him before the two of them shook hands.

"Someone better go get Regina. Storybrooke awaits," Killian announced before his daughter stood up as well.

A little while later, Emma, Killian, and Alena were getting ready to head back home. Regina had decided to stay with Henry so that she could find the rest of her story; they were calling it "Operation: Next Chapter."

Alena was currently tightly embracing her brother before they pulled away. He then told her, "You better make good on coming to see me, sis."

"You know I will," she answered with a smile before she hugged him once more. When they pulled away, a sobbing Emma was waiting.

She hugged Henry as she told him, "I love you, kid." "I love you, too, Mom."

They then let go and Henry turned to his stepfather, hugging him as well. "Best of luck, m'boy," Killian told him before they pulled away.

Emma then stopped to kiss Henry's head once more, and Alena got in one more hug before Killian gently pulled them both away. Regina gave a friendly nod to Emma and Alena before Killian threw the bean.

Alena then took hold of both her parents' hands as the portal appeared. The three of them then ran through it, ready to face what the future would bring.

 _Hyperion Heights, Present Day_

Henry was sitting at the bar in Roni's when Alena sat down beside him with an exhausted sigh.

"I'm just gonna guess that your sigh isn't from taking care of Emma and Lily," he perceived.

"Your guess is on point," Alena told him before she elaborated, "Belfry called me with an assignment after the ballet – one that could have waited until tomorrow."

Henry hummed in sympathy before he passed his drink over to her. He then told her, "I think you might need this more than I do."

The blonde smiled at the gesture before she responded, "I appreciate it, but I have to go pick up the twins shortly. Even without alcohol, this place relaxes me."

"I can't argue with that," Henry agreed before he grabbed the drink and took a sip.

Officer Rogers then came in and sat down on the other side of Henry. The detective then placed a folder in front of the young man.

"Hey," Henry greeted before he picked up the folder and questioned, "What's this?"

"Addresses. A list of all the cemeteries in Seattle. I couldn't find the names that you were looking for, so I thought that might be a good place for you to start," Rogers explained.

Henry placed the folder aside with a sigh. He then spoke, "You know, I sure was happy to find this," as he pulled out his keys before he continued, "tonight. Funny thing, I took the bus – I guess I could've sworn I left it at home."

Alena couldn't help the small smile that enveloped her features when she caught sight of the swan keychain. She then asked Henry, "So, swans?"

He shrugged before he answered, "I always liked swans. That's why I named her Emma Swan – the woman from the book. She's the mother of the main character, and I guess I wrote the mother I wanted. A hero."

Alena's heart ached at his words, but she managed to power through it. Rogers then addressed Henry, "The illustration. You drew that, right?"

"Mm-hmm," he simply responded.

Rogers then began, "My first year on the job – I was trying to find a missing girl. Searching for her, I went down in the wrong alley, and I got shot. I didn't see who it was. Then this woman came from nowhere. She placed her hand on my wound, and she told me to look her in the eye – said, uh, if you believe in me, this will work. She kept me alive until the ambulance arrived. The woman from your book."

Henry slightly shook his head and developed a look that was slightly skeptical. Alena managed to keep her cool before she had to get up to take a call from Natalie.

Rogers then continued, "Now, I didn't see her again, but she gave me a second chance. And I vow to use it to find that poor, little missing girl. I became desperate to succeed; so desperate that I almost lost myself."

"Doesn't seem like you have," Henry assured him.

"Because of that woman – from your book," Rogers stated. Henry looked slightly skeptical once more but continued to hear the detective out: "She reminded me that I had to do things the right way – that I had to be a hero like she was. Looking for that girl – it's been nothing but dead ends. It's like someone doesn't want her found – someone with a lot of pull in this town. And after today, I might have an idea who that is."

Rogers stopped talking when Roni set down pretzels, and a tumbler of water for Alena, who was sitting back down.

"Roni's okay," Henry reassured the detective before the dark-haired woman added, "So is Alena."

The blonde had a feeling that she knew what this was about, so she simply nodded as Rogers looked between her and Roni. He then spoke, "I have a feeling that all our problems all have the same name. And her name is Victoria Belfry."

"So, what are you thinking, Detective?" Roni questioned.

Rogers then explained, "I'm thinking that she's dirty in a way that we don't understand yet. And now that I'm a detective, I can dig into things I never could before. Maybe find out what it is that she's up to. And if maybe someone can point in the direction of people who's being squeezed by her," pausing to look directly at Roni. He then turned to look at Alena and continued, "And if someone were to be a mole in her company," before he looked at Henry and finished, "And if someone could write about it and release it when it's ready. If we do this, then maybe someday, then I can find that missing girl."

"Huh. It sounds like there's enough for a book," Henry observed.

"Possibly two," Rogers added with a light chuckle. He then turned his attention to Roni and Alena, "Are you in?"

"Absolutely," the blonde responded.

"Oh, yeah," Roni determinedly replied. She then asked Rogers, "You ready?"

Rogers replied, "Aye. Let's get to work."

The four of them then clinked their glasses before they each took a sip. As a triumphant smile made its way on each of their faces, Alena thought about the help she had unexpectedly found.

It meant that Victoria Belfry was one step closer to being brought down.


	8. Ch 8: The Garden of Forking Paths,Part A

Jacinda came through the door of the apartment that she shared with Sabine. She dropped her keys on the coffee table before she plopped down on the couch with a sigh. She then opened the folded paper in her hand, which appeared to be a letter written in dark green ink.

Sabine then came into the living room and cheerfully greeted, "Morning, J." She then noticed the disheartened expression on her friend's face and asked, "What is it?"

Jacinda lifted the letter, and Sabine perceived, "Is that from Lucy?" as she joined her friend on the couch.

"Yeah. I miss her so much, my heart hurts," Jacinda dejectedly responded. "Ohh," Sabine replied with understanding.

Jacinda then explained, "Ever since Victoria took her away, we've been writing letters and leaving them in the well at the community garden so she won't know."

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry," Sabine sympathetically told her friend.

Sabina's cell phone then chimed and she spoke, "That's Louie. I'm late for work. Look, I, uh I got to go." She then tried to assure her roommate, "But you, you hang in there. You are going to get her back. I promise."

Her efforts, however, were futile. Jacinda ran her fingers through her hair before she lamented, "I don't know. Maybe she's right. Maybe I am cursed."

"No, you're not," Sabine reassured. She then continued, "Come here," as she wrapped Jacinda in a hug. 

A little while later, Jacinda was standing at the well in the garden. She left a letter on the round concrete when she heard a condescending voice behind her.

"How sweet! I know about the letters, and I'm afraid Lucy's not going to get that. Or anything else you leave in that well, for that matter," Victoria stated.

Jacinda turned on her heel and demanded, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Victoria explained, "I moved up my plans to build my condos. Demolition starts today," with an air of smugness.

Jacinda then began to plead, "Victoria, you can't. If not for me, then for Lucy. Look at what she's done here. This garden means the world to her."

Belfry ignored the pleas and stated, "It's already done. I have my permits right here. Now, unless you want to be buried beneath it, I suggest you vacate the area."

"I'm gonna stop you," Jacinda argued with determination.

Victoria simply addressed the construction crew: "Start digging."

Just as Jacinda marched off, Alena pulled up to the site. Her blue eyes widened as she got out of the car.

She took a breath before she walked over to her boss. She then observed, "This is the garden that we're converting into condos."

Belfry turned to the blonde and commented, "Yes, it is. We'll be able to make quite a profit," with a smile.

Alena nodded before she surveyed the area. She then carefully asked, "Isn't this garden pretty special to this community?"

"I suppose it is. But making use of this space in this way is far more practical and will be better for the community in the long run," Victoria maintained.

The blonde nervously bit her lip before she pointed out, "I know that it would be. But I believe that turning the garden into a... park, for example, could make the space more usable but still keep the character of the garden itself, as well as keeping something that the community loves."

Belfry narrowed her eyes before she asked, "And just what has brought on this idea of yours?" with clear disdain in her voice.

"Well," Alena began before she took a deep breath and continued, "Part of growing a community or neighborhood is capturing the beauty of the area, and I think it'd be a shame to lose it."

"So, you're suggesting that maintaining some sense of aesthetic beauty is more important than providing housing?" Victoria challenged.

The blonde was momentarily caught off guard by her boss's ability to somehow paint her idea negatively. But, she took it in stride and continued, "Of course it isn't. What I'm saying is that there are other lots..."

Alena trailed off as Belfry put her hand up. The short-haired woman then spoke, " _This_ lot is the prime location for building these condos, both from an economic standpoint and in light of the issues facing the community," with an edge to her voice. She then took a breath and continued, "I brought you to the site so that you could see the work that is being done since you are not as informed on this project as with some of the others. I _expected_ you to look over those files regarding the condos _before_ you came here."

"I _did_ read over them, Mrs. Belfry. And I assure you that I can see all the benefits that this site has to offer. I just thought that since your granddaughter and Jacinda both love the garden..." Alena tried to reason.

Victoria, however, interrupted her: "And so you admit the real reason for your hesitation." Belfry didn't wait for any sort of response before she reprimanded: "The friends that you choose - or other matters of your personal life - are of no matter to me. But, when those friends start affecting your work in _my_ office, it becomes a concern of mine. It becomes a question of loyalty to the company, and I won't condone anything less than dedication and hard work from _all_ of my employees. Understood?"

As much as Alena prided herself on her confidence and her ability to stand up for herself, this was one time that she wished she would have kept her mouth _shut_.

She took a deep breath before she answered, "Of course, Mrs. Belfry."

Victoria didn't look entirely convinced, but she gave Alena her assignment anyway. The short-haired women handed over some files before she explained, "There is a variety of paperwork - contracts, reports, and the like - that needs to be completed for these condos. I need you to complete all of it by the end of the work day."

" _All_ of it?" Alena questioned with slight surprise in her voice. She's sure it wasn't helping her case, but the task genuinely seemed unfeasible in one day.

"Yes. I expect it to be in my inbox before you leave today. I know you're up to the task," Victoria stated, with a warning looming in her words.

Alena received the message loud and clear before she answered, "Of course, Mrs. Belfry." At her boss's nod, the blonde began making her way toward her car.

When Alena sat down in the driver's seat, she placed the stack of folders in her passenger seat.

She then took a deep breath before she thought about how it was in her best interest - and everyone else's - that she tackle all this paperwork.

After all, she was still convincing Victoria Belfry that she was her devoted employee. In order to successfully keep this undercover act going, Alena had to remain on the same page as Roni, Rogers, and Henry.

With that thought in mind, she cranked up her car and drove over to the bar. When she arrived, she walked in and made a beeline for the counter, where Henry was typing away on his laptop and Roni was tending to customers.

"Hey. Missed you at the meeting this morning - Roni had a pretty important lead for us," Henry discreetly commented when Alena sat down beside him.

"I figured as much, but mornings aren't exactly ideal for me," Alena told him, and he nodded before giving her an understanding look in response.

Roni then came over to the blonde and placed a water in front of her. The brunette then inclined her head toward Henry and asked, "He fill you in?"

"I was about to, but I think I'll let you handle it. It was your tip anyway," Henry acknowledged with a shrug.

Roni nodded before she lowered her voice and relayed, "Last night, I had a customer come in who works for the building commission. He got pretty drunk and starting spouting off how he was gonna make some real money off of you-know-who in exchange for a favor."

"They had a meeting in Hyperion Plaza this afternoon. Rogers is scoping it out," Henry added.

Alena took a moment to absorb the information before it hit her. She then told them, "I believe I can shed some light on this favor."

Both Henry and Roni looked at her expectantly, with the latter raising an eyebrow before Alena continued, "One of Belfry's _many_ projects was turning a lot that contained a garden into condos, and she decided to move this particular project ahead and make it a priority. I had no idea it was the community garden until I arrived at the address this morning."

"That's awfully convenient - for _her_ ," Roni quipped.

"Let me get this straight. Belfry kept her _employee_ in the dark about the work you're supposed to be doing?" Henry questioned for clarification.

"That's the gist of it," Alena agreed. She then took a breath and continued, "Victoria is a master of making it seem as though she truly does have the best interests of this community at heart - it's one of the main reasons I decided to take the job in the first place. The reality, however, couldn't be further from the truth."

"Power and profit are the only two things that matter to her - and she doesn't care what she has to do in order to get them," Roni stated.

"Or who she has to hurt," Alena solemnly added with a downcast expression. She then took a sip of her water, suddenly wishing it were something stronger.

Both Henry and Roni sighed empathetically in response before he lightened the mood, "With any luck, Rogers will be able to get more information from this guy and it'll help put Belfry away for a long time."

"We can only hope," Roni maintained before Jacinda came through the door. The short-haired brunette then greeted, "Hey, Jacinda. What can I do for you?"

"I need help. The community garden's in trouble," Jacinda relayed with urgency.

"We know - Alena just told us that Belfry's ripping it up to get it ready for her condos," Roni responded, the annoyance clear in her voice.

Jacinda's eyebrows furrowed as she looked over at the blonde. Alena then assured her, "I just found out the location of the condos _this morning_. I did everything I could to convince Belfry to preserve the garden and move this project, but it was to no avail."

Jacinda nodded before she let out a breath. She then spoke, "Thank you for trying, Alena. I know from experience that Victoria doesn't negotiate."

She then addressed the three of them: "Lucy loves that garden so much. I can't let this happen. There has to be something I can do."

"Well, if we know that Belfry paid someone for a permit in order to get the condo project moved up," Henry began.

"Then we can beat her at her own game," Roni finished before she grabbed a large binder from underneath the bar and announced, "Hyperion Heights Building Codes." At the confused expressions of her friends, she explained, "If you want a liquor license in this neighborhood, you got to know a lot and I know a lot."

She then began flipping through the book before she stopped and spoke, "Section 8, covering neighborhood businesses." She then read, "'An injunction can be called on any demolition, so long as the community deems the property essential to the public good.'"

"So, how do we do that?" Jacinda asked.

"A petition. Get enough people to sign, and Belfry's done," Roni answered, with satisfaction in her tone.

Henry grinned as he told her, "Well, look who's a leader of the people." "Yes. I'm a regular queen," Roni told the three of them, earning chuckles.

Alena couldn't help but smile before she told Jacinda, "You know I would sign that petition in a heartbeat, but I already made a mess of things this morning with Belfry. I don't need to give her any more reasons to fire me."

"I completely understand. You do what you gotta do," Jacinda assured her. The blonde offered a small smile and nodded in response.

She then announced, "I will catch you guys later. I'm going to go be a good employee and finish all of the paperwork that Belfry assigned earlier."

After words of "good luck" and "catch you laters," Alena made her way back to her yellow bug. 

When she arrived back at her office, she plopped down in her chair and sighed. Without a second thought, she grabbed a folder from the stack perched on the corner of her desk.

She opened the folder and placed it beside the keyboard before she turned on the desktop computer.

As she was waiting for it to load the home screen, her blue eyes wandered to the photos that she kept on her desk - one of her parents and one of her girls. As her eyes focused on Emma & Lily, she couldn't help but think that there were times where they felt like the only thing that made sense in her life.

As the computer screen blinked to life out of the corner of her eye, she turned her attention to it and opened up Microsoft Word. She then began furiously trying away.

A few moments later, she heard a knock at the door that she had forgotten to shut.

"Yes?" she questioned without looking away from her task. She then heard high heels clicking across the hardwood floor before a stapled set of papers were placed in front of her.

She then looked up, and Ivy matter-of-factly spoke, "These are the forms covering the health and dental insurance as part of your employee benefits. I need you to read over everything that entails, as well as fill out the necessary information."

Alena took a deep breath before she replied, "I don't have time to look at that right now. As you can see, I'm rather busy, and I will be for the rest of the day," motioning to the stack of folders to demonstrate.

Ivy looked in the direction of Alena's gesture before she turned back to the blonde with a smug smile. She then observed, "Mother wants all this done today? Looks like Miss Goody-Two-Shoes isn't so perfect after all," with clear satisfaction in her voice.

"Don't you have work to do?" Alena questioned with slight exasperation in her tone. She was _not_ in the mood for this.

Ivy only rolled her eyes before she pointed out, "Getting you to fill out the insurance paperwork _is_ part of my job. The sooner you do that, the sooner you can get back to being Mother's errand girl."

"I'm not..." Alena began to protest but knew there was no point. She then suggested, "How about I give it to you first thing in the morning?"

"Fine," Ivy curtly responded. Alena nodded before she tossed the papers to the side - knocking off the picture of the twins in the process.

"Oh, no," she lamented when she heard the distinct crack of glass breaking. She quickly got up and walked around her desk before she began picking up the pieces.

When the frame had been cleaned up, Alena grabbed the picture and walked outside her office and over to where her brunette co-worker had returned to her desk.

The blonde then questioned, "Hey, Ivy, you wouldn't happen to have an extra picture frame, would you? Or know someone who does?"

Ivy never took her eyes from the computer as she answered, "Can't say that I do."

Alena rolled her eyes before she asked, "Can you at least try to be helpful for two minutes?"

"I could, but I'd hate to endure my mother's wrath for distracting you from your work," Ivy remarked. She then smirked and added, "Although, you could stand to be knocked down a peg or two."

Alena took a deep breath before she replied, "I'll happily return to work once I find a way to display my picture."

It was Ivy this time who rolled her eyes before she pointed out, "I don't know why I'm trying to help you, but you do realize that it's _only_ a photo, don't you?"

"Not that I expect you to understand, but it's a picture of Emma and Lily," Alena told her.

"Who?" Ivy questioned with slight confusion. The blonde raised an eyebrow and tilted her head before she answered, "My daughters?"

"You have kids?"

The blonde developed a puzzled expression. Ivy saw it and spoke, "Mother didn't deem it necessary to tell me _everything_."

"Right," Alena simply commented. She then explained, "Emma and Lily are twins, and they're three-years-old."

Ivy hummed in response before she quipped, "I just hope they don't become a nuisance here like Lucy - and Jacinda - have."

Alena bit back a remark and instead took a breath before she spoke, "Dealing with children - especially by yourself - is not always an easy thing to do."

The brunette narrowed her eyes before she sarcastically remarked, "Well, aren't you just a model for goodwill?"

"It's called be a kind person. Maybe you should try it sometime," Alena threw back.

"I don't have your talent for always saying the right thing to everyone all the time," Ivy challenged with a smirk.

Alena huffed as she dug her nails into the palm of her free hand. She then took a breath and resigned, "I'll just find another way to display my picture. I should get back to work."

The blonde then walked away as Ivy rolled her eyes before she resumed her work at the computer.

When Alena arrived back in her office and shut the door behind her, she leaned against it. She sighed as she decided to channel every bit of her frustration and exasperation into doing the paperwork for the condo project.

She then walked the short distance to her desk and sat down. She leaned the picture of Emma and Lily against the photo of her parents. She looked at her family for a moment before she resumed working.


	9. Ch 9: The Garden of Forking Paths,Part B

Alena just closed out the email that Belfry had sent back to her. She then took a deep breath and leaned back in her chair; it had taken her working through lunch, but she finished all of the paperwork on the condos. And with an hour to spare.

She couldn't help but smile as she stood up and made her way out of the office. Belfry had been impressed by her work and agreed to let Alena take off work early. The blonde knew she wasn't completely out of the woods, but she had retained some favor with her boss.

Alena looked straight ahead as she marched toward the elevator. She stopped, however, when she heard Ivy's words: "I'll take care of things here, Mother. You do what you have to do."

"Is everything okay?" Alena asked once Ivy had hung up the phone.

The brunette sighed before she answered, "My mother is facing some issues with the condo project. Lucy decided to do some exploring underneath the construction site…"

Alena's eyes widened as she worriedly cut Ivy off: "Is she alright?"

"She's fine. Apparently, Henry was with her," Ivy nonchalantly stated. She then continued, "My mother believed she had squashed my stepsister's petition to stop the condo project by offering her and Lucy a place, but Jacinda is quite resilient."

Alena fought back a smile for her sister-in-law. She then spoke, "I think I'll go down and see if I can help Mrs. Belfry."

Ivy didn't bother to give a response before Alena turned back toward the elevator.

About 10 minutes later, the blonde was stepping out of her bug and made her way across the street to the garden. She glanced around at the crowd that had gathered before she saw Henry and Lucy approach.

Lucy then questioned, "Do you know what's going on?" "Uh, no. I was hoping you guys could tell me," Alena responded.

"I think we're about to find out," Henry observed before he inclined his head to where Jacinda was stepping up onto a makeshift wooden platform.

She then began to speak: "Thank you all for coming," but the crowd was restless. Roni whistled to get their attention, and Jacinda continued.

"I know some of you have already signed this once today and are probably wondering what this is all about. Well, I need you to sign it again."

There were murmurs before Jacinda apologized, "I'm sorry. I let you all down. I let myself down.

And I put this defenseless little garden at risk, when I should have protected it. You see, this garden isn't what it was supposed to be. I couldn't see that. But my Lucy did. She never stopped believing in it for a second."

A smile enveloped her features as she triumphantly finished: "We're gonna show Victoria Belfry that when you truly believe in something you can change things. So, if you're willing to fight with me, sign this. And when you're done, start planting. We're gonna show Victoria Belfry that we're not just gonna stop her from destroying this garden. We're gonna make some something wonderful here. Together."

Cheers and applause erupted from the crowd. They then began gathering around Jacinda to sign the petition before they began planting.

Alena smiled widely at the sight before she addressed Henry and Lucy, "Well, guys, I've got to go. I think I'll go ahead and pick up Emma and Lily."

"You aren't gonna stay and help?" Lucy asked.

"I don't think it'll be good for any of us if your step-grandma finds me here," Alena explained. The dark-haired girl nodded in response.

Henry then spoke, "I think I'll go I'll go check in with Jacinda and Roni. See what I can do. I'll see you later, Alena."

"See you later," Alena replied before her brother walked away. She then turned her attention back to her niece, who wrapped her in a hug.

"I'll see you, too, Alena. Say hi to Emma and Lily for me," Lucy spoke while still embraced.

"Sure thing," the blonde answered before they pulled away. She then couldn't help but notice that Lucy winced.

"Hey, Lucy, are you alright?" Alena asked, her voice laced with concern.

"I'm okay," the dark-haired girl brushed off. "Lucy," Alena stated firmly.

Lucy sighed before she admitted, "I must have hit my arm while I was under the garden. It really hurts."

"Let me see," Alena suggested. Lucy nodded before she slowly pushed up her sleeve to reveal a nasty-looking scratch and a dark bruise.

The blonde's blue eyes widened slightly in worry before she told her niece, "Oh, Lucy. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't want them to worry," the young girl simply replied.

Alena offered a small smile in response before she said, "Well, I think I have a way to help you. Come with me," as she offered her niece a hand.

Lucy titled her head in a way that reminded Alena of Henry before the two of them joined hands and walked off.

Once they were away from prying eyes, Alena let go of Lucy's hand and bent down in front of her. The dark-haired girl then asked, "Why are we away from everyone?"

"Well, they can't see me use magic to heal your scratch and bruise," Alena explained.

"Your magic works? How?" Lucy asked with surprise in her tone.

"My magic wasn't affected because I wasn't cursed," the blonde simply answered. She purposefully left out the part about how something - or someone- _had_ affected her magic, causing the light flickering. It hadn't happened again, but she had her guard up.

Lucy nodded in understanding before she pushed up her sleeve once more. Alena took a moment to focus her magic and a white glow enveloped her hand. She then gently ran it over her niece's injury; when Alena pulled her hand back, it was as if Lucy had never been hurt.

"There you go," Alena announced with a smile. Lucy smiled back as she spoke, "Thanks, Alena."

The blonde nodded before Lucy continued, "I think I'll go help Mom. I'll see you later."

"See you later, Lucy," Alena responded before she watched her niece run off. The blonde then made her way back to her car.

That evening, Alena, Emma, and Lily were settled on the couch. The girls had just finished their bath earlier and were watching _Sofia the First._ They were happily curled up on either side of their mother, and she was just as happy. The moment was perfect.

Suddenly, Emma exclaimed, "Lily! Make Mommy's present!"

Lily nodded before she excitedly added, "We got to make it pretty!"

"And just what are you two making?" Alena asked with a grin.

"It surprise!" both Emma and Lily squealed before they got up from the couch and ran hand-in-hand to their room.

Alena couldn't help but chuckle as she watched her girls' retreating forms.

She then began to reach over to the side table for her cell phone. She sighed when she remembered that she set it down on the kitchen counter while making dinner.

Though it wasn't that long of a walk, her day had been particularly exhausting because there was a very thin line between supporting her family and staying loyal to her boss.

And so, she focused her magic and then watched as her cell phone floated from the kitchen to her hand. She was completely unaware that two sets of brown eyes were watching.

It was when Alena heard "How you move phone, Mommy?" that her blue eyes widened and a slight panic surfaced.

She knew the conversation was inevitable, but this isn't exactly how she foreseen it playing out. Three wasn't the ideal age for her girls to learn about their fairytale family, but Alena knew she'd make it work.

Alena took a deep breath before she began, "Mommy has a story to tell you. I want both of you to please come here."

Clearly curious, both girls ran over to the couch and climbed into Alena's lap. The blonde took a deep breath before she began, "The reason why I was able to move the phone is because I have magic."

Both of the girls gasped before Lily asked, "Magic real?"

"Yes, sweetheart, it's very much real," Alena told her. She then focused and produced the white glow from her hand to demonstrate. The girls stared in awe.

Alena then closed her hand, which snuffed out her magic, before she continued, "Mommy has magic because Grandma Emma and Grandpa Killian have true love…"

"Like in Belle?" Lily interrupted, as they had just watched _Beauty and the Beast_ the night before.

"Just like in Belle," Alena agreed with a small smile. She then spoke, "And true love is the most powerful magic of all. It's what makes our family very special."

"Special?" Emma asked.

Alena nodded before she elaborated, "You see, all those stories and movies about magic and princes and princesses, they really happened."

"Real?" Emma and Lily questioned. Alena nodded once more, but before she could speak, the girls began firing off a series of both squealing and questions.

"Tinker Bell and Tiger Lily real?"

"Alice real?"

"Belle and Beast real?"

"Ariel real?"

"Okay, Emma, Lily, Mommy needs you to listen, okay?" Alena then interjected. Both girls nodded before the blonde took a deep breath and continued, "All those people are real. And they're all very nice friends to our family. And our family is where the story starts. Are you guys ready?"

"Princess storytime!" Emma yelled, followed by Lily, "Magic story!"

Alena smiled at her girls' understanding. She then took another breath and spoke, "Before I tell you how Grandma and Grandpa fell in love, we're gonna start with Grandma's mommy and daddy, okay?"

"Grandma Mary Marget and Grandpa David?" Lily asked.

"That's right, sweetheart. They have their fairytale names, too. They're Snow White and Prince Charming."

The girls gasped before Emma squealed, "We all princesses!" Lily then added, "And Grandpa Killian and Grandpa David is princes!"

Alena hummed in response before she smiled. She then began the story: "And Grandma Snow and Grandpa Charming's story starts a long time ago in a magical fairytale land called the Enchanted Forest.

"Grandma Snow's mommy died when she was a little girl, and her daddy married someone else. Her name is Regina. She became Grandma Snow's stepmommy. When Grandma Snow was still a girl, she accidentally told a secret of Regina's, and Regina grew to hate Grandma Snow, and hate made Regina evil. Regina then became the Evil Queen. Grandma Snow had to run away so that the Evil Queen couldn't hurt her."

"Grandma Snow didn't have nobody?" Emma asked sadly.

"Not for long. She made friends with Red, who could turn into a nice wolf, and the seven dwarfs. And along the way, she met and fell in love with Grandpa Charming."

"Yay!" Lily cheered.

Alena couldn't help but giggle before she continued, "It wasn't love at first sight for Grandma Snow and Grandpa Charming. Grandma had to become a thief like Robin Hood in order to live by herself. She took something of Grandpa's because he was a prince, and he chased after her. When he tackled her to the ground, and he realized that Grandma was a girl, she hit him in the chin with a rock. It left a scar."

"Ow!" Emma interjected. "Hurt Grandpa Charming," Lily added. Though Alena couldn't help but agree, she also found the situation rather funny - that, and it had become something of a family tradition.

"Maybe, but Grandma Snow was only protecting herself," Alena clarified. At her girls' nod, the blonde continued, "But Grandpa Charming needed what Grandma Snow had took from him, so he searched for her. When he had found her - by trapping her in a net - she told him she had sold what she had taken. But when he told her it was important, she agreed to help him get it back. They then went on an adventure."

"Adventure?" Lily and Emma asked excitedly.

"Yep. They fought off the Evil Queen's Black Knights, as well as trolls, and they saved each other along the way. Grandpa Charming was able to get back what Grandma Snow had took from him - which were some jewels and a special ring. The ring was given to Grandpa Charming by his mommy, and it was meant for the woman that Grandpa Charming would marry. Grandpa was going to marry a princess named Abigail so that their kingdoms could help each other…"

Before Alena could finish, both her girls shouted, "No!" in protest. Emma then argued, "He posed marry Grandma Snow."

"She princess," Lily added.

Alena shook her head before she realized that it was close to her girls' bedtime. So, she took a breath before she finished, "But when Grandma Snow decided to try on the ring for fun, Grandpa Charming knew that he was falling in love with Grandma Snow, and she knew that she was falling in love with him, too. But, they weren't ready to admit those feelings yet.

"So, when Grandma gave Grandpa back the ring, they went in two different ways. But, their story was only just beginning. And you two will have to wait to hear to rest of it."

"But, Mommy. We want more," Lily stated. "Pease, Mommy?" Emma added. They then both looked at her with pleading brown eyes.

Alena almost caved on that look alone, but she knew that her girls needed their sleep. She then told them: "I know you want to hear more, but Mommy needs both of you to go to bed, okay? I promise I will tell you more of our family's story."

"Promise?" Emma and Lily repeated. "Promise," Alena assured them with a smile before she ran her fingers through their blonde hair.

Both girls nodded in response before Alena got up from the couch and led the twins to their room.

Once she had the girls settled in bed, she took a deep breath and began, "Listen. Mommy has something very important that I need you two to do for me, okay?"

"What, Mommy?" Emma asked.

"You see, our family are the only ones who believe that fairy tales are real. Everyone else - including the people here - think that fairy tales are pretend. Unless you two are with Mommy, you two have to act like fairy tales and magic are pretend, okay?" Alena gently explained.

The girls looked at her curiously for a moment before they agreed. "We pretend, Mommy," Emma spoke, and Lily nodded in response with her sister.

"Thank you, girls," Alena told them. She then placed a kiss on each of their foreheads and told them goodnight. They wished her goodnight as well before they rolled over and closed their eyes.

Alena smiled at the sight before she got up and made her way toward the door. She turned out the lights before she left the room, closing the door as she left.

As she walked into her own room, she couldn't help the yawn that escaped. Normally, she didn't go to sleep quite this early, but she _was_ pretty exhausted.

She grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. She then took off her makeup before walking back into the bedroom. She turned out the lights before she climbed into bed.

As she closed her eyes, she couldn't help but think about her grandparents' story - they were practically the embodiment of true love and hope. They never gave up on each other or their family and friends, and it gave her reason to believe that she would be able to do the same.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

In the back lot at Belfry Towers, some men unloaded a large rectangular box and placed it on a metal cart.

Victoria then spoke, "Thank you, gentlemen. Good work. I'll take it from here." The men nodded before they got into the van and drove away.

Belfry then used a key and her thumb to bring up the elevator before she pushed the metal cart onto it. She then rode the up to the floor that housed the electrical equipment.

She stepped out and pushed the cart toward the back before she commanded someone, "Come into the light so that I can see you." When there was no movement, she sighed before she repeated, "I said, 'Come into the light.'"

She then proceeded to grab some chains and yank them, revealing a mysterious woman with matted braids and a worn dress. The woman then spoke, "It's been a long time since you visited me in the tip top of your tower. What's the matter? Plans gone awry?"

Victoria smiled triumphantly as she answered, "Quite the contrary. I did some digging today. Cinderella and her friends tried to stop me, but once they succeeded, it was too late."

"And what makes you think I'd be interested in some _thing_ that you dug up out of the ground?" the woman quipped with an air of nonchalance.

Belfry then explained, "Because I didn't dig up some thing. I dug up someone. My darling, sweet girl," as she removed the tarp that had been covering the box, which revealed a coffin.

The woman exhaled sharply as she perceived, "You found her." She then slowly stood up.

"Yes," Belfry replied, still wearing that triumphant smile. She the continued, "And now you can finally help bring her back," her voice breaking ever so slightly.

The woman then questioned, "And are you ready for what that means?"

Belfry's expression turned to one of determination as she stated, "Nothing frightens me."

"Oh, but it should. It most certainly should," the woman challenged Belfry, her voice never wavering. She then asked, "And the boy believes?"

"No. But his daughter, Lucy…" Victoria began before the woman exasperatedly pointed out, "Her heart's protected, too."

"I don't need to steal her heart. She needs to surrender her belief willingly," Victoria stated.

"Yes, yes, by destroying everything she cares about," the woman finished, annoyance in her tone. She then wagered, "And now you want my help. Alas, I'm afraid you're on your own."

Belfry inhaled deeply before she stepped closer to the woman. She then reminded her: "Don't you forget you're my prisoner."

The woman challenged Belfry once again: "Really? Because the way I see it is that we're both shackled in our own way. And the question is, who is the actual prisoner and to whom?"

Victoria then told the woman: "This was a courtesy - a peace offering. Consider it rescinded."

The woman adopted a smug grin before she left Belfry with a warning: "You may destroy the girl. You may take everything she cares about. You may get your daughter back. But then you'll have to deal with me."

 _ **A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed the latest installment of "The Clash." I wanted to let y'all know that I'm officially on summer vacation, so updates for this story, as well as my other stories, will be more frequent. Until next time :)**_


	10. Chapter 10: Beauty, Part A

A "Happy Halloween" sign stood on the side of the sidewalk in Hyperion Heights. Costumed children ran around laughing and screaming playfully.

Detective Weaver held a paper bag as he walked toward a young blonde woman who was sitting on a bench. She was wearing a rabbit mask and playing with a Rubik's cube. He sat down and greeted, "Hey, Tilly."

Tilly pulled the mask up on her head before she spoke, "Ah, Detective. What brings you to my humble bench today?"

"Well, the deli mixed up my order again. They gave me orange marmalade instead of my Reuben," Weaver explained. He then produced a sandwich from the bag and handed it to Tilly as he told her, "Orange marmalade – your favorite."

Tilly tilted her head as she asked, "But how do I know it's my favorite?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Take a bite. Then maybe we can talk business," Weaver responded.

Tilly scoffed before she stated, "This "business" It have anything to do with Victoria Belfry? God, she's a wicked woman. Had an ex-girlfriend who worked for her once. Said Belfry'd rather scoop out her own eyes than do something nice for another human." Her voice slightly softened and she smiled a bit as she continued, "She's not like you. Why do you work for her?"

Weaver was beginning to get agitated as he pointed out, "I don't. And by the way, I'm the detective here. I ask the questions."

Tilly only laughed before the detective told her, "Take off the mask. You look ridiculous."

"But we're all wearing masks!" Tilly jovially began, receiving an odd look from Weaver before she spoke, "It's Halloween."

"Oh, is that why you're playing with that toy?" Weaver rhetorically asked her. He then took the Rubik's cube and exasperatedly continued, "Damn thing's broken. What's the point of an unsolvable puzzle?"

Tilly's reply was a cryptic one: "What's the point of a solvable one? Things are changing here, Detective. I've started noticing things. Bet you didn't know you're wearing a mask, too. But I'm not quite sure I like this one. Think I'd much rather see the man behind it."

The detective's patience had worn thin as he remarked, "Sandwich time is over. We're done." He then got up and walked off.

With a knowing smile, Tilly watched him leave before she replaced the mask and continued playing with her puzzle.

Just then, Alena walked by on her back from completing an errand for Belfry. A piece of paper then flew out from one of the folders that she was holding.

Tilly saw the paper and picked it up once it hit the ground. She then jogged up to Alena and told her, "You dropped this. I'm guessing it's pretty important."

"Oh! It is. Thank you," Alena replied with a smile when she had turned around.

Tilly planted her hands on her hips and tilted her head as she looked at the blonde in front of her. She then lifted the rabbit mask and stated, "You're familiar. We know each other, don't we?"

Alena's blue eyes widened before she furrowed her eyebrows. Was Alice awake? She wasn't entirely sure, but it couldn't hurt to see.

She then replied, "Yeah, we do know each other. We were good friends before…"

Tilly cut her off: "Before everyone started wearing masks." Alena tilted her head in confusion before Tilly continued, "You need yours, though. You have to protect everyone else."

Alena had never quite thought about that way, but Alice had a fair point. She then took a breath and determinedly spoke, "If I have anything to do with it, no one will be wearing their masks for long."

Tilly smiled as she told her, "I like you - I see why we were good friends." Her smile then faltered, and she said, "Your name's a bit fuzzy. It's like I'm missing a piece of a puzzle."

"Don't worry about it," Alena assured.

She then told her, "My name's Alena." "Tilly," she responded with a smile.

Alena smiled back before she said, "I've got to get back to work. It was nice to meet… uh, see you… Tilly."

Tilly laughed before she spoke, "It's always nice to see people who know who the real you."

"Yeah, it is," Alena agreed. She then said, "I'll see you around, Tilly." She simply nodded in response before she went back to the Rubik's cube.

Alena then turned and resumed walking toward Belfry Towers.

At the Towers, the elevator bell dinged as Jacinda, who was carrying Lucy's costume and pumpkin bucket, stepped out onto the main floor.

She saw her stepsister and immediately tried to exit, but the elevator had already left.

Ivy glanced over and saw Jacinda; she then picked up the phone and matter-of-factly spoke, "Security, we have a trash situation upstairs. Thank you."

Jacinda made her way over to the brunette's desk before she explained, "Look, Ivy. I know I'm not supposed to be anywhere near Lucy. I just came by to drop off her costume."

"After that little "Occupy Garden" stunt you pulled, you're lucky Mother didn't exile you to Canada," Ivy snidely remarked, never taking her eyes from her phone.

After she took a breath, Jacinda spoke, "I don't expect you to understand why I did what I did, but what's with the hostility? I thought you'd be happy to see me punished."

With clear annoyance and frustration, Ivy said, "Because who do you think has to take the little monster trick-or-treating now? Me."

"Ivy, if you don't want to take her, let me do it," Jacinda suggested, and she couldn't help the slight hope bubbling in her voice.

That hope was quickly squashed as Ivy threw back, "And risk Mother finding out I did something to make you happy? I'd rather eat carbs." She then finally put down her phone before she grabbed the costume and bucket from on top of the desk.

Jacinda's look of dejection was perfectly matched as she walked away and waited for the elevator.

When she reached the lobby, she met Alena as she was coming in. The blonde instantly noticed that something was wrong, and she asked, "Are you okay?"

Jacinda sighed before she answered, "It's Lucy. I brought her costume here and found out that Ivy's taking her trick-or-treating. I tried to convince her to let me take her, but you can imagine how that went."

"Indeed I can. Saying that Ivy is difficult is an understatement - just be glad you don't work with her," Alena matter-of-factly spoke.

She then took a breath and sympathetically continued, "I really am sorry about Lucy. I understand how difficult it must be - I don't even know what I'd do if I was separated from Emma and Lily."

"Thanks, Alena. I appreciate it," Jacinda replied with a small smile. She then admitted, "It's hard, but I have to believe I'll get her back. It's the only thing keeping me sane."

"Well, I know you'll find a way," Alena optimistically offered.

Jacinda smiled in response before she spoke, "I should let you get back to work. I'll see you later, Alena."

"See you later," Alena replied before she and Jacinda went their separate ways.

When the blonde arrived on the main floor, she headed toward Belfry's office. It was empty, so Alena simply left the folders on her boss's desk.

As she ducked out to return to her own office, Ivy's voice stopped her: "Alena, I have the insurance cards for you and your twins," placing the items on top of her desk.

"Thank you," Alena cordially replied before walking the short distance and grabbing the cards. She then commented, "I have to admit that I'm a bit surprised that they came this soon. It took a few weeks longer at my previous job."

Ivy scoffed before she snidely remarked, "Clearly, they had trouble understanding the meaning of being efficient and prompt."

Alena rolled her eyes before she simply turned around and headed to her office. She was not in the mood for an argument.

As she sat down, she took a deep breath. As _insufferable_ as Ivy was, even she couldn't dampen the blonde's mood.

Tonight, she was taking Emma and Lily trick-or-treating, and they were absolutely ecstatic. Alena couldn't help but feel the same way. Knowing that her sister-in-law and niece couldn't be together made Alena that much more appreciative of the family outing.

As she turned on her computer and began sorting through the files on her desk, she couldn't help but smile as she thought about how adorable her girls would look in their costumes.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCS

That evening, as Alena, Emma, and Lily were walking into the apartment, the girls were excitedly talking about trick-or-treating.

Alena quickly went into her room and put away everything from work. When she turned around to leave, she realized the twins had followed her.

Lily then asked, "Where costumes, Mommy?" "We ready for candy," Emma added.

Alena couldn't help but shake her head. She then bent down on the girls' level and explained, "I know you two are excited, but we all have to eat dinner first, okay?"

"Do we got to?" Emma asked.

"Yes, we do," Alena told them. She then spoke, "But Mommy is fixing one of you two's favorites: spaghetti," with a smile.

Emma and Lily smiled back before they both shouted, "Sghetti!" They then skipped into the kitchen.

Alena smiled once more before following her girls. She then pulled up two chairs to the kitchen counter and asked, "Ready to help me make the spaghetti?"

"Yay!" the girls exclaimed before they both climbed up in the chairs.

Alena then grabbed 3 bowls from the cabinet. She placed the two smaller ones in front of Emma and Lily while keeping the big one for herself. She then opened the spaghetti pack and split up the dry noodles.

As the girls were breaking the spaghetti, they began humming two different Disney songs. Alena recognized them from _Cinderella_ and _Snow White_ , and she couldn't help but giggle despite herself.

As if her girls didn't already adore princesses and fairy tales, they were even more ecstatic over them now that they knew it was all real - and that their great-grandparents were Snow White and the Prince themselves.

Alena watched her girls with a bright smile for a couple minutes before she went back to the task at hand.

About fifteen minutes later, Lily had finished with her noodles, and she triumphantly declared, "I done, Mommy!"

"Thank you, sweetie," Alena replied as she ran her fingers through her daughter's blonde locks. She then spoke, "Why don't you help make the table pretty?"

Lily excitedly nodded before she began to climb down. She stopped, however, when she saw that her sister was still breaking spaghetti.

Lily then grabbed a couple noodles and was going to break them when Emma snatched them back.

"Me do it!" the little girl protested. Her protest was met by her twin taking back the spaghetti and arguing, "I try help!"

"No!" Emma stated. Before Lily could refute, Alena stepped in.

She stopped working and told them, "Emma, your sister was only to help you finish the spaghetti. And Lily, it wasn't nice of you to snatch the noodle. And it wasn't nice of either of you to argue with each other."

The girls looked down for a moment before they looked up and apologized, "Sorry, Mommy."

Alena nodded before she assured, "It's okay." She then told them, "Say sorry to each other, too."

"I sorry for snatching, Emma," Lily began. "I sorry I mean," Emma finished. The girls then hugged each other.

Alena smiled at the twins before grabbing some plates from the cabinet. She then spoke, "Okay, Lily, why don't you go ahead and set up these plates for Mommy."

The little girl nodded before she asked, "Make table pretty?"

"Yes, you can," the blonde answered with a smile. She then continued, "And Emma, you finish breaking the noodles. You can then go help your sister."

Emma nodded as well before she turned her attention back to the spaghetti. Alena then handed Lily the plates, and the three-year-old headed toward the table.

A couple minutes later, Emma announced, "I done!" She then climbed down and sprinted to join her sister.

Alena then deposited Emma and Lily's bowls into her own before pouring it into a pot on the stove.

When Emma had reached the table, she gasped before she spoke, "Pretty pumpkins!" Lily had taken the various plastic pumpkins that Alena used as Halloween decorations and placed them on the table.

Lily smiled widely before she agreed, "Very pretty." She then told her sister, "Leave pumpkins for you." The little girl then pointed to the coffee table.

Emma smiled before she ran into the living room and grabbed the decorations. When she had placed them on the table, she then gasped and spoke, "Have to get Mommy's picture!"

Lily nodded before the two of them ran hand in hand to their room. They found the picture on their dresser before they sprinted back and placed it on the table.

Alena then filed into the dining area with cups of apple juice for her girls and a glass of lemonade for herself.

She then explained, "It'll be a few minutes on dinner, but I thought you two would want some juice," as sat down at the table.

"Tank you, Mommy," the girls simultaneously spoke before taking a sip of apple juice. Lily then asked, "Like table, Mommy?"

Alena then surveyed the table. She smiled as she answered, "It's very pretty - you did such a good job."

She then ruffled both of the girls' hair, and they smiled brightly in response.

Emma then grabbed the picture and handed it to her mother. The blonde little girl then announced, "Present from me and Lily."

Alena then looked over the piece of paper. It was a picture of the three of them drawn in marker and colored pencil with a rainbow up above them. A variety of glitter stickers filled in the empty spaces.

She smiled as she looked back at her girls. She then told them, "Thank you both so much. The picture is very pretty - I love it."

"Yay!" the girls cheered before wrapping Alena in a hug. She hugged them back before she kissed them on the head.

When they pulled away, Alena spoke, "I think the spaghetti is probably ready." She then got up and headed to the kitchen.

When she had returned, she prepared the girls' food and her own. The three of them then started eating.

A little while later, Alena and the girls had just finished the dishes.

Emma then exclaimed, "Time to trick treat!" "Go get costumes!" Lily excitedly added.

Alena smiled at her girls as she told them, "Let's go get you two ready to get some candy." The girls' response was running into their mom's room, with Alena right behind them.

The blonde then pulled out a large clear tote and placed it on her bed. It contained a variety of costumes that the girls liked to play dress up in sometimes.

As Alena was digging to find what the girls would be wearing tonight, a picture fell from the tote. Lily picked it up, and she and Emma looked at it curiously.

Lily then asked, "Mommy, who little girl as Punzel?" before holding up the picture to her mother.

Alena took it and looked over the photo. She then thought, _"How did this get in here_?" She then bent down on her girls' level and explained, "This is me when I was a little girl - I went as Rapunzel for trick-or-treating."

"Mommy little?" Emma confusedly questioned.

Alena smiled as she explained, "Yes, I was little at one time - just like you and Lily," before she ran her fingers through both her girls' hair.

The girls nodded in understanding before Lily asked, "Me and Emma get big?" "Yeah, you will," Alena wistfully answered.

She then dug a bit more and found the girls' costumes. She held them up to the girls, and they eagerly grabbed them before they ran to their room. Alena shook her head before she followed them.

Once Alena had helped the girls into their costumes, she stood back and looked them over. Lily was going as Tinker Bell from _Peter Pan_ while Emma was going as Alice from _Alice in Wonderland._

*insert pic on Wattpad and Quotev

"You two look so very pretty," Alena complimented, receiving a bright smile from her girls in response.

Emma then asked, "Go get candy, now?"

Alena nodded before she told them, "Why don't you two grab your pumpkins so that we can go."

The girls did as told before each of them grabbed one of their mother's hands and headed out of the room. Alena grabbed her phone, keys, and wallet before the three of them headed to the bug.

About ten minutes later, Alena parked close to the neighborhood that Natalie had recommended for trick-or-treating. She then got out and unbuckled the girls from their booster seats.

As soon as both girls were out of the car, they were jumping up and down in excitement. Emma then exclaimed, "Go, Mommy!" "Get candy!" Lily added.

Alena couldn't help but chuckle before she told them, "Let's go." She then took them by the hand and led them toward one of the houses.

Emma and Lily then knocked on the door. When it had been opened, they yelled, "Trick or treat!" with bright smiles.

"Well, aren't you two cute," the middle-aged woman told them. She then placed a few of the little M&M bags in the twins' buckets.

The girls looked as though they were going to turn around when Alena reminded them, "What do you say?"

"Oh!" Lily gasped. She and Emma then said, "Tank you for candy."

"You're welcome," the woman told them with a smile. She then closed the door, and Alena and the girls made their way to the next house.

This time, the twins were met with a familiar face. "Ms. Natalie!" they both exclaimed before wrapping her in a hug. She happily returned it.

When they pulled back, Alena commented, "I didn't know you lived here."

"How do you think I knew it was a good spot for trick-or-treating?" Natalie replied with a smile. Alena smiled back in response.

Natalie then turned her attention back to the girls and told them, "I have some good candy for you two." She then reached into the bowl and pulled a handful of bite-size chocolate candy bars.

She placed some in each of the girls' buckets, and they happily told her, "Tank you, Ms. Natalie!"

"You two are most welcome," she responded with a smile. She then addressed Alena, "They're excited, aren't they."

"You have no idea," Alena conceded with a chuckle. Before she could say anything further, Emma and Lily were dragging her to the next house.

Natalie couldn't help but chuckle as well before she yelled a quick goodbye to Alena and the girls.

Emma and Lily let go of their mother's hands and ran up the elderly couple sitting on their front lawn. They had a bucket of candy sitting between their lawn chairs.

"Trick or treat!" the girls exclaimed as Alena came up behind them.

"You two are precious," the woman told them. As her husband took out some candy, she continued, "And what are you two dressed as?"

The girls exclaimed their answers at the same time, to which Alena grinned and told them, "Why don't you tell her at different times."

They both nodded before Lily started, "I Tinker Bell," followed by Emma, "I Alice." The couple smiled at them in response.

The gray-haired man then placed some lollipops and jolly ranchers into the twins' pumpkins. The girls jovially yelled, "Tank you!"

"You're welcome," the man responded. The woman then added, "I hope you girls enjoy the candy."

"Candy good," Lily spoke, and Emma added, "Very good." The couple smiled once more in response before bidding a goodbye to the little family.

The twins and Alena then headed down the sidewalk for more trick-or-treating. Down the street, Ivy and Lucy were tackling some trick-or-treating of their own.

The two of them had stopped walking, and Lucy put a paper bag with a face drawn on it over her head.

Ivy was busy on her phone as Lucy complained, "I can't believe you couldn't just paint my face. Can we at least go to the south end of the street? They have an amazing haunted house there, and this block is so boring."

The short-haired brunette looked up as she quipped, "You think you're miserable? I'm missing out on the annual masquerade ball because Mother wanted to be sure her precious Lucy had a good time."

"Well, I'm not. And you're not missing anything. You didn't get invited to the ball this year," Lucy argued. Ivy looked one part confused and one part affronted before Lucy admitted, "I heard you complaining about it."

Ivy narrowed her eyes before she smugly commented, "You know, I think you should make that bag a year-round look." Lucy took off the bag and leveled Ivy with an annoyed look.

The dark-haired girl's annoyance temporarily subsided when she caught sight of a certain blonde. "Alena!" she then called out before waving.

Alena turned her head and waved back before she led the girls over to Ivy and Lucy. "Just what I need," the short-haired brunette murmured with a roll of her eyes.

Emma and Lily immediately wrapped Lucy in a tight hug. When the three of them pulled away, Lucy spoke, "You guys are cute. Have you two had fun trick-or-treating?"

In response, the twins showed Lucy their candy buckets. Emma then exclaimed, "Very good candy and very fun!"

Lucy smiled at them before she stood back up. She then muttered, "At least someone is having fun," before casting another annoyed look toward her step-aunt.

Ivy had turned her attention back to her phone and was too busy to notice. Alena, however, did notice.

She then bent down slightly to be on her niece's eye level and suggested, "Just try to have a good time, okay?"

Lucy nodded in response. She then waved and bid goodbye to her cousins and aunt before she headed off to the last house.

Emma and Lily then tugged on Ivy's skirt. "What?" she barked. She then looked down and plastered on a fake smile and continued, "Yes?"

"Friend of Mommy?" Emma asked.

Ivy couldn't help the slight chuckle that came out before she turned to Alena and spoke, "That's rich, isn't it?"

Alena rolled her eyes before she explained, "Well, girls, Ivy works with Mommy at her job."

The brunette then added, "And we've become great friends," with sarcasm dripping from her tone.

Emma and Lily clapped as Ivy went back to her phone. Alena then addressed the girls, "Why don't you two go sit on the grass and look at all your candy. Mommy's going to talk to Ivy for a minute."

The girls nodded before the skipped to the section of grass a couple feet away.

Alena then turned to Ivy and demanded, "Next time you want to play your little game, leave my daughters out of it."

"You can't boss me around like one of your spawns. I get enough of that from my mother," Ivy challenged.

The blonde took a calming breath before she requested, "I'm just asking you to be more mindful next time. Emma and Lily are only 3 and are still very impressionable."

Ivy rolled her eyes before she resigned, "If it gets you off my back, then fine." Alena knew that was the best she could hope for, so she simply nodded in response.

She then called, "Emma, Tili! Come on, I think we have a bit more trick-or-treating to do!" with a bright smile. The twins cheered before they got up and ran over to their mother.

At the house, Lucy was making her way off the porch. She sighed as she looked down at the box of candy in her hand, wishing it was an Apollo Bar.

As she came across the next trick-or-treater, who was a girl around her age dressed as Elsa, an idea struck.

Lucy then asked, "Hey, kid, you like Milk Duds?"

Ivy was still on her phone when her step-niece returned. As they began to walk, she agitatedly commented, "Took you long enough. Are you done begging for candy? Can we go home? I stepped in pumpkin vomit, and these shoes are worth more than your life."

"Okay," the girl in the Elsa costume responded while wearing Lucy's bag over her head.

Ivy stopped at the unfamiliar voice and questioned, "What?" She then took the bag off of the girl's head and demanded, "Who the hell are you?"

The girl simply laughed before she ran off.

Ivy then began calling, "Lucy? Lucy!" She then frantically continued, "Damn it, Lucy, where are you? Oh, Mother's gonna kill me." She then began quickly making her way down the street.


	11. Chapter 11: Beauty, Part B

Ivy hadn't made it very far into her search when she saw Alena and the girls. She rushed over to them to be met with a puzzled expression and furrowed brows from the blonde. Ivy then asked, "Did Lucy catch up with you?"

"Uh...no," Alena slowly answered. She then questioned, "Why would Lucy be with…" trailing off as the answer hit her.

Her eyes widened as she asked, "Did she run away?"

Ivy rolled her eyes before she pointed out, "Why else would I ask if she was with you?" She then began rushing off when Alena grabbed her elbow.

The brunette snatched it away before she pointedly spoke, "What do you want? I have to find Lucy."

"Let me help you," Alena suggested.

"And deal with your self-righteous, ' _I_ know what's best' attitude? No thank you," Ivy threw back. Before she could rush off again, Alena continued, "Look, this isn't about us, okay? It's about Lucy, and the more people there are looking for her, the better chance we have of finding her."

Ivy narrowed her eyes for a moment. She then sighed and resigned, "Fine. But don't get in my way."

Alena simply nodded before she bent down on her girls' level. She then explained, "We're going to help Ivy find Lucy. She, uh, went off by herself."

Both girls gasped before Lily asked, "Why she go?" Emma then added, "She okay?"

"I'm sure she just wanted to get candy from somewhere else," Alena placated. She then continued, "And I'm sure she's fine. Let's go find her, okay?"

"Otay," both girls answered before Alena stood up. She then turned to Ivy and asked, "Where to first?"

"Jacinda," the brunette simply answered before swiftly walking away, leaving Alena, Emma, and Lily to follow her.

At Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack, Jacinda was serving a family of four dressed as the Incredibles. She spoke as she handed them their order: "Four 8-piece nuggets with a side of Scary Sauce and Fright Fries," smiling at the two children.

As the family sat down, Jacinda couldn't help but look wistfully at them. Henry then stepped up to the counter and chuckled slightly before he asked, "So, this Scary Sauce Is it like, Exorcist-level scary, or is it more like Gremlins-level scary?"

Jacinda grinned as she answered, "Exorcist-level." "Oh, good. 'Cause I can't handle Gremlins," Henry told her with mock seriousness.

"Henry, are you actually gonna order something, or did you just come here to tell me you were scared of puppets?" Jacinda teased with a light laugh.

"Uh, yeah," Henry nervously began. His nerves didn't exactly fade as he continued, "Uh, yeah, uh, well, actually, I was I came by because, uh, I was just kind of wondering if - like, later, sometime…"

Jacinda then saw her step-sister looking through the window. She then told Henry, "Excuse me," before she walked from behind the counter.

"Yeah," Henry responded before Jacinda headed outside. She then demanded, "Ivy - what are you doing here? Where is Lucy?"

"I assumed she'd come to find you," Ivy answered. Jacinda grew both angry and upset as she questioned, "You lost her?"

"I didn't lose her. She ran away from me," Ivy pointed out as she checked her phone for a moment. She then told her stepsister, "Now, help me find her before Mother finds out."

Jacinda argued, "My daughter's running around on her own, and all you care about is what your mother will think?" just as Henry came outside.

"Please, I'm sure she's fine," Ivy stated as she waved her hand in dismissal. Her stepsister then pointed out, "This would have never happened if you had just let me take her trick-or-treating."

"And if you could just get your life together…" Ivy snarkily began. Jacinda then interrupted, "At least I have a life."

Ivy scoffed before she cut her eyes toward Henry and remarked, "Please. Running around with a guy you hope will be your baby daddy isn't a life. It's pathetic."

"He is my _friend_ , but you wouldn't know what having one of those is, would you?" Jacinda challenged. Henry tilted his head as he noticed the brief sadness that flashed in Ivy's eyes.

The brunette then scoffed and spoke, "We don't have time for this. We need to find your spawn."

Jacinda then frustratingly told Ivy, "I can't. If I leave right now, Louie will fire me. You know that."

Annoyance clear in her tone, Ivy spoke, "Then I guess it's up to me, then. Ivy to the rescue again," before stalking off.

Jacinda then began taking off her apron as she surmised, "I guess I have to look for another job tomorrow." She then began walking away when Henry grabbed her arm.

He then told her, "No, no, no. Hey, hey. Hey. It's okay. I'll help Ivy find Lucy. You need to stay here."

"You will?" Jacinda asked with a combination of awe and surprise.

Henry then assured her, "Yeah, absolutely. Just, uh, text me every place you can think of that she might have went to. We'll find her."

His assurances fell on deaf ears as Jacinda worriedly spoke, "No, I-I just I can't not look for her."

Henry then continued, "You need to take care of her. Okay? We'll be in constant touch. Here. Let me see your phone." Jacinda then handed it to him before she looked in the direction that Ivy went.

When she looked back, Henry was finishing typing on the phone's keyboard; he then told her, "Okay. Here's my phone number." He then took Jacinda's hand and put her cell phone back in it. He then assured her once more, "Lucy's gonna be all right. Don't worry about her. Everything's gonna be fine."

Jacinda was left holding her phone as Henry ran off to catch up with Ivy. When he had reached her, he saw her talking with Alena, and he was pretty positive that he didn't want to interrupt.

Alena lamented, "I wish that Jacinda knew where Lucy was, especially considering that I didn't find her either."

"Maybe you weren't looking hard enough," Ivy quipped. Alena gave her a stern look before she motioned to the girls.

Ivy rolled her eyes before she continued, "Come on, that… _child_ has to be somewhere. I don't think she could have gotten that far."

Alena simply nodded before she and Ivy began heading off. They were stopped by Henry's voice, "I'm sure we can find her between the three of us," as he walked up to them.

"Now Jacinda has you tracking down her kid? You are desperate, aren't you?" Ivy snidely remarked.

Henry rolled his eyes and ignored her comment before he stated, "I'm trying to help find Lucy. Jacinda texted me a list of her possible haunts - I thought maybe we could split the list."

"If we split up, we'll be able to cover more ground," Alena inferred. She then suggested, "Let's see… maybe you two can search together?"

"Works for me," Henry told her as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Ivy looked between him and Alena before she resigned, "Fine."

The brunette then questioned, "And just what will you be doing?" with raised eyebrows.

Alena rolled her eyes before she answered, "I thought I'd look at the places that's closer to my apartment in case the girls want to go home."

"No go home," Emma suddenly protested. "We help find Lucy," Lily determinedly added. Alena and Henry couldn't help but smile. The blonde then grinned at the stubbornness that mirrored her own, as well as her mother's.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Ivy then spoke. She then began making her way down the sidewalk.

Henry then turned to Alena and observed, "You need the list, don't you?"

"That would be helpful," she agreed. She then told him, "Just put in your number, so you can send it to me and so we can stay in touch about Lucy."

Henry nodded before they exchanged numbers. He sent her the list before he went to go catch up with Ivy.

Alena then told the girls, "Let's go find Lucy so that her mommy won't have to worry." They nodded before the three of them headed off in the other direction.

Over an hour later, the girls were steadily asking to go home. It wasn't quite their bedtime, but they were ready to start diving into their candy.

Alena bent down on their level and told them, "I will take us all home. Let me just call Henry."

"Otay, Mommy," both girls said. Lily then spoke, "Hope Henry and Ivy find Lucy," and Emma nodded in agreement.

"You girls are so sweet," Alena said with a smile. They smiled back before the blonde rose to her feet.

She then pulled out her phone and dialed her brother. When he picked up, he told her, " _You must be psychic or something. I was just about to call you - Ivy has a pretty good feeling about where Lucy is."_

"That's great! You'll have to let me know how it all pans out. I was about to head home anyway - the girls have had a long day," Alena explained.

" _I got it. I'll be sure to keep you updated. Talk to you later, Alena_ ," Henry replied.

"Talk to you later," Alena responded before she hung up the phone. She then took the girls by the hand, and they went to retrieve the bug.

When they got home, Alena was going to help the girls out of their costumes, but they insisted on being Tinker Bell and Alice for a little longer.

Alena couldn't help but smile before her girls plopped down on the floor. Just as they had dumped out all their candy, the blonde bent down and began to explain.

"Alright, Emma, you gather all of the chocolate candy. Tili, you gather the rest of the candy - like the suckers and jolly ranchers."

Both girls nodded in response. They both then began sorting the candy when Lily suddenly asked, "What Mommy do?"

"I'm gonna get the Ziploc bags so that we can save the candy," Alena nodded. "Otay," the blonde little girl replied before she resumed helping her sister.

Alena then headed toward the kitchen. She grabbed the Ziploc bags from one of the cabinets before returning to the living room.

She sat down next to her girls and took out some of the bags. She then handed one to Emma and Lily.

Emma almost immediately took all of her candy in both hands and tried to put it in the bag. Only about half of the sweets made it in. The little girl huffed before she complained, "Oh no."

Alena ran her fingers through her daughter's hair before she suggested, "Why don't you put the candy in one piece at a time?"

"Otay, Mommy," Emma spoke. She then took the bag in one hand and began filling it with candy with the other one.

Lily then glanced over at her twin's pile of candy and asked, "Have 3 teer bar?"

Emma grabbed one of the mini 3-musketeers bar. She started to hand it to her sister when she stopped. She then turned to Alena and asked, "Eat some of candy, Mommy?"

The blonde smiled as she told both of her girls, "You can eat a few pieces of candy. But not many, okay? Mommy doesn't want you two to have a tummy ache."

"No tummy ache," Lily retained before she took the 3-musketeers bar. She then handed Emma a sucker.

"Like suckers," Lily spoke. Emma happily smiled and nodded before taking the cherry lollipop.

Both girls then attempted to open their candy by themselves but soon realized they couldn't. They then shoved their treats toward their mother and simultaneously spoke, "Open pease!"

Alena smiled before she did as her girls asked. They both gave their thanks in the midst of eating said candy.

The blonde simply smiled in response before she continued watching her girls and helping them when she could, snagging a sucker for herself.

The girls had their bags about halfway full when Alena's phone rang. "Who could that be?" she muttered to herself.

She then took the phone from her pocket and answered it with a "Hello?"

" _Oh, Alena - I'm so glad you picked up. I got your number from the nice receptionist lady at the hospital_ ," a female voice spoke quite frantically.

The blonde furrowed her brows for a moment. A wave of familiarity then hit her, and she asked, "Tilly? You sound worried - is everything alright?"

Tilly sniffled before she answered, " _I was only trying to help. I wanted him to take the mask off."_

Alena took a breath before she assured, "It's going to be okay, Tilly. Just tell me who were trying to help."

" _Okay. He's uh…_ " Tilly began but then she paused. She then lamented, " _My brain is fuzzy again. I can't remember his name_."

"That's alright Tilly," Alena began. She then suggested, "Maybe he has another name?"

Tilly was silent on the line for a few moments. She then spoke, " _I think so. It's, uh, Woven… Wave_?"

The blonde's brows furrowed once more before she supplied, "Weaver! Was it Detective Weaver?"

" _That's it_!" Tilly declared. She then sighed and bemused, " _He's a good man. I didn't mean to hurt him._ "

"I know you didn't, Tilly - and I'm positive he knows that, too," Alena reassured her friend. She then continued, "I'm coming down to the hospital, okay? Everything's gonna be fine."

" _Okay - thank you_ ," Tilly responded before she hung up the phone. Alena then slipped her phone back in her pocket.

She then turned her attention to her girls, who had filled one bag of candy and were starting on another one. Alena couldn't help but smile at the sight.

The blonde then explained, "Hey - Mommy needs you two to listen for a minute, okay?" The twins then looked up and set their gaze on their mother.

Alena then told them, "Two of my friends are at the hospital, and one of them was hurt. I'm going to go make sure they're okay."

"Friends Henry and Cinda?" Emma worriedly asked.

Alena ran her hand through her daughter's hair before she assured her, "No, sweetheart, Henry and Jacinda are okay. But it's some more of Mommy's friends."

Emma and Lily both nodded before the latter asked, "Go now?" "Yeah, we are. We'll have to finish up with the candy later, okay?" Alena responded.

"Otay, Mommy," Lily replied. "Go see friends," Emma added before she and her sister both stood up.

Alena smiled at them before she stood as well. The three of them then headed toward the car.

After Alena had strapped the girls into their booster seats and climbed into the driver's seat, Emma piped up, "Listen to Ariel songs?"

The blonde smiled at her little girl from the rearview mirror as she answered, "Sure thing." She then turned on the radio and adjusted it to play the Disney CD.

She found _The Little Mermaid_ songs and turned the volume up slightly. The girls wasted no time humming to the beginning of "Under the Sea."

Alena smiled once more before she began pulling out of the parking lot of the apartment complex.

The drive to the hospital was rather slow and nightmarish, no doubt due to the trick-or-treaters and Halloween party goers. The good news was that Alena had received a text from Henry while at a red light – Ivy's hunch had been right, and they had found Lucy. The dark-haired girl was currently spending time with her mother.

Alena wasn't quite sure what had brought on Ivy's sudden ability to think about someone other than herself. She didn't have time to dwell on it as the light turned green.

The Swan-Jones family arrived a short time later. Alena parked the bug before unbuckling the twins; she then took them by the hand and they headed to the glass doors.

When they arrived inside, Alena was about to ask a nurse for Weaver's room when she caught sight of Tilly.

Alena made her way over the blonde. She sat in the seat next to her friend and pulled both girls into her lap. She then greeted, "Hey, Tilly."

Tilly looked up and spoke, "Hey, Alena." She then looked at the twins and tilted her head before she observed, "I don't remember meeting them."

"You actually haven't met," Alena clarified. She then smiled and continued, "Tilly, these are my daughters, Emma and Lily. Girls, Tilly is a friend of Mommy's."

The girls nodded before Lily asked, "Friend hurt?"

"No, sweetie, it's another friend of Mommy and Tilly's that was hurt. His name is Weaver," Alena explained.

She then turned to Tilly and asked, "Is he gonna be okay?"

Tilly nodded before she elaborated, "Detective Rogers assured me that he'd be fine - and that he's not mad at me." She then took a breath and continued, "I think he knows that I wasn't myself."

"I believe he did, too," Alena agreed with a smile. Tilly smiled back before Alena continued, "I'm gonna go check on Weaver. Can you tell me where his room is?"

"Third door on the left," Tilly answered. She then asked, "Do you want to stay and meet the detective? He'll be right back - we have to finish our game," motioning to the chessboard on the small table between them.

While Alena wasn't opposed to seeing Rogers again, this wasn't really the best time to explain him to the girls.

So, she responded, "I think I'll just go see Weaver. But I hope you two enjoy your game." Tilly nodded in response before turning her attention to the game.

Alena and the girls then got up and made their way down the hall. When the three of them had reached the door, Alena knocked on it and said who she was.

When she heard the "come in," she and the girls walked through the door. Before she went to go talk to Weaver, she bent down on her girls' level.

She pulled the coloring book and colors that she always kept with her from her large bag. She then told them, "Why don't you two color some pretty pictures?" before motioning to the small couch and table in the corner of the room.

"Picture for Mommy's hurt friend?" Emma then asked. "I'm sure he'll like that very much," Alena told her with a smile.

The twins then went over to the couch and began coloring away. Alena watched them for a moment before going over to Weaver's bed.

She pulled up a chair and sat down before he told her, "You're good with them, you know. Reminds me of your mother."

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Her eyes then widened and she asked, "You're awake?"

"Indeed I am," Weaver responded.

Alena processed for a few moments before she perceived, "Does it have anything to do with Tilly?"

He looked at her oddly for a moment before he admitted, "It does, actually." He then asked her, "But what do you know about it?"

"Well," Alena began before she took a breath and explained, "We met, uh, saw each other earlier today. She knew who I was - or at least, she partially did. She remembered that we were friends.

"She then called me from here and said something about how she was only trying to help someone take his mask off and that she didn't mean to hurt him. I managed to find out it was you."

Weaver nodded before he told her, "Tilly - or rather, Alice - knew something about Victoria Belfry, but she wasn't quite sure what she knew. I tried to help her and find out what it was that she had on Belfry; Tilly knew I could help her - but only if I remembered who I really was."

Alena absorbed the information before she supplied, "And that's when she became desperate and hurt you." The detective nodded before the blonde asked, "What exactly did she do?"

Weaver sighed before he answered, "She shot me." Alena blinked several times before she asked, "Are… are you okay?"

He nodded before he explained, "Since I'm immortal, the lethal bullet didn't affect me."

The blonde nodded in understanding before she told him, "I really am glad you're alright."

Weaver nodded once more before he spoke, "When we first ran into each other, you told me you were working for Belfry. Am I correct in assuming that you're gathering information?"

"Uh, yeah. When I first took the job, I wasn't aware of any of this going on, but now I'll do whatever I can to stop her," Alena told him with determination in her tone.

The corners of the detective's mouth upturned slightly before he took on a cautionary tone: "While I can't help but admire you, I must warn you once again to be careful. Belfry will do anything to ensure silence."

Alena raised an eyebrow before she inferred, "Tilly. Belfry's doing something to make sure she stays quiet."

"She has Tilly taking these pills so she won't remember that we're cursed - that's part of the reason Tilly wasn't quite herself. She stopped taking them - she wanted the truth," Weaver explained. He then ran his hand through his hair and continued, "Under the circumstances, I have to admit it's what is best for her. So she can be safe."

Alena couldn't help but smile as she observed, "You care about her."

"I really do. I want to protect her," Weaver fondly spoke. He then continued, "Aside from that, I believe she can help me get back to Belle."

Alena furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she told him, "You make it sound like it won't be that easy - where is she?"

He sighed and took a deep breath before he responded, "She died a few years back - that's why I'm trying to return to her."

"Oh, Rumple, I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have asked," Alena sympathetically apologized. The detective waved his hand in dismissal before he assured her, "You don't have to apologize. I'm the one who brought it up. Besides, there's no way you could have known."

The blonde nodded before Weaver continued, "There's also no need to pity me. Belle and I lived a long and happy life with our son. I was finally able to be free of the darkness that consumed me for so long.

"But, I wasn't entirely free because I was still tied to the dagger. I decided to search for a way to get rid of it - the right way this time, and Belle never gave up the hope that we would find it. And we did."

"What was it?" Alena then asked.

"A fairy prophecy," Weaver simply stated. He then recited, "When the Dark One finds Eternal Love at the Sun's brightest set where time stops, the path will appear to where the darkness shall rest."

At the blonde's slightly confused expression, he explained, "Belle and I went to a place called the Edge of Realms. It's a place where time stops and the sun sets brightest in all the lands. When the sun finally did set, we would have the answer on how to get rid of the dagger."

"Based on the fact that you're still immortal, I'm guessing things didn't go quite as planned," Alena inferred.

Weaver shook his head before he spoke, "There was more to the prophecy than Belle let on. She was the sun that needed to set, and I had to believe that our love is powerful enough to outlast death. It was only then that I could find my way back to her. She knew that if she told me, I would have spent all my time on an empty search for another option."

Alena offered an empathetic look before she surmised, "She wanted to do what was best for you, even if you didn't know what that was."

"Belle always saw the best in me, and she always knew what I really needed. More so than I did at times," Weaver conceded.

The blonde nodded before she asked, "So, what is this way to get rid of the dagger?"

"A person known as the Guardian. The only one who is destined to hold such darkness as exists within the Dark One. I pass my dagger onto them, and the darkness will finally rest. I will then be reunited with Belle," Weaver answered.

Alena took a moment to process before she asked, "Do you know who the Guardian is?" "I do," Weaver simply answered.

The blonde looked at him curiously before it dawned on her. The two of them then exchanged a knowing look - they had to be careful.

Alena then took a breath before she assured him, "Well, I do believe that you'll find your way back to Belle. True love is the most powerful magic, after all."

Weaver offered a crooked smile before he told her, "And there's that unwavering Charming belief."

Alena only chuckled as a reply. She then became reflective and admitted, "Some days, that's the only thing that keeps me from falling apart."

It was the detective this time who offered a sympathetic look before he told her, "Belfry will be brought down. If I had a way to help you, I would."

The blonde nodded in response. She then rose from the chair and told him, "I should be getting Emma and Lily home. Take care of yourself, Detective."

Weaver offered her a small smile as he told her, "You as well, Miss Swan-Jones." Alena smiled back before she went over to the girls.

She bent down before she told them, "Alright, you two, it's time to head home."

The girls nodded before Emma asked, "Give pictures to Weaver?" "Of course," Alena replied with a smile.

Both girls smiled before skipping over to the hospital bed. "Here pictures," Lily told him. "Feel better," Emma added.

"Thank you both very much," Weaver told them with a smile. The girls smiled back before going back over to their mother.

The three of them then walked out of the hospital room. Just as they were about to head down the hallway, Alena saw Victoria Belfry at the nurse's station.

" _Bloody hell_ ," the blonde thought. She then told her girls, "Let's walk out another way, okay?"

The girls simply nodded before Alena took both of their hands and lead them in the opposite direction from whence they came in.

A little while later, the girls were ready for bed. Alena had helped them finish putting up their Halloween candy before giving them both a bath.

She had just tucked them into bed when Emma stated, "More Grandma Snow and Grandpa Charming story."

"Oh! That's right - I did make a promise, didn't I?" Alena responded, feigning forgetfulness. She then smiled and asked, "Let's see, where did we leave off?"

She had only meant the question as a joke and was about to answer herself when both girls shouted, "The ring!"

Alena couldn't help but smile brightly. She then told them, "That's right." She then began, "After Grandma Snow and Grandpa Charming parted ways, they tried to go back to their lives. They tried to forget each other. But it didn't work. They realized they loved each other."

"Yay!" Emma and Lily cheered.

The blonde smiled once more before she continued, "Grandpa Charming did decide to not marry Princess Abigail, and she had her own true love. He found Grandma Snow and helped her remember that they loved each other after she took a forgetting potion. But true love isn't always easy. The Evil Queen kidnapped Grandpa and took him away to her castle. The only way Grandma could save Grandpa was to eat a poison apple. The apple made Grandma cursed, and no one believed she would wake up…"

"Mean Evil Queen!" Lily suddenly protested with crossed arms.

"I know, sweetie, but I promise it gets much better," Alena assured her daughter. She then continued the story: "Grandpa Charming got out of the prison and found Grandma once more. He awakened her with true love's kiss," pausing to smile at the smiles on her girls' faces, "A little while later, the two of them had a very pretty wedding and got married. Unfortunately, the Evil Queen showed up and threatened to ruin their happiness with a terrible curse. This curse would take Snow and Charming away from each other, and they would forget that they knew each other - the same thing happened to everyone who lived in the Enchanted Forest."

Alena stopped once more at the sad look in her girls' brown eyes. Her heart nearly broke at that look.

She then wrapped them in a hug before she assured them, "Don't be sad. This story has a happy ending."

Those brown eyes then lit up, and Alena finished, "Just as the curse was coming, Grandma Snow was having a baby - Grandma Emma. Grandma Snow and Grandpa Charming decided to send Grandma Emma away to protect her from the curse. Grandma Emma was also special - she was the one who would break the curse. And 28 years later, she did. Snow and Charming - along with everyone else - were reunited. Grandma Snow and Grandpa Charming were able to finally be with their daughter.

"There were still more villains and curses to face after they found Grandma Emma, but Grandma Snow and Grandpa Charming never gave up hope. They _always_ find each other, and they are proof of just how powerful true love really is. And they're continuing to live out their happily ever after."

A bright smile enveloped both of the girls' faces before they clapped. "Good story!" Lily exclaimed. "Love it!" Emma enthusiastically added.

Alena smiled as she told them, "I'm glad you two liked hearing about Grandma Snow and Grandpa Charming. Our family's story is one of my favorites."

She then ran her fingers through each of her girls' blonde locks before she spoke, "And it's time for you two to go to sleep."

Both of them yawned in response. This had been quite the adventurous Halloween for them. "Go sleep," Emma then spoke. "Night, Mommy," Lily conceded with a yawn.

Alena bent down to kiss the top of their heads. When she sat back up, she realized they had both fallen asleep. She then lightly brushed the hair from their foreheads.

She smiled at them before she whispered, "Good night, my little princesses."


	12. Chapter 12: Masquerade, Part A

_**Alright, y'all, we decided to do an original chapter. We brainstormed some pretty great ideas, and we decided to go for it. I hope y'all enjoy! :)**_

 _ **P.S. This chapter turned out to unintentionally MASSIVE. Because of this, the chapter has been split into 4 sections that will all be posted today.**_

Alena had told her girls goodbye at the daycare just as the helper took them into the main play area.

The blonde was just about to leave when Natalie came out of her office. The black-haired woman called out Alena's name.

"Yeah, Natalie?" she asked when she had turned around.

"I have something for you," Natalie began. Alena raised an eyebrow before Natalie handed her an invitation of some sort.

"What's this?" Alena curiously asked.

Natalie couldn't help but smile as she explained, "It's an invitation to the annual masquerade ball. It's always held on Halloween, but it had to be rescheduled."

Alena blinked a few times before she questioned, "And you got an invitation for me?"

Natalie nodded before she elaborated, "I'm friends with the couple who puts on the ball. They didn't mind securing a second invitation for a friend of mine."

"I appreciate you thinking of me," Alena sincerely spoke. She then paused and asked, "But why me, though?"

The black-haired woman slightly shook her head before she responded, "I thought it would be a chance for you to experience the Heights."

She then took a breath and continued, "And I know well enough to say that you put your children before anything else. While that makes you a _wonderful_ mother, I thought you could use a night to yourself. Not to mention that you're doing it on your own."

Alena couldn't help but smile at Natalie's words. The blonde then conceded, "It would be nice to have a night out."

Natalie smiled back in response as she spoke, "I was hoping you would say that."

She then took a deep breath and assured Alena, "And before you ask, you don't have to worry about Emma and Lily. I already talked to my helper, Kimberly, and she'd be glad to babysit for you."

"I really can't thank you enough for this, Natalie," Alena told her. At the black-haired woman's nod, Alena then asked, "Do you have any ideas on where I can find a dress?"

She then paused to take a look at the invitation before she continued, "Since the ball is tomorrow night," with wide blue eyes.

"I know it's short notice, but my friends wanted to make sure that the ball was still as close to Halloween as possible," Natalie explained.

She then grabbed a small pad of paper and a pen. As she began writing, she spoke, "This formal wear shop is _amazing_. They have a wide variety of dresses to choose from. You'll have no problem finding something."

When Natalie handed Alena the slip of paper, she continued, "I also wrote down the name of the hairdresser who always does my hair for the masquerade, as well as the name of the beauty shop where she works."

Alena smiled once more before she thanked Natalie once more. The blonde then stated, "I should get to work. I'll see you later."

"See you later," Natalie responded before she headed into the play area.

Alena then headed outside and got into her yellow bug. As she placed the invitation in her bag, she couldn't help the bright smile that made its way on her face.

This masquerade ball was exactly what she needed to get away from the craziness that had become her life.

Besides that, she was really looking forward to getting dressed up and having a wonderful and fun night out.

Her smile didn't fade as she cranked up her car and began making her way to Belfry Towers.

When Alena arrived at work and headed inside, she jovially greeted the receptionist before heading upstairs.

As the blonde walked toward her office, she nearly ran into Ivy. "Watch where you're going!" the brunette snapped.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, Ivy," Alena apologized.

Ivy narrowed her eyes before she quipped, "Well, look who can actually admit when they're wrong."

The blonde took a breath before she before she spoke, "I was distracted, so I apologized. It's as simple as that."

"I suppose it is," Ivy conceded. She then commented, "You do seem more giddy than usual."

Alena sensed the question in her co-worker's words and spoke, "If you must know, Natalie - who owns the daycare center where I take Emma and Lily - managed to get me an invitation to the annual masquerade ball. It's always on Halloween, but…"

"It had to be rescheduled," Ivy interjected. She then looked down at her freshly done manicure and complained, "I guess it's just too much to hope that I wouldn't have to deal with you outside of work. First, you _insisted_ on finding Lucy and now, you're going to the ball."

Alena rolled her eyes before she pointed out, "Forgive me for trying to be a nice person and help _you_ locate _your_ niece…"

"Step-niece," Ivy corrected with crossed arms.

The blonde rolled her eyes once more she finished, "So that you wouldn't get in trouble with your mother. And as far as this ball goes, it's a masquerade, so I seriously doubt we'll even recognize each other."

Ivy tilted her head as she acknowledged, "That is actually a consolation."

Alena simply nodded before she spoke, "Now, if you'll excuse me, we both have work to do." She then turned on her heel and headed toward her office.

She immediately sat down at her desk, setting down her bag on the edge as she did. Just as Alena was turning on the computer, the bag and its contents fell to the floor.

She sighed before she bent over and gathered her things. She had nearly finished when she heard someone clear their throat.

She looked up to see Victoria standing in the doorway.

"One moment, Mrs. Belfry," Alena cordially spoke. She then resumed picking up the items. A moment later, she sat up and asked, "What's my assignment for today?"

As a response, Belfry bent down and picked up something that Alena had forgotten. As she handed it to her employee, "I see you're going to this nonsensical ball as well."

"As a matter of fact, I am. I thought it would be a great night out," Alena cheerfully told her boss.

Belfry narrowed her eyes before she stated, "I find it to be a completely frivolous affair."

Alena resisted the urge to roll her eyes before Victoria continued, "Ivy has been quite distracted from her work over this ordeal. I hope you won't be making that same mistake," with a raised eyebrow.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Belfry, I am not Ivy," Alena pointed out with crossed arms.

"You have proved to be more of an asset to this company," Victoria conceded. She then warningly continued, "But after you questioned my authority regarding the garden, you can see why I would be worried."

"I believe I have shown my loyalty since then," Alena told her, trying to keep from getting frustrated.

"Indeed you have. I trust you have realized how the people you choose to associate with _can_ affect your work here, Alena," Victoria stated.

The blonde simply nodded before she verbally replied, "Yes, I have, Mrs. Belfry."

Victoria nodded before she finished, "And I also trust that you understand that this isn't anything personal. I'm just looking out for my business."

"I do understand. You have to be careful," Alena conceded with a not-quite genuine smile that her boss luckily didn't see through.

Belfry nodded in response. She then offered one last thought to Alena: "Don't give me a reason to regret putting my trust back in you, Ms. Swan-Jones."

She didn't wait for a reply before she placed Alena's assignment on her desk.

"See these reports are done by the end of the day," Belfry spoke before turning on her heel and returning to her own office.

When Belfry was gone, Alena ran her hands over her face and through her long blonde hair.

She knows she screwed up with the whole garden situation, but she had been extremely careful since then.

But, Victoria Belfry and her insatiable need to control everyone and everything wouldn't let her forget her mistakes.

And then there was Ivy. The two of them couldn't even get through one day without arguing.

Somewhere between Ivy feeling threatened and her _insufferable_ personality, along with Alena's temper and stubbornness, they had the basis for their interactions.

Alena sighed as she thought about how she couldn't remember the last time she argued as much as she did here.

As her eyes wandered to the picture of her girls, she couldn't help the smile that made its way on her face.

The last time she fought this much with someone, the situation was quite a bit different, and the end result was far more favorable.

 _The New Enchanted Forest, 4 Years Ago_

"Henry really thought that _you_ were the best person to help me?" Alena indignantly asked with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

With crossed arms, Jack told her, "Trust me, I could think of better things to do with my time…"

"That makes two of us," Alena interrupted, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Jack rolled his eyes before he finished, "But Henry - and everyone else - is busy with getting ready for and planning this ball. I was the only one free to help you."

"I'd rather go on my own than deal with you. I can take care of myself," Alena argued.

Jack scoffed before he told her, "That much I know. I still have that bruise you gave me."

"Well, isn't that terrible," Alena mocked before she told him, "Us working together is a _horrible_ idea. I _can't_ stand you, and I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual."

"Oh, it is," Jack added before the blonde finished, "I'll just find my necklace myself." She then began walking away when Jack grabbed her elbow.

She fixated a glare on him as she turned around and snatched her arm back. He then pointed out, "I think you need to stop being so damn stubborn for two minutes and realize that you'll never find this necklace of yours by yourself. All you know is that you lost it _sometime_ after arriving here. You haven't exactly sat still since you got here, and this place is pretty big. You'll just end up getting lost - or worse - and then _I'll_ have to find you."

"For a moment there, you actually sounded sincere. But I guess that's too much to hope for," Alena chided. She received an eye roll in response before she thought over his words.

Unfortunately, he was right. She didn't know the New Enchanted Forest very well, and she would be way in over her head if she tried to go off by herself.

She sighed as she thought about her options. She supposed her only choice was letting the insufferable human being that was Jack the Giant Killer go with her on this little quest.

Alena took a deep breath before she resigned, "Fine. I guess we're in this together."

Jack nodded before he conceded, "Fine." He then told her, "Let's get this over with."

"Couldn't agree more," Alena replied before she grabbed a sword from where she had leaned it against the tree. She had been doing a bit of practicing earlier.

As she sheathed the blade, Jack asked her, "Are you sure you know how to even use a sword?"

Alena rolled her eyes before she responded, "Of course I do. Henry and I were both taught by my dad - his stepdad."

"I guess that does make me feel a little better," Jack uneasily admitted. The blonde planted her hands on her hips as she quipped, "If you need more proof, I could always show you."

Jack heard the slight challenge in her words, but he only shook his head at her in response. He then reasoned, "That would mean us spending _more_ time with each other."

Alena narrowed those blue eyes before she told him, "You do have a point." She then quickly added, "I suppose."

"Was that so hard?" Jack challenged with a smug grin.

"As hard as it was for you, I imagine," Alena quipped with a grin of her own. She then marched past him and into the forest.

Jack ran one of his hands through his brown locks before he sighed. This was going to be one very _long_ day.


	13. Chapter 13: Masquerade, Part B

_Hyperion Heights, Present Day_

That evening after work, Alena was on her way to do some dress shopping. Natalie was watching Emma and Lily for her.

Alena parked in the parking lot beside the formal wear shop before she got out of her car and began heading inside.

When she walked through the glass double doors, she couldn't help but widen her eyes.

Natalie hadn't been kidding when she said that this shop had a wide variety of dresses.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she was approached by an employee.

"May I help you find something today?" the brown-haired middle-aged woman questioned with a smile.

"Oh! Uh, I'm looking for a dress for the masquerade ball. But I'm entirely sure what I'm looking for, though," Alena explained.

The woman nodded before she spoke, "Well, why don't you just look around, and I can help you if need it." She then paused and added, "We also have a lovely selection of masks in a case in the back."

Alena thanked the woman and received a nod in response. The woman then walked off to another part of the store.

The blonde surveyed the shop once more before she walked over to one of the racks. With so many gorgeous options, she didn't know how she was going to choose.

After a few minutes of searching, Alena had found a light pink dress that she was considering.

Just as she was heading toward the fitting room, she spotted a _breathtaking_ dress hanging on the back wall.

She placed the pink dress aside and was walking toward the back when she spotted two familiar faces.

She then headed over to Jacinda. Sabine was a few feet away perusing one of the racks.

"Hey, Jacinda. What brings you here?" Alena spoke.

Jacinda sighed before she answered, "I let Sabine drag me down here. She thought she could convince me to go with her to the masquerade ball."

Sabine then interjected, "Come on, J, you deserve a night out. We both do - I think we deserve to have some real fun."

She paused before she added, "Besides, I'd hate for whatever Henry had to do to convince Ivy to even get the invitations to go to waste."

Jacinda sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. She then pointed out, "People like us don't go to fancy events like this unless we're working it."

"I think you'd fit in more than you think," Alena told her with a smile. She then took a breath and continued, "It's a masquerade. No one will even know who you are - it's the perfect scenario for you to have a great time without worrying about someone ruining things for you."

Jacinda looked as though she was considering both of her friends' words when her cell phone rang. She grabbed the device from her pocket before she spoke, "I've got to take this."

Just as she had answered the call and walked off, Sabine told Alena, "I appreciate you trying to change Jacinda's mind. I really think she could use this."

"It's no problem. She's my friend, too. I was just trying to help," Alena responded.

She then commented, "I don't think we've officially met," before introducing herself, "I'm Alena."

"Sabine," she responded with a smile. She then commented, "It's nice to put a face to the name. Jacinda and Lucy both talk about you."

She then quickly added, "Only good things."

Alena smiled as she replied, "I haven't lived here that long, so I'm happy to have made some good friends."

She then glanced over at her sister-in-law and saw that she was walking back. She then turned back to Sabine and asked, "You think we convinced her to come?"

Sabine tilted her head before she observed, "We did have an argument that's pretty hard to say no to."

Alena only chuckled lightly before Jacinda had made her way back over.

Sabine instantly noticed the disappointed look on her friend's face and asked, "Hey, is everything okay?"

Jacinda sighed before she answered, "There's no one to watch Lucy tomorrow night. Victoria has a work meeting that she can't get out of, so Ivy was going to watch Lucy. That is until she managed to get an invitation this time."

"This time?" Alena questioned, confusion overtaking her features.

Jacinda nodded before she elaborated, "She didn't get invited to the original ball, but I guess she managed to work it out this time."

"And Lucy was going to stay with you," Sabine perceived.

"Yeah, she was. I was so happy to spend some time with her, but when she found out about the ball, she was so excited for me. I don't think I can bear to disappoint her," Jacinda spoke.

Sabine and Alena both offered an empathetic look before Jacinda begrudgingly stated, "This is why I didn't even want to try to go to this ball. Things just don't work out for me, as Ivy so pointedly reminded me on that phone call. She said that Lucy was my problem to deal with and that I would have to figure it out."

Sabine then wrapped Jacinda in a hug before she reminded her, "You know that isn't true - we make our own luck."

Alena then added, "Sabine's right. Life will only beat you if you let it."

Jacinda smiled at her friends before she conceded, "I know you two are right. I guess I just let Ivy get to me."

"As someone who deals with her on a daily basis, it's best not to pay her _any_ attention," Alena pointed out.

The three women chuckled at that before an idea struck the blonde. She then told her sister-in-law, "I believe I have a solution for you."

"You do?" Jacinda asked, with surprise in her voice.

"Natalie, who is the owner of the daycare where I take Emma and Lily, is the one who got an extra invitation for me. She knew that I would need a sitter for the girls, so she enlisted her helper. She was happy to do it," Alena explained.

She then took a breath and suggested, "Maybe she could watch Lucy as well?"

Jacinda looked thoughtful for a moment before she spoke, "Are you sure it wouldn't be a problem? I wouldn't want to bother her."

"I don't think she'd mind, but I'd call to make sure," Alena responded. She then paused and continued, "In fact, I'll do it right now."

Alena then took her phone from her bag and walked a few feet away to make the call.

Sabine then asked, "So, what do you think, J? If Alena can set this up, will you go to the masquerade?"

Jacinda looked thoughtful once more before she conceded, "Well, it would be fun," with a small smile.

Sabine smiled back just as Alena returned. The blonde smiled widely as she spoke, "You have a sitter for Lucy."

"Thank you, Alena. I really appreciate it," Jacinda began. She then smiled widely and continued, "I think we'd better find some dresses."

Both Sabine and Alena smiled once more in response.

As Jacinda moved to look through a nearby rack, she bemused, "Any chance we can find dresses we can actually afford?"

Sabine then conceded, "They are a little out of our price range," moving her thumb and index fingers less than an inch apart to demonstrate.

"A little?" Jacinda disbelievingly spoke.

"Don't give up already, J. We'll find something," Sabine assured her friend. She then observed, "Don't places like this normally have some type of sale on dresses that are, like, last year's style or something."

"I think I saw a sign about that when I first came in and took a look around," Alena told them.

She then turned and saw said sign before motioning to her friends. The three of them then headed to back right of the shop.

As Sabine and Jacinda started looking at the various dresses, Alena told them, "While you guys find something, I'm gonna try on this really gorgeous dress that I saw."

The two women nodded before the blonde headed several feet away to the back wall. She had some help getting the dress down before she headed to the fitting rooms.

A few minutes later, Alena stepped out of her room and in front of one of the many full-length mirrors.

The floor-length strapless dress was a dark blue and gray. It was chiffon from the waist down, and the bodice was covered in an elegant silver embellishment.

Alena couldn't help but smile brightly at her reflection. The dress was _beautiful_ , and she felt just as beautiful.

She then heard Sabine's voice behind her: "You should definitely get that dress."

The blonde then turned to face her friends, who were both holding dresses in their hands. She smiled as she told them, "I see that you two found some dresses, too."

"I guess we'll see," Jacinda spoke before she and Sabine entered into a pair of fitting rooms. When they had changed and came back out, Alena moved slightly to the side so that her friends had a good look in the mirror.

Jacinda's floor-length dress was royal blue with a full skirt. The bodice was v-neck and covered entirely in lace. Sabine's one-shoulder dress was a bright green and yellow; the skirt came down long in the back with a split in the front that began a little lower than mid-thigh. The bodice was covered in sparkles.

Both women were wearing bright smiles as they looked at their reflections. Jacinda then spoke, "These dresses are so beautiful."

Sabine added, "And we look pretty great, too." She then took a breath and stated, "We can also rent them for a reasonable price, which makes it that much better."

Alena smiled as well as she told them, "It seems to me that we've all found our dresses for the ball." She then paused and asked them, "You guys want to change and go look at the masks?"

The two of them nodded before the three women filed back into their dressing rooms.

A short while later, Alena, Sabine, and Jacinda were standing outside the dress shop, with their dresses and masks in their hands.

Jacinda then told Alena, "Thank you again for helping me find someone to watch Lucy tomorrow night."

"Don't even worry about it. If anyone understands what's it like to want to put your child first, but to also need time for yourself, it's me," Alena assured her. She then paused and continued, "And besides, Emma and Lily adore Lucy - they'll be so excited."

"I think that Lucy will be, too," Jacinda conceded with a smile. She then took a breath and spoke, "Louie has me working the late shift tonight, so I need to drop this stuff off and get to work."

Alena nodded before she addressed both Jacinda and Sabine, "I should go pick up Emma and Lily. It was great dress shopping with you guys, and I'll see you both tomorrow night."

The two women both nodded before Sabine spoke, "And thanks for helping Jacinda and I find these masks. You have really great taste - you sure you aren't secretly a princess or something?" with a grin.

Alena managed a chuckle that she was grateful sounded genuine before she spoke, "I'm pretty sure it's all those Disney princess movies that the girls never get tired of watching. I think they just rubbed off on me."

Both Jacinda and Sabine chuckled at that before the three women bid their goodbyes and parted ways.

Alena then began making her way to her car, checking her phone she did so. As she was walking, she narrowly missed heading straight into a small pothole that extended from the street onto the sidewalk.

"That was a close one," Alena muttered before walking around the hole.

She wasn't quite as lucky on she and Jack's little quest. It had turned into more of an adventure than either one of them had expected.

 _The New Enchanted Forest, 4 Years Ago_

Jack was leaned against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. Alena was pacing back and forth.

She then turned to him with a scowl and complained, "Aren't you going to at least _try_ to help?"

"How can I help you if _you_ don't remember where the portal opened?" he agitatedly pointed out.

Alena planted her hands on her hips and argued, "You still don't have to stand there and do _nothing_."

"I wouldn't be doing _nothing_ if you knew where you were," Jack challenged.

The blonde huffed before she turned away from him. She took a calming breath before she surveyed the area once more.

She thought long and hard about _anything_ she saw in her surroundings when she first came into the New Enchanted Forest.

It then hit her. "The flowers!" she exclaimed before she turned to face her companion.

"What?" he asked her, confusion marring his tone and features.

"I saw this small patch of light pink flowers near the portal. I remember because they reminded me of my parents," Alena explained.

Jack stood up straight from his place against the tree before he incredulously asked her, "And you're sure about these flowers?"

"Weren't you listening to me? Of course I'm sure," Alena argued with crossed arms. She then took a breath and continued, "Come on, let's go. We have a necklace to find."

As she turned to walk away, Jack sarcastically spoke, "Yeah, because pink flowers are so rare here."

Alena then abruptly stopped, nearly causing Jack to run into her. She then turned around and frustratingly asked, "Do you _want_ another bruise?"

"One is enough," he told her. He then sighed and resigned, "Let's just go. The sooner we find this necklace, the better."

" _You're_ the one who wasn't helping," the blonde muttered.

Unfortunately, Jack heard her and spoke, "Do you always have to have the last word?" annoyance in his tone.

Alena only shrugged in response before she pushed past him and began walking further into the forest, leaving Jack to trail after her.

It didn't take too long for him to catch up with her. They were walking side-by-side, and they paid careful attention as they searched for the flowers.

They then walked over a round hole covered by a large wooden board. The board broke, sending them both falling. There were shouts on the way down and grunts as they hit the bottom.

The ground broke Alena's fall, and she rolled over before sitting up. He did the same, and she then complained, "What in the _bloody hell_ was that?"

"Based on this," Jack began before he kicked a wooden bucket, "It's an old well."

He then took a breath and added, "And before you can ask, the wood covering the hole was dry-rotted," before he produced a piece of board from behind him to demonstrate.

Alena ran her fingers through her hair as she groaned. She then agitatedly stated, "We're never gonna find my necklace."

"You're way too stubborn to let this stop you," Jack matter-of-factly pointed out.

Alena turned to him with narrowed eyes. His words weren't exactly a compliment, but he wasn't exactly wrong either.

She took a breath before looked up to see how deep the well was. The good news is that it wasn't far enough down where it seemed impossible to get out.

She then told him, "Since I _am_ determined to find this necklace," pausing to take in Jack's satisfied smirk before continuing, "We _need_ to find a way to get out of this well."

Jack looked up as well before he suggested, "We could always try climbing," with a shrug.

Alena rested her hand on her chin as she pondered his suggestion. She then reasoned, "I don't think there's anything for us to really hold on to for support while we climb."

She then furrowed her brows as she tried to think of another solution. She then looked up once more before uneasily spoke, "Maybe you could lift me?"

Jack gave her an odd look as he asked, "Is that an actual suggestion or are you asking if I'd do it?"

Alena shrugged as she ran her fingers through her hair once again. She then told him, "Well, I do think I could manage to climb out of this well if you give me a boost."

He tilted his head as he asked her, "And then what? You'll go off to find your necklace?"

The blonde rolled her eyes before she pointed out, "You may have become the bane of my existence, but I wouldn't just leave you down here. Give me some credit." She then reminded him, "Besides, whether we like it or not, I can't find this necklace without you."

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment before he conceded, "Fair enough." He and Alena then both got off the ground before they dusted themselves off.

Jack then bent down slightly and placed his hands together before looking up at Alena. She warned him, "Don't drop me."

He rolled his eyes as she placed one of her feet in his hands. She placed an arm around his shoulders for support before he began lifting her.

Unfortunately, he lost his footing, and they both came tumbling down.

This time, Alena got a mouth full of dirt. She wiped her face before she sat up and glared at Jack.

She then yelled, "What part of 'don't drop me' didn't you understand?! Are you trying to hurt me?!"

"No, I'm not, okay? Not that you'll believe me, but it was an accident! I want to get out of this hole as much as you do!" Jack argued back.

Alena huffed before she crossed her arms in response, stubbornly refusing to look at him. He then sighed and ran his fingers over his face and through his hair.

He then told her, "Look, I really didn't mean to drop you. If you could trust me long enough to lift you, _we_ can both get out of here."

Alena turned to face him as she spoke, "Fine. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can find my necklace. Then we can go back to just barely tolerating each other."

"That sounds _perfect_ to me. I don't really want to deal with you any more than I have to," Jack pointedly responded.

Alena nodded her agreement before they both stood up. They didn't bother to dust themselves off before Jack positioned his hands in order to lift her up.

She carefully placed one of her feet in his hands before placing an arm around him, holding on more tightly this time.

He began lifting her with ease as Alena slowly loosened her grip on him. He then cautiously moved to grab her remaining foot as she began to slowly reach for the opening. Once he was holding both feet securely, he stood up straight and pushed her toward the opening.

She grabbed onto a nearby rock for support and finished pulling herself up. She couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when she was on solid ground again.

Her relief didn't last too long as she realized she had to find a way to pull Jack up. She popped her head over the well and shouted, "I'll be right back!"

He nodded in response, but even with the distance between them, she could see that he didn't look too thrilled. She begrudgingly admitted that she supposed she had something to do with that.

She then got up and began surveying the woods for anything she could use as rope. She narrowed her eyes when she saw a tree covered in a vine.

She quickly walked over to the tree and immediately began pulling on the vine with all her strength. It didn't budge an inch.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about it breaking under the weight," Alena observed as she wiped a bit of sweat from her brow.

She then unsheathed her sword and cut the vine at each end before placing her sword back. She then unwound the vine from the tree, which wasn't exactly an easy task.

When she was holding all of the vine, she began making the short walk back the well. She then stopped at a nearby tree when she realized it would be nearly impossible for her to try to lift Jack by herself.

As she bent down to tie a secure knot around the trunk, she was silently thanking Killian for all those knots he made her tie when they'd sail on the Jolly Roger.

When the knot was secure, she got up and headed over to the well. She then tossed the rest of the vine down to Jack.

Alena then leaned over the hole and shouted, "Use the vine to climb out!" Jack nodded before he tightly gripped the vine and started to climb.

A few minutes later, Jack had neared the top. Alena offered a hand to help him the rest of the way.

When they were both standing, Alena unsheathed her sword once more and cut the vine in half. As she did, Jack took a reflexive step back.

He then exclaimed, "You wanna watch where you're swinging that thing?"

"It's called moving out of the way when you see someone swinging a sword," Alena shot back.

Jack then argued, "It's also called not injuring the person who is helping _you_ find _your_ necklace."

Alena rolled her eyes and huffed in response. After a moment, she ran her fingers through her hair and slowly admitted, "I guess I should have been paying more attention."

"Apology accepted," Jack responded with a cocky grin. The blonde rolled her eyes once more in response.

Without a word, Alena then resumed the search for pink flowers. Jack moved to follow her when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

He then called, "Alena, I think I found your pink flowers." She stopped dead in her tracks and asked, "Really?" without turning around.

"You could just come see for yourself," Jack suggested, as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Alena then turned around and walked back over to him. She then crossed her arms and asked, "Where?"

"Right over there," he told her as he extended his arm to a small clearing amidst the trees. Alena followed his gesture, where she then saw those flowers.

A bright smile erupted on her face as she told him, "Let's go." He nodded before the two of them headed off to the small clearing.

When they arrived, Alena immediately squatted down and began searching.

Jack followed her lead before he began, "At the risk of inciting that temper of yours…" trailing off when he received a glare and a raised eyebrow from the blonde.

He then took a breath and continued, "This necklace of yours. What exactly does it look like?"

Alena simply sighed before she explained, "First off, it's a silver necklace. It has an "A" inscribed in a heart, and it's covered with little diamonds and sapphires."

Jack nodded in response before he resumed looking for the necklace.

Over an hour later, Alena slumped against one of the trees. She and Jack had thoroughly searched the area around the flowers, but there was no sign of the necklace.

"I suppose it's time for plan B," Alena surmised as she stood up straight.

Jack nodded before he supplied, "Which is looking around the palace."

"Henry and Lucy already helped me look around," Alena explained. She then paused and continued, "But I did go on a picnic with Henry, Lucy, and Ella so I could catch up with my brother and get to know my sister-in-law and niece."

"Oh, yeah, I remember Henry telling me about that," Jack spoke. He then told her, "In that case, we need to go this way," motioning to the left with his head.

He could see that Alena was about to protest, so he challenged, "Unless you've suddenly realized where you're going?"

"No," Alena quietly admitted. She then planted her hands on her hips and told him, "Just don't be all, you know, like, superior about this."

Jack scoffed before he refuted, "This coming from Ms. Know-It-All?" as he crossed his arms.

Alena narrowed her eyes as she fired back, "I wouldn't have to be that way if _someone_ was actually helping me."

He only rolled his eyes and shook his head in response before she marched off in the wrong direction. He then called out, "We're going the other way."

She didn't bother with a response as she turned around to follow him.

They walked in silence as they headed to the picnic spot. Jack finally spoke, "We're nearly there."

"Good," Alena simply responded.

Just then, the ground started to shake beneath them. Alena reflexively grabbed Jack's shoulder to keep her balance.

Both of them then turned around to see an ogre heading straight for them.

"What the hell does it want?" Alena asked, her voice full of both fear and concern.

"As of right now? Us," Jack quickly replied before both of them took off running.

The ogre was gaining on them when Jack skidded to a stop.

"What are you…" Alena began to protest when Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a large boulder.

"This will only work for so long," he then warned her.

"And just what do you suggest we do? Just hide here until it decides to terrorize someone else?" Alena agitatedly told him.

"No," Jack responded with the same agitation in his tone. He then peeked around the boulder to find that the ogre was still searching for them.

He then turned to face Alena and told her, "Look, I have an idea, but you'll have to have an open mind."

She narrowed her eyes before she asked him, "And just what is this idea?"

"That we work together," he answered. At her eye roll, he continued, "We managed to work together long enough to get out of that well…"

"After you _dropped_ me," Alena condescendingly interrupted.

Jack ignored her and continued, "If we can do that, I think we can manage to take down this ogre."

Alena tilted her head as she thought over his words. She then resigned, "I guess you have a point."

She then told him, "The only way to kill an ogre is to aim for its eye."

"And you're sure that will bring this monster down?" Jack asked her.

Alena looked at him strangely as she observed, "You're Jack the Giant Killer - this ogre should be a piece of cake for you."

"Giants and ogres are two totally different things," Jack pointed out. He then took a breath and continued, "I know you can swing a sword, but can you throw?"

"My aim's pretty good," she replied. She then asked, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

A moment later, it dawned on her, "I'm going to throw my sword at the ogre's eye."

Jack nodded before he added, "We're _both_ gonna throw them. Our odds are twice as good that way."

Alena nodded as well before she offered, "On the count of three." "On three," Jack agreed.

They then both peeked around the boulder to see that the ogre was still, in fact, hell bent on finding the humans that had escaped its grasp.

They then returned to their places and counted off, "1, 2, 3" before running out from behind the boulder. The ogre glanced that way and saw the two of them; it then charged toward them.

Jack and Alena waited a beat until their target was a bit closer. Jack then shouted, "Now!"

Both of them then hurled their swords at the ogre, and each of the blades landed straight in the monster's eyes.

The ogre went down with a crash, causing Alena and Jack to lose their balance. But, they were able to catch themselves before they fell.

They each let out a sigh of relief before they went to retrieve their swords. When they both had sheathed the blades, Alena looked at Jack with an expression that was both curious and full of wonder.

He caught her, and he asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well," Alena slowly began, "It seems that we make a pretty good team when we're not yelling at each other."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle before he conceded, "I suppose we do work pretty well together."

"Maybe this getting along thing isn't impossible after all," Alena told him.

"I wouldn't get your hopes, yet. I'm sure you'll still be infuriatingly stubborn about something," he replied, but there was a teasing lilt to his tone.

Alena couldn't help but smile before she spoke, "And I'm sure you'll be annoying and offer some sarcastic remark."

Despite themselves, they couldn't help chuckle, which soon turned to full-blown laughter. Though Alena would never admit out loud, she kind of liked Jack's laugh.

Once they had sobered, she told him, "I say we seal this, uh, sort of truce with a high 5." At his confused expression, she pointed out, "We did just take down an _ogre_."

"I guess I can't argue with that," Jack told her before they clapped their hands together.

Alena then told him, "We should head to this picnic spot." She then glanced around and added, "I really hope you remember where we were going."

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head before he asked, "Isn't your dad a captain? Wouldn't he have taught you to sail?"

"Uh, yeah," Alena responded as though the answer were obvious.

"Well, I sincerely hope you're better on a ship than you are in a forest," Jack told her with a slightly smug grin.

"Well, I would remember, but we had to make a detour so we wouldn't be ogre food," Alena reminded him. The annoyance she had been trying to convey didn't have as much bite.

He only chuckled at that before he spoke, "Come on, we're almost there. Hopefully, we'll find your necklace."

"Let me guess, so you won't have to be stuck with me anymore?" Alena supplied.

"That would be a plus side," Jack agreed with that same smug grin.

Alena only rolled her eyes at him before they continued on in the forest. As they walked, she couldn't help but think, " _Just maybe he isn't so bad after all. Just maybe._ "


	14. Chapter 14: Masquerade, Part C

_Hyperion Heights, Present Day_

Alena had just put the finishing touches on her makeup for the ball. She was wearing a smoky eye with a dark red lipstick.

Her eyes then wandered down to the necklace around her neck. As she ran her fingers over the "A," along with the diamonds and sapphires, she couldn't help but feel feelings of nostalgia coupled with amusement, happiness, and heartache.

"One day soon. You won't be separated from him forever," Alena assured herself.

It wasn't as though she didn't think about Jack as it was - it was hard not to when she constantly saw him in Emma and Lily. But it seemed that this masquerade ball had him and their first little adventure on her mind.

She then shook her head. Tonight was her chance to just truly enjoy herself without any of the worries that always seemed to plague her.

She then let out a breath and let herself smile. She really was looking forward to a great night out.

Alena stood up from her vanity and turned toward her full-length mirror. She smoothed down the front of her dress before looking up at her reflection.

She felt even more beautiful than she did when she tried on the dress in the store. Along with the makeup, her look was complemented by an elegant curled updo courtesy of the hair dresser that Natalie had suggested. Two loose blonde curls framed the sides of Alena's face.

She then grabbed her silver clutch bag off the bed and placed her wallet and invitation inside. She made one last call to check on the twins before placing the phone in her bag.

She grabbed her mask and keys from the table before she headed out of her apartment and down to her car.

About 15 minutes later, Alena pulled up to the Hyperion Heights Multipurpose Building. It was two stories covered in gray brick, and two white columns stood at the arched entry. The many windows were arched as well.

When she had gotten out of the bug and placed her keys in the clutch, she heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned around to see her brother walking toward her.

"Hey, Henry," the blonde greeted with a smile. "Hey, Alena," he responded with a smile of his own.

He then told her, "I see you got an invitation to this masquerade ball."

Alena nodded before she elaborated, "Thanks to Natalie. She owns the daycare where I take Emma and Lily."

She then teasingly added, "And you got an invitation for Jacinda," with a grin.

"I think you're taking the annoying little sister thing a little too seriously," Henry matter-of-factly replied, but he couldn't help the smile that appeared a moment later.

Alena smiled back as she told him, "Well, it is kind of fun," with a shrug. Henry shook his head at her in response.

She couldn't help but chuckle at that before she happened to glance around, where she then saw two familiar faces.

She then turned back to Henry and suggested, "Hey, let's go see Jacinda and Sabine." He nodded in response before he and Alena began walking toward their friends.

The blonde then greeted, "Hey, you guys. You both look amazing."

Jacinda and Sabine both smiled in response before the latter spoke, "And you look just as amazing, too, Alena."

Alena smiled in response as well before Jacinda addressed Henry, "You look great, Henry."

It took a few moments for it to register that she was talking to him because he had been staring at her. He then replied, "Oh! Uh, thanks."

He then proceeded to fumble through a compliment, "And you look, uh, wow. Um, what I mean is, that you look really, uh, stunning."

Alena and Sabine couldn't help but grin while Jacinda smiled and responded, "Thank you, Henry."

She then paused and added, "And thank you, again, for getting us the invitations."

"It was no problem," Henry reassured her with a smile. Jacinda smiled back in response.

Just then, she glanced around and lamented, "Speaking of our invitations, here comes Ivy now. I'm sure she can't wait to gloat."

"If our conversation at work yesterday morning was any indication, she's just going to pretend that I don't exist. I'm sure it's the same for you guys," Alena pointed out.

She couldn't help but take note of Ivy's purple dress with silver embellishments on the bodice and down the side. That way, she'd be sure to _avoid_ the brunette.

"Especially since whatever her aim was in getting me an invitation didn't exactly pan out," Henry added.

The group nodded before Sabine suggested, "With all that considered, I say we just head inside and enjoy this ball."

The four of them then began walking toward the entrance of the building. Alena ushered her friends ahead of her when she saw Natalie waving at her.

The two ladies greeted each other before Alena complimented, "You look really amazing," as she took in her friend's dress.

Natalie was wearing a red strapless dress. The bodice was covered with gold embellishments while the skirt was a full chiffon style. The top of the skirt had gold embellishments as well.

"Thanks, Alena. You look amazing as well," Natalie responded with a smile. She then knowingly continued, "How were Emma and Lily when you called?"

Alena couldn't help but smile as she answered, "They're fine. And they're having a great time - especially since Lucy is staying, too. She's the daughter of one of my friends."

Natalie nodded before she spoke, "Kimberly told me about that. I think she'll have a great time as well. She adores kids - that's why I knew she'd be perfect for the daycare."

"So I've seen. That's why I knew the twins would be alright with her," Alena replied with a smile. Natalie smiled back in response.

The black-haired woman then spoke, "I think I'm gonna go find my friends. I hope you enjoy the ball, Alena."

The blonde smiled as she responded, "Thanks, I hope you enjoy it as well." Natalie nodded before she headed inside.

Alena then put on her blue and silver mask before she headed inside. She presented her invitation at a table before she headed through some double doors.

The ballroom space was lit only by string lights hanging close to the ceiling. Red, black, and gold decorations filled the space; there were black and gold tablecloths covering the round tables spread throughout the room, as well as the rectangular refreshment table. A bouquet of red roses sat in the middle of the tables.

" _Wow. This place is gorgeous_ \- _it's perfect for a ball_ ," Alena thought. She couldn't help but smile at her surroundings.

Just then, the music started, and couples began filling in the dance floor. Alena decided to head over to the refreshment table.

She fixed herself a glass of the red punch before she turned her attention to the dance floor.

Toward the back of the floor that was closest to the door, the blonde noticed a couple swaying along to the music. She couldn't help but see that the guy was _hopelessly_ awkward, and the girl was trying her best to help him along.

Alena chuckled despite herself, mainly because she understood the girl's feelings all too well. Her mind then drifted once more to the search for her necklace, and to the moments where she and Jack first began to truly fall for each other.

 _The New Enchanted Forest, 4 Years Ago_

"Well, I guess it's time for plan… c? I think that's right," Alena spoke when she had stood up.

Jack chuckled lightly before he told her, "You really don't give up, do you?" standing up as well.

Alena shrugged as she replied, "You're the one who said I was, what was it again? Oh, infuriatingly stubborn."

"That's because you are," Jack matter-of-factly began. The blonde rolled her eyes before he continued, "But you're not so bad. I think maybe you're starting to grow on me," with a grin.

Alena couldn't help but smile as she replied, "Yeah, well, you're not so bad yourself."

She then started to giggle, and Jack smiled at the sound. When she had sobered, she told him, "I think maybe we should start searching on the path back to the palace. We didn't get a good look on our way up here."

Just as she had turned around, she felt Jack grab her arm. When she turned to face him, he told her, "Don't you think we could use a break? We have been searching all day, and we've also fell down a well and faced an ogre."

Alena sighed as she planted her hands on her hips. She then ran her fingers through her hair and conceded, "I guess you're right."

She then admitted, "I am kind of hungry."

Jack nodded before he spoke, "I saw a whole bunch of berries while looking for the necklace. I'll go grab some."

"Okay. I'll just be by the lake," Alena responded. "I think it's more of a pond than a lake," he teased.

She rolled her eyes before she watched him walk away. She then turned on her heel and walked toward the body of water.

She sat down at the edge and peered over at her reflection, touching her chest where the necklace should lay. While she would never give up, it was hard not to get discouraged.

She let out a big sigh as she noticed Jack sitting down beside her. He seemed to have read her mind as he reassured her, "Hey, we're not going back without that necklace. We'll find it."

Alena turned to look at him with a slightly confused expression. She then told him, "That's surprisingly helpful. Thanks, Jack."

"No problem," he responded. He then pointed out, "Besides, we did agree to stop yelling at each other," with a shrug.

"Yeah, we did," Alena conceded. She then paused and admitted, "Which I'm honestly surprised is actually working," before she popped a berry in her mouth.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle before he told her, "Well, I'd rather be on your good side than on the receiving end of your temper."

Alena ran one of her hands through her hair before she acknowledged, "I _do_ have a bit of a temper." She then paused and added, "Well, more than just a bit."

"Well, in the spirit of admitting things, I can be on the sarcastic side," Jack replied.

"Was that so hard?" Alena teased with a smirk, using his words from earlier in the day. He shook his head at her in response, but he couldn't help the smile that appeared a moment later.

They then settled into a comfortable silence as they ate the berries.

When they were finished, Jack got up before he offered a hand to Alena. She looked at it for a moment before she accepted his help.

When they were both standing, Jack teased her, "Along with being stubborn and temperamental, you're also _extremely_ independent."

"Well, I couldn't have you thinking I was some kind of damsel in distress, now could I?" Alena challenged with a smirk.

He grinned as he told her, "I don't think _anyone_ would ever mistake _you_ for that."

"I guess they wouldn't," Alena couldn't help but agree. She then acknowledged, "I was being rather difficult."

"Yeah, you were. But I egged it on - I kind of liked getting under your skin," Jack admitted. He then said, "I don't think I expected you to fight back quite as much, though."

The blonde chuckled at that before she told him, "Well, I'm not exactly one to back down."

"I noticed," Jack replied. He then took a breath and continued, "I think I like that about you, though."

Alena smiled at that as she spoke, "Why didn't we try this to begin with?"

Jack smiled back in response. He then added, "It may have been easier, but it wouldn't have been nearly as interesting."

"Can't argue with that," she resigned, and the smile she had been wearing grew. She then suggested, "How about we resume looking for the necklace?"

He nodded in response, and the two of them then began heading back toward the palace, stopping and looking for the necklace as they did so.

She was currently bent down at the base of the tree while he was looking through some bushes. When he didn't find the necklace, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

He then stood up to head to another spot. He glanced over to see that Alena had the same idea.

Just as she was walking to another spot, an arrow was heading straight for her. Alena's back was to the flying projectile.

Jack's eyes widened, and he immediately sprang to action. He ran over to her before pushing her out of the way, and they both fell on the ground.

They rolled a bit before they settled with a thump. Alena landed on top of Jack, where her lips accidentally brushed against his.

Before Alena could even register what was happening, Jack was _kissing_ her. And she didn't pull away. She rested a hand on his chest while he wound his in her blonde locks.

The kiss was sweet and tender, and they found themselves lost in the moment. When they pulled back, Alena's eyes widened. Her first instinct was to run.

She quickly rolled off of Jack before she got up and rushed away to put some distance between her and that kiss.

She stopped in a small clearing, where she found herself breathing hard. Not from the exertion, but from the emotions bubbling up inside of her.

She couldn't feel anything for Jack. It was a ridiculous notion, wasn't it? As much as she tried to convince herself that it was, she couldn't quite do it.

Just then, Jack came running into the clearing. He walked over to Alena and told her, "We _have_ to talk about what happened."

She then looked up at him. She couldn't quite describe the emotion in those brown eyes of his, but it made her weak in the knees.

Alena took a breath before she simply stated, " _You_ kissed _me_."

"But you didn't pull away. You kissed me _back_ ," Jack pointed out. He couldn't help but grin as he continued, "And as I recall, your lips were on mine first."

"That was an _accident_ ," Alena stubbornly pointed out with crossed arms.

"Yeah, it was," he conceded. He then took a breath and told her, "But that kiss wasn't. I don't think either one of us can deny that."

Alena ran her fingers through her hair in response. She then took a breath and asked the question that was burning a hole in her brain: "Why… why did you kiss me, Jack?"

He looked down at the ground and fumbled with the hilt of his sword. He then took a deep breath before he looked up and admitted, "Because I like you, Alena. I _really_ like you. There was something between us from the moment we met, but we got off on the wrong foot. Until... "

"Until we realized that we actually work really well together. And we started getting along. The kiss, uh, sort of showed that is there is something between us. This something that has been there from the start," Alena supplied.

Jack nodded his agreement. He then ran his fingers through his hair before he asked, "So, what do we do now?"

Alena took one of his hands in hers before she told him, "I think we still have to figure out exactly what this is, and I say we figure it out together."

"I like the sound of that," he replied with a smile. She smiled back in response.

She then took a breath and spoke, "And thank you, Jack, for saving me from the arrow."

"You're welcome," he sincerely responded. He then grinned and teased, "You are my best friend's sister."

She grinned back as she said, "And we both know that's your _only_ reason."

Alena then started to laugh, and Jack joined in. The necklace was momentarily forgotten.

That is, until Jack saw something shiny out of the corner of his eye. He let go of Alena's hand and walked over to the spot.

As he picked up the item, he smiled. He then turned around to face Alena with her necklace dangling off the end of his finger.

"You found it!" she exclaimed. She then rushed to close the short distance between them and grabbed the necklace.

She dusted the dirt off before she unclasped the chain. She then held it up to Jack and asked, "Can you put this on?"

He nodded in response, and she handed him the necklace. She then turned around and moved her hair out of the way. He then placed the necklace around her and clasped it in place.

When she had turned around, she told him, "Thank you for finding it, Jack." "It was a team effort," he reminded her with a smile.

She smiled back as she agreed, "Yeah, it was." She then paused and suggested, "What do you say we head back to the palace."

"I think that sounds great," Jack responded. She nodded before the two of them began walking back.

As they strolled along, Jack noticed that Alena's hand rarely left her necklace. With genuine curiosity, he asked her, "Why didn't you notice your necklace was missing sooner?"

Alena took a breath before she answered, "Well, I'm sure I would have noticed it at some point, but it never dawned on me until Ella told me about the ball. That's when I realized that I _didn't_ have my necklace to wear _to_ the ball."

She then smiled and continued, "And now, I can just focus on doing what I can to help Tiana get ready for the ball…"

"Even though she and everyone insisted that you're simply a guest," Jack interjected.

She lightly elbowed him before she finished, "And enjoying the ball itself. I'm really looking forward to it."

"I'm sure you'll have a great time," Jack told her with a smile.

"I think you mean "we." I was kind of hoping you'd save me a dance," Alena spoke, shyly pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Oh, uh, well," Jack nervously began as he ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm not going to the ball. It's not really my thing."

The blonde couldn't help but feel disappointed, but she understood. She then told him, "I think you're missing out, but I totally get it. Getting all dressed up and such isn't meant for everyone."

"Uh, yeah," Jack responded, but he couldn't quite look at her.

Alena tilted her head and narrowed her eyes as she perceived, "There's more to this, isn't there?"

The lack of both a response and eye contact let Alena knew that there was more to story. But, she wouldn't force him.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

If anything, her response made him seem more conflicted. He seemed to be contemplating something before he took a breath and finally looked at her.

"It's not as bad as you're thinking. The reason I'm not going is because I… I can't, uh, dance."

The blonde actually seemed a bit relieved. She then told him, "Is that all? I can teach you to dance, Jack."

"You can?" he asked, a bit of surprise in his tone.

"Of course! It's a pretty funny story actually - when my dad started teaching me to sword fight, my grandpa also insisted that I should learn to dance as well. And so it went," Alena explained with a chuckle.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle as well. His expression then became more serious as he pointed out, "You sure you want to teach me? I'm not gonna be very good."

"That's _why_ I want to teach you," she assured him with a smile.

He couldn't help but smile back before he told her, "Since I know you _won't_ give this up, I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Really?" Alena questioned. Jack nodded before he elaborated, "Yeah. It might be sort of fun."

She beamed at him before she took him by the hand and pulled him toward a small clearing. She turned to face him before she instructed, "First things first, the stance. Lift your hand up."

He obliged, and she then clasped their fingers together. She then continued, "I'll put my hand on your shoulder, and you'll place yours on my waist."

He nodded, and a moment later, they were in position. Goosebumps started to rise on Alena's skin at the feeling of being in Jack's arms. If the look in those brown eyes of his were any indication, he was feeling the same.

" _Focus_ ," she reminded herself. She then took a quick but calming breath before she told him, "Follow my lead."

He nodded in response before they began. The first few steps went smoothly, save for the fact that Jack kept looking at his feet.

Then, to his chagrin, he stepped on Alena's foot. She winced in pain as she let go of him, and he apologized, "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Alena shook out her foot before she told him, "I'm fine. Really, I am."

"If you're sure," Jack replied. She nodded, and he continued, "I guess we'll try again," with uncertainty in his tone.

Alena narrowed her eyes at him before her expression became one of understanding. She then reassured him, "You'll get it, Jack. It just takes practice."

Jack sighed before he told her, "I know you're right. Let's try that again."

Alena smiled and nodded at him before they resumed their position. She then told him, "This time, you need to try looking at me instead of your feet."

"I think I can manage that."

Alena nodded at him once more before she started to hum. He gave her an odd look, and she explained, "We have to have music."

"Ah," he replied in understanding. The two of them then began to dance.

Though still a little stiff, Jack was much better this go around. It probably had something to do with the fact that Alena was counting out the steps for him.

"I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure you're _not_ supposed to be counting," Jack pointed out.

Alena couldn't help but chuckle before she told him, "Not usually, but it's helping you, isn't it?"

"Well, I didn't step on you this time, so I'd say that's a good thing," Jack jokingly replied. The blonde rolled her eyes in response.

She then suggested, "How about I count on the steps one more time and then you'll take over from there?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jack conceded. Alena nodded in response.

They then began dancing once again with Alena repeating, "1, 2, 3…". After a spin around the small clearing, Jack took over. To the blonde's surprise, he had actually loosened up.

As they moved to a halt, Alena smiled and reassured him, "See, I told you that you'd get the hang of it."

"I'm pretty sure most of that has to do with you," Jack sincerely told her before he moved a piece of hair behind her ear.

Alena couldn't help but blush before she spoke, "Don't sell yourself short. You seem to be a natural."

He smiled at her as he responded, "Thanks, Alena." She smiled back in response.

She then asked him, "You ready to do this for real?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so," Jack answered with a bit of uncertainty in his tone once more.

Alena tilted her head as she perceived, "You don't exactly sound ready."

He nervously ran his fingers through his hair before he admitted, "It's just that, well, you've been the one leading all this time."

She smiled softly at him before she reassured him, "We'll get there. You just have to have patience."

A smile made its way on his face before he nodded. The two of them then adjusted their stance once more before they continued to dance.

Though Alena was still leading, and Jack was still a bit awkward, the lesson seemed to be going well. The blonde couldn't help but feel pride when her partner stopped mouthing the steps.

As they continued moving, they became more and more in sync. They couldn't quite keep the smiles from their faces.

Jack then stopped their movement and told her, "I think I might try leading this time." Alena simply nodded in response before he began to lead the dancing.

Their steps were seamless, and they both moved gracefully across the grass. Unfortunately, Jack found that he had missed a step and over corrected. His shin slammed into Alena's.

He apologized profusely - again - before he bemused, "I'm just really bad at this, aren't I?"

Alena shook her head before she assured him, "No, you're not. You're problem has nothing to do with your ability to dance."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her as he questioned, "What else could it be?"

"We became perfectly in sync that first time we stopped counting the steps. It _was_ amazing. But, when you started to lead, you started thinking too much - I saw it all over your face," Alena explained.

He tilted his head in confusion for a moment. But, he then slowly started to realize that she was right.

"And just how am I supposed to dance without injuring you?"

She nervously bit her lip before she smiled and told him, "You _know_ the steps, Jack. Instead of focusing so hard on that, just think about me. Am I wrong in saying that I'm the reason you changed your mind about the ball?"

He ran his fingers through his brown hair before he admitted, "I _did_ like the idea of dancing with you."

"And you will. You just have to lead," Alena told him as though it was the easiest thing in the world.

He couldn't help but smile at her. She really _didn't_ give up, but he found that he actually liked that about her.

"I think I really do have it this time. Let's go," he then told her. "I _know_ you do," she assured him.

He smiled at her once more before he slipped his arm around her waist and took her hand in his. She squeezed his hand before placing her free hand on his shoulder.

Alena started to hum, and Jack began leading them to the sound of her voice. This time, it was as though the forest and the rest of the world faded away as they danced together.

They seemed to glide across the clearing, and they truly seemed at home in each other's arms. In short, it was perfect.

When they had come to a stop, Alena threw both arms around him in a hug. Jack couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

When they pulled away, she proudly told him, "You did it!" " _We_ did it. I couldn't have done it without you," he reminded her.

"Well, we _do_ make a pretty good team," Alena spoke with a smile. A blush rose to her cheeks as she thought about what she wanted to say next.

She then moved her hand to cup his cheek. She took a deep breath before she told him, "I know we said we have some stuff to figure out about us, but I really like whatever we have growing between us."

Jack smiled as he responded, "I really like it, too, Alena," as he ran his fingers through her hair, earning a bright smile from her.

He then planted a sweet kiss on her cheek. He rested his forehead against hers as she wrapped her arms tighter around him.

This quest started out as a search for a necklace, but Jack and Alena ended up with the beginning of something that was so much more.


	15. Chapter 15: Masquerade, Part D

_Hyperion Heights, Present Day_

Little did Alena know that her true love was standing across the room from her.

Unfortunately, like the rest of the population of Hyperion Heights, Jack was cursed. He believed he was a lawyer named Nick Branson.

Just then, Nick was making his way to the refreshment table, where Alena was still lost in thought.

The blonde was blocking the punch bowl, and Nick tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

She jumped before she looked at him. He then apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, it's fine," Alena assured him. She then asked him, "Did you, uh, need something?"

Nick chuckled lightly before he told her, "Uh, yeah. Some punch."

The blonde then glanced around and realized that she was standing in front of the punch bowl. She shook her head at herself before she spoke, "And I'm just in the way. I'm sorry."

She then stepped to the side. As Nick grabbed a glass and ladled the drink, he reassured her, "Don't even worry about it. You were just enjoying the dancing."

"Yeah, I was. I have been looking forward to the ball," Alena conceded with a small smile. Thankfully, she had mastered the art of living in this town.

Nick hummed in response before he told her, "It has been pretty great. Better than I originally thought."

He then leaned back against the table and took a sip of his punch. He then looked at Alena and asked, "Can I, uh, ask you something?"

The blonde hesitated for a moment before she nodded in response. Nick then spoke, "Why aren't you dancing?"

Alena thought over his words before she just answered honestly: "I really don't know," with a chuckle.

Nick chuckled as well before he told her, "Well, at least you're honest."

The blonde took a sip of punch before she observed, "It is pretty ridiculous to come to a ball and not dance."

Nick then suggested, "I think we can fix that. Maybe we can dance - you know, just for the heck of it," as he nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders.

Alena tilted her head before she told him, "How about I finish my punch, and I'll get back to you on that?"

He nodded in response before he headed back across the room.

Alena then thought about the offer. She really did want to dance, and this guy seemed nice enough.

She furrowed her brows when she realized that she didn't know his name.

Her mind then wandered to Jack. He had been the last person she had danced with, and she wasn't sure about dancing with someone else. She didn't know if she could do that to him.

And as soon as that thought crossed her mind, she was confronted with reality. It was just a dance. A simple, meaningless dance that was, how had he put it? Ah, just for the heck of it. Just for fun.

Even though Jack was cursed _somewhere_ in this town, and he wouldn't even recognize her if he saw her, Alena's heart belonged to him. _Nothing_ would ever change that.

Just as she was about to make her way over to this mystery dance partner, she heard someone calling her name and walking toward her.

Alena raised her eyebrows at said person, and he explained, "It's me, Henry."

"Oh! Sorry - I couldn't really see you or recognize you in the mask," the blonde told him.

"It's fine," Henry spoke. He then asked her, "Who was that guy I saw you talking to?" His tone was one part curious and one part protective.

"Just someone I was making small talk with," Alena answered. She then raised an eyebrow and asked, "Now who's taking the older brother role a bit too seriously?"

Despite the fact that she couldn't see him, Henry rolled his eyes at her before he told her, "I was just asking."

Alena only chuckled at that before she teased, "Sure you were."

Henry shook his head in response, but he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped a moment later. He then observed, "You look like you're having a pretty good time."

"Yeah, I am. I'm about to go dance with that guy I was talking to - it should be fun," Alena told her brother.

He nodded before he observed, "Well, if anyone deserves some fun, it's you. Between taking care of Emma and Lily and working with Belfry and Ivy every day, you have a lot on your plate."

"My thoughts exactly," the blonde conceded before taking a hearty sip of the punch.

Henry hummed in response before he nervously looked over at Jacinda and Sabine. He then looked back at Alena and admitted, "I was thinking about asking Jacinda to dance with me."

"I totally think you should," Alena encouraged. She then asked, "Is there a reason you aren't sure?"

Henry sighed before he admitted, "You were there when my car was stolen. I just wanted to get out of here, but I wound up sticking around."

Alena couldn't help but smile as she told him, "Take it from me. Sometimes unplanned things can turn out really great."

"I'll keep that in mind," Henry spoke. The two of them then bid a "see you later" before he headed over to Jacinda.

Alena downed the rest of her drink before she went to go find Nick. Unfortunately, the dim light made it a bit difficult to find him.

As she weaved her way through the crowd, she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Nick standing in front of her.

He then spoke, "I take it you made your mind up about the dance." "Yeah, I did. I thought it'd be fun," she answered with a smile.

Nick nodded in response. He then inclined his head toward the dance floor as he spoke, "The next song is starting. Ready?"

"Let's go," Alena replied. The two of them walked toward the middle of the floor before settling in a spot.

Alena then placed one of her hands on Nick's shoulder while he placed his around her waist. They joined hands before they began to move to the music.

Alena had the strangest sensation of familiarity the moment that Nick touched her. As they began to dance, the feeling increased - as did the goosebumps on her skin. It was as though she had danced with him before; it was like he had held her before.

For a moment, Alena was back in the New Enchanted Forest, and Jack was spinning her around the clearing. Though neither of them knew it at the time, they were experiencing the first feelings of love.

The blonde quickly pushed those thoughts from her head. Whatever she _thought_ she felt simply amounted to wishful thinking.

She then heard Nick tell her, "You're a pretty great dancer."

"Thanks. You're pretty good yourself," she responded.

"I can't take all the credit - someone taught me a long time ago," he explained. Alena hummed in response before he tilted his head in slight confusion.

Alena picked up on the gesture and curiously questioned, "What is it?"

Nick chuckled lightly before he spoke, "I just realized that I don't know what your name is."

"Well, I don't know yours either, but I kind of want to keep that way," Alena began. She then paused and clarified, "My life is a little on the crazy side, and I'd prefer to just be another face in the crowd tonight."

Nick tilted his head once more before he spoke, "You know, I get it. I really do. We're just two people sharing a dance - no strings attached."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Alena conceded with a smile.

Nick smiled as well before he continued leading them around the dance floor.

They shared small talk and laughter as they danced. " _He is pretty funny_ ," Alena couldn't help but admit.

It looks like she would be able to have some fun after all.

The two of them danced for a few more songs before they called it a night. They thanked each other for the dances before they parted ways.

As Alena walked away, Nick couldn't help but watch her leave. He hadn't quite been able to fight this feeling that he had about her.

It was as though they were connected somehow, and they had been for years.

He shook his head as he dismissed the notion. The idea was crazy - she was just a girl he danced with. He then headed back to the refreshment table.

Alena spent the rest of the evening enjoying the company of her friends. They may all be trapped in this terrible curse, but that didn't mean these memories weren't special.

Soon enough, the ball had come to a close. The blonde bid her goodbyes before she headed outside to her car. She headed to her apartment to change before she went to go pick up the girls.

Emma and Lily animatedly talked about the fun they had with Kimberly and Lucy. Alena smiled as she listened to the twins talk about how they had made cookies, played games, and colored.

When the three of them arrived home, Alena gave the girls a bath before tucking them both into bed.

Alena ran her fingers through Emma and Lily's blonde locks as she told them, "I'm glad you two had such a good time with Ms. Kimberly and Lucy."

"So much fun!" Emma exclaimed. "Love it, Mommy," Lily added with a smile.

Alena smiled as well before she told them, "You two have had an exciting evening. I think maybe you two should go to sleep."

The blonde had been teasing a bit and expected the protest before it even came. "No go sleep, Mommy!" Lily spoke, and Emma nodded in agreement with her sister.

Alena only chuckled at them before she suggested, "How about a story?"

"Yay!" the twins simultaneously exclaimed. Emma then spoke, "Love family story!" Lily added, "Magic ventue!"

They then scooted closer to their mother and looked up at her with excited brown eyes.

Those eyes got Alena every time. Even more so today since she had been thinking about Jack so much.

An idea then came to the blonde. She may be separated from her true love, but she had her sweet girls to remind her of him. As hard as that was at times, she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Alena wanted Emma and Lily to know just how special they truly were.

The blonde took a breath before she began, "Mommy is going to tell a very special story. I'm going to tell you about your daddy."

Both girls took on a confused expression before Lily asked, "Have a daddy?"

"Yes, you two do. His name is Jack, and he is Mommy's true love," Alena explained with a smile.

The twins gasped before Emma questioned, "Have true love like Grandma Snow and Grandpa Charming?"

Alena nodded before she elaborated, "Yes, sweetie. Mommy and Daddy started to fall in love on an adventure."

"Ventue!" Emma and Lily exclaimed. Alena couldn't help but chuckle before she continued, "That's right. You see, me and Daddy didn't like each other very much at first. But then we went on an adventure to find my necklace. We fell down a hole, fought a scary monster…"

The twins gasped before Lily exclaimed, "Monster!" Emma then asked, "Mommy and Daddy scared of monster?"

"We were scared of the monster. But then me and Daddy worked together to defeat the big, scary monster," Alena explained.

The girls clapped before Emma questioned, "What happen after monster, Mommy?"

The blonde took a breath before she answered, "Well, Daddy and I looked for my necklace some more. As we were looking for it, an arrow came and almost hit Mommy. But Daddy saved me. We then had our very first kiss..."

"Yay! Mommy and Daddy liked each other!" Lily cheered.

Alena ruffled her little girl's hair in response before she finished, "We did see that we liked each other very much. We then found Mommy's necklace that I wanted to wear to a special dance called a ball. I then taught Daddy to dance so he could come, too. Mommy and Daddy then decided that we wanted to be a couple. And that was our first adventure."

Emma then asked, "More ventues?"

"We did have more adventures. And Mommy and Daddy fell in love - it made both of us very happy."

Both girls nodded before Lily spoke, "But Daddy not here." "Leave Mommy?" Emma questioned, and Alena could hear the disappointment in her girls' words.

"No, sweetie, Daddy didn't leave," Alena quickly assured. She then took a breath and explained, "A mean lady cast a bad curse, and Mommy and Daddy were separated."

Lily crossed her arms as she complained, "I don't like lady or curses." Emma huffed as she added, "Mommy can't be with Daddy."

Alena ran her fingers through both girls' hair as she told them, "I know it's unfair, but like Mommy told you before, true love isn't easy. But everything will be okay."

Even as Alena was trying to be reassuring, she couldn't help the few tears that fell. The twins saw that she was sad, and they wrapped her in a hug.

When they pulled away, Emma spoke, "I sorry sad, Mommy." "It's okay, sweetheart. Mommy will be okay," Alena reassured her.

The little girl nodded before her sister asked, "Daddy come back, Mommy?"

At that, Alena channeled every bit of hope she had - the hope that helped keep her going. She then answered, "The curse will be broken, and Daddy will come back. And then, we can all be a family."

The girls smiled brightly at that, and they hugged Alena once more. The blonde held on tightly for several minutes before they pulled away.

She then told them, "Okay, it's time for bedtime, Emma and Lily."

"Have to, Mommy?" Lily complained.

Alena shook her head before she told her, "Yes, you do." She then tucked both girls back into bed.

When she did, Emma suddenly asked, "Pretend about Daddy, too?"

The blonde sighed before she replied, "Yes, sweetie. I know it's hard, but everything will be better when the curse is broken."

"Otay, Mommy," the girls simultaneously answered.

Alena smiled at them before she kissed each of their foreheads. "Good night, my sweet girls."

"Night, Mommy. Love you," Lily spoke. Emma then added, "Love you, too. And Daddy."

"And Daddy will love the two of you very much," Alena told her girls with a smile.

They smiled in response before they both yawned. Emma turned on her side while Lily rolled over on her stomach, and they both began to fall asleep.

Alena smiled once more before she got up and turned out the lights, closing the door behind her as she left the room.

When she returned to her own room, she leaned against the door and sighed. What a couple of days it had been.

Her hand moved over her necklace once more as she spoke, "Wherever you are in this place, Jack, know that me and our girls love you. I can't wait for the day when you'll hold the three of us in your arms."

 _ **End A/N: We hadn't planned on introducing Jack until he actually made his debut on the show, but this idea and this chapter was too good to wait :)**_

 _ **This being said, don't y'all freak out on me. We had planned on Jack being Alena's true love LONG BEFORE that plot twist. As you can imagine, we had to make some changes and we had to get creative. Y'all can be rest assured that Alena will have her happy ending :)**_


	16. Chapter 16: Greenbacks, Part A

_Hey everyone! Just a quick note that our inspiration for Kimberly's looks is actress Maia Mitchell. Happy reading :)_

"Bye, Mommy!" Emma exclaimed as she and Lily followed Natalie into the main play area. Both girls then waved before they headed into the room.

Alena couldn't help but smile at her twins' retreating forms. They really were her whole world.

Just as she was leaving to head to work, Kimberly emerged from the office. She smiled when she noticed Alena.

"Good morning, Alena," Kimberly jovially spoke, moving her short, light brown hair behind her shoulders.

"Good morning," the blonde replied before she spoke, "I wanted to thank you again for watching Emma & Lily during the ball."

Kimberly waved her hand in dismissal before she told her, "It was no problem. They're absolutely precious. And Lucy's a great kid, too."

Alena smiled as she said, "Even still, I really appreciate it." Kimberly smiled and nodded in response.

The brunette then asked, "So, how was the ball? Did you have a good time?"

"I had an amazing time. The venue was _gorgeous_ , and I had the most fun dancing and hanging out with my friends."

"That's great," Kimberly spoke. A slightly teasing smile enveloped her features as she continued, "You meet anyone special? Natalie's been going on and on about this guy she met. Although, she hasn't really given specifics because she doesn't want to rush anything."

Alena couldn't help but smile for her friend before her mind wandered to her own mystery guy. Try as she might, she hadn't been able to fight that familiar feeling she had gotten while dancing with him.

But, she knew she would _have_ to fight it. She already had her heart broken by being away from Jack too many times - she wasn't putting herself through that again.

And so, Alena responded, "No, I didn't. I'm happy for Natalie, but I think maybe I'm just content being by myself." _"At least until this curse is broken_ ," she thought to herself.

Kimberly nodded in response before Alena asked her, "What about you? You didn't want to come to the ball?"

The brunette laughed out loud and snorted at that before she spoke, "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you guys had fun, but I'd babysit kids over going to a ball any day. They're _not_ my thing."

Alena chuckled at her friend before she teased, "Who knows - you could have missed the chance to meet someone of your own."

Kimberly rolled her eyes before she stated, "If my someone is out there, I seriously doubt I'd meet her at a ball."

"You sound pretty sure of that," the blonde observed with a dubious look toward her friend.

"Well, I guess I can't know for _certain_ , but I honestly can't imagine that I would," Kimberly replied with a shrug.

The brunette then glanced into the play room and saw Natalie waving her over. Kimberly then said, "Duty calls. I'll see you later, Alena."

"See you later," the blonde responded before Kimberly headed into the other room. Alena then walked out of the daycare and got in the yellow bug.

When she had cranked up her car, she was a little surprised to be met with silence. She had been so busy listening to the girls talk that she didn't even notice the lack of Disney bursting through the speakers.

Emma & Lily had been going on about everything they wanted to do when Jack came home, from playing at the park to baking cookies to coloring pictures.

No doubt the girls were drawing _another_ picture for him right now, using every color and sticker available.

Hearing the girls talk about their father so much was bittersweet for Alena. She was overjoyed that the girls were so excited to meet "Daddy," and she knew he would _adore_ them when the four of them had a chance to be a family. But this _bloody_ curse coupled with the influx of memories and feelings she experienced at the ball made things so much harder.

But, just as she had reminded herself earlier, she had to keep fighting. She had to remain hopeful until she and Jack found each other - their girls were reason enough to never give up.

"And one way to accomplish that?" Alena surmised out loud. As she pulled into Belfry Towers, she finished, "Bringing down Victoria Belfry."

With determination in her step, she headed inside and up to her office.

She immediately grabbed a folder perched in the middle of her desk. She had left a sticky note on it that said "make copies" on it so that she'd remember to do that on her latest reports for Belfry.

Alena headed out of her office and to the copy machine, which was in the lobby area of the floor near Ivy's desk. The brunette had stepped away for a few moments.

The blonde was humming softly as placed her report in the machine and pressed copy. She was waiting patiently when she heard a beep.

She ignored it the first couple of times, but it soon became increasingly annoying. She huffed as she looked around for the source of the sound.

Her blue eyes narrowed as she spotted Ivy's phone lighting up on her desk. Alena walked over and picked up the device, where she then tried to find a way to turn it off.

It was then the blonde noticed the source of the beeping - a text message from Henry, clearly a reply to something Ivy had sent earlier.

" _Why in the hell is Ivy messaging my brother_?" Alena thought, the frustration becoming evident across her features.

All of the sudden, Alena felt the phone being snatched from her hand. She looked up to see Ivy glaring at her.

"What do you think you're doing with _my_ phone?" Ivy angrily spewed.

"I was making copies when your phone starting beeping. It became annoying, so I was trying to find a way make it stop," Alena stated with crossed arms.

Ivy rolled her eyes before she pointed out, "I know you saw the message, and I know you have an opinion. You always do."

With a sigh, Alena told her, "I don't want Henry to get hurt." Ivy planted her hands on her hips as she challenged, "Why do you even care?"

"He's my…" Alena paused as she realized she about to reveal her relation to Henry. The blonde quickly redirected, "Friend. He's actually like a brother to me - surely even _you_ can understand that."

The brunette scoffed before she spoke, "If you two really were close, you'd know that he and I have become pretty good friends," a smugness in her tone.

It was the blonde this time who rolled her eyes before she spoke, "Of course I know that. Henry is a good guy who always wants to see the best in everyone, and he does what he can to help those he cares about. I don't trust that you want the same thing when it comes to him - I know how you operate, Ivy."

Ivy narrowed her eyes for a moment before she satisfactorily replied, "I assure you that I only have good intentions where Henry is concerned."

Alena balled up one of her fist before the brunette finished, "Besides, it's not as though there's anything you can actually do about it. You can play the protective sister all you want, but Henry makes his own decisions."

With a smug smile, Ivy returned to her desk, typing out another message when she had sat down. The blonde took a breath before she grabbed her copies and walked back to her office.

Alena sighed as she sat down. Ivy was a manipulative shrew, and she now had her claws in Henry. She'd be damned if she let her brother get hurt.

And so, she decided to enlist someone who was likely even more protective of Henry - Roni. She may be cursed, but she was still a momma bear when it came to him.

She quickly dialed Roni's number and waited for her to pick up. A moment later, she greeted, " _Hey, Alena. What's up?"_

Alena took a breath before she spoke, "Hey, Roni. I figured that Henry was there, and I wanted to know if you knew about this so-called friendship with Ivy."

Roni scoffed before she spoke, " _Yeah, I do. But don't worry, I just took care of that meeting she wanted to have."_

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. A moment later, it dawned on her. She then surmised, "Roni, did you do what I'm thinking you did?"

" _Damn right I did. She won't have a chance to do anything if he never shows,"_ Roni stated.

Alena ran her fingers through her hair. She wanted to protect Henry but going through his phone wasn't exactly the right way to do that. And so, she warningly began, "Roni…"

She was promptly cut off by the brunette in question: " _I'm not proud, but I did what I had to."_ She then took a breath, " _I got customers. Talk to you later, Alena_."

The blonde sighed before she replied, "Talk to you later." She then hung up the phone and slipped it back in her bag.

"That's sure to turn out rather interesting," Alena commented with a bit of trepidation in her tone. She took a deep breath before she began typing up another report.

A few hours later, Alena was making her way to Victoria's office to drop off the reports before going on her lunch break.

Sabine had texted her earlier to come by Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack to grab some beignets. She and Jacinda had started a business to try to cope with Belfry raising their rent.

That mere thought made Alena's blood boil, and if she could do _something_ to help her friends beat Victoria, she would do it in a heartbeat.

There was also the fact that she knew from Jacinda and Lucy that Sabine's beignets were _amazing_.

When she arrived at her boss's office, she knocked on the door a couple of times. Her brows furrowed when she didn't hear anything - Belfry was _always_ prompt.

Alena simply shrugged as she figured that her boss was away at the moment. And so, she opened the door and went inside.

She immediately paused when she realized that Belfry hadn't heard her because she was on the phone. The short-haired woman was speaking, "...you know that place selling beignets? Wreck it."

With that, Victoria hung up the phone. Alena's eyes widened at the information, but she didn't have time to process. She quietly slipped back out and cautiously closed the door so her boss wouldn't catch her eavesdropping.

She rapped her knuckles against the wood once more, this time hearing the "Come in." Alena took a moment to gather herself before she stepped into the office.

"I have all of those reports finished, Mrs. Belfry," the blonde announced, giving her boss the folders.

Victoria flipped through the paperwork before she looked up and spoke, "Excellent. Thank you. I believe I can safely say that you have regained the proper perspective on your job here, Ms. Swan-Jones."

Alena exhaled before she replied, "This job is important to me, and I do want to do my best for you and this company."

Belfry offered a small smile as she spoke, "I trust that you will keep that in the forefront of your mind, Alena."

The blonde simply nodded in response. She then told her boss, "I'm going to take my lunch break. I'll be back in the office by 1:00."

"Very well," Victoria spoke before turning her attention to her computer. Alena then walked out of the office and returned to her own to grab her bag.

The blonde tried to be as hasty as possible without making a scene as she made her way to her car. By the time she had cranked up the bug, she was absolutely _fuming_.

How could anyone think it was okay to destroy a place of business just for spite? Just because her stepdaughter was _trying_ to make a decent living to support herself in order to get her daughter back? How in the _bloody hell_ could anyone be so hateful?

Alena may not have been able to do anything about Belfry being unfairly insufferable, but with any luck, she'd be able to help her friends.

With a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel, Alena sped in the direction of the Chicken Shack.

By the time she arrived, Hyperion Heights Fire Department was already hosing down the restaurant.

"Damn it," she cursed before getting out of her car and making her way across the street. She rushed over to the building when a fireman stopped her.

"I'm going to have to ask you to step back, miss," he told her.

"My friends were in there - I have to make sure they got out," Alena quickly explained, the panic rising in her voice.

The fireman assured her, "Everyone was cleared out of the restaurant, ma'am. No one was hurt."

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief before she thanked the fireman. He nodded before he went back to putting out the fire.

Alena then began looking around for Jacinda and Sabine. She began sprinting over to them when she realized they were arguing; she knew it wouldn't be wise to interrupt.

Sabine was currently trying to placate her friend: "I know what you're gonna say, and I already have it figured out. This was just a setback."

"A setback?" Jacinda rhetorically questioned, frustration evident in her tone. She then continued, "Against my judgement, I let you convince me to take this huge risk. And look what happened," motioning at the charred remains of both their jobs.

"Mom, please don't fight," Lucy pleadingly interjected.

Sabine then defended, "I just want what's best for you and Lucy," a look of slight desperation on her face.

"What is best for people is _not_ giving people hope that life will get better when it never does. You don't live in the real world, Sabine, but I do. There isn't any room for your crazy dreams anymore," Jacinda vehemently argued.

Lucy took hold of her mother's arm as she pleaded once more, "She did this to try and help you, Mom, to try and help us."

Jacinda looked down and regarded her daughter's words only for a moment before she turned her attention back to Sabine. Jacinda then stated, "Yeah, well, if this is help, then I don't need it."

Sabine was taken aback for a few minutes before she resigned, "Okay. If that's how you feel, then you should take this," handing Jacinda the metal cash box from the beignet sales. She then finished, "There's enough money in there for two month's rent. Should be enough time for you to find a new job and a new roommate."

Jacinda took the box before the two of them exchanged a long and cold look before Sabine turned and walked away.

"Wait, please," Lucy said before she reached out to grab Sabine's hand. She looked back for a moment before she let Lucy's hand slip through her fingers.

Jacinda then pulled her daughter close and held her while they watched Sabine walk away.

Alena waited a few minutes before she made her way over to them. She thought about what to say before she remembered her reason for rushing over here. With genuine worry in her voice, she asked them, "Are you guys alright? I was taking my lunch break when I saw the firetrucks."

Jacinda sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. She then admitted, "Things aren't that great at the moment."

A sympathetic look passed over the blonde's features before she hugged her sister-in-law. Alena could feel Jacinda's shoulders sinking in despair.

When they pulled away, Alena sympathetically offered, "I'm so sorry, Jacinda. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't think this can be fixed," Jacinda lamented, running her fingers through her hair. She sighed before she spoke, "I guess I'll head back to the apartment and put this away," holding up the metal cash box.

She then turned to her daughter and told her, "Come on, Luce, we need to get you back to Victoria."

Lucy looked as though she was about to protest when Alena spoke, "If you want, I'll take Lucy back to Belfry Towers after my lunch break."

"If you don't mind, I would really appreciate that," Jacinda responded. The blonde smiled and nodded in response.

Jacinda then wrapped her daugher in a hug. They stayed embraced for a few moments before pulling away; Jacinda ran her hands through Lucy's dark hair as she told her, "I'll promise I'll see you soon, baby."

Lucy simply nodded before giving her mother one more hug as she whispered, "Try to make up with Aunt Sabine, Mom."

When they pulled apart, Jacinda only ran her fingers through her daughter's hair once more before telling her and Alena goodbye and heading back home.

Lucy then turned to her aunt and complained, "This is all my grandma's fault. She's the one who raised my mom and Sabine's rent."

"I know - Sabine told me when she told me to drop by for some beignets," Alena said. She then bent down on her niece's level and continued, "I'm sorry that Victoria is always trying to ruin things for you and Ella."

"And with Sabine! My mom and her never fight but now they are - I bet Grandma had something to do with the fire," the dark-haired girl stated with crossed arms.

The blonde had to give it to her niece - she was a smart kid. With a sigh, Alena admitted, "She did, Lucy. I overheard her on the phone telling someone to wreck the restaurant. I didn't tell your mom because I didn't want to add to her worry."

Lucy's brown eyes widened for a moment before they filled with frustration, "I knew it! I don't know why Grandma keeps doing this to us."

Alena sighed before she spoke, "I'm not entirely sure with her reasons either, but we _can't_ give up. Your mom and Sabine are best friends - they're like sisters, and they'll be okay. Our family always finds each other – even while cursed. You found your dad, he found your mom and Regina, and then I found all of you guys.

Lucy perked up at that as a wide smile before she wrapped her aunt in a hug. When they pulled away, the dark-haired girl spoke, "Thanks, Alena."

"Sure thing," the blonde responded with a smile. Her niece smiled back before a look of realization took over her features.

Alena tilted her head before Lucy excitedly offered, "And you found Jack!"

Confusion filled the blonde's blue eyes before she asked, "Whoa, Lucy, what gave you that idea?"

"I heard my mom and Sabine talking about how you danced with someone - it has to be Jack," Lucy pointed out as though it were obvious.

Alena shook her head before she reasoned, "Lucy, I don't even know his name - he's just a guy I danced with just for the fun of it. That's all - he wasn't Jack."

The dark-haired girl planted her hands on her hips as she told her aunt, "How do you know it wasn't him? It was a masquerade - you probably couldn't see him."

It was times like this when Alena was reminded just how _determined_ her niece was. She was a lot like Henry in that sense.

But, Alena remained firm: "I know he's here, Lucy, but I _haven't_ found him - it's like I told you, that guy was just someone I danced with. Nothing else."

Lucy narrowed her eyes before she sighed. She then spoke, "If you say so. But you aren't giving up, are you?"

"Of course not. Just because he wasn't my dance partner doesn't mean I'm giving up on finding him. I'm sure we'll meet some other way," Alena spoke with a hopeful smile that wasn't just for her niece's benefit.

The dark-haired girl smiled back in response. She then groaned and spoke, "Are you really gonna take me back to my step-grandma?"

"I know it isn't easy being away from your mom - and dad - but for now, it has to be this way," Alena told her as she ran her fingers through her niece's hair. She then smiled and offered, "To make things a little easier, how about you have lunch with one of your favorite aunts and little cousins?"

Lucy tilted her head in response before she spoke, "What about Grandma? Won't she get suspicious? Ballet doesn't run _that_ long."

Alena thought for a moment before she replied, "I'll tell her that I saw you coming out of practice on my way to lunch, and I thought I'd take you to get a bite to eat, too. I don't think she'd be that surprised because she knows that I'm friends with you and your mom."

With a mischievous grin, Lucy told her aunt: "That is very sneaky, Alena. Grandma won't know what hit her when you break the curse."

Alena couldn't help but shake her head before she spoke, "Well, I think you probably inherited _your_ mischievous streak from more than just Henry."

The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes before she grabbed Alena's hand and began pulling her, all while saying, "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go get Emma and Lily."

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle before Lucy led them to the yellow bug.

Almost an hour later, Alena and Lucy were heading back to Belfry Towers. The ten-year-old was currently talking about her cousins.

With a tilt of her head, she asked her aunt: "Emma and Lily really like to talk about Disney movies, don't they?"

Alena couldn't help but chuckle at that before she pointed out, "I'm not sure you're much better. You tell everyone about how they're all cursed fairytale characters."

"That's because the curse is _real_ ," Lucy stubbornly and determinedly pointed out.

The blonde chuckled once more before she told her niece, "You really are your father's daughter, Lucy."

Lucy's brown eyes lit up as she spoke, "That's what Mom always told me. Especially since he followed her to the ball and then helped her when Grandma framed her."

"Yep. Your parents have quite the love story," Alena responded with a smile. She became reflective before she added, "And I'm doing everything I can to break this curse so that they'll remember."

"I know you are, Alena," Lucy responded as she offered her aunt a smile. Her smile grew as she stated, "And then you, Jack, Emma, and Lily can be a family."

"Yeah, we can, Lucy," Alena replied, a far-off look in her blue eyes. She was pulled back to the present when she heard Lucy yelling at her to stop.

Alena was careful not to slam on the brakes as pulled over to the side of the street and stopped. "What's wrong?" she asked her niece worriedly.

"Aunt Sabine's trying to leave!" Lucy exclaimed before she got out of the car and began running across the street.

Alena sighed before she quickly got out and chased after her niece, all the while yelling at her to be careful.

Lucy ran up to Sabine and asked, "Where are you going?" the panic still in her voice.

"To my mom's. I'll crash on her couch," Sabine answered while packing her bags in her car just as Alena walked up.

Lucy sighed before she reasoned, "My mom didn't mean all that stuff she said. She was just upset."

"Yeah, Sabine. I'm sure you two can work out whatever happened - surely this isn't the first time you guys have fought?" Alena interjected.

Sabine looked back and forth between the two of them before she spoke, "I messed up big time with Jacinda, but that isn't the only thing. I can't make it here anymore. I'm trying, and I'm failing."

"That's not true. That's just what my grandmother wants you to think," Lucy began to plead. She then became hopeful as she continued, "But you can't give up on your dream."

Sabine's tone and stance became matter-of-fact as she stated, "You know what? Lots of people have to give up on their dreams, and sometimes bad guys win. At some point, we have to accept that and grow up."

"Grow up? This isn't growing up. It's running away," Lucy vehemently argued as she tried to snatch Sabine's bag. Alena's eyes widened slightly before her niece apologized, I'm sorry," sighing before she pleaded once more, "It's just you're supposed to be with us, like you always are. I need you, too."

"And you will always have me, okay, Luce? I promise," Sabine assured Lucy as she bent down slightly to be on her level. She then continued, "But there are some things in life that even I can't fight."

When Sabine had stood up, Alena told her, "But, there some things you _should_ fight, no matter how hard. There's no one that gets how hard this is more than me - it took me a while to get to the place where I felt like I was doing what was best for me _and_ my girls. And I'm still fighting because it _matters_."

Sabine took a breath before she answered, "I admire your strength, Alena, and I get what you're saying. But I'm tired of fighting a losing battle."

And with that, she placed her bags in the car before heading back up to the apartment to grab the rest of her things.

 _ **A/N: Just a note that this chapter will be split up into 3 parts. You guys will see the other two parts tomorrow :)**_


	17. Chapter 17: Greenbacks, Part B

Alena had just walked back into her office after dropping off the last of her reports for the day. She started straightening up her desk when there was an _insistent_ knock at her door.

She furrowed her brows as she went to open the door. She was met with an agitated Ivy, who had both hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Did you have anything to do with Roni showing up here instead of Henry?" the brunette demanded.

Alena blinked several times as she absorbed the information. Roni was nothing if not determined.

The blonde then answered, "No, I didn't - in case you didn't notice, Roni clearly has a mind of her own."

Ivy rolled her eyes before she pointed out, "It's not like you can blame me for being suspicious. You made your feelings perfectly clear with the overprotective sister act."

"And I'm sure you got a second dose with Roni's motherly instincts," Alena quipped, and she couldn't quite keep the satisfaction from her tone.

"Well, if either of you actually had a life outside of running what barely passes for a suitable bar or herding children, you'd realize that Henry doesn't need protection," Ivy pointed out, a smirk making its way across her features.

It was Alena who rolled her eyes that time before she spoke, "And your life consists of making everyone around you miserable."

With narrowed eyes, the brunette cryptically responded, "You have no idea." And with that, she sauntered back to her desk.

" _What in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"_ Alena thought. She then shook her head - there was no point in trying to figure out how Ivy's mind worked.

She finished in her office and grabbed her bag off the floor. She looked straight ahead as she made her way to the elevator, missing Ivy's eye roll at the obvious attempt.

Right before Alena got into the bug, she heard the distinct sound of an ice cream truck.

A smile made its way across her features as she thought about how the sweet treats would make for a perfect and relaxing snack after a long day, and she always enjoyed the time she got to spend with her girls.

She craned her neck in order to see where the truck was heading before she cranked her car and headed toward the daycare.

When she arrived, she got out and headed inside. She saw Natalie talking with who she assumed to be new parents to the daycare. Not wanting to interrupt, Alena simply waved before motioning to the main play area. Natalie gave her a quick look of acknowledgment before resuming her conversation.

Alena then filed into the room to find Emma and Lily playing with the dolls, along with some of the other children.

The blonde smiled at the sight before she went to sit down beside them. The girls looked up and exclaimed, "Mommy!" before wrapping Alena in a hug.

When they pulled away, Alena asked, "Are you two having fun?"

Both girls nodded excitedly before Emma added, "So much fun," before she went back to playing.

Alena smiled at the sight as she continued watching the twins play with their friends for a few minutes.

She then ran her fingers through their blonde hair as she told them, "Mommy has a surprise for you - we're going to go get ice cream."

"Ice cream!" both girls exclaimed before Lily added, "Want berry, Mommy."

"Alright, sweetie, let's go," Alena spoke before grabbing both of her girls' hands. They put the dolls down and waved to their friends and Kimberly before they headed outside.

The girls immediately tried to run to the car when Alena told them, "The ice cream truck is parked close to here, so we're gonna walk, okay?"

"Otay, Mommy," Lily replied. "Walk for ice cream," Emma added. The blonde smiled at her girls before grabbing her bag from the car.

Making sure she had a tight grip on both of her girls' hands, they stepped on the sidewalk and headed toward the ice cream truck.

Alena stepped to the window, and the teenaged boy working the counter asked, "What can I get you guys?"

Her answer was interrupted by Emma and Lily both yelling, "Can't see, Mommy!"

The blonde smiled apologetically at the young man before scooping up the twins in her arms.

"Berry cream!" Lily exclaimed, followed by her sister: "Chocy cip!"

Alena chuckled before she explained, "That would be strawberry and chocolate chip. Just one scoop in the small cup please."

He nodded before preparing the girls' treats. When he had handed them the ice cream, Emma spoke, "Tank you!"

Lily had already taken a bite before she told him, "Good berry cream!"

The young man smiled at them before he asked Alena, "And for you?"

"One scoop of the rocky road, please," she answered as she placed the girls down. He nodded before he set about scoping the ice cream.

Alena dug the money out of her wallet before the teenager handed her the ice cream. She passed him the money before thanking him; he nodded before the little family went on their way.

They were all happily eating their ice cream when Emma shouted, "It Cinda!" excitedly pointing up ahead.

"And Henry?" Lily asked, looking up at her mother with a curious expression.

Alena tilted her head as she looked at the man in question. She let out a deep breath when she realized it was Detective Rogers.

She then bent down on her girls' level and told them, "That's not Henry. His name is Detective Rogers, and Mommy has a story to tell you about him."

"Story?" Emma asked. Alena nodded before she led them over to a bench situated outside of one of the buildings.

"Okay, girls, I need you to listen closely, okay?" she gently explained.

The twins nodded before they both looked at their mother expectantly. Alena took a deep breath before she asked the girls, "Do you remember when I told you that Grandma Snow and Grandpa Charming faced other villains and curses after Grandma Emma broke the curse?"

Emma and Lily both looked thoughtful for a moment before the latter spoke, "Member, Mommy."

"Find each oter," Emma added with a bright smile.

Alena returned her daughter's smile before she spoke, "That's right. Well, one of the mean people that Grandma Snow and Grandpa Charming faced was the Evil...Witch. She hated Grandma & Grandpa very much, and she wanted to hurt them very badly."

"Mean lady!" Lily protested with crossed arms, a stance mirrored by her twin.

Alena bit her lip to keep from laughing before she continued, "Well, the Evil Witch decided to send Grandma Emma away. She sent her to another place where it was like the Evil Queen's curse was never casted, and she didn't remember her family. Grandma Snow and Grandpa Charming, Regina, Grandpa Killian, and Henry did all they could to bring Grandma Emma back. They were very sad she was gone."

The girls took on a saddened expression, and Alena quickly reassured them, "But Regina went to the other place and helped Grandma Emma remember. They faced some adventures along the way, and Grandma Emma met someone very interesting while there."

"Who, Mommy?" Lily asked, both she and Emma buzzing with anticipation.

"Well, he was another, very different version of Grandpa Killian," Alena slowly explained.

Confusion filled the twins' brown eyes. Emma then questioned, "Two Grandpa Killians?"

"No, sweetie. You only have one Grandpa Killian," Alena explained. She then elaborated, "This Killian had a very different life where he never met Grandma Emma, and he was a different person. But he looks the same as Grandpa."

The girls looked thoughtful for a few minutes before Lily asked, "Look like Grandpa but not Grandpa?"

"That's right, sweetheart," Alena told her. She then addressed both of the girls, "Do you two understand?"

The girls looked thoughtful once more before they nodded. Alena breathed a sigh of relief before she said, "And you see, this other Killian is a cop who goes by Detective Rogers. And he lives here - he's talking to Jacinda."

Both girls nodded once more before Lily asked, "He nice, Mommy?"

Alena smiled as answered, "He is very nice." She then asked them, "Do you want to meet him?"

The girls nodded excitedly before Emma spoke, "Have new friend!" "Like making friends," Lily added.

The blonde smiled at her girls once more. She ran her fingers through their hair before she cautioned, "And remember girls, we can't say anything about him looking like Grandpa Killian, okay?"

"Otay, Mommy," Emma replied. Lily then added, "He new friend."

Alena nodded at them before she rose to feet. The three of them then walked over to Jacinda and Rogers.

Jacinda noticed them coming and greeted, "Hey, you guys. I see you went out for ice cream," smiling down at the girls.

"Good ice cream!" Emma exclaimed, and Lily excitedly nodded her agreement. Alena and Jacinda couldn't help but chuckle at them.

The blonde then turned her attention to the detective and questioned, "Any luck finding anything on you-know-who?" motioning to the girls for clarity.

He nodded in understanding before he spoke, "It's been a bit of a challenge, but I may have a new lead."

Rogers then inclined his head toward the twins and commented, "I don't believe I've met these two little lasses."

Alena couldn't help but smile before she started the introductions, "Well, this is…" when she was interrupted by her girls.

"Us do it, Mommy!" Emma exclaimed. "We say it," Lily then added. The blonde couldn't help but shake her head at the twins' stubbornness - mostly because she knew they got it from her.

"Okay, girls," Alena relented. They smiled brightly before turning their attention to Rogers; Emma then exclaimed, "I Emma!" followed by her sister, "I Lily!"

Rogers smiled before he bent down on their level and told them, "It's very nice to meet you both. I'm Detective Rogers, and I'm a friend of your mother's."

"Be our friend, too?" Emma then asked. Rogers smiled as he told her, "I would love to be friends with you and your sister."

The girls smiled widely before they both looked up at Alena and announced, "New friend, Mommy!"

"So, you do," the blonde told them with a smile as Rogers stood back up. The detective then spoke, "I should get back to the station, so I can get to the bottom of this fire."

Alena and Jacinda both nodded before Rogers told the latter: "Let me know how things go with Sabine and the food truck."

"Will do, Detective. And thank you, again, for your help," Jacinda responded. Rogers nodded before he headed on his way.

It was then that Alena noticed said food truck parked on the street next to them. She then turned to her sister-in-law and asked, "What's with the food truck, Jacinda?"

"Well," she began slowly. She took a deep breath before she answered, "I decided to follow Sabine's lead and take a risk. Detective Rogers helped me find this truck - I bought it so Sabine and I could open that business."

It didn't take much thought for Alena to guess _how_ Jacinda was able to buy the truck. The blonde then acknowledged, "That _is_ really risky." She then smiled and continued, "But, I think it's great. You're fighting back against _her_."

Jacinda smiled back as she spoke, "That is definitely a plus, and it'll also bring me a step closer to getting Lucy back."

"Well, I couldn't be happier for you guys," Alena told her. She then stated, "And if there's anything - and I mean _anything_ \- I can do to help, just let me know. If there's anyone who understands how insufferable _she_ can be, it's me."

"I appreciate it, Alena. Really, I do - and I think you do probably have a better understanding of how she operates more than most people," Jacinda began. She then continued, "But for now, I think all you can do is promise to swing by to get some beignets for you and the girls once we open."

"You got it," the blonde told her. She then glanced down at the twins before she spoke, "I should really get these two home. Good luck with sharing the news with Sabine."

"Thank you, Alena. I'll see you later," Jacinda responded. She then bent down slightly and told the girls, "And you two enjoy your ice cream. I'll see you both later, okay?"

"Otay, Cinda," Emma replied. "See later, Cinda," Lily then added. Alena bid goodbye to her sister-in-law before she and her girls headed back to the car.


	18. Chapter 18: Greenbacks, Part C

A little over an hour later, Alena was placing the dishes back in the cabinets after she and the twins had just finished washing and drying them.

Just as the blonde had sat down beside her girls on the couch, she heard the beep of a notification on her phone.

She grabbed it from the coffee table, and she couldn't help but groan when she saw that it was an email from her boss.

Alena's policy was to always leave work at _work_ \- and Victoria _knew_ that - but she couldn't risk the chance of getting on Belfry's bad side. _Again_.

She then got up and quickly grabbed her laptop before plopping back down on the couch. She turned on the computer and waited for it to start up before getting on her email.

Victoria had sent her a list of the properties that she wanted Alena to follow up on the progress of the renovations. There was also one new property - and it made the blonde's blood boil when she saw what Belfry wanted her to do.

It was a small, family-owned convenient store that Alena and the twins had dropped by a few times since moving here. The owners were the sweetest people, but they were about to have trouble staying ahead on rent. Victoria had decided to _unfairly_ raise it just like she had with Jacinda and Sabine.

Victoria wanted Alena to serve the official notice tomorrow.

The blonde ran her fingers through her hair as she sighed. She couldn't believe Belfry would try to take away people's livelihood just to turn a profit - actually, she _could_ believe it, which made it even worse.

Just look at what she had did to Jacinda and Sabine. They had managed to come up with a way to cope with their added expenses, but Belfry had the place _burned down_.

Sometimes, Alena wondered why in the _bloody hell_ she was still working for her. But, when she glanced over at her girls, who were happily coloring on the coffee table, she had her answer.

It killed her to be at a job where she was so frustrated and angry with her boss, and where she wasn't able to actually _help_ communities grow, but she needed to provide for Emma and Lily. They were the only thing that mattered.

Even so, she couldn't help but admire Jacinda. On multiple occasions, she had taken a stand and fought against Victoria - this food truck was just another weapon in the arsenal.

Alena then sat up straight as an idea hit her. There was a way for her to fight back against Belfry, use her skill set to the fullest, and more importantly, help Jacinda and Sabine.

If she had learned anything working in the world of businesses, it was how to manage money. And she knew just what to do with hers - start a business of her own. That had always been the goal for her one day.

Her first investment? Jacinda and Sabine's food truck. Not only would she be able to help the people she cared about, but she would also be able to _fight back_ against Victoria Belfry. The best part is that she wouldn't even know who it was.

A bright smile made its way across her face as she began reaching for her bag, which was settled on the floor beside the couch.

As she rummaged for her checkbook, it occurred to her that she would need a name for this business of hers.

When she retrieved the checkbook, she ungracefully plopped her bag back down on the floor, knocking over a picture on the side table as she did so.

Alena rolled her eyes at her clumsiness before she picked up the photo, which was one of her and the twins. She couldn't wait for the day when the photos were of the four of them.

She smiled as she realized she would use the initials of her true loves - Emma, Lily, and Jack - for the name of her company.

As she began filling out the check, she couldn't help but think that this was the start of something great. And the name of it was ELJ Corp.

Once Alena had finished writing, she tilted her head as she looked over the check. There was no doubt that she was doing the right thing.

She then picked up her phone from her lap and dialed Natalie. The dark-haired woman greeted, " _Hey, Alena. What's up_?"

"Hey, Natalie. I was hoping you could watch the girls for a couple hours? I have a few errands to run."

" _Of course. I'll be right over - see you soon_."

"See you soon. And thank you, Natalie," Alena spoke. " _Sure thing_ ," she responded before hanging up the phone.

Alena then got up off the couch and bent down beside the girls. She then told them, "Mommy has to go out for a little bit. Ms. Natalie is going to come stay with you."

"We not go, Mommy?" Lily immediately questioned.

The blonde shook her head before she explained, "No. I have to do some things for work - it'd be better if you and your sister stay here."

Lily nodded before Emma added, "Otay, Mommy." The two of them then resumed coloring. Alena ran her fingers through both of their blonde hair before she got up and sprinted to her room to grab her Converse sneakers.

By the time she had put on her shoes and a light jacket, she heard a knock at the door. She grabbed her bag and bid goodbye to her girls before heading to let in Natalie.

When she opened the door, she greeted her friend: "Thank you again for watching the girls. I do appreciate it."

"It's really no problem. They are precious," Natalie replied with a smile. Alena smiled back in response.

The blonde then spoke, "Let me go ahead and pay…" when Natalie put a hand up. The black-haired woman then assured, "You're already paying for the girls to stay at the daycare - this is just a favor for a friend."

Alena smiled and thanked her once more before she headed out the door. Since she didn't feel like driving, she made her way toward the sidewalk, looking for her friends as she was walking.

She quickly spotted them next to the food truck, and she was relieved that the conversation was going much better this time around.

Jacinda told Sabine: "I took a big swing, just like you taught me," earning a chuckle from the woman in question.

Jacinda then continued, "Because you're right, Sabine. Because that is what best friends do. They nudge each other," leaning over to nudge her friend.

Both of them began laughing before they hugged each other. Alena smiled at the sight before she walked up to them.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, but I'm glad to see you two worked it out," the blonde spoke.

The two women smiled at each other before looking back at Alena. Sabine then spoke, "So are we."

Jacinda then asked the blonde, "Where are Emma and Lily?"

"I had a few errands to run, and I knew it'd be easier to have Natalie watch them," Alena explained. She then took the check from her bag and continued, "One of which has to do with you guys."

Both Jacinda and Sabine adopted a confused expression before Alena motioned to the former and spoke, "When I got home after seeing you and Detective Rogers, I had an idea. It's a pretty big risk, but I think it's more than worth it."

She then handed Sabine the check and proceeded to watch both her and Jacinda's eyes widen. The latter then spoke, "This is _a lot_ of money, Alena. Why are you giving us this?"

"You guys are the first investment in my new business - ELJ Corp. I decided that I want to do my part to actually _help_ the community grow instead of tearing it apart," Alena told them.

With disbelief in her tone, Sabine commented, "You're starting a business - that competes against Victoria?"

"Yeah, I am. I really wanted to help you guys out, and I could also get back to the reasons I went into this career in the first place," the blonde replied. She then took a breath and added, "And if anyone asks, the CEO of ELJ Corp likes to keep things private. She - or he - prefers to work anonymously."

Sabine and Jacinda couldn't help but look impressed. The latter then said, "I believe that Victoria will get a taste of her own medicine when she starts losing business."

Alena couldn't help but smile as she conceded, "One of the many benefits of this business venture."

Her friends smiled as well before Jacinda said, "We really do appreciate it - we could use all the help we could get."

"It's no problem. I wanted to do it," Alena responded. She took a breath before she stated, "I'll have the official paperwork ready for you guys in a few more days. We can talk more business then."

Both women nodded before Sabine observed, "You know, I have to say, you already seem like a better landlord than Victoria Belfry. And probably a better boss, too."

Alena chuckled at that before she told them, "I'll do my best." She then sighed before she continued, "Speaking of Belfry, she is _my boss,_ and I have to drop by the office to pick up some files to look over for tomorrow."

"Good luck," Jacinda offered before she thanked Alena once more. Sabine did the same before the three of them bid goodbye.

Alena then continued onto Belfry Towers. Most of the employees had gone home for the day, but there were still a few finishing up some work.

She headed straight up to her office and looked through the files on her desk. Once she found the ones she needed, she began making her way to the elevator.

She paused, however, when she saw a light coming from Ivy's computer. Considering that the brunette was nowhere to be found, Alena couldn't understand why she left it on.

The blonde then walked over to her co-worker's desk in order to shut off the computer. She tilted her head when she saw Ivy on the security tape.

When Alena realized where the brunette was headed, she wondered aloud, "Why would Ivy need to go to the electrical floor?"

Whatever Ivy was up to, Alena was certain that it wasn't anything good. And the blonde was determined to find out what it was.

And so, she walked over to the elevator and punched the down button, patiently waiting for it to appear. When it did, she got on and pressed the floor for the electrical room.

Her stomach was in knots when she arrived - mostly because she wasn't sure what she expected to find. She was eternally grateful that she was wearing sneakers as she found a place where she could both hide and hear what was happening.

She saw Ivy talking to a woman with long braided hair, a dress that was a bit tattered, and she was also wearing chains around her wrist and ankles.

Alena tried not to gawk at the latter before she focused in on the conversation at hand.

Ivy was currently clearing a shattered teacup as she frustratingly told the woman, "You scared the hell out of me," with a groan.

As she rose back to her feet, leaving the teacup in a pile on the floor, she looked over the woman's appearance.

She then drily commented, "We really need to find you a stylist."

The woman ignored the brunette's observation and questioned, "Did it work? Do they trust you?"

With an air of haughtiness, Ivy answered, "Yes. Of course. They might even trust me as much as Mother does - fool that she is," a smug smile playing across her lips. Her words made Alena's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Your mother thinks she sees and knows all. You did a good job at convincing her she's in charge," the woman spoke.

Ivy's smugness grew as she stated, "What can I say? I'm a clever girl."

The woman smiled as she responded, "And a good one, too. She may not see that, but I do."

A flitter of a genuine smile passed over the brunette's features before she instructed, "Well, when she comes back up here, tell her that you broke this and demand that she make you more of your brew. And just play the charade out until the end."

"What the bloody hell is this charade about?" Alena angrily whispered to herself before listening to the end of the woman's reply, "...I'll do just that."

"Good," Ivy satisfactorily responded. Just before she turned to leave, she continued, "And don't call me Ivy. It's Drizella."

Alena's eyes widened, and she covered her mouth to keep from gasping out loud. Her files dropped to the floor in the process.

Before she even had time to _try_ to process the information, she heard Ivy's heels clicking across the floor.

Alena scrambled to grab her files, and she sprinted to hide behind an adjacent wall before Ivy could see her. She tripped over a shoestring before she made it, earning a suspicious panoramic look from Ivy.

Alena held her breath until she heard the distinct "ding" of the elevator and saw that the brunette was gone.

The blonde opted to take the stairs as she began mulling over the information in her head.

By the time she reached the sidewalk, stressed couldn't even begin to describe her mood. Ivy - make that Drizella - was awake? And she was working with _someone_ to pull off some master plan it appeared?

And all of that talk about making Victoria think she was in charge - did that mean that _Drizella_ is the one who cast the curse?

Alena wasn't even sure she could fathom the idea of Victoria Belfry being anyone's pawn. Apparently, Drizella took the term "wicked stepsister" to a whole new level.

And if Drizella is the mastermind, is she the one that Alena is meant to fight in order to break the curse?

Alena sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. Just when she thought her life had reached its peak of complicated.

Suddenly, she felt herself crash into someone. She dropped all of her files - and made them drop theirs - on the ground.

" _Nice going, Alena_ ," she scolded herself before she began profusely apologizing, "I am so, so sorry! I wasn't paying attention where I was going," bending down to pick up the files.

"Hey, it's okay. I wasn't exactly looking where I was going either. Don't even worry about it," a male voice reassured her.

Alena let out a sigh of relief at his words. A moment later, her brows furrowed - she recognized that voice.

It took her a moment to place it, but she then realized that it was the voice of the man she danced with at the masquerade ball.

Her mind then wandered to the feelings that had erupted at being in his arms - and she shut those thoughts down as quickly as they came.

She then proceeded to tell him, "Thanks for being understanding. I do tend to be a bit of a klutz," as she finished gathering her files.

Both of them stood up as he chuckled at her words. He spoke, "Well, it wasn't _entirely_ your fault," picking up the last of the files. As he thumbed through it, he tilted his head.

"Considering that I don't work at Belfry Towers, this must be yours," he stated, looking up at her.

The moment their eyes met, Alena swore her heart stopped beating for a second. She would recognize those brown eyes anywhere - it's the same ones that haunted so many of her dreams and the same ones that Emma and Lily looked at her with.

It took every bit of willpower she had - and then some - to stop herself from kissing him like both of their lives depended on it.

She couldn't stop herself, however, from the breathless, "Jack" that escaped from her lips.

It wasn't until he tapped her on the shoulder that she realized she had been staring at him - and that he was waiting on her to answer him.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

"I asked if we knew each other…" Nick began, only to be interrupted by Alena, "You recognize me?" She couldn't help the hopeful feeling bubbling up in her heart.

That hope was quickly crushed as he clarified, "Not _you_ exactly, but your voice. We danced at the ball - you're the woman who wanted to keep things uncomplicated by not telling each other our names."

"Well, we were only dancing just for the fun of it," Alena told him with a shrug, as she looked off to the side.

Nick noticed the gesture and asked her, "Are you, uh, okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't you think I was okay?" the blonde spoke, bringing her eyes back to his.

"Well, it's just the way you were looking at me - like you know me, uh, really well," he told her before nervously running his fingers through his hair.

Alena closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. So much for learning how to _not_ make a fool of herself in this place.

She then explained, "I'm sorry - it's just that you remind me so much of someone who means a lot to me."

"Jack, right?" Nick observed, earning a confused expression from the blonde. He then clarified, "That's the name you said."

Alena just shook her head before she told him, "I'm sorry - _again_. I'm just making an idiot of myself."

Nick chuckled before he assured her, "It's really okay. As far as _second_ meetings go, it's been pretty interesting."

The blonde couldn't help the laugh that came out at that. When she had sobered, she noticed the smile on Nick's face.

His smile was one of the many things about him that made her go weak at the knees. And if she didn't get away from him, she was afraid that she would do something even more stupid.

She took a breath before she told him, "So, uh, it looks like we both have work to do, so I think I'm gonna head home."

He tilted his head before he teased, "You really don't want me to know your name, do you?" He then reasoned, "Hyperion Heights isn't the biggest place - we'll probably run into each again."

As much as Alena wanted to craft an excuse or dodge him completely, she knew he had a point. Like with the rest of her family, she'd have to learn to deal with his cursed persona being in her life.

And so, she took a breath and told him, "I suppose I'd be less prone to be an idiot if I actually knew your name." He chuckled at that before the blonde continued, "I'm Alena."

"Nick," he told her, smiling at her once more. She managed a smile in response before he continued, "So, I'll see you around, Alena."

"Yeah, see you around…Nick," she responded, and she couldn't help but feel both relief and pride that she said the right name.

He nodded at her before he headed on his way. Alena resisted the urge to stare after him as she began heading back to her apartment.

A few minutes later, Alena walked through her door. As soon as she shut it, she sank back against it and groaned, "What the hell is my life?"

With slumped shoulders, she began walking toward the living room, where Natalie and the twins had just finished a game of Candy Land.

Alena couldn't help but smile at the sight before she greeted, "Hey you guys." Emma and Lily looked up simultaneously before they both exclaimed, "Hey, Mommy!"

Emma then spoke, "So much fun with Ms. Natalie!" "She best!" Lily added before she and her sister wrapped the dark-haired woman in a hug.

Natalie hugged them back as she told them, "You guys are so sweet." She then looked up at her friend and perceived, "I'm guessing your errands were…interesting?"

"You have no idea," the blonde conceded. Natalie offered a sympathetic look before she nodded.

She then looked back at the girls before she told them, "I had lots of fun with you two - I'll see you both in the morning."

"Leaving, Ms. Natalie?" Lily then asked. The dark-haired woman nodded before Emma piped up, "Bye, Ms. Natalie!"

"Bye, girls," Natalie responded before getting up off the floor. The girls offered a wave before both of them grabbed a nearby coloring book.

Just before Natalie made her way to the door, she stopped in front of Alena and commented, "You look like you could use a hug."

Alena simply nodded before her friend wrapped her in an embrace. When they pulled away, Natalie assured her, "Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Not wanting to worry Natalie, Alena simply conceded, "I know it will be," even though it was far from being that simple.

Natalie smiled in response before offering her goodbye. Alena offered hers as well before the black-haired woman left the apartment.

The blonde then bent down beside her girls and explained, "Okay, Emma and Lily, it's time to get you two to get ready for bed."

They nodded before Lily excitedly asked, "Story about Grandpa Killian and Grandma Emma?"

Alena ran her fingers through her hair at her daughter's question. As much as she would love telling the girls more about their family, her stomach was _still_ in knots and her mind was a jumbled mess.

She sighed before she replied, "Not tonight, sweetheart. Mommy's really tired."

The girls looked disappointed, but they seemed to understand as they both wrapped Alena in a hug. The blonde smiled before kissing them on the forehead.

Emma then asked, "Tell story morrow, Mommy?" Alena smiled once more as she answered, "Yes, I will tell you the story tomorrow."

Both Emma and Lily smiled brightly at that before they sprinted off to their room. Alena got up off the floor and followed them.

Once Alena had helped the girls change into their princess pajamas and kissed them goodnight, she filed into her room.

She walked over to her chest of drawers and pulled one open, grabbing her comfiest pair of pajama bottoms.

As she rummaging around for a t-shirt, she soon realized that only a certain one would do for tonight.

She moved her other sleeping shirts out of the way before she grabbed the long-sleeve cream-colored one with three buttons at the top.

She sat down on the bed and held the shirt close to her. She had never washed it for the fear of losing the parts that smelled like him.

Jack had given her this shirt right before she left the New Enchanted Forest. He wanted her to have something to remember him by.

Even though she had Emma and Lily, there were times - times where life hit her from all sides - where she needed more than his eyes staring back at her. Wearing his shirt was as close as she could get to having him hold her in his arms.

And after the last couple hours she had experienced, she needed _something_ to help get her through.

Alena quickly changed and cut off the light before climbing into bed. She rolled over on her side and snuggled up against her blanket and pillows before she closed her eyes in an attempt to fall asleep.

She soon found herself tossing and turning as these new complications of her life finally began to take hold.

Dealing with Ivy at work was enough to make Alena want to scream. But, now, knowing that she was Drizella? And that she appeared to have some evil master plan in the works? And in all likelihood, that she's the one _cast_ this damn curse in the first place?

Alena didn't even know how she was supposed to deal with her now, especially since what she wanted to do was to _physically_ wipe that bloody smirk off of her face.

" _Thanks for the temper, Dad_ ," she sarcastically thought as she aggressively fluffed her pillow in order to release some of the anger.

As she laid back down, she thought about how living among her _cursed_ family and friends was the absolute hardest thing she had to learn how to do. And now, she would have to learn it all over again.

When she pictured being reunited with Jack, it was a scene that made up for the years spent apart. It was truly one of the happiest moments of her life.

Instead, she looked like an _idiot_ in front of her true love because he was _bloody_ cursed. At least Nick was a nice enough person to be understanding.

As if that encounter wasn't hard enough, she would have to do it over and over again until the curse was broken. Seeing the love absent from his eyes was enough to make Alena feel as though her heart was physically breaking.

And she would have to find a way to endure it.

Alena didn't realize she had started crying until she felt the wet spots on the sleeves of Jack's shirt. She wiped her eyes before she rolled on her other side and let out a deep breath.

Strength and the will to fight was always something Alena had in spades. She was never one to give up - no matter how hard it got. Facing Drizella and Jac...Nick, however, would push her to her limit.

 _A/N: And that's all for now, you guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Until next time :)_


	19. Chapter 19: Wake Up Call, Part A

Alena woke up with a start as she felt herself falling off the bed.

She groaned when she hit the carpeted floor. She moved into a sitting position before running her fingers through her long, blonde hair.

Considering that she felt as though her world was falling apart, she couldn't imagine a more fitting way to wake up.

Alena then slowly rose from the floor and crawled back into her bed.

She sank face-first into her pillow as she let out a deep sigh. As if living in Hyperion Heights wasn't hard enough, she found out that the insufferable human that is Ivy Belfry is not only awake, but in all likelihood, she was the one who cast this damn curse.

And to top it all off, Jack had no idea who she was, other than a girl he danced with at the ball.

The slight bright side to this whole situation is that she hadn't been lying when she called in sick to work.

Alena then heard her stomach growl, and she figured that she should probably eat a snack.

Though she had made breakfast for herself and the girls before taking them to daycare, she hadn't had much of an appetite.

Alena then rolled out of bed, and her eyes flitted over to her closet, thinking that she might feel better if she got dressed.

While she had the energy to at least change out of her pajama pants into sweatpants to drop off the girls at daycare, she had only managed to throw on a sweatshirt over Jack's shirt.

Alena then heard her stomach growl - _again_ \- and decided to just head to the kitchen. She grabbed her phone before she ambled out of her room. At this point, she doubted _anything_ could lift her mood.

She fixed herself a bowl of cereal before settling in on the couch. She flipped on the TV and left it on cartoons, as she didn't want to have to think too much about what she was watching.

Her phone then beeped from where she placed it on the coffee table. She picked it up and read the text messages from Natalie AND Kimberly, both of them checking on her and assuring her that the girls were fine.

Alena sighed as she sent a simple reply before placing her phone back.

If her three-year-old daughters could tell that something seemed to be wrong, Alena wasn't exactly subtle about her disheartened mood.

She then began eating her cereal. She soon became aware of how quiet the apartment was, even with the sound of the TV.

Part of her was really missing the sounds of Emma and Lily's chatter and laughter - along with her feeling slightly guilty about still taking them to daycare - but she was reminded by the other part of her that the twins had _Jack's_ laugh. And it would be _his_ eyes looking back at her.

She loved her girls more than anything in the world, but it was just too hard for her after running into Jack the night before.

"Nick," she then corrected herself out loud. If she was going to keep seeing him - which she undoubtedly would - she'd have to learn to call him by his cursed name.

She made it this far with her other cursed loved ones. One more couldn't hurt, could it?

Those words had been her mantra as she tried falling asleep last night. They did little good, however, since all she did was dream about the reunion she had _wanted_ with Jack.

Alena was pulled from her thoughts when she felt the milk pouring down her chin and onto the shirt.

"Bloody hell," she cursed before getting up and going into the kitchen. As she was grabbing paper towels, she complained, "I can't even bloody eat without being distracted."

She wiped off the shirt before tossing the paper towels in the garbage. She then headed back into the living room and sank down on the couch.

Alena then continued eating Fruit Loops as she halfway watched Sofia the First go on another adventure.

Somehow, seeing everything work out in the end only made Alena feel worse.

The fact that her grandparents and parents had defeated multiple villains, and her dad had literally overcome _death_ should make her feel hopeful, but all she could focus on was the empty look in her true love's eyes.

She then scarfed down the last of her snack before placing the bowl aside with a sigh.

 _None_ of this was fair. She _shouldn't_ be raising the twins by herself, she _shouldn't_ be facing the joys and heartaches of life by herself, and she _shouldn't_ be wondering when the four of them would be a family.

Alena's sorrow soon turned to fury. She then threw a throw pillow against the wall, shattering a flower vase in the process.

Alena ran her hand over her face and grunted before she walked over to the end table next to the TV. The flowers were luckily fake, so there was no water to be spilled, but she still had to contend with the shards of porcelain all over the floor.

She carefully gathered the bigger pieces in her hands and disposed of them before grabbing a broom and dustpan for the rest of the glass.

She quickly finished cleaning up while double checking for any porcelain that Emma and Lily could step on.

Just as she had placed the broom and dustpan back in the kitchen, she heard her phone ring.

She sprinted to the living room and grabbed her phone. She rolled her eyes and groaned when she saw Ivy's name.

Alena took a deep and calming breath before she answered and greeted, "Yes, Ivy?"

" _You don't sound sick to me_ ," she quipped with an accusatory tone.

The blonde rolled her eyes once more before she retorted, "Why else would I _call-in sick_?"

" _Maybe Mother's demands are finally getting to you,"_ Ivy suggested, and Alena could just _see_ the smirk on her face.

Alena took a calming breath before she asked her co-worker, "Why did you call?"

" _Right to the point - as usual,"_ Ivy drily commented. She then continued, " _Mother wanted me to call and remind you about the monthly status meeting before work in the morning."_

Alena tilted her head for a moment before she realized that Ivy was right. As much as she wanted to just skip out, this meeting was of utmost importance for her job.

And so, Alena spoke, "You can assure Mrs. Belfry that I will be there."

Ivy hummed in response before she asked, " _You sure you'll be over this sickness of yours by then?"_ with her tone drenched in fake sincerity.

"Of course I will. It's not anything serious," Alena convincingly lied.

" _Isn't that a relief,"_ the brunette sarcastically spoke before she stated, " _I'll let Mother know straight away that you'll be in attendance."_

"Thank you, Ivy," Alena responded with as much cordiality as she could muster. Ivy would likely catch the blonde's not-so-genuine tone, but Alena could care less.

" _Yeah, fine. Enjoy your day-off,"_ Ivy began before she corrected, _"I meant sick day. Feel better,"_ a certain amount of condescension in her tone.

Ivy didn't wait for a response before she hung up the phone.

Alena haphazardly tossed her phone on the table before burying her face in a pillow.

As much as Alena would _love_ to knock Ivy off her high horse, the idea of facing her with magic was overwhelming.

She didn't even know what she was truly up against.

If Ivy really did cast this curse, it would take way more than a few snarky comments to bring her down.

While Alena would do _anything_ to protect those she loved, she didn't know how in the bloody hell she was supposed to defeat Ivy.

Alena was confident in her magic abilities, but she had no idea how powerful her brunette rival was.

If she could manage to manipulate _Victoria Belfry_ , who knows what else she was capable of?

Frankly, Alena wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

She then ran her fingers through her hair. Part of her wanted to just go back to sleep. She knew she couldn't avoid Ivy - it was likely her destiny to fight her - but it was just too much.

It was also too much to be living in a town where the love of her life and the father of her children didn't even recognize her.

Alena sucked in a breath to try to keep the tears - a combination of anger and despair - from running down her cheeks.

She then grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch. She covered herself with the blanket - including her head - before burying herself against the couch cushions.

Just as Alena had gotten somewhat comfortable, she heard a knock at the door.

The blonde groaned before she mumbled, "Hopefully, they'll just go away," not even moving from her position.

The person then knocked again - a little louder this time.

Alena huffed before tossing the blanket aside. She slowly sat up and ran her fingers through her hair.

She then got up and shuffled toward the door. The person knocked once more, and Alena called out, "I'm coming!"

When she opened the door, she tilted her head at the sight of her brother.

She then asked him, "Henry, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I ran into Ivy outside of Roni's earlier - I think she was running some kind of errand for her mom - and she mentioned that you didn't come to work. Said you were sick," Henry explained.

"I can just imagine the amount of sarcasm as she told you were I was," Alena quipped.

Henry tilted his head before he told her, "I know how you - and Roni, for that matter - feel about Ivy, but she isn't a terrible person."

The blonde sighed before she pointed out, "Maybe she seems that way to you, but I don't know that I can give her the benefit of the doubt."

Henry hummed in response before he spoke, "Maybe she'll surprise you." He then took a breath before he said, "I stopped by to check on you."

His eyes roamed her face before he continued, "You _do_ look like you've had a rough morning. Is everything okay?" concern lacing his tone.

"If by okay, you mean I feel like everything is falling apart, then I'm great," Alena bemused. Her blue eyes then widened, and she covered, "It's just, uh, work is pretty stressful right now. I just needed a day away from it all."

Henry nodded and offered an understanding look before he suggested, "If it's too much for you, you don't have to keep helping us find dirt on Belfry."

Alena sighed as she thought about his words. She then replied, "How about you take a rain check on that? I want to do what I can to help you guys, but today is just one of those days."

"Yeah, I get it. No worries," Henry assured her with a smile. She offered a small smile in response.

She then told him, "Since you came here to make sure I was okay, at least let me make you something to drink. Hot chocolate okay?"

"That'd be great, actually," he told her before she stepped aside to let him in. She closed the door before he continued, "You wouldn't happen to have any cinnamon, would you? I know it probably sounds a little strange, but I like it on my hot chocolate."

Alena bit her lip to keep from smiling widely. She then tilted her head and observed, "Huh. So do I," as she grabbed the cinnamon from the cabinet.

"Really? I've never met anyone else who likes it that way," Henry said.

The blonde shrugged before she spoke, "It's sort of a family thing. My mom and my grandma both drink it that way." She stopped herself before she added, "And my brother."

Henry hummed in reply before he asked her, "You close to your family?"

Alena nodded before she elaborated, "Yeah, I am. We live in the same town, so we're pretty close knit. As is everyone else who lives there."

She then turned around to begin making their drinks before Henry said, "Well, the closest thing I have now is all of you guys. Before that, it was just me."

Alena paused her work before she turned to face her brother. She then apologized, "I'm so sorry, Henry. I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories."

"Hey, you didn't. I'm okay, really," he assured her. He then added, "Besides, I'm the one who asked about your family."

She nodded in response. She then told him, "But, if you ever _do_ wanna talk, I'll be here to listen."

Henry smiled before he spoke, "I'll keep that in mind." Alena smiled back before she turned back around to continue making the hot chocolate.

When she had finished, she brought the drink to her brother, who was sitting at the table. He took a sip and hummed contentedly before he commented, "I have to say, you make pretty good hot chocolate."

Alena simply smiled in response before sitting down across from him. Henry then continued, "I'm surprised that Emma and Lily haven't barreled in here yet - they are pretty excitable."

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle at that because she knew how true it was. She then sagged her shoulders as she told him, "I still took them to the daycare."

Henry tilted his head as he observed, "Things must be really tough at work - I know how much you love being a mom."

Alena offered a slight smile at his understanding before she told him, "I promise things will be better tomorrow. They just about have to," though she sounded as though she was trying to convince herself.

Henry caught her tone before he offered her an understanding look. He then asked her, "Are you _really_ sure you're gonna be okay, Alena?"

At that moment, Henry sounded more like an older brother as opposed to just a good friend. That thought alone warmed Alena's heart.

She then took a calming breath and assured him, "You don't have to worry - I will be okay."

He looked at her and considered her words for a few moments before he nodded in response, seemingly satisfied with her answer.

Alena then took another breath before she changed the subject: "Enough about me. How are things going with you?"

Henry couldn't help but smile as he answered, "Really well actually. I have some news that I think you'll appreciate."

Alena furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, so Henry explained, "With a little confidence boost from Roni - and with some help from a mix tape - I've decided to ask out Jacinda."

The blonde smiled from ear to ear as exclaimed, "Henry, that's great! I'm so happy for you guys!"

Henry was slightly taken aback before he pointed out, "I haven't asked her out, yet. And she hasn't said yes."

Alena couldn't help but roll her eyes before she told him, "Like she isn't going to, Henry. I've seen you guys together."

He smiled at that before he spoke, "That's what I'm hoping for anyway." Alena smiled in response before she told him, "I'm sure it'll work out."

"Thanks," he replied, smiling as well. He then surmised, "Now I just have to actually go find a boom box."

He then paused and spoke, "There's a record and CD store not too far from here. I was thinking about checking it out."

Alena hummed in response before she conceded, "I think that'll be a good place to start."

Henry nodded before he suggested, "Maybe you could come with me? I could use the company, and you could probably use a way to get your mind off of work."

Alena took a long, slow sip of her hot chocolate as she thought about his words. As much as she _loathed_ the idea of getting dressed and going out, her brother had a valid point.

Fresh air would probably do her some good, and it wasn't as though deciding to stay home had actually helped anything.

And so, she took a breath and told him, "That actually sounds great. Once we finish our hot chocolate, I'll change, and we can go."

"Sounds great to me," Henry replied. Alena nodded before the two of them continued drinking their hot chocolate.

About fifteen minutes later, Henry and Alena were heading toward the record and CD store.

She then asked, "What kind of music does this place sell?"

Henry looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered, "Uh, I think it's a little bit of everything."

He then asked her, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking about looking for another Disney CD for Emma and Lily. The one I have is already scratched, and I'm just waiting for it to mess up," Alena explained.

Henry couldn't help but chuckle at that before he surmised, "Those two are big fans of princesses, huh?"

"You have no idea," Alena replied, and she couldn't help but chuckle herself.

The brown-haired man chuckled once more before he sighed. He then ran his hand over his face, prompting Alena to ask, "Everything okay?"

"I was just thinking about Lucy. I think she's taking fairytales a little too seriously. She's still convinced that we're all characters in a story," Henry told her, with another sigh.

The blonde tilted her head as she perceived, "Why do I get the feeling that she said or did something today?"

Henry took a breath before he explained, "It started with this photo that Roni found when she went to go meet Ivy in my place. It's a photo of me and her when I was a kid."

"What?!" Alena exclaimed with a gasp, thankful that her reaction couldn't be misconstrued.

He nodded before he continued, "Lucy's convinced that it proves her curse theory, and she won't listen to reason. Roni's trying to get through to her now."

Alena hummed in response before she asked him, "What do you think about the photo?"

Henry shrugged as he spoke, "It's gotta be some kind of trick by Belfry. Roni was ready to clobber her with a baseball bat."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Alena replied with a chuckle. Her brother couldn't help but join her a moment later.

He then sobered and said, "I hope Roni can get through to Lucy. I mean, she's a really great kid, but she's set on the fact that I'm her dad - I just don't want her to get hurt."

The blonde smiled to herself at Henry's concern before she tried to reason, "Maybe she just really wants a father figure in her life, you know?"

Henry looked thoughtful for a few moments before he acknowledged, "I hadn't thought about that before, but I guess you're right. It can be hard on a kid."

He then paused and added, "I just wish I knew why she's set on _me_."

Alena furrowed her brows as she thought of a way to answer that. She finally settled with something that was close to the truth: "She likes you. You listen to her, and you spend time with her."

Henry tilted his head before he surmised, "I guess I can't argue with that."

The blonde hummed in response before she told him, "I'm sure it'll all work itself out."

He nodded in response. He then spoke, "At least Lucy still has Jacinda. I know she's doing the best she can."

"Well, that's really all you can hope for when you're doing it by yourself. If anyone understands that, it's me," Alena surmised. She was luckily able to reign in her emotions even though her insides felt as though a dam was about to burst.

Henry was quiet for a few moments as he considered her words. He then carefully questioned, "Can I, uh, ask you something? It's about Emma and Lily."

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She wasn't entirely sure where this was going, but she found herself a little curious.

So, she answered, "Sure, Henry. What is it?"

He then took a breath before he asked her, "Where is their dad?" He then added, "Only if you want to tell me, that is."

Alena sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. It wasn't the first time she'd been asked about him. It wasn't exactly unreasonable.

And so, she thought of the story that she had practiced and rehearsed more than a few times.

"It's fine, Henry. Really - I'll tell you," she began. She then took a breath and continued, "He was a guy I dated my last two years of college. We were crazy in love, but we realized we wanted different things.

"He was heading back home to California, and I was staying in Virginia. So, we broke up right before graduation. I found out I was pregnant a few weeks later," taking a deep breath as she finished.

Henry spent a few minutes processing her story before he empathetically spoke, "I'm sorry things didn't work out with you guys."

"It's really okay. I really think it was for the best," Alena told him.

He nodded before he asked, "Did you ever tell him about the girls?"

Alena shook her head before she spoke, "No. He doesn't know about them." She then thought, " _This much of the story is actually true_."

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Henry: "At any rate, you're a great mom. Emma and Lily are lucky to have you."

Alena smiled at his words as she responded, "Thanks, Henry." He nodded just as the two of them had come upon the store.

Henry looked up at the sign and read, "Riley's Records & CDs." He then cast his eyes back over at his friend and spoke, "Time to find a boom box."

Alena nodded before the two of them headed inside.

The owner of the shop was standing at the counter, her back turned to the door. Her black hair, which had a purple streak running through it, was hanging down her back.

As she wiped down the shelves behind the counter, she was humming the theme from _Swan Lake_.

Henry then cleared his throat, making her stop her work, before he asked, "Do you think you could help us?"

She then turned around to face them, and Alena had to stop herself from gasping.

" _Mulan!_ " the blonde exclaimed to herself. She supposed she shouldn't be _that_ surprised to see her.

Mulan had left Oz in order to try to find a place where she could really belong. She ended up in the New Enchanted Forest, where she came across Henry. Though it took some convincing, Mulan agreed to let him help her _finally_ find her happy ending.

Alena knew that Mulan _had_ found that happy ending, but she was now cursed.

Just another reason why all of this was so bloody _unfair._

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Mulan directing Henry to the part of the store with the boom boxes.

When Henry had walked off, Mulan turned her attention to Alena and asked, "Is there anything I can help you find?"

The blonde was thrown off by Mulan - well, her cursed alter ego's enthusiasm before she answered, "Yes, actually. Would you happen to have any, like, kid music? I'm looking for a Disney CD for my daughters."

Mulan looked thoughtful for a few minutes. She then spoke, "I'm pretty positive that I do, but I'd better help you look," a bright smile on her face.

Alena nodded before she followed Mulan down one of the many CD aisles. Knowing she better ask this now, the blonde took a breath before she surmised, "Riley is the name on the store. I'm assuming that's you."

The dark-haired woman nodded before she spoke, "That's me. I went into business two years after high school, and I've been here ever since."

Alena nodded before she complimented, "Well, I have to say that it's a pretty great store. I'm only sorry I haven't stopped by before now."

Riley waved off the apology before she reassured the blonde, "Don't worry about it. I'm always happy to meet new customers," that same bright smile on her face.

Her smile faltered as she continued, "Especially since I won't be getting many more."

Alena tilted her head as she carefully asked, "Is everything okay?"

Riley sighed before she spoke, "I might as well tell you." She took a breath before she admitted, "Like I told your friend, I have to sell this place. Everything in the store is between 70 and 90 percent off."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can see this store means a lot to you," Alena sympathetically offered.

"Thank you for that. Really. But I'll be okay - I'm sure I'll find something else to do," Riley told her. As they arrived at the children's music section, she mumbled, "I'll just do it far away from Victoria Belfry."

Riley then began walking away when Alena interjected, "Victoria Belfry is buying your store?" with genuine astonishment in her tone.

With widened eyes, Riley then asked, "You heard that?" At the blonde's nod, she continued, "I suppose it's not exactly a secret. Everyone will know soon enough when she starts her plans for this store."

Alena hummed in response before she spoke, "I am sorry about you losing your store. If there was something I could do…"

Riley cut her off: "Hey, don't even worry about it. I don't want to burden you with my problems - we did _just_ meet after all."

As much as Alena wanted to argue, Riley did have a valid point - as least from her point of view. So, Alena responded, "You're right - I just can't stand the thought of anyone losing something they love."

Riley nodded and shot Alena an appreciative look before she told her, "I'm gonna head back up front. Let me know if you need anything else."

Alena nodded in response. When Riley had turned to walk away, the blonde turned her attention to the CDs. She quickly found the Disney one, and she grabbed two as to have a backup in the future.

She then set about finding her brother. Just as she turned to head down the aisle, she saw him headed her way.

He lifted up the boom box and said, "This is a great deal on this, but I hate that it's at the expense of Riley's store. She seems pretty cool."

He then tilted his head and commented, "I'm really surprised you didn't say anything about Belfry buying the store."

"No doubt with a completely _unfair_ raise of rent or a payoff to the landlord," Alena muttered. She then sighed and explained, "I had no idea she was buying this place, Henry. She pulled another stunt like she did with the garden."

Though Henry's eyes widened initially, Alena knew he wasn't surprised at Belfry's tactics, as evidenced by his words: "This is Victoria Belfry we're talking about, but I can't believe she'd buy this place without telling you. She has to be hiding something."

"Well, I'd like to go tell her just what I think about all her little secrets," Alena snapped, an unexpected fire in her tone.

"Easy there, Alena. It's nice to see the fight back in you, but going to confront Belfry when you're "sick" probably isn't the best idea," Henry pointed out, trying to placate her.

Alena sighed as she thought over his words. She then lamented, "I'm just tired of all this drama. Just when I thought I had enough to deal with, this is dumped on top of it."

Henry placed a comforting hand on his friend's arm as he assured her, "Hey, come on. With any luck, Belfry will be behind bars soon, and you won't have to deal with her."

Alena couldn't help but smile at that before she told him, "Yeah. Hopefully, this will all be over soon." Maybe she could learn to believe those words herself.

Henry smiled back in response. He then suggested, "How about we check out? You know, before I chicken out."

Alena couldn't help but shake her head before the two of them headed up front. They paid for their items before Riley offered, "Thank you both for coming by. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I still wish there was something we could do so you wouldn't have to close," Henry sincerely told her.

" _Both_ of you have been more than kind about my store situation, and I can't thank you enough for it," Riley began. She then took a breath and finished, "But I'll be alright."

Henry and Alena both nodded before the latter offered, "It was nice to meet you. We both know how Victoria Belfry operates - let us know if we can help in any way."

Riley nodded before she thanked them once more. The two of them headed out of the shop.

When they were outside, Alena put the CDs in her bag before Henry told her, "I think I'm gonna head off. I have an amazing single mother to go ask out."

Alena smiled brightly at that. She then spoke, "Good luck, Henry."

"Thanks, Alena," he replied. He then surmised, "I'll actually probably need it." The blonde refrained from rolling her eyes before she said, "I'm sure it'll be fine."

He nodded before they exchanged a "see you later." They then headed their separate ways.


	20. Chapter 20: Wake Up Call, Part B

As Alena began walking back to her apartment, she readjusted her bag on her shoulder. She then began to think about the latest development in her already-insane life.

Alena was positive that she had regained Victoria's trust following the garden situation. After all, as far as her boss knew, all Alena was guilty of was being a good friend.

But now this? What possible explanation could Victoria have for keeping an acquisition from her employee? An employee who worked _directly_ with her?

No doubt that Belfry would have a reasonable explanation when Alena confronted her. _If_ Alena confronted her - at this point, the blonde wasn't even sure what the hell to even do anymore.

She sighed before she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see Ja... _Nick_ walking toward her.

She managed a small smile as he approached. He then told her, "I thought I recognized that long blonde hair," as he smiled back at her.

Despite herself, Alena chuckled before she pointed out, "I seriously doubt that I'm the only blonde woman you know."

"Well, no. But you're the only one I'd want to talk to," Nick told her with a shrug.

Alena couldn't help but smile at that before she told him, "Looks like you were right. We did run into each other again - I'm just glad I didn't _collide_ with you this time."

Nick laughed at that - as Alena struggled to hold in her emotions - before he assured her, "Like I told you yesterday, it's really okay. It could have happened to anyone."

Alena sighed before she resigned, "I guess you're right." She then ran her fingers through her hair and spoke, "And I suppose that it could be worse."

Nick couldn't help but chuckle at her words. He then told her, "You know, there are worse things than running into a beautiful woman."

Alena found herself blushing. Goodness knows _why -_ he was her true love and the father of her children - and she tried in vain to hide the color rising to her cheeks. She then asked him, "You think I'm beautiful?"

"It's hard _not_ to notice. I'm certain I would remember if I had seen you around here before, but yesterday was the first time," Nick replied, a smile snaking its way across his features.

Alena couldn't help but smile back before she explained, "That may be because I've only recently moved here - just a few months back."

Understanding dawned across Nick's face as he spoke, "That does make sense. I've been slammed with a case for the last three months - I just closed it yesterday."

"Case?" the blonde questioned as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Uh, yeah. I'm a lawyer," Nick explained as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

A sheepish smile made its way on Alena's face as she surmised, "I probably would have picked up on that if I hadn't been staring at you."

She then took a breath and observed, "But that does explain the three-piece suit."

Nick chuckled before he spoke, "I guess it would." He then inclined his head toward the blonde and perceived, "I can't imagine that Victoria Belfry would be in favor of casual Fridays."

Alena glanced down at her jeans, t-shirt, and Converse sneakers before she looked up and stated, "So her reputation precedes her."

She then moved her hair behind her shoulders and covered, "It isn't as bad as you would think. I'm pretty content there. And to clarify things, I took the day off to run some errands."

"Ah," Nick replied in understanding. He then told her, "I should probably let you get back to it. I have a few things to do myself."

Alena nodded in response. She then said, "I'll be seeing you around, Nick."

"You too, Alena," he replied with a smile. She smiled back before she began heading back to her apartment.

She barely took two steps before she tripped over her untied shoelaces, landing on her butt. She groaned before she started to get up, only to see a hand reaching out toward her.

"Here, let me help you," Nick offered.

Without even thinking, Alena nodded before she grabbed his hand. The moment their hands touched, it felt like a jolt of electricity ran up her arm - it was so intense that she couldn't help but wonder if he felt it, too.

When she was on her feet, she let go of his hand - she'd be lying if she said she didn't hesitate. She then took a calming breath before she told him, "Thanks for helping me up. I promise that I won't make an idiot of myself the next time we meet."

Nick chuckled in response. He then told her, "I think we've established that you could never do that."

Alena bit her lip to keep from smiling _like an idiot_ before she told him, "Just wait until you know me a little better," making him chuckle once more.

He then said, "I'll see you later, Alena." She simply nodded before they began heading their separate ways.

As Alena continued walking toward her apartment, she proceeded to try to go ahead and dig her keys from her bag.

Little did she know that Nick had looked back in order to watch her for a few moments, a barely noticeable smile on his face.

He then looked back around and continued heading out to do his errands.

When Alena had dug her keys from her purse, she found herself humming. It took her only a moment to realize that she was humming the first song that she and Jack had danced to at Tiana's ball back in the New Enchanted Forest.

She sighed as she sank against a brick wall, running her fingers through her hair and looking down at her sneakers.

It felt like a _lifetime_ ago since she was last in his arms. And she didn't know when she would be again. Having him so close, yet still so far away, only made things that much harder.

Yet, there was also a part of her that was _hoping_ with _everything_ that she had that their meetings would become a regular occurrence.

She groaned as she buried her face in her hands. She had expected for her life to become more challenging the _moment_ she learned that she was the one meant to break this curse.

She just didn't expect the sleepless nights and the tears.

Despite all of that, there had been one - well, technically _two_ \- reasons that continued to make her smile - Emma and Lily.

As painful as it was having those brown eyes looking back at her, she needed to spend some time with her - _their_ \- precious girls.

Thinking it had to be close to lunch, Alena grabbed her phone from her pocket to check the time. Seeing she was right, she sent a text to Natalie letting her know that she was stopping by the daycare.

About ten minutes later, Alena walked through the door - only for Emma and Lily to barrel into her.

They wrapped themselves around her legs in a hug, and Alena bent down to hug them back. Natalie couldn't help but smile at the sight.

When they pulled away, Lily asked, "Feel better, Mommy?"

Alena nodded before she ran her fingers through both of her girls' hair. She then assured them, "I do feel better - Mommy is okay now."

The twins nodded happily before Alena smiled at them. She then stood up and addressed Natalie, "Thanks for bringing them out."

"Of course. I hope you guys have a great lunch," Natalie responded with a smile before returning to the main play area.

Emma then looked up at her mother and asked, "Where eat, Mommy?"

"We're gonna eat at that diner with the really pretty tablecloths," Alena explained with a smile.

The girls clapped in response, and the blonde couldn't help but chuckle at them. She then took hold of each of their hands, and they headed out of the daycare.

As they were walking, Lily looked up and asked, "Mommy, tell Grandma Emma and Grandpa Killian story?"

Emma then gasped and added, "Pease, Mommy? Want to hear it."

Alena sighed as she considered her girls' request. She had promised them a story, and it _would_ help her focus on something other than her complicated life.

She took a breath before looking into two sets of expectant eyes. She smiled as she answered, "I would love to tell you two some more of the story."

"Yay!" both girls cheered, making Alena smile even brighter. Her twins really were precious.

Emma then asked, "Start now?" and Lily nodded her agreement.

Alena chuckled and shook her head before she told them, "Let's wait until after we've told the waitress what we're eating, okay?"

The girls looked disappointed for a few moments before they simultaneously answered, "Otay, Mommy."

Alena ran her fingers through their blonde locks in response. When she looked back up, she realized they had arrived at the restaurant.

Emma and Lily's faces lit up as their mother ushered them inside. A waitress quickly grabbed a couple booster seats per Alena's request.

The blonde carried one of the booster seats as the waitress guided them to a table. She helped Alena get the girls settled before she began taking their order.

She immediately explained, "We have two waitresses and a waiter out sick today, so the rest of us have to cover their tables. Things may be a little slower today."

"Oh, that's fine. We're not in any hurry," Alena told her before glancing over at her girls, who were already coloring away on the children's menu.

The waitress nodded before she asked, "And what can I get you guys?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger all the way with French fries and a lemonade," Alena answered. She then looked over at the girls and asked them what they wanted.

"Apple juice and cicken tenders!" Lily exclaimed, followed by her sister, "Choco milk and hot dog!"

The waitress couldn't help but smile and chuckle at the little girls before Alena asked her, "Did you get all that?"

"I did, but just to be sure," the waitress began before looking down at her pad. She read off everything, and Alena then nodded her confirmation.

The waitress then told them, "I'll be back with your drinks as soon as I can," before heading to another table.

Alena then turned her attention back to her girls. She ran her fingers through their hair. She then asked them, "You guys ready for a story?"

The twins looked up and excitedly nodded. They leaned forward on the table before looking at their mother with big brown eyes.

Alena smiled before she began, "Let's see, where were we," pausing for a few moments, "Ah, yes. You two know that Grandma Snow and Grandpa Charming had to give up Grandma Emma to protect her from the curse."

Both girls nodded before Lily spoke, "Mean Evil Queen," crossing her arms.

Alena bit her lip to keep from laughing before she explained, "She was mean, but she became friends with Grandma Snow, Grandpa Charming, and Grandma Emma. Now they're all family who love each other."

"Evil Queen not mean no more?" Emma then asked.

"No, she's not," Alena answered. She then took a breath and continued the story: "But she was mean when Grandma Emma first came to Storybrooke. You see, Grandma Emma came there because the baby she had given up came to find her when he got big."

Emma then interrupted, "Mommy's broter, Henry?"

"He good broter?" Lily then added.

"He is the best big brother," Alena answered with a smile. She then spoke, "He had been taken care of by the Evil Queen, who's also Regina. Regina and Grandma Emma fought over who would be the best mommy. But after Grandma Emma broke the first curse, they eventually learned that they were both good mommies."

The girls clapped at that just before the waitress brought by their drinks. Alena, Emma, and Lily all offered their thank you's before the waitress nodded and walked off.

Alena took a sip of her lemonade before she proceeded with the story, "Grandma Emma, along with Grandma Snow and Grandpa Charming, still had curses and villains to face after the first curse was broken. While trying to help Regina when something evil came after her, Grandma Emma and Grandma Snow got trapped in the Enchanted Forest."

"Was they okay?" Emma suddenly asked, sadness filling her brown eyes.

Alena ran her fingers through her little girl's hair before she assured her, "Yes, sweetie, they were okay." She paused before she continued, "While they were there, Grandma Emma met Captain Hook, also known as Killian Jones."

"Grandpa!" both girls exclaimed. Alena shushed them as to not draw attention to them before she told them, "Yes, it was Grandpa, but he wasn't very nice at first. He was a mean pirate."

"No, he nice," Emma protested. "Not mean," Lily added with crossed arms.

"I know it doesn't seem like Grandpa Killian could be mean, but he used to be a villain. But things started changing when he met Grandma Emma," Alena explained.

The girls nodded before Lily asked, "Grandma Emma help Grandpa Killian be good?"

Alena nodded as well before she told the twins, "He wasn't always a mean pirate, and Grandma Emma helped him remember that."

Emma and Lily both smiled at that before they took a sip of their juice. Lily then asked, "What next, Mommy?"

Alena couldn't help but smile as she answered, "Well, Grandma Emma and Grandpa Killian started working together in Neverland. Peter Pan was mean, and he kidnapped Mommy's brother."

"But he posed be nice," Lily argued, and Emma nodded her agreement.

"I know, sweetheart, but the real fairytales are different than the stories and movies, okay?" Alena gently explained.

The girls looked thoughtful for a few moments before they nodded. Alena then continued, "Grandpa Killian and Grandma Emma had their first kiss in Neverland, and it made Grandpa see that he was really falling in love. But Grandma had to focus on saving Henry, and she wasn't sure she was ready to be in love, too. And my brother was saved - Peter Pan had some more mean tricks to play, but everything turned out okay.

"Even though Grandma Emma and Grandpa Killian ended up being separated, they soon were reunited, and they worked together again to defeat the Wicked Witch. Grandma then realized that she did want to be with Grandpa, and they were both very happy."

The girls smiled brightly at that before Lily excitedly asked, "Happy after?"

" _If only it were that simple_ ," Alena thought before she explained, "Not just yet. Grandma and Grandpa had some battles to fight before they could get to their happy ending. You see, a man named Rumplestiltskin is known as the Dark One, and he used dark magic to hurt people…"

Emma then interrupted, "But Mommy use magic. You nice, Mommy."

Alena honestly hadn't thought of that. But, her three-year-old had a point. And so, she took a breath and explained, "There are different types of magic. What Grandma Emma and Mommy have is called light magic, and it's good magic. But Rumple used dark magic, which is bad magic - mean villains use dark magic, too. Does that make sense?"

"Mommy good magic? Mean villains bad magic?" Lily then asked.

"That's right, Tili," Alena told her before running her fingers through her daughter's hair. Lily and her sister then both nodded in response.

Before Alena could finish this portion of her parents' story, the waitress walked back over. She then asked, "Can I get you guys anything? Your food will be out shortly."

Alena glanced over at her daughters' cups before she answered, "We're good for now. Thank you." The waitress nodded before walking off.

The blonde then turned her attention back to her girls and explained, "Okay, Mommy is about to tell you the last part of the story. There is more to Grandma Emma and Grandpa Killian's story, but I'll have to tell you two another day, okay?"

The girls looked disappointed as Emma piped up, "Have to wait, Mommy? Good story." Lily then added, "Want hear more."

"I know you want to hear more, but Mommy has things to do, and you two have to get back to Ms. Natalie and Ms. Kimberly," Alena gently explained.

"Otay, Mommy," Emma spoke. Lily then added, "More story later."

Alena nodded at her girls in response. She took a breath before she finished, "Rumple wanted Grandma Emma to turn evil so she would help him. He soon got help from other villains, and they worked together to try to turn Grandma evil.

"Grandpa Killian was worried about Grandma. But he did whatever he could to help her, and he was always there for her. When she decided to take in darkness to help Regina not be evil anymore…" pausing when she noticed her girls' sad eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked them, with both worry and concern in her tone.

"Grandma Emma posed be nice," Emma told her mother. Lily nodded before she added, "Not use bad magic."

Alena ran her fingers through her twins' hair before she explained, "I know, girls. And Grandpa Killian tried to stop Grandma Emma from doing it, but she was trying to protect him and everyone else she loved. She knew they would help her be nice again."

She then took a breath and told them, "Our family faced lots of mean, scary villains. But, they had to protect everyone else - that's why Grandma Emma took the darkness. But she knew she'd eventually be okay because Grandpa Killian and everyone else would help her."

The blonde paused for a few moments before she asked Emma and Lily, "Do you two understand?"

They looked thoughtful for a few minutes before they nodded, and Alena couldn't help but sigh in relief.

She then told the girls, "That's all the story for this time. Next time, I'll tell you about how Grandma Emma and Grandpa Killian defeated the darkness, okay?"

Emma and Lily nodded excitedly in response. They then went back to coloring. Alena smiled at the sight before she took a drink of her lemonade.

She then heard Lily ask, "Mommy fight mean villain to see Daddy?" looking at Alena with curious eyes.

The question sounded so innocent, and the answer should have been a simple one. But, the fact was that Alena only felt marginally better than she did this morning.

However, she couldn't bear the thought of letting her girls down, even in something that was as easy as a "yes" or "no" answer.

And so, Alena smiled and answered, "Yes, I would, sweetie. Daddy and I love each other very much, and we'd do anything for each other."

Both Lily and Emma smiled brightly at that before the latter spoke, "Cited to see Daddy." She then joined her sister in coloring.

" _If only he was awake_ ," Alena begrudgingly thought, taking another sip of her lemonade.

She quickly pushed that thought from her mind as she caught sight of the waitress carrying their food.

Nearly an hour later, Alena dropped off Emma and Lily back at the daycare. She hugged them goodbye before Kimberly took them to the playroom.

The blonde then headed outside. As she began walking back to her apartment, she found herself deep in thought - not for the first time today.

She spied a bench, and she decided to take her seat. She soon began absentmindedly playing with her necklace.

It had only been a birthday present from her parents, but it became a reminder of she and Jack's first adventure - when they first found themselves falling in love.

That love had created two beautiful blonde-haired, brown-eyed girls, and Alena had been waiting and hoping for the day when she would no longer have to raise them alone.

And it was up to _her_ to break the curse that was keeping them – _and_ her family and friends –

apart. It was up to _her_ to defeat whoever – likely Drizella – cast this curse.

Sometimes she wondered how in the bloody hell she got into this situation, and she also wondered just how _she_ was supposed to save everyone.

As she ran her fingers through her hair, she couldn't help but think of her parents. Her mother had all of these same doubts - she downright refused to be the Savior for a long time.

But, when it came down to it, Emma would do whatever she had to in order to protect the people she loved.

Alena knew that same strength resided in her, as well as her father's – albeit slightly impulsive –

determination.

Was she not only _yesterday_ filled with fire and passion to end this damn thing once and for all?

She buried her face in her hands and let out a breath. She _didn't_ ask for any of this - she just wanted to raise her girls with the man she loved by her side. She just wanted to know that her family – _all_ of her family – were just as happy.

Her mother had been responsible for bringing back the happy endings – and had become someone else's along the way. She had faced numerous villains, became a villain herself, walked into Hell itself, and defied what it meant to be the Savior to ensure that those happy endings became reality.

The only way for the same to happen for her cursed loved ones is for this curse to be broken.

Her mind then wandered to all the people who needed her help – Jack, Henry, Ella & Lucy, Regina, Hook & Alice, Tiana, and Rumple to name a few. The reason she agreed to help in the first place relied on that fact that she _wanted_ to help her family and friends be reunited. She _wanted_ to have the chance to be reunited with her own true love.

It _killed_ her seeing all her loved ones cursed, with them not having any idea who she was. She may be friends with all of them, but it wasn't nearly enough.

Alena could _do_ something about it – she _should_ do something about it.

Breaking this curse would undoubtedly be one of the hardest – if not the hardest – thing she would ever have to do. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit terrified, but she'd be damned if her loved ones would have to suffer.

She took a deep breath before she decided to take a page from her parents' story. She would fight _like hell_ , with _everything_ she had in her, in order to protect and save the people she loved.

But, if she was going to do anything, she first had to find out for sure if Drizella was behind this curse. She then stood up from the bench with a mind to do just that.

First things first, however, she had the debt to pay of a certain owner of a record and CD store.


	21. Chapter 21: Wake Up Call, Part C

A little while later, Alena stealthily made her way to the back of Belfry Towers. The very last thing she needed was for Ivy or Victoria to see her.

The blonde knew that stairs would be far less conspicuous than the elevator – the main reason being that hardly anyone ever took the stairs.

And so, Alena opened the door that led to the stairwell and began making her way down to the electrical room.

Alena made sure to tip-toe all the way down the stairs – the last time she had done so was when she was playing Santa last year.

Soon enough, she arrived at the door. She took a deep breath before she opened it and walked inside.

Hearing the footsteps, the woman called out, "Didn't expect you back so soon. Forget something?"

When Alena appeared in front in her, the woman furrowed her brows for a moment. An unreadable expression formed on her face as she asked, "And who might you be?"

The blonde took another breath before she answered, "Someone who'd like to know who _you_ are."

The woman tilted her head as she perceived, "I'm much more interested in you, my dear. It seems that you already know your way down here, and you aren't at all surprised by my presence."

Alena refrained from rolling her eyes as she thought, " _I need answers, not bloody riddles."_

Still, the blonde figured she might as well play along if she was going to get anywhere. She took a breath as she covered, "I accidentally got lost yesterday and followed your friend up here. I just thought I'd try to see what was going on."

"You'll have to do better than that if you expect to glean any information," the woman responded, a certain amount of condescension in her tone.

Alena narrowed her eyes at the woman before taking another breath to control her temper. She then crossed her arms and stated, "And if I already have all the information I need? If I'm only in need of confirmation?"

The woman regarded Alena for a few moments before she spoke, "Then I'd venture to say that you're rather clever – which is more than I can say for some people."

She then tilted her head and asked, "And what makes you think I'll confirm this information you claim to have?"

"Because I already know enough to know that it's true," Alena stated with crossed arms, silently congratulating herself on her ability to keep her voice even.

"If you were truly as confident as you seem, you wouldn't be here," the woman threw back, a satisfied smile on her face.

Alena's patience was starting to wear thin, but she pressed on: "Maybe I'm just testing what you actually know," placing her hands on her hips.

The woman rolled her eyes before she pointed out, "Oh, please. We both know that you couldn't possibly be _that_ well-informed."

The blonde balled up both of her fists and angrily huffed, making the dim lights flicker. She noticed and quickly calmed herself.

It wasn't quite quick enough for the woman not to notice the change in the lighting, however brief – and however dark – it might have been.

Nevertheless, the woman acted as though she saw nothing. She then told Alena, "Still, I believe you _do_ know something. I wonder what it might be?"

Alena closed her eyes and let out a breath in response. She then stated, "Enough of these riddles – or whatever it is you're doing. I _know_ about the curse, and I _know_ that Ivy, or rather _Drizella_ ,is awake."

"Well, well, well. Look who finally came out to play," the woman careened, yet another satisfied look on her face.

Alena furrowed her brows in confusion, but she soon pushed it away. She then asked, "Is Drizella the one who cast the curse?"

The woman only looked at the blonde for a few moments. She then answered with a question, "What does it matter to you?"

"Because she _needs_ to be stopped," Alena seethed, determination etched in her one.

"And let me guess, you're the one to stop her," the woman surmised, with yet another look that Alena couldn't read.

The blonde didn't respond, so the woman continued, "I seriously doubt you know who you're dealing with when it comes to Drizella."

"She doesn't know who she's dealing with," Alena fired back. She then turned around and began marching off.

She momentarily stopped when she heard the woman call out, "You know if you go through with this, that boy, Henry, will pay the price. I believe Drizella is reminding Roni – or should I say Regina – of that fact right about now."

If anything, this information only stirred Alena on. She would _not_ let Drizella – and _whoever_ was helping her – get away with this.

The lights began flickering once more as Alena continued marching toward the door while the woman looked on with a smug smile.

Alena didn't even feel herself moving as she made the walk between Belfry Towers and Roni's. Anger didn't even adequately describe the emotion she was feeling.

She felt the magic coursing through her, and it took everything she had to keep it under control – unless she wanted to burst the bulbs in the street lights.

Just as Alena was continuing toward Roni's, Drizella was currently reminding Regina just how much was at stake.

As she had made herself comfortable behind the bar with a half-full glass tumbler in her hand, Drizella stated, "I woke you up because I need your help. I am on the verge of showing my mother what true suffering is. I can't have anyone breaking the curse now."

"You mean…" Regina began before the full gravity of the situation hit her, as Drizella looked on expectantly.

"Henry and Jaci...Cinderella," Regina shakily finished as she buried her face in her hands. She looked up when Drizella began speaking once more.

With a smugness written across her features and embedded in her tone, Drizella pointed out, "We both know you will do whatever it takes to stop True Love's Kiss from happening. That shouldn't be too hard for the Evil Queen, right? After all, breaking hearts is kind of what you're best at."

She then set her glass on the counter before she began sauntering away.

Just then, the door to the bar burst open, and Alena charged in. Despite her best efforts, the lights in the bar all began to flicker.

"Alena…" Regina began with concern in her voice, but that didn't stop the her from shooting a blood-curdling glare toward Drizella.

The blonde then seethed, " _You._ "

"Well, look who's feeling better – you must be getting a drink to celebrate. I'm sure Mother will be thrilled to know your health has improved," Drizella stated with fake sincerity.

"Cut the act, _Drizella._ I know all about your bloody curse," Alena stated, balling her fists up by her side.

Drizella was unfazed as she spoke, "So you do know. I always knew there was something that I didn't trust about you."

Alena threw back, "The feeling is very much mutual. That much was _clear_ from pretty much day one."

"You know, I actually agree with you for once," Drizella began as she pushed her hair behind her shoulders. She then looked at her nails and continued, "And to think that we were actually friends once."

A confused expression enveloped Alena's features as she asked, "Friends? What are you even talking about?"

The brunette motioned to Alena's wrist and spoke, "The bracelet. I recognized it when I stopped you from snooping through my phone."'

Refuting never crossed Alena's mind as she focused on the bracelet: "Why would you recognize it?"

Drizella rolled her eyes before she deadpanned, "Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

Alena furrowed her brows as her eyes flitted down to the bracelet. It was made from a blue ribbon and a rainbow of beads.

When Alena was a child, she had been playing around with her magic, and she accidentally opened and fell through a portal to the New Enchanted Forest. She soon became lost, and she had no idea how she was going to get home.

Thankfully, she met a girl around her age in the woods, and the two of them became the best of friends. They were eventually able to find a way for Alena to get home, exchanging the bracelets before she left.

Alena's eyes then widened as the realization hit her, and she then heard Drizella: "And there it is. I wondered if you'd come around."

" _You_ gave me this bracelet. We promised to always be friends - even if we didn't see each other," Alena spoke, a note of both fondness and nostalgia in her tone.

That same fondness briefly passed over Drizella's features before she looked back at her nails and nonchalantly replied, "It's amazing how naive children can be."

Alena shook her head before she argued, "The girl that I knew wouldn't do this – she wouldn't hurt me. She wouldn't curse _my_ family and separate the people I love."

"Like it's my job to keep up with your family tree?" Drizella scoffed. She then pointed out, "Your family isn't my target anyway – they're only a means to an end."

The hope that had been bubbling up in Alena's heart was quickly dashed by that statement. She then told her, "They will _not_ become collateral damage in your twisted scheme. I _will_ find a way to stop you."

With a chuckle, Drizella responded, "Oh, please. Like you actually stand a chance."

"I won't stop until all of this is over," Alena stated with determination in her tone.

"Good luck with that. I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you," the brunette drily commented.

She then pushed her way past Alena and began walking away. Alena then challenged, "You don't know who you're dealing with."

Drizella stopped and turned back around. With narrowed eyes, she threatened, "Whatever you try to do to me, I will surely do to you. Even if – by some miracle – you manage to succeed, your _brother_ will pay the price. Is that really what you want?"

In response, Alena balled up her fists once more. She then argued, "If there is a damn loophole in this thing, you better believe I'll find it."

Drizella then began tapping her fingers against her chin as she regarded the other woman. She then told her, "You have always been – much to my annoyance – rather resilient. Which is really just a nice way of saying that you're incredibly stubborn."

Alena then interrupted, "Do you have a point or not?"

"Indeed I do," Drizella began with a satisfied smile. She then continued, "We were close friends at one time – surely we can find a way to work together. You can help me keep this curse from being broken, and you can help me take down my mother."

"Your mother is my _boss_ ," Alena began, but she was quickly shut down by Drizella: "You mean, the woman you thought was behind this curse."

When Alena had no reply, the brunette smugly continued, "I'm sure your time will be much better served working with me instead of against me. You're destined to fail if you refuse."

"And why in the _bloody hell_ do you think for a moment that I would help _you_? _You're_ the reason why the people I love are _bloody_ cursed!" Alena yelled, making the lights flicker once more.

"It's simple, really. You help me, and I'll give you something in return," Drizella began. She then smiled and continued, "I can wake up beanstalk boy for you, and you two can be a family with those twins of yours."

"It's a trap, Alena. Don't listen to her," Regina piped up from the bar.

Drizella turned around and fixed an annoyed look on the bartender. She then told her, "Now, you have something to say? Don't you have glasses to clean or something?"

Their words didn't even register with Alena. All she kept thinking about was the look on Jack's face when he realized they had found each other. And when he realized that they had two beautiful daughters.

The thought was enough to make a tear roll down her face. It was enough to make her seriously consider Drizella's offer.

And yet, there was another part of her that thought about her brother, sister-in-law, and niece. How could she even consider being reunited with her true love when the same couldn't happen for them?

And what about the rest of her friends who were trapped in this curse? Could she really just leave them to whatever the hell Drizella had planned?

Alena then squared her shoulders and told the brunette, "I'll only be reunited with Jack if I'm reunited with _all_ of my family and friends."

Drizella narrowed her eyes for a few moments. She then spoke, "Fine. Suit yourself. Don't say I didn't warn you."

She then continued waltzing toward the door when she called out over her shoulder, "Say hi to your brother for me. Oh wait – he doesn't know who you are."

Two of the ceiling lights then busted, causing Drizella to jump out of the way of the falling debris.

"You better watch…" the brunette then warningly began, only to be interrupted by Alena throwing her against the wall.

The force caused all of the bottles behind the bar to rattle as Regina looked on in astonishment.

Alena's hands were still shaking from both anger and the use of magic when she stalked over to Drizella, who was struggling to get off the floor.

Alena bent down to look Drizella directly in the eye as she warned, "You may have cast this curse, and you may have made it unbreakable, but you have _no_ idea what _I_ am capable of."

Drizella only glared for a long moment before she stated, "This isn't over." She didn't give Alena a chance to reply before she finished getting up and stalked out the door.

Alena then rose to her feet before she sat down at a table. She took a deep breath to try to calm down, burying her face in her hands.

She looked up when she heard Regina's voice: "You look like you could use this." The brunette then placed a glass of ice water on the table.

Alena nodded before she picked up the glass. She took several long sips before she placed the glass back on the table.

She then ran her fingers through her hair and spoke, "I'm, uh, sorry about your lights. I'll pay to have them fixed."

Regina waved off her words as she told her, "Don't worry about it. It was worth it to see Drizella fly into that wall," before sitting down as well.

Alena couldn't help but laugh at that. She then ran her hand over her face and spoke, "I can't believe I let my temper get the better of me. That's what I was trying _not_ to do."

"Well, knowing you like I do, I knew it was only a matter of time. You may be better at controlling your temper than your father is, but you're still a force to be reckoned with when you're angry," Regina stated before getting up to fix herself a drink.

Despite the truth in Regina's words, Alena found herself laughing. When she had sobered, she took another drink of water.

Regina then sat back down and commented, "I needed something just a little bit stronger," before taking a sip of her whiskey on the rocks.

She then spoke, "Before we get to you _throwing_ Drizella, let's talk about how the hell you're even here. Was this job with Belfry the real deal?"

Alena nodded before she elaborated, "We never met back in the New Enchanted Forest – she doesn't know who I am. She genuinely wanted to hire someone with my experience and education to work for her."

Regina hummed in response before she tapped her fingers against her chin. She then surmised, "Yet she hid the garden project from you."

"She wants me – and all of her employees – to trust her implicitly. She thinks we shouldn't question what she does, and we'll just go along with what she says. Which isn't too much to ask if a boss truly has everyone's best interests at heart," Alena matter-of-factly pointed out.

She then sighed and added, "No doubt she'll give me some believable explanation for forcing Riley to sell her store."

"Who?" Regina asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh! Riley – who's Mulan's cursed counterpart – owns a record and CD store. I went by there with Henry because he wanted to get a boom box to ask out…" Alena began to explain but trailed off, a look that crossed between fury and heartache taking over her features.

Regina then perceived, "Based on the look on your face, I take it that you know that something bad will happen to Henry if this curse is broken."

"Yeah, I do," Alena lamented as she clasped her hands together. She then took a breath and continued, "Things were bad enough when I thought that Belfry – well, Lady Tremaine – was the one behind the curse."

A puzzled look enveloped Regina's face as she repeated, "You thought that Belfry was the one behind the curse?"

Alena gave the brunette a puzzled look in return as she replied, "Uhh, yeah? Isn't that what everyone thought?"

Regina shook her head before she elaborated, "Drizella may have wanted her mother to believe that she's the one who cast the curse once we got here, but we all knew the truth before she cast it. _You're_ the one who's meant to break the curse – how can you _not_ know who's behind it?" crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't even _know_ I was the one who was supposed to break this curse until Lucy told me when I ran into her after my interview with Belfry," Alena explained.

"What?" Regina exclaimed before running her fingers through her hair and burying her face in her hands.

Alena was taken aback by the brunette's reaction before she asked, "Regina, what is the matter?"

The brunette sighed before she looked up and answered, "The night after we all found out about Drizella's plans, Tiger Lily summoned you using your necklace to tell you that you were one destined to break this curse. A glow came from it and lit up a path leading you to her. You were the only one who was supposed to be able to see it, but Jack could see it too because you two share true love. That's how you two found out."

Confusion took over Alena's features as she took in Regina's words. A few minutes later, she refuted, "What are you even talking about? I was _never_ summoned by Tiger Lily, and that's _not_ how Jack and I found out that we share true love."

Regina closed her eyes in exasperation. She then asked, "And just how did you find out?"

"In a dream. It was a lucid dream of sorts where we were both aware that we were dreaming. We went back on our first adventure – everything happened the same way minus the arguing. When we shared that first kiss, it was a true love's kiss, and we woke up," Alena explained, with every inclination that what she was saying was true.

"Someone did a hell of a number on her," Regina muttered before she took a breath and spoke, "Alright, Alena, just so we're clear, you didn't find out until today, I'm presuming, that Drizella is the one behind the curse. And then you and Jack never woke up in the middle of night by Tiger Lily's summons."

Alena had become slightly exasperated as she answered, "None of what you've told me ever happened. It's impossible."

Regina sighed before she told the young woman, "If anyone else were awake, they would back up what I'm telling you. How else would I even know all of this unless I was _there_ and unless _you_ told me?"

As much as Alena wanted to argue, she couldn't find a reason to refute Regina's logic. She then ran her fingers through her hair before she asked, "Then _what_ is happening to me?"

Regina took a few minutes to consider what she should say. She then spoke, "Something has happened to your memories – it's like you're semi-cursed."

"I _shouldn't_ be cursed at all! Jack made sure of that!" Alena snapped. She then took a breath and said, "I'm sorry, Regina. But I don't understand how any of this happened."

"Someone clearly wanted you in the dark for whatever reason," Regina surmised.

Alena sighed before she laid her head down on her arms. As she raised back up, she said, "I swear that Emma and Lily are the only reasons that I haven't been driven completely crazy."

"And on that note," Regina began with a smile, "I can't believe you're a mother."

Alena smiled as well as she spoke, "They really are some of best things that ever happened to me." She then took a breath and admitted, "Even though the thought of raising them alone _terrified_ me in more ways than one."

Regina nodded before she sympathized, "I understand why being a single mother is so hard for you. I even brought Henry back to the adoption agency because I didn't think I could take care of him."

She then took a breath and spoke, "But I know it's harder for you because you're separated from Jack."

"Especially since the girls have his eyes – and his laugh," Alena lamented before her mind wandered to her earlier interactions with Nick.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Regina asked, "Have you seen him?"

Alena nodded before she told her, "I ran into him – literally – yesterday, and we saw each other again today. I've managed to make an idiot of myself both times."

"Let me guess, you called him by the wrong name?" Regina perceived with a knowing look.

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle at her own failings before she told her, "Among other things. But he was a good sport about it."

She then took a deep breath and stated, "If anything, seeing him cursed gives me more of a reason to break this bloody thing."

Regina nodded before she said, "I'd say that you do stand a chance against Drizella since you _threw_ her against the wall."

Alena hummed in response. She then observed, "I feel like there's a question in there somewhere."

"I know you're not part of this curse, but you're still in the Land Without Magic. How is your magic still that powerful?" Regina told her.

The blonde only shrugged before she said, "I've never had a problem with my magic working outside of Storybrooke. Granted, I don't use it a whole lot, but it always works fine when I do –

Mom just thought it had something to do with me being a product of true love."

Regina furrowed her brows and tapped her fingers against her chin as she thought over the situation at hand. She then spoke, "I think that Emma was probably on to something, but I also think there's more to it."

Alena tilted her head as she questioned, "What do you mean?"

"I think there's some untapped potential in you that we didn't see when I was training you back in Storybrooke," Regina explained. She then took a breath and continued, "And I think that if you really want to find a way to take Drizella down, you'll need all the magic you can muster."

Alena looked thoughtful for a few minutes before she surmised, "So, what you're saying is that you want to train me again?"

The brunette nodded before she elaborated, "I may not have magic myself at this point, but I see no reason why I can't help you."

With a smile, Alena told her, "I would greatly appreciate any help you have to offer. The more prepared I am to take down Drizella, the better."

Regina smiled as well before she held up her glass to the young women. She then spoke, "Here's to breaking this damn curse once and for all."

Alena nodded before she clinked her glass with Regina's. As they both took a sip, they knew this would be anything but easy. But, with any luck, they'd get their family back.

 _ **A/N: Hey, y'all! I hope you all enjoyed the latest installment of The Clash and are looking forward to what's next :) Just thought I'd let y'all know that up next, I'll be writing a couple one-shots for Together One-Shots. Until next time :)**_


	22. Chapter 22: Eloise Gardener, Part A

Alena took a deep breath as she came to stand in front of Riley's Records and CDs. The store wasn't quite open yet, but the blonde needed to talk to Riley before work.

She knocked on one of the windows and Riley turned that way. The black-haired woman tilted her head before she came over to the door.

She unlocked it before she opened and greeted, "Alena? What are you doing here?" with a look that was somewhere between confused and curious.

Alena took a deep breath before she told her, "I have a business proposition for you, if you'd like to hear it."

Riley tilted her head once more in reply. After thinking it over for a few moments, she nodded before she let Alena into the store.

Alena drummed her fingers nervously against the folder in her hands before she began, "Before we get started, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Riley questioned, a note of concern in her tone.

"It's nothing for you to really worry about," Alena assuringly began before she took another deep breath and admitted, "I'm the one who paid your debt so you wouldn't have to sell to Victoria Belfry."

Confusion and disbelief clouded Riley's features as she asked, "Why would you do something like that?"

"It's like I told you - I can't stand seeing someone lose something they love. This store is your livelihood, and it means so much to you. I couldn't watch Victoria Belfry take it away from you," Alena stated, taking a deep breath as she finished. It took everything she had in her to keep the emotions at bay.

Belfry may not be the one behind this curse, but she was no innocent victim either.

Riley regarded Alena - and her words - for a few minutes. She then disbelievingly spoke, "I still can't believe you'd do this for me."

Alena was quiet for a few moments as she thought over what she could say. She then spoke, "I want to do my part to help this community grow. I want it to be something that everyone who lives here can be proud of. It's my job - and more than that, it's my passion," taking another breath as she finished.

Hyperion Heights may be cursed, but Alena would still fight like hell to ensure that her family and friends could find the smallest bit of happiness until the curse was broken.

Riley looked thoughtful for a few moments before she smiled. The blonde couldn't help but smile back before the dark-haired woman continued, "I _was_ happy to have my store back."

"Well, I was more than happy to help," Alena replied. She then paused to consider her words before she offered, "And on that note, I would like to talk about this official business proposition."

With a nod, Riley then asked, "What were you thinking?"

"An investment," Alena stated before she explained, "I want your store to be part of my company - ELJ Corp. I would get a small portion of the profits, and I'd do what I could to help your business when needed."

Riley began fiddling with her hands as she took a deep breath and admitted, "It sounds like an amazing deal, but so was the deal that Belfry offered my landlord. I think you know how _that_ turned out."

The blonde was silent as she thought of a way to be reassuring. She then reasoned, "That's why I'm leaving this up to you. My original goal in paying your debt was to _help you._ I thought you had been treated unfairly, and I wanted to help make it right. I'm completely okay with just being the reason you got your store back - no business deals attached."

Riley crossed her arms as she regarded Alena once more. She then spoke, "You really mean that, don't you? You _really_ do just want to help?"

Alena simply nodded before her friend continued, "I know that I seem, well, enthusiastic about everything, but I still want to be careful as well. It's almost a natural instinct - I can't really explain it."

The blonde bit back a smile as she thought about how the cautious part was undoubtedly Mulan. Alena then told her, "No need to explain. I get it."

She then placed the folder containing the contract on the counter before she said, "I can just leave the contract here, and you can read over it and let me know what you want to do."

Alena then turned to leave when Riley spoke, "Wait, Alena," causing the blonde to turn around. Riley then continued, "I can see that you really do care about what you do, and you really do care about the people in this community. I'd be happy to be part of your company."

She then paused and asked, "What was the name of it again?"

"ELJ Corp," Alena answered. She then smiled and told her, "I look forward to working with you - I'm glad to have you as part of the team."

"Team?" Riley questioned with slight confusion in her tone.

Alena nodded before she elaborated, "This company all started because I wanted to help out some friends of mine. I wanted to do something to help them with their food truck, and I realized that an investment would not only help them, but it would also mean that I could do the work I'm really passionate about."

Riley couldn't help but smile as she replied, "Well, I'm truly happy to be part of it. Not to mention how happy I am to keep my store."

Alena smiled back before Riley reached for the contract. She grabbed a pen from a mug on the counter and offered, "Let's make this deal official."

She then opened the folder and perused the contract before she signed it. Alena signed her name as well before the two women shook hands as the blonde spoke, "Welcome to ELJ Corp."

Riley smiled and nodded in response. She then glanced at the clock on the wall and said, "I should get ready to open."

"And I should get to work," Alena conceded. She and Riley then bid goodbye before the blonde then began heading toward the door.

She stopped when a thought crossed her mind. When she turned back around to face Riley, the dark-haired woman asked, "Did you forget something?"

"Only that I want to remain anonymous should anyone ask," Alena began before she elaborated, "Victoria Belfry is my boss, and she can't know that I'm competing against her."

Riley's eyes widened as she said, "I had no idea that you worked for _her_." She then surmised, "And you still want to do this," disbelief returning to her tone.

"I know it's risky," Alena admitted before she took a deep breath and continued, "But I believe in fighting for what's right."

With a nod, Riley spoke, "Fair enough." She then told the blonde, "I'll see you around, Alena. And thank you, for everything."

Alena smiled as she replied, "You're welcome, Riley. I'll see you later." She nodded before the blonde headed out of the store.

She found herself happily humming as she walked toward the bug. Her business venture was really beginning to fall into place.

Just as that thought crossed her mind, she caught sight of an office building for sale. She tilted her head as she considered the fact that her company would undoubtedly continue to grow, which meant that she would need a headquarters.

She made a mental note to begin looking into the building – and other options – a little bit later on, as she got in her car. After all, she still had to keep of the guise of being loyal to Victoria Belfry.

Alena resumed humming as she began driving to Belfry Towers.

Even after dealing with all of the drama that had unfolded the last few days, Alena was surprisingly happy and content.

The drama wasn't likely to fade any time soon, but she knew she would break this curse. Her girls gave her strength every day, and she now had Regina by her side.

Call it sheer determination (or undeterred stubbornness), but she wasn't going down without a fight.

She still didn't know exactly how powerful Drizella was - or exactly what she had planned - but protecting her family was all the motivation she needed.

A satisfied smile made its way on her face as she pulled into the parking lot at the Towers.

When she had parked, she grabbed her things before getting out of the car and heading toward the front entrance.

As usual, she happily greeted the receptionist, who offered a smile and a "good morning" in return.

Alena then stepped on the elevator and rode to her floor. As soon as she stepped out and began walking toward her office, Drizella was waiting with a snarky comment.

She exaggeratedly rubbed her neck and shoulders as she spoke, "I should make _you_ pay me back for the cost of the deep tissue I had to get to try to undo the damage _you_ caused."

"Look, I know I probably shouldn't have lost my temper with you," Alena calmly began. There was some truth in her words, and she wasn't in the mood to have a round with Drizella.

The brunette scoffed before she pointed out, "Making nice won't make me forget how you _threatened_ me."

With her blue eyes narrowed, Alena argued, "Oh, you mean how you are _threatening_ my _family_?"

"It's nothing personal - I just need things to remain how they are. It's not my fault that your brother and sister-in-law happened to get in my way," Drizella stated - an air of arrogance in her tone.

She then paused and condescendingly added, "Although, considering how you're determined to take me down, I guess it is personal, isn't it?"

"I _will_ find a way," Alena spoke through gritted teeth.

Drizella appeared unfazed as she replied, "Like I told you before, any attempt you try to make will cause harm to your brother."

Alena's tone turned determined as she refuted, "And like I told _you_ , you don't know what _I'm_ capable of. My parents and grandparents broke not _one_ but _several_ curses and defeated _numerous_ villains - and I promise you that I will fight just as hard to protect the people I love."

"Let me guess, you and Jack plan to be the next power couple. Oh wait, he's just as cursed as everyone else," Drizella spoke with a chuckle.

Alena balled up her fist as she argued, "Not if I have anything to do with it."

With an eye roll, Drizella drily commented, "You really are stubborn, aren't you?"

The blonde only offered a glare in response. The brunette then continued, "It's too bad that you chose breaking this curse over your boyfriend/baby daddy. Just imagine how happy he'd be to see you after so many years."

Alena cast her eyes downward and nervously ran her fingers through her hair. Drizella raised an eyebrow at the reaction before it dawned on her.

She smirked as she surmised, "You've already seen him. I bet it was a happy reunion," with false sincerity.

With gritted teeth, Alena seethed, "You know bloody well that he doesn't who I really am."

Drizella shrugged as she pointed out, "You turned down my offer to wake him up. Your love life is no longer my concern."

Alena took a deep calming breath before she spoke, "Listen, _Ivy_ , I may have moments of weakness, but I _always_ come back stronger than before."

And with that, she turned on her heel and headed toward her office.

When she had shut her door, she sank against it. _Every_ conversation she had ever had with Ivy only served to raise her blood pressure and fuel her temper.

But, she knew that she would have to get a handle on both if she was to have any hope of defeating Drizella.

She took another breath before she sat down at her desk. She then pulled a few files from her bag and turned on her computer.

As soon as she had begun typing up the reports, an email notification came to her phone.

Alena saw that it was from Belfry, and when she opened it, it was instructions for Alena to immediately come to her office.

The blonde saved her work before she stood up and headed next door.

As she was walking, she met Weaver, who was on his way out.

Alena asked him, "Detective? What are you doing here?"

His reply was short and curt: "I had some business to attend to."

Alena recognized that something was on his mind, but she also knew that he couldn't exactly be forthcoming.

So, she told him, "Good luck with that." He nodded before he went on his way.

Alena took a habitual deep breath before she walked into Belfry's office.

As soon as she was in the room, Belfry announced, "Alena, an issue has arisen that I need you to help me solve."

Alena raised an eyebrow and tilted her head in response as she sat down. Before she could ask, Belfry continued.

"I have discovered that someone is trying to undermine me and my company."

The blonde momentarily panicked, but she managed to put an air of genuine surprise as she questioned, "What do you mean someone is trying to undermine you?"

"To begin with, someone funded Jacinda and Sabine's ridiculous food truck scheme," Victoria contemptuously began.

The blonde bit back her sympathetic response and instead nonchalantly suggested, "I suppose that someone wanted to help them."

"I suppose," Victoria stated. She then continued, "And then someone purchased a property from underneath me."

"Which property?" Alena asked, feigning ignorance.

Victoria didn't miss a beat as she answered, "A CD and record store. I didn't deem it to be as important as your work with the community center and the warehouse."

Alena wasn't as all surprised at Victoria's sound reasoning - she had anticipated it. And so, she replied, "The work to repurpose both of those buildings to make them useful is priority."

Victoria offered a nod of approval before she spoke, "While I'm glad you can see where your role primarily lies, I do need you to help me find this mysterious benefactor."

"And how exactly do I do that?" Alena asked, furrowing her eyebrows for good measure.

"Research - I'll leave the details up to you. I'm sure this person is not nearly as hidden as they seem; there's bound to something about them," the short-haired woman offered.

Alena nodded before she conceded, "I'm sure there is." She then stood up and spoke, "I will try to have something to you before lunch."

Victoria simply nodded before she turned her attention to the work on her desk. Alena then made her way out of the office.

When Alena arrived back in her office, she opened both the Word Document on the computer and the files on her desk.

As far as Victoria Belfry is concerned, Alena would have _something_ on this mysterious benefactor.

"Which is exactly what she wanted me to do," Alena happily mumbled to herself. She then began typing on the computer.

A couple hours later, Alena was on the phone with Jacinda. "I really appreciate your help," the blonde spoke, the relief clear in her voice.

" _Of course, Alena. Believe me, I know how she can be_ ," Jacinda replied.

A knock then sounded at the door. Alena briefly turned her head toward the sound before she told her friend, "Showtime."

"Come in," Alena called out as if she were in the middle of something.

When Victoria walked in, Alena began speaking, "So, someone just delivered the _very_ generous gift to your apartment? And you have no idea who?"

" _That's right. It was all very strange_ ," Jacinda replied with exaggerated concern. It took everything Alena had not to laugh.

The blonde then hummed before she continued, "Did they leave anything else?"

" _Just a note about wanting to help_."

"And the note was anonymous?"

" _It was_ \- _there's no way to tell who sent it_."

Alena hummed once more before she spoke, "Thanks for your help, Jacinda. Maybe something will turn up."

" _Sure thing. And good luck with you know who_ ," Jacinda said. "Thank you - again," Alena responded before she hung up the phone.

Victoria immediately commented, "I take it that my stepdaughter was less than helpful."

Alena simply nodded before she elaborated, "As you probably heard, this benefactor is determined to remain anonymous.

"So I gathered," the short-haired woman stated, with ire practically pulsing in her tone.

She took a breath before she surmised, "Am I correct in assuming that you also made an attempt to contact the CD store owner?"

"I was able to locate that file, but the owner, Riley, is it? She also received the help anonymously," Alena explained.

Victoria huffed before she spoke, "I suppose we'll have to try another option."

Alena nodded before she placated, "I'm sure that something will come up."

Her phone then began ringing. Seeing that it was Natalie, Alena became worried. The black-haired woman had never called during work, so Alena knew that something had to be wrong.

She then quickly explained, "This looks like an emergency. I may to leave to go to the daycare."

"I do understand. Just be back here when you can," Victoria stated. She then paused and added, "While you're out, you can do some outside research on our benefactor."

Alena refrained from rolling her eyes before she replied, "Of course." She then answered the call as Belfry left the room.

"Natalie? Is everything alright?" Alena questioned, the worry evident in her tone.

The blonde could hear Natalie take a breath before she answered, " _Kimberly and I had taken the children outside, and Lily had fell while playing. She only has a small scratch, but she keeps crying and asking for you_."

Alena didn't hesitate to respond, "Mrs. Belfry already said I could leave - I'll be right there."

" _I hated to bother you at work, but I knew it would be best_ ," Natalie then explained.

"I'm glad you did. I'll see you soon," Alena told her. Natalie offered a similar response before the two women hung up the phone.

Alena quickly grabbed her things and practically ran to her car.

She didn't even feel herself - or the bug - moving as she drove over to the daycare. She was fairly certain that she had broken the speed limit by the time she arrived.

But, none of that mattered as she was trying to get to her little girl.

When Alena walked inside, she saw that Natalie had Lily seated in a chair, and she was trying to comfort her.

The blonde then spoke up, "It's okay, sweetie. Mommy's here," before bending down next to her daughter.

Natalie then stood up and headed back to be with the other children.

Alena then took her daughter in her arms and began stroking her blonde hair. She kissed Lily's head before she asked her, "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"Hurt leg, Mommy," Lily replied, her voice strained from crying. The little girl then pointed to the place on her knee that had been covered in a Band-Aid.

Alena kissed Lily's head once more before she told her, "I know it hurts, but Ms. Natalie was trying to help."

"Want you," Lily replied before she snuggled closer to Alena's chest.

Alena smiled slightly as she hugged her little girl. She couldn't argue with that.

The blonde soothingly ran her hand up and down Lily's back as she hummed softly.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Lily had calmed down. Alena then pulled back and asked, "Are you okay now, sweetheart?"

Lily nodded before she spoke, "I otay, Mommy."

Alena smiled as she stroked her daughter's hair. Just then, Emma bounded up to her mother and sister.

She then asked, "Otay, Lily?" "Otay, Emma," Lily responded.

Kimberly then appeared and spoke, "Emma, you shouldn't have run off like that."

"Want see sister," Emma defended with crossed arms.

Alena couldn't help but shake her head before she told Emma, "You still can't run off, sweetie. Ms. Kimberly or Ms. Natalie always have to know where you are, okay?"

Emma looked thoughtful for a few moments before she said, "Otay, Mommy."

She then turned her attention to her twin and asked, "Go play?"

Lily nodded before she took her sister's hand; the two of them then skipped to the play room where Natalie was passing out snacks.

Alena stood up before Kimberly then told her, "Thanks for stopping by. Natalie and I weren't sure we could get her to calm down."

Alena waved off her words before she told her, "It's alright - sometimes you just need your mom."

Kimberly nodded before she offered a smile. She then spoke, "I should go help Natalie. I'll see you later."

"See you later," Alena replied before the brunette headed to the play area.

Alena then walked out of the daycare center. She sighed as she realized that she should probably at least attempt to do some research.

Or - she thought when she spied a coffee shop - she could take a break with a cup of hot chocolate.

She then got in her car and drove across the street.


	23. Chapter 23: Eloise Gardener, Part B

Alena couldn't help but smile as she parked the bug. She then stepped out and went inside the coffee shop.

As there was no one at the counter, Alena walked up and placed an order for hot chocolate before paying for it.

"It'll be right up," the clerk spoke with a smile. She then called out the order to the barista, who then went to work.

Alena then walked off to the side and began scrolling through Pinterest. She found herself giggling at a few of the pins that she saw.

A few minutes later, she looked up at the sound of her order being called out. She walked to the counter and retrieved her hot chocolate.

She thanked the clerk before she began searching around for an available table. She took a sip of her drink just before a familiar face appeared in her view.

"Hey, Alena," Nick greeted with a smile.

Alena couldn't help but smile back as she replied, "Hey, Nick." She then surmised, "I take it that you're on a coffee break, too?"

He chuckled at that before he began, "I actually just finished up a client meeting." He then paused and added, "I was just about to get a refill. Maybe we could hang out for a bit?"

Alena nervously bit her lips as she thought over his offer. Was this a _good_ idea? Probably not. But as she looked into those brown eyes and saw that very slight - yet still hopeful - smile, she found that she didn't care.

She smiled as she told him, "Sure. I'll find us a table." His smile grew as he nodded; he then headed to the counter.

Alena then spotted a small table near the wall that was close to the window. She quickly snagged it as she sat down.

She resumed her Pinterest scrolling until Nick sat down across from her. She couldn't help but grin as she noticed the noticeably dark color of his coffee.

She then teased, "Black coffee, huh? Don't you want to add something else in it?"

He only shrugged before he told her, "I add a couple sugars, but I like my coffee strong," before taking a sip.

Alena bit back a wide smile as she realized the description could just as easily describe her. Goodness knows that he had ample experience with how strong-willed she could be.

When he placed his coffee back on the table, he commented, "And you? That doesn't even look like coffee."

"That's because it's hot chocolate - I don't really like coffee," she explained.

Nick hummed before he teased, "So, you have a sweet tooth, huh?" his expression changing to a grin.

Alena grinned back as she replied, "I guess you could say that." Both of them then began laughing.

When they had sobered, Nick then asked her, "What do you drink in the morning then?"

"Orange juice," she simply replied, resting her hand on her chin. She then told him, "I always drank it when I was a kid, and I guess it just stuck. Even in college," with a shrug.

Nick nodded before he spoke, "Since I know you're not from here, where did you go to college?"

"In Virginia - that's also where I've worked for the last three years," Alena explained before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"And you decided to take a job across the country?" Nick asked, his tone a combination of curiosity and surprise.

The blonde nodded before she told him, "It was a great opportunity for me, and it would give me…a chance to have a new experience."

She luckily didn't pause long enough for Nick to catch on, but Alena had to stop herself before she mentioned Emma and Lily.

Jack may not know about their girls, but she knew he would ecstatic. Nick, on the other hand, was _bloody_ cursed.

Nick's voice pulled her from her thoughts: "How do you like things around here?"

"I like it pretty well. I've made some really great friends in the last few months," Alena told him. She couldn't help the smile that formed as she continued, "Including my mystery dance partner."

He smiled back as he told her, "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been hoping that you'd say that - I didn't want to be the only one who thought that."

"Well, I _do_ make friends pretty easily," she conceded, twirling a piece of hair around one of her fingers.

Nick was quiet for a few minutes, and Alena could tell he was deep in thought. She then inquired, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about how it feels like I've known you for a long time - I can talk to you easily," Nick admitted.

Alena was grateful that he couldn't hear her racing heart. _Of course_ he would feel like that.

But, she knew she couldn't focus entirely on _that_. And so, she replied, "We really seemed to hit it off. We just clicked," desperately trying to hide how _incredibly_ excited that made her.

"Yeah, we did," Nick agreed with a wide smile. Alena smiled back in response.

He then took a sip of his coffee before he said, "I'm about to head up and get a donut. You want anything?"

Alena tilted her head as she took a moment to think about it. She then told him, "A chocolate glazed cream-filled sounds really great."

She then began reaching into her bag when Nick placed his hand on her arm. He removed it as soon as Alena looked up a moment later, but she still felt a spark from his touch.

Nick then told her, "I'll get it, Alena." "Oh, you don't have to do that," she replied with a wave of her hand.

"It's really okay - I want to," he spoke with a smile.

The blonde couldn't help but sigh as she tried not to focus on the butterflies she had always gotten when he smiled at her.

She _could_ easily insist as the gesture felt a little too date-like, and she knew he wouldn't have a problem understanding.

But, once again, her love for him was clouding her judgment, and she found that a date-like gesture was exactly what she wanted.

Alena bit her lip and smiled at him as she spoke, "Okay, Nick. I'll let you treat me to a donut."

He smiled back at her as he replied, "I'll be right back, then," before he got up and headed to the counter.

As he was grabbing their pastries, Alena couldn't help but watch him. She knew he wasn't _her_ Jack, but Nick made her laugh the same way, he made her blush the same way, and he gave her the same butterflies.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she realized how utterly confusing this whole situation truly was. She felt as though her heart and her mind were saying two different things, and she wasn't sure which part of herself she should listen to.

She let out a breath just as Nick began walking back toward the table. She knew she'd have to figure it out at some point, but right now, she was enjoying herself too much to care.

When he had sat down, he placed her donut in front of her. She thanked him, and he nodded before the two of them began eating.

No sooner had they took a bite, than the cream and lemon filling spilled out of the back and sides of the donut. They both began laughing at the mess on their hands and faces before Nick began grabbing napkins for them.

Alena gratefully took them before she began wiping off the cream filling. She then muttered, "We're worse than Emma and Lily."

She closed her eyes in frustration as she remembered _who_ she was with. When she looked back at him, she was grateful to see that he hadn't heard her as he was focused on removing the lemon filling.

He then looked at her and asked, "Did I get it all?"

She surveyed his features - making sure she didn't find herself _staring_ at him - before she told him, "You have a little right here," motioning to her own face to demonstrate.

He then began wiping when Alena shook her head and corrected, "Other side." He nodded before moving the napkin.

"There you go," the blonde commented when he had finished. "Thanks," he replied with a smile.

He then tilted his head as he observed, "You have some cream filling in your hair," and Alena could see that he was trying not to chuckle.

She couldn't help but tease, "Feel free to laugh - we both know I always manage to make an idiot out of myself when you're around," before taking a napkin to her blonde locks.

Nick couldn't help but grin as he teased, "I wonder why that is?"

Alena only giggled before she told him, "Like I told you when we first met, I tend to be klutz, and you just make it worse by being all, I don't know, cool about everything."

Nick laughed at her words. He then took a breath and assured her, "And like I told _you_ , you never have to worry about looking like an idiot in front of me."

A smile made its way across Alena's face at his words. She then became reflective as she asked him, "Why is that?" mirroring his words from a couple minutes before.

He was quiet for a few minutes as he considered her words, running his fingers through his brown hair.

He let out a breath before he told her, "It's like I said earlier, I feel like I know you even though we just met. I can tell that you're pretty great, and I don't think that's gonna change any time soon."

A bright smile - as well as a blush - made its way on her face. She ducked her head down to hide her reddish-pink cheeks when she heard Nick's voice.

"I think you're really cute when you blush."

Alena's face was still a bit red as she looked up and spoke, "Beautiful and cute? What are you trying to say, Nick?" a teasing lilt to her tone.

His face reddened as he ran his fingers through his hair. He then spoke, "I didn't realize I said that out loud."

He then proceeded to fumble: "I mean, I _do_ , you know, think that about you, but saying it out loud, just…uh…seems, I don't know, um, forward, or something."

A memory of the dance lesson came to Alena's mind as she struggled not to giggle at his fumbling.

The memory quickly passed as she set out to reassure the man in front of her. She smiled as she pointed out, "We're not exactly strangers, you know. I wouldn't have agreed to have coffee with you - or let you pay for my donut - if we were."

"You'd make a hell of a lawyer - I think you argue better than I do," Nick told her, a grin playing across his features.

Alena took a sip of her hot chocolate before she rested her hand on her chin. She then admitted, "Part of that has to do with how stubborn I am. And I also have a pretty fiery temper."

With a tilt of his head, Nick then told her, "I can't say I'm that surprised by the stubbornness."

Alena raised both eyebrows as she asked, "You're not?"

Nick shook his head before he elaborated, "You have been pretty insistent about virtually everything, between your constant apologies because _you_ thought you looked like an idiot and then you wanting to keep our names anonymous when we first met."

He then offered her a weak-in-the-knees smile, and Alena found a deep blush forming across her features in response. She was beginning to think that Nick was making her blush on purpose.

She then took a breath before she asked him, "You don't think it's off-putting?"

"Not in the least. I think I kind of like that about you," Nick admitted, his face reddening slightly.

He then ran his fingers through his hair. Alena couldn't help but smile before she asked him, "And my temper? Is that off-putting?"

"As long as it's not directed at me, I think we're good," Nick told her, a teasing lilt to his voice.

" _If only you knew_ ," Alena thought as she bit her lip so she wouldn't smile _too_ widely.

She then surmised, "That's good to know," resting her hand on her chin and offering him a smile.

He smiled back before he spoke, "Speaking of being off-putting, I know that I can be, sort of sarcastic, and I know I tease you quite a bit. I hope that doesn't bother you," his voice filled with nerves.

Alena offered a reassuring smile as she told him, "Not in the least," repeating his words from earlier.

He smiled brightly in response. He then suggested, "Now that we know we can stand each other, maybe we should could keep getting to know each other."

Alena simply smiled and nodded in response.

The pair spent another half-hour at the coffee shop. Reluctant as they were, they knew they both had to get back to work.

Just after Nick had held the door open for Alena and himself, he told her, "I, uh, have a confession to make."

Alena looked at him strangely as she asked, "What sort of confession?"

He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath as he admitted, "I actually wasn't planning on getting a refill for my coffee."

"What changed your mind?" she then inquired.

"I saw you," he began, a smile playing across his features. He then continued, "I wanted to talk with you and hang out with you."

A bright smile overtook Alena's features as she told him, "If you wanted to spend time with me, you could have just asked. No need to use coffee as an excuse."

Nick smiled at that as he suggested, "In that case, maybe we could hang out again sometime?"

Alena nodded before she told him, "I'd like that," another smile gracing her features.

He smiled once more before he said, "I'll see you later, Alena." "See you later, Nick," she replied. The two of them then headed in different directions.

As she was headed to her car, she couldn't help the giddy feeling that seemed to flow throughout her entire body.

She loved spending time with _Nick_ \- and not just because he was Jack. She was very much looking forward to spending even more time with him.

When she had unlocked her car door and sat down, her car beeped.

She grabbed it and read the text message from Regina: _When you have the time, I really NEED to talk to you._

"That's strangely ominous," Alena commented with a tilt of her head.

Figuring that it was important, the blonde didn't question anything as she steered her car in the direction of Roni's.

Alena could see that the brunette was waiting for her when she pulled up. The blonde was still a bit confused as she walked inside, part of it having to do with the fact that Regina had closed the bar.

Regina immediately observed, "You looked like you were enjoying your date," an accusatory note in her tone.

Alena's eyebrows furrowed for a few moments. It then dawned on her and she questioned, "You saw me with Ni...Jack?"

"Yes, I did," Regina began, and she was no less accusatory. She then took a calming breath and continued, "Just please tell me what you were doing with Jack. He's still cursed, isn't he?"

"He is cursed. His name is Nick, and he's a lawyer," Alena explained. She then paused to consider her words before she defended, "We were only having coffee."

Regina's only response was a raised eyebrow.

The blonde looked off to the side and shifted uncomfortably on her feet. She then sighed and claimed, "Nothing even happened. We were just talking over coffee," with a shrug.

Regina shook her head before she argued, "Is that what you call giggling and flirting?"

Instead of replying, Alena crossed her arms and challenged, "Why were you even at the coffee shop?"

"I just happened to be walking by after running some errands, and I saw you two together through the window," Regina stated, raising an eyebrow once more.

Alena only huffed before she tried to defend, "I don't see what the big deal is. We're just friends."

"You really are as stubborn as Emma," Regina quipped. She then placed both hands on the counter of the bar, taking a calming breath as she did so.

She then spoke, "Look, Alena, we both know that you don't see just a "friend" when you look at Nick, and he looks at you the same…"

"You saw that?" Alena interrupted, vividly remembering those looks that were so close to the ones that Jack gave her.

Regina nodded before she elaborated, "He may not be in love, but from what I saw, he clearly likes you as more than just a friend. You understand why that's dangerous, don't you?"

Alena let out a sigh as she considered Regina's words. She _knew_ that the brunette had a point, but when it came to Nick, she had stopped listening to her head the moment their eyes met.

The blonde then argued, "I haven't seen him in _four_ years, Regina! I've had to raise _our_ children by myself! Don't you think I deserve to least spend time with Nick if I can't have Jack?"

She then ran her fingers through her hair before she buried her face in her hands.

She then looked up when she felt Regina place a reassuring hand on her arm, a sympathetic look passing over the brunette's features.

Regina moved her hand before she spoke, "I understand what it's like to have the person you love look at you like a stranger. I know that every time you see Nick, it hurts that he doesn't know what you had built together - what you had planned to build together."

Alena blinked back the unexpected tears as she let out a breath that she didn't know she has holding.

She then surmised, "I feel like there's a but coming on."

Regina nodded before she elaborated, "I had to convince Jacinda earlier to break her date with Henry. Seeing the heartbroken look on his face killed me, but I did it because this curse _can't_ be broken unless we want Henry to suffer."

Hearing what happened with her brother and sister-in-law made Alena's heart hurt. It was so completely _unfair_ , but it gave Alena perspective as to what was at stake.

She sighed as she reluctantly admitted, "If Jacinda and Henry can't share a true love's kiss, then neither can Nick and I."

Regina simply nodded before Alena angrily cursed, "Bloody hell," slamming her fists down on the table.

The brunette then reassuringly spoke, "Hey, we will find a way to beat this thing."

Alena couldn't help but smile as she teased, "I didn't know you were so optimistic," earning an eye roll from the brunette.

Regina then spoke, "We _do_ have to find a way to break this curse - for _all_ of us. I say it's a good time to talk about your training."

Alena nodded before the brunette continued, "What was the last thing I taught you before I decided to stay with Henry?"

Alena looked thoughtful for a few minutes. She then answered, "How to cast a spell using blood magic."

She then paused and admitted, "I may need a refresher on that one, though."

Regina nodded before she stated, "We'll start there, then." She then paused and surmised, "You're not any less stubborn or temperamental than when you were 18, and you had learned to control your magic pretty well then. I don't think that you'll have as much trouble this time."

Despite herself, Alena couldn't help but chuckle. She supposed that her personality couldn't exactly be described as easy-going.

The blonde then asked, "When will we get started?"

Regina tilted her head in thought for a few minutes. She then suggested, "Maybe after work? The girls may have to stay at the daycare longer, though."

"Well, actually…" Alena began, making Regina raised an eyebrow. The blonde took a breath before she continued, "The girls saw me use magic, and I've been telling them our family's story."

Regina couldn't help but smile as she surmised, "Well, if they're anything like you, Henry, and Lucy, they probably love it."

Alena smiled back as she conceded, "Oh, they do. I love how excited they get as I'm telling it."

She then took a breath and admitted, "I didn't plan on telling them while they're still so young, but my life after I left Storybrooke hasn't gone to plan."

"You can say that again," Regina spoke as she fixed herself a drink. She took a sip before she said, "I think we can use the back room for our training. I'm pretty sure I have an extra table and stools back there that we can use for Emma and Lily."

"Sounds good to me. We can start tomorrow," Alena replied. She then paused and added, "And thank you for helping me with the curse and Drizella."

Regina nodded before she told her, "This is _our_ family. And I'll be damned if that conniving bitch gets away with this."

Alena bit her lip to keep from laughing before she agreed, "Yeah. We'll get them back."

Regina offered a satisfied nod before she spoke, "I should probably open back up," glancing toward the door.

Alena nodded in response. She then said, "And I should get back to the Towers - I don't want Belfry to get suspicious."

Regina nodded once more before she and Alena bid their goodbyes. The blonde then headed out to the bug.

When she had slid into the driver's seat, she sighed defeatedly. While she was looking forward to having help from Regina, Alena wasn't looking forward to having to stay away from Nick.

She ran her fingers over her face and through her hair. She knew that avoiding him was for the best, but the thought of being away from him - _again_ \- was almost more than she could bear.

But, if it meant protecting Henry, she'd just have to hold Emma and Lily tighter.

She then took a deep breath before she cranked up her car and headed toward Belfry Towers.


	24. Chapter 24: Eloise Gardener, Part C

That night, after Alena had given the twins their bath, she was brushing their hair. Though it only reached a little past their shoulders, it still tended to get a bit tangly.

As she finished Emma's hair, the little girl climbed in her bed. She then looked around until she spotted her teddy bear.

Alena couldn't help but smile as Emma held the bear close to her chest.

When the girls were born, Emma and Killian bought the twins teddy bears as a gift. One of the bears had a pink bow while the other one had a purple bow.

From her place in Alena's lap, Lily then asked her sister, "My bear, Belle?"

Emma shook her head before she pointed to the purple bow and she stated, "My bear, Punzel."

Lily nodded before she exclaimed, "Ow, Mommy!" when Alena brushed over a particularly tangled spot.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Alena began as she kissed her daughter's head. She then explained, "You have a knot in your hair."

"Hurt," Lily complained with crossed arms.

"I know, but I'll be gentle," Alena told her, earning a nod from her daughter. The blonde then proceeded to brush daughter's blonde locks. Lily still had her arms crossed.

Emma then reached over and grabbed her sister's bear and handed it to her.

"Make better, Lily," the little girl spoke. "Tank you, Emma." Emma nodded before she climbed back in her bed.

Alena couldn't help but smile at her precious girls. She then continued gently running the brush through Lily's hair.

She soon finished and told Lily, "There you go." The little girl nodded before she climbed in bed.

Alena tucked both of her girls in before Lily asked, "Story, Mommy?"

Emma excitedly nodded as she added, "More Grandma Emma and Grandpa Killian story."

"Pease?" the twins then asked simultaneously.

Alena couldn't help but chuckle before she told them, "Yes, I will finish Grandma and Grandpa's story."

"Yay!" the girls cheered.

Alena smiled at them. She then began, "We left off where Grandma Emma took the darkness to help protect everyone."

The girls nodded before Emma piped up, "Everybody help take darkness away."

"That's right," Alena began. She paused before she continued, "To help Grandma, everybody had to go a land called Camelot, where they met King Arthur and Queen Guinevere."

"They nice?" Lily then interjected.

With a sigh, Alena then answered, "King Arthur only cared about staying king, and he didn't care if he hurt people to stay king. He cast a spell on Guinevere so she couldn't help him be nice…"

"Meanie!" Emma and Lily then protested.

"I know," Alena sympathized, running her fingers through her girls' hair. She then assured them, "But Grandma Emma, Grandpa Killian, and the rest of our family were able to help Queen Guinevere and defeat King Arthur with the help of a nice wizard named Merlin and a nice knight named Lancelot.

"Our family got the special sword called Excalibur, which would take the darkness away from Grandma Emma."

The girls cheered at that, and it made Alena partially wish that things were that simple.

She then took a breath and explained, "But Grandma and Grandpa had to face some more problems before they could get rid of the darkness. You see, Grandpa Killian got hurt by Excalibur while defeating King Arthur.

"Grandma Emma tried to heal Grandpa, but the sword was too strong. Grandpa Killian was hurt really badly, and Grandma thought she was going to lose him forever."

Even as Alena told the story with the knowledge that everything turned out amazing in the end, it still hurt her to talk about the pain and the hurt that her mother - and her father - went through.

"But he otay, Mommy," Lily then piped up.

"That's right sweetie. He was okay," Alena conceded. She then took a breath before she explained, "In order for Grandpa Killian to be okay, Grandma Emma had to turn him into the Dark One, too."

Emma and Lily both gasped before the latter protested, "But Grandpa nice!"

"He is nice, but being the Dark One made him mean again. Even though Grandma was only trying to help Grandpa, he was mad at her," Alena then explained, only to be met with more protests from the girls.

"But he love Grandma," Emma spoke, followed by Lily, "Not mean."

Alena stroked their hair once more before she told them, "Sometimes when people love each other, they still fight and get mad. But if they really love each other, they'll make up. Okay?"

The girls looked thoughtful for a few moments before they nodded.

Alena couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief before Lily then asked, "Grandpa Killian and Grandma Emma make up?"

"They did. They were both hurt, and they hurt the rest of our family, too, but everybody knew they were only doing what they thought was the best," Alena explained.

The girls cheered at that, and Alena couldn't help but smile.

She then paused to consider her words before she continued, "To save everyone and to take the darkness from Grandma Emma, Grandpa Killian gave his life. He went to a place called the Underworld where he wouldn't see his family anymore."

The girls adopted a sad expression before Emma spoke, "Not fair, Mommy." "Grandpa go away," Lily added.

"It wasn't fair, but you want to know what happened next?" Alena asked them, a smile gracing her features.

"What?" the girls asked, their mood quickly changing to excitement.

"Grandma Emma - along with the rest of our family - went to the Underworld in order to save Grandpa Killian," Alena told them before she elaborated, "It wasn't easy, though. You see, the Underworld is a place where people get stuck - they either go to a nicer place or a really bad one. While Grandma Emma was down there, she and everyone else realized that they could help people go to a nice place. More of our family and friends were in the Underworld, and Grandma and everybody wanted to help them."

The girls clapped at that before Lily said, "Our family nice! Like Mommy." Emma nodded her agreement.

Alena couldn't help but smile at them before she pulled them for a hug. They eagerly hugged her back.

The blonde then pulled away and told them, "I love you two so much." "Love you, Mommy!" Emma and Lily simultaneously exclaimed.

Alena smiled once more before she took a breath and continued the story: "Our family was nice and tried to help everybody, but the ruler of the Underworld, whose name was Hades, was evil. He didn't want anybody to move on, and he also wanted Grandpa Killian to stay in the Underworld. He did lots of mean stuff to our family to stop them."

She then bit her lip to keep from laughing at her girls' rather frustrated expressions and crossed arms, mostly because she knew they got it from her.

She then assured them, "But thanks to help from a surprisingly helpful King Arthur, who also ended up in the Underworld, and a nice god named Zeus, Grandpa was able to be reunited with Grandma. They found out that they shared True Love, and they were happy about their future together.

"Even though they had to face a mean fairy called the Black Fairy, who made Grandma question if she could even have a happy ending, she and Grandpa got married. Grandma then fought the Final Battle, and she won. This meant that everyone - including Grandma Emma and Grandpa Killian - got their happy ending. And then a few years later, Grandma and Grandpa added to their happiness when Mommy was born. The end."

The girls clapped and cheered when Alena finished. Emma then spoke, "Fun story, Mommy." "Lots ventures," Lily added.

"I'm glad you liked it," Alena began with a smile, receiving excited nods in response. The blonde chuckled before she continued, "Now, it's time for you two to go to sleep."

"Want finish picture, Mommy," Lily then protested.

With furrowed brows, Alena then asked, "What picture?"

"For Daddy," Emma happily declared.

The blonde let out a sigh at her daughter's answer. It had been hard enough with them coloring all those pictures when Alena hadn't yet seen him in the Heights - at least that she knew about.

But now, she was _friends_ with him, and in all likelihood, he _did_ feel something for her. It is that last reason that she had to stay away from him.

She then shook her head and told both her girls: "I know you two are excited about Daddy coming back, but you've already made him lots of pictures, okay? You two can finish it tomorrow."

"Have to?" Lily then asked.

Alena nodded before she answered, "Yes, you do, sweetheart. Mommy wants you and your sister to have a good night's sleep."

Both girls looked thoughtful before Emma spoke, "Otay, Mommy." "Go to sleep," Lily then added.

Alena smiled before she told them, "Good night girls." She then planted a sweet kiss on their heads.

"Night, Mommy," the girls spoke simultaneously. The two of them snuggled underneath the covers.

Before Alena even turned the light off, the girls were fast asleep. The blonde couldn't help but shake her head - there were times when they acted exactly like her.

She then turned out the light and headed to her room to take a shower. When she was finished, she towel-dried her hair before climbing into bed.

Just as she had settled in with her favorite game show, her phone began ringing. She furrowed her brows before she wondered aloud, "Who would be calling this late?"

She then pressed accept and answered, "Hello?" with slight confusion in her tone.

" _Hello, Alena. It's Tilly_ ," she replied, a sadness in her tone.

"Tilly? Is everything okay?"

Tilly sighed before she answered, " _Everything is wrong. But I didn't know it was wrong - I didn't know that I was helping."_

As usual, Tilly's explanation was a bit jumbled. But, Alena knew she would be able to help her friend.

So, Alena spoke, "It'll be alright, Tilly. Just tell me _what_ is wrong."

" _I didn't know anybody was in trouble. Weaver said I would help, so I drew the picture_ ," Tilly told her.

Alena ran her fingers through her hair as she realized this likely wouldn't be a conversation to have over the phone.

She took a breath before she suggested, "How about you drop by my apartment and we can talk this out?"

" _That's a good idea_ ," Tilly agreed before she asked, " _Where do you live?"_

"16th Avenue Apartments. I live in room 118," Alena answered before she offered, "See you in a few minutes, Tilly."

" _See you in a bit_ ," Tilly answered before she hung up the phone. Alena hung up as well before she placed her phone aside.

The blonde then got up and headed to the kitchen as she decided to make some hot chocolate for herself and Tilly.

By the time she had finished the drinks and settled in the living room, she heard a knock at the door.

She stood up and walked to the door, opening it to reveal Tilly. Alena couldn't help but notice that her friend looked as though she had been crying.

Alena ushered Tilly inside before she pulled her in for a hug. When they pulled away, Alena spoke, "You looked like you needed one of those."

Tilly simply nodded before she spoke, "Thank you for agreeing to listen to me - I need to get my head dejumbled. Or is it unjumbled?" tilting her head and staring out a window.

She then looked back at Alena, who then replied, "Of course, Tilly." She then paused and continued, "Let's settle on the couch. I made us some hot chocolate."

Tilly then followed Alena to the living room, and they both sat down on the couch. Alena then handed her friend the mug.

"This always helps me when I've had a bad day."

Tilly nodded before she took a hearty sip of the cocoa. She then commented, "It's warm and chocolatey. I like it."

She took another sip and then stated, "I do think I prefer tea, but I can't really say why," tilting her head once more.

Alena smiled slightly at her friend's words. Tilly then sighed before she spoke, "But I don't know that either one will help what's wrong."

"Why don't you tell me what that is? Start from the beginning," Alena sympathetically suggested.

Tilly nodded before she began, "Detective Rogers was searching for his missing girl, and Henry was helping. They wanted me to help, but Weaver told me that they couldn't find her - he told me it was for the best."

"You mean the missing girl," Alena supplied.

"Yes, but I didn't know that everything would be so upside down," Tilly told her.

Alena took a breath before she asked, "How is everything upside down?"

With a sigh, Tilly then explained, "I didn't know that Weaver was helping Victoria Belfry hide Eloise Gardener."

"What?" Alena then exclaimed, struggling to comprehend the information. Could Eloise be the same woman staying in the electrical room at the Towers?

If they were one and the same, Eloise didn't strike Alena as being anyone's victim.

She was pulled from those thoughts when she heard Tilly's distressed voice: "I thought he was a good man - I trusted him."

Alena took a breath as she thought about what to say. Knowing that Weaver – or rather Rumple – was awake, she knew there _had_ to be more to this situation than meets the eye.

And so, she assured, "Listen, Tilly, I'm sure that Weaver thought he was doing what was best, even if it doesn't make sense to us."

"But the missing girl - Eloise - was trapped. And Detective Rogers found her, and he's now disappointed in me," Tilly lamented, looking down into her hot chocolate.

All Alena could do in that moment was wrap Tilly in a hug. Not only had she gotten hurt by Weaver, whom she looked up to, but Rogers, who had become her friend, made her doubt herself, even if it was unintentional.

The fact that Rogers and Tilly were actually father and daughter made the situation that much more heartbreaking.

When they pulled away, Alena realized that assuring Tilly while she was cursed would be rather difficult.

But, she also knew that Alice had always seen things in a unique way, and her cursed counterpart was no different.

And so, Alena took a deep breath before she spoke, "Do you remember when we first met and we were talking about masks?"

Tilly furrowed her brows as she took on a thoughtful expression. She then spoke, "My mind was rather fuzzy then, but I remember that you said no one would be wearing their masks for long."

Alena nodded before she said, "And I'm still working on it. I promise that _all_ of this will make sense soon - trust me."

Tilly nodded in response. A thoughtful expression then overtook her features, and she then told Alena, "I don't think you're supposed to take off everyone's mask by yourself."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at that. True, Alena now had Regina's help, but Tilly couldn't possibly know that.

Alena then asked her, "What do you mean, Tilly?"

Instead of answering, she asked a question of her own: "Do you have any sisters?"

"Uh, no," Alena began. She paused to consider her words before she continued, "Why do you want to know?"

Tilly then tilted her head as she then commented, "I don't have any sisters either - maybe we're meant to be each other's sisters."

A confused expression enveloped Alena's features as she tried to make sense of Tilly's words. What did she mean they were "meant" to be sisters?

While it was true that two versions of the same man was their father (which was admittedly odd to _really_ think about), Killian and Hook were two different people with two different stories.

As such, Alena and Alice had only ever considered themselves as good friends.

Before Alena could even try to respond to Tilly, she was finishing up the hot chocolate and placing her mug on the coffee table.

She then spoke, "I should be going now." She then stood up and continued, "Thank you for listening. Things are a little less jumbled now."

"You're welcome, Tilly," Alena replied, as she managed a smile, standing up as well. She then added, "And if you need to talk again, I'll be here."

Tilly offered a nod and a grateful smile in response. The two of them then bid goodbye before Tilly headed out of the apartment.

Alena let out a breath as she leaned against the door. The more she learned about this curse, the _less_ any of it made sense.

She then headed to the living room and grabbed the mugs. She walked to the kitchen and washed them before she placed them back in the cabinet.

Just as she was walking back to her bedroom, she abruptly stopped as a vivid memory came across her mind.

At her own apartment, Drizella was experiencing the same sensation - and the same memory.

 _New Enchanted Forest, Four Years Ago_

" _ **You're**_ _the one behind this curse?" Alena exclaimed, a surprised expression enveloping her features._

 _Drizella couldn't help but roll her eyes before she quipped, "Don't act so shocked. I'm sure we've both changed since we were 10 years old."_

" _Well, of course we have. I just meant that we were best friends, and we made a promise to always think about each other," Alena began. She then held up her wrist and continued, "That's what this bracelet is for."_

" _We were children," Drizella pointed out, enunciating the last word._

 _Alena took a breath before she argued, "Yeah, we were. But I can look at you, and I can see that there is more going on here."_

" _Because you're such a good judge of character?" Drizella quipped, a smirk enveloping across her features._

" _I_ _ **can**_ _read people pretty well, and I can see that you need help," Alena told her._

 _Drizella rolled her eyes before she stated, "And I'm sure this help has nothing to do with the fact that Henry is your brother."_

" _Ella is_ _ **your**_ _sister, and Lucy is_ _ **our**_ _niece," Alena pointed out, planting her hands on her hips._

" _You missed the "step" part - we're not actually related," Drizella corrected._

 _Alena huffed before she told her, "Well, if we're being technical, Henry's only my half-brother."_

" _I doubt that makes much of a difference to the two of you," Drizella stated before she continued, "And I'm sure you'd do anything to help him."_

" _You know bloody well I would," Alena admitted, fire behind her tone. She then took a breath and continued, "I would do anything for the people I care about - and that includes you, Drizella. Why don't you let me help you?"_

 _Before Drizella could respond, a veil of black smoke was forming, and Alena reflexively took a step back. When the smoke had faded, Mother Gothel had appeared._

 _The witch then warned, "Don't listen to her, Drizella - she doesn't care about you."_

" _Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?" Alena challenged._

" _Please, people always twist the truth to suit their own purposes," Gothel stated._

 _Alena narrowed her eyes before she told Drizella, "Can't you see what she's trying to do?"_

 _Gothel scoffed as she spoke, "Which is what, exactly?"_

 _Drizella placed both of her hands up as she told them, "Both of you shut it. I can't concentrate."_

 _She then took a deep breath and continued, "I am going to bring about my mother's suffering, and I will cast this curse to do it. Nothing - or no one - is going to stop me."_

 _Gothel smiled approvingly while a determined look spread across Alena's features. Through gritted teeth, the blonde then warned, "I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you."_

 _With a smirk, Drizella challenged, "So you think you stand a chance? I'm looking forward to it."_

 _Alena only balled up her fists by her side, desperately trying to keep her temper at bay. She then stated, "So am I, Drizella."_

" _I'd be careful making that kind of threat -_ _ **your**_ _family is the one at stake," the brunette satisfactorily pointed out._

" _And_ _ **you're**_ _the one threatening_ _ **them**_ _," Alena threw back._

 _Drizella only hummed in response. She then offered, "I suppose we'll just have to settle this in the future -_ _ **after**_ _my curse is cast."_

 _Alena only narrowed her eyes in reply, balling up her fists even tighter._

 _Just before Drizella and Gothel poofed away, the latter offered, "Good luck - I should say you'll need it."_

 _Hyperion Heights, Present Day_

Both Alena and Drizella stumbled back as their thoughts returned to present day, both of them wondering what the _hell_ was going on.

Even so, the blonde then commented, "So much for our friendship. I guess there was never much hope for it."

She then ran her fingers through her hair before shuffling to her bedroom.

At her place, Drizella continued removing her makeup as she surmised, "I guess that Little Miss Savior Complex has never really been _that_ concerned for me."

Meanwhile, Eloise Gardner - who was none other than Mother Gothel - was wearing a satisfied and devious smile as she spoke, "I've got you both right where I want you."

 ** _A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the latest installment of The Clash! Just thought I'd let you guys know that I'll be returning to Captain Swan One-Shots for the next chapters of "Second Chance" and "Love in the First Degree." Until next time, my lovelies!_**


	25. Chapter 25: Pretty in Blue, Part A

_**Hey, everyone! I hope you guys are all looking forward to the next installment of The Clash! Just a note that I got a little carried away while writing, and this chapter will actually have 9 separate parts. But I promise that it's worth it! Happy reading :)**_

Alena took a deep breath in front of the doors of Belfry Towers. Per usual, she would need all of the strength she had to deal with whatever Ivy and Victoria threw at her today.

When she walked in, she noticed the receptionist wasn't quite her usual jovial self.

Alena furrowed her brows and thought about asking if everything was alright. She decided against it when she realized the receptionist was _very_ deep in thought.

And so, Alena simply walked toward the elevator and pressed the button to go up.

When she arrived on the floor, she furrowed her brows at the empty chair at Ivy's desk. For a moment, she wondered where her co-worker could be when she realized it truthfully didn't matter.

The blonde then walked into Belfry's office, stopping abruptly when she saw Ivy sitting at the desk.

The brunette glanced up before she grabbed a file off the desk. She then walked over to Alena and offered it to her before stating, "I have your assignment right here."

Alena raised an eyebrow as she matter-of-factly pointed out, "You may be Belfry's daughter, but you don't have any authority here."

Ivy only smirked as she responded, "Perhaps. But in my mother's absence, it's my job to make sure this company isn't run into the ground."

Alena furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she asked, "Absence? Where did she go?"

With a tilt of her head, Ivy then questioned, "You mean you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" Alena questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

Instead of answering, Ivy saw an opportunity to be smug: "You know, I'm quite sure that my mother wouldn't approve of you being so ill-informed."

Alena resisted the urge to roll her eyes before she spoke, "Not that I owe you an explanation, but I have two three-year-olds at home that take most of my attention."

"That's your problem, not mine," Ivy told her, a fair amount of condescension in her tone.

Alena balled up her fists at her sides - she knew she should just let it go, but no one talked about her girls like that.

"They are _anything_ but a problem. Call them that again, and you'll regret it," she seethed.

Ivy rolled her eyes before she said, "Geez, you have a flair for the dramatic, don't you?"

Alena only huffed in response while Ivy offered another smirk. The brunette then continued, "Since you clearly don't know, I'll tell you."

She paused before she stated, "Mother was arrested last night."

"Arrested? For what?" Alena interjected. Victoria Belfry was far from innocent, but she always covered her tracks well.

"For keeping poor Eloise Gardener prisoner. I had no idea my mother could be capable of something like that," Ivy explained, with what appeared to be genuine sorrow in both her eyes and voice.

Alena had to admit that Ivy was pretty convincing, but the blonde knew better. Even if Tilly hadn't filled her in with both Victoria and Weaver's involvement with this Eloise, Alena knew there was much more than meets the eye.

She lowered her voice before she spoke, "Listen, _Drizella,_ I know you had something to do with this - and that you're working with this so-called Eloise."

"Well, aren't you clever?" Ivy praised with fake sincerity. She then offered a mischievous smile and told her, "Regardless of what you may know or find out, I'll always be one step ahead."

"Not always," Alena determinedly pointed out, a challenge in her voice.

With a dismissive shrug, Ivy then replied, "The fact is that my mother was arrested, Eloise is free, and you now work for me."

Alena took some calming breaths before she responded, "For _now_. But know that I will never stop fighting for the people I love."

"I'm sure you will," Ivy drily commented. Alena raised an eyebrow at her tone, so the brunette elaborated, "I seem to remember you making the same empty threat when you tried to convince me not to cast this curse."

Alena's blue eyes widened before she blinked several times. She then asked, "You had it, too? That, uh, memory of us back in the New Enchanted Forest?"

"Yes, I did. And you were as insufferable and self-righteous back then as you are now," Ivy quipped, annoyance written across her features.

Alena did roll her eyes that time before she pointed out, "Don't you think it's weird that we'd suddenly have the exact same memory?"

"Considering that we both lived it, not really," Ivy began. She paused before she continued, "It was probably just the universe's way of reminding us what we're up against," her brown eyes narrowing.

Alena narrowed her eyes as well as she spoke, "Not that I need a reminder, but talking sense into you about this curse is clearly a lost cause."

"I could say the same about you in trying to break it," Ivy began. She became even more smug as she continued, "Let's see, if you try anything, Henry will be hurt, he and Jacinda can't be together for the same reason, which means that you have to watch helplessly, and your own true love has no idea who you really are. That about cover it?"

Alena could practically feel her fuse shortening, but she knew that she had to remain calm lest she wanted another bulb-breaking incident.

And so, she took a deep breath before she responded, "You will answer for what you've done, Drizella."

"We'll see about that," she threw back. Ivy's smirk returned as she spoke, "But, as of this moment, you answer to _me_ \- and you have reports to do."

As much as Alena wanted to argue, she knew she couldn't. Unfortunately, Ivy had a point - Alena _did_ have a job to do.

Alena then took the file from Ivy's hand - more forcefully than she intended - before she stated, "I will have this completed soon."

"See that you do - you have another assignment to complete today," Ivy spoke, clearly enjoying this new-found authority.

Alena simply nodded before she asked what she felt as though was inevitable: "And how long will you be taking over for Mrs. Belfry?"

"As long as necessary," came Ivy's clipped reply before she sat down behind her mother's desk.

"I suppose that's fair enough," Alena surmised. Ivy didn't respond, so the blonde turned on her heel and began walking away.

Her mind then wandered to how Jacinda must be handling the news. Considering the living hell that Victoria made Jacinda's life, she probably felt relief.

Just then, something occurred to Alena, and as much as she hated it, Ivy would likely have the answers for her.

She then turned back around and spoke, "I know that Victoria had custody of Lucy. Where is she now?"

Ivy sighed before she said, "If you want to know, you'll have to talk to Jacinda. We all have work to do."

Alena couldn't help but notice the satisfied look on Ivy's face.

The blonde then groaned internally. Ivy was insufferable enough as it was. She would be ten times worse now that she was in charge.

Alena then took a breath before she said, "Fine. I'll just go work on these reports."

Ivy only hummed in response before Alena turned back around and began heading toward her office.

This time, Ivy's voice stopped her, and it almost sounded like an afterthought. Alena turned around - _again_ \- and she couldn't hide the scowl she wore.

With crossed arms, Alena seethed, "I thought you wanted me to get to work."

"Oh, I do," Ivy began, smirking at Alena's reaction and tone. She then continued, "I just thought I'd give you something to think about while you're working."

"And what is that?"

"That Eloise Gardener prefers to go by Mother Gothel - and she's more powerful than you could ever hope to be."

The satisfaction - and smugness - was radiating off Drizella in waves, and it made Alena's blood boil.

But, Alena knew that she couldn't let the brunette see that. Drizella already knew where - and how - to hit Alena where it hurt. She couldn't give her anything else to use against her.

And so, she managed a snarky comment: "So, you're not powerful enough yourself that you had to go looking elsewhere for help?"

Alena saw the briefest moment of uncertainty flash across Ivy's face before she replied in kind: "It just means that I'll have a better chance of taking you down."

She then looked down and resumed working, as though Alena wasn't even there.

The blonde took a deep breath before she filed out of the room and continued toward her office.

As soon as she sat down at her desk, she turned on the computer. She then began flipping through the various papers in the file folder.

She settled on one before opening a new document on Microsoft Word. As agitated as she felt right now, she still needed this job - she'd just have to find a way to deal with the fact that Ivy was her boss for the time being.

On the list of problems currently happening in Alena's life, this new development ranked on the bottom.

She then began typing up a report on an office building. Her fingers stopped when she saw the address of the building.

She recognized the address as the same street where Riley's Records & CDs was located. This building was the same one that she saw for sale when she went to tell Riley about the purchase of the store.

Alena honestly wasn't surprised that Victoria had snatched up the property - aside from Belfry's obsession with owning Hyperion Heights, the building would be an amazing asset.

To help with ELJ Corp's inevitable expansion, Alena would need to add the same kind of assets to her name.

" _I'm sure I'll manage to make my way_ ," Alena thought, a small and brief smile making its way onto her face. At least this gave her something positive to focus on.

As she continued typing up this report, she saw that the deal didn't close until eleven today. This knowledge suddenly gave her an idea.

What if she could expand her business AND knock Ivy down a peg or two in the process?

She smiled as she got on the Internet. Knowing that she could easily get caught through a phone call, she opted to send an email to the owner of the building in order to make a better offer.

Once she had sent it - with explicit details about remaining anonymous - she minimized the window and placed the report for the office building aside. She then moved on to another report.

By the time she had finished, she had received an answer from the owner. As she read his account of his real estate business slowly going under in the face of _unfair_ competition from Belfry Towers, Alena _knew_ she had made the right decision.

He expressed concerns about going up against Belfry Towers, and Alena did her best to assure him that he wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. No one could fault him for accepting a better deal, and the building would no longer belong to him anyway. Furthermore, Victoria's - and now Ivy's - hands were tied when this mystery buyer was an expert at remaining anonymous.

The owner accepted the offer, and Alena wired the money to his account. This new deal would not go public until after eleven.

The two then signed off, with Alena telling him that she may have a job for him in the future. After all, she would need dedicated and hard-working employees if ELJ Corp. was ever going to make a name for itself.

As Alena shifted her focus back to her work at Belfry Towers, she couldn't help but smile satisfactorily at the turn of events. She then muttered, "You know what they say, Drizella. If you play with fire, you're bound to get burned."

Alena then found herself humming happily as her fingers continued flying across the keyboard.

A few hours later, Alena nearly jumped at the sound of her office door being yanked open.

" _Here we go_ ," she thought as she turned to face the incoming storm that was Drizella. She knew this wouldn't be pleasant.

Ivy marched in before she seethed, "Someone bought an office complex out from under us. The deal was closing today!"

Alena managed to pull off an expression of genuine surprise as she asked, "But how could someone do that? And who?"

"If I knew that, do you really think I'd be coming to _you_?" Ivy rhetorically asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Alena resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She then genuinely asked, "So, you'd like my help in figuring out what happened?"

Ivy was clearly invested in getting to the bottom of this as she pointed out, "You were doing the same thing for Mother, weren't you?" with no trace of sarcasm or condescension in her voice.

Alena nodded before she elaborated, "You should know that I didn't have much luck in finding out anything from Jacinda or Riley, who owns the music store."

"Well, if the same person also bought this building, they can't stay anonymous forever," Ivy surmised, looking down at her nails.

When she looked back up, she instructed, "I need you to find out what you can about this deal - and how the hell they managed to even make it."

"Will do," Alena replied. She then added, "I finished up those reports, and I emailed them to you. What was the other assignment?"

"Checking in with our current projects," Ivy matter-of-factly stated before handing over a file. She then continued, "These projects are both of utmost importance. Got it?"

"Of course," Alena replied with as much sincerity as she could muster - which was difficult to say the least.

A satisfied smile made its way on Ivy's face as she spoke, "You have a lot to do. I sure hope you can handle it."

With an eye roll, Alena then responded, "Is it really too much to ask for you to be professional for longer than five minutes?"

"Please, like you're much better?" Ivy condescendingly pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest.

A response would only make things worse, so Alena simply turned her attention to the file in her hand. Without looking up, "I'll leave right away to go look at these sites."

"Fine," Ivy stated before she turned on her heel and walked out of the office.

Alena then took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Once her nerves - and temper - were calm, she couldn't help but feel relief that Drizella bought her story.

It wasn't as though it was an _entire_ lie - she really did need this job to provide for Emma and Lily. She just had some extra projects on the side - ones that she was actually passionate about.

She then gathered her things and made her way to the elevator. She quickly passed through the lobby and into the parking lot.

When she arrived at the bug, she opened the door and took a seat before cranking it up. She then opened the folder and read off the first address.

"Ah, yes. The repurposing of the warehouse lot into condos - let's see how that's going."

Alena then closed the folder and began exiting the parking lot. Before she pulled out on the street, she turned on the radio.

Her ears were immediately filled with the sounds of "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo" from _Cinderella._

" _As much as I have gotten used to the girls' obsession with everything princess related, I think I need a break_ ," Alena thought with a chuckle.

She then switched over the regular radio and flipped through until she found the variety music station.

"Hmm. Perfect," Alena spoke. She adjusted the volume before she pulled out onto the street.

She found herself singing along by the time she arrived at the site. When she stepped out of the car, she was immediately approached by the head contractor.

He was wearing a worried expression as he asked her, "You work for Victoria Belfry, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Alena replied. She then asked him, "Is there something I can do for you?"

He took a breath before getting straight to the point: "Do my crew and I still have jobs since Belfry's been arrested?"

"Absolutely. Victoria's daughter, Ivy Belfry, is now at the helm, and we're all working hard to make sure that business will continue as usual," Alena immediately reassured him.

He breathed a sigh of relief before he spoke, "In that case, you probably want to see how the work is coming along."

Alena nodded before she followed him onto the site and into the halfway remodeled building.


	26. Chapter 26: Pretty in Blue, Part B

The next hour consisted of the same routine - Alena giving reassurances to the building crews about their jobs before praising them on their work thus far.

She actually felt as though she was doing something meaningful, and it made her happy.

While she still had a couple more places to check in on, she heard her stomach growling. When she checked the time, she realized it was time for her lunch break.

She then fired off a quick email to Ivy with a status report before pulling up to a stop sign. She was about to head in the direction of a fast food place when she realized this was the perfect opportunity to check in with Jacinda.

And so, she turned her car in the direction of Roni's, finding herself humming along with the radio once more.

When she pulled in next to the sidewalk near the bar, she noticed that something didn't quite feel right with her car.

As soon as she had gotten out, she began examining the various parts of the bug - and she soon found the problem.

She couldn't help but groan when she saw that her back tire was flat.

Alena knew how to change a tire and didn't mind doing so, but the process would be considerably more difficult in a dress and high heels.

"Ugh. On the day I didn't wear flats, this happens?" she complained before walking around to the trunk of her car, retrieving the spare tire and the tools.

" _This should be fun_ ," Alena sarcastically thought as she deposited everything on the ground. She then tilted her head as she considered how she was going to get down there herself without getting herself or her clothes dirty.

She simply sighed before she carefully squatted down, balancing herself on her heels. No sooner had she positioned the jack under her car, than she fell on her butt.

"Great," Alena muttered before getting up and rising to her feet. She brushed off the back of her dress as she considered another option.

She then lifted up the hem of her dress slightly and got down on her knees. Unfortunately, her shoes were poking her backside, and a breeze starting blowing her dress.

Alena held down her dress with one hand - and ignored the pain in her back and butt - as she tried to adjust the jack with her free hand.

Unfortunately, she lost her grip, and the jack fell to the ground.

"Damn it!" Alena cursed out loud. She then heard a familiar voice above her.

"Need some help?" Nick asked her.

" _Bloody hell. Why did he have to be the one to find me? I'm supposed to be staying away from him_ ," Alena agitatedly thought.

She then looked up and tried to appear nonchalant as she answered, "No. I just need to change this tire."

She then looked down and tried to readjust the jack. She failed miserably because she still only had use of one hand.

She then let out a frustrated grunt before Nick told her, "Look, I complete respect your independence - and I happen to like how stubborn you are - but you aren't exactly dressed to change a tire."

Alena sighed as she felt her resolve weakening. He wasn't wrong, and she really needed this tire changed.

"Fine. You can help me," Alena resigned. She then saw him offer his hand to help her up.

She hesitated, but she eventually grabbed his hand - she'd be less likely to make an idiot of herself that way.

When she was on her feet, she told him, "Thanks for helping me up - and for changing my tire," placing her hands over the skirt of her dress.

"Don't mention it - I'm glad to help," Nick replied with a smile. Try as she might, Alena just couldn't help but smile back at him.

As he bent down and went to work, the blonde thought, " _No wonder Regina was so adamant about me staying away from him. I really am a goner as far as he's concerned."_

She was pulled from her thoughts when Nick spoke, "You know, I'm glad I ran into you."

"Uh, why?" Alena then asked - as if she wasn't wholly aware of why he would want to see her.

"Well, we haven't made any plans to hang out again - I was hoping to change that."

Instead of an immediate - and unfavorable - response, Alena tried to evade the issue instead, "You do realize that we saw each other _yesterday_."

Nick smiled once more as he told her, "Yeah, I know. But I really enjoy spending time with you, and I want to hang out again as soon as possible."

Alena bit her lip in response. She then spoke, "Anyone ever tell you how persistent you are, Nick?"

"Only when someone as interesting and beautiful as you is involved," he replied. His tone may have been flirty and slightly teasing, but his words were genuine.

Alena could feel that with everything she had in her. How in the bloody hell was she supposed to say "no" to him?

When she tried to form a response, she found herself rambling with her words: "Uh, thanks. That's sweet of you. I could probably say the same about you - well, not the beautiful part. Obviously. But definitely the interesting part - although I'd probably use, uh, I don't know, intriguing? Maybe cool? Ugh, "cool" sounds like we're in junior high…"

She trailed off when she realized how much she had actually said. She then apologized, "I'm so sorry. I have no idea why I was going on like that."

"No worries - I thought it was pretty cute, actually," Nick reassured her, only to receive an eye roll in reply.

"Of course _you'd_ say that. Your only problem has been throwing out incredibly sweet compliments," Alena told him. She tried to sound annoyed, but she ended up giggling.

Nick dropped one of the lug nuts - and the lug wrench - on the sidewalk, startling Alena. She then asked him, "Is everything okay?"

He raked his fingers through his hair as he admitted, "Uh, yeah. I'm just not sure how well I can, um, concentrate while talking with you."

Alena bit her lip to keep from giggling, and she turned her head to hide her blush. She then took a breath and told him, "I believe _you_ were the one who started it," a teasing lilt to her voice.

"Guilty as charged," he conceded. He ran his fingers back through his hair as he told her, "I just didn't think that you'd be so, uh, distracting."

A blush rose to Alena's cheeks that she couldn't hide that time. Nick offered her a smile that made her blush even more.

She slightly turned her head and ran her fingers through her blonde hair as she thought, " _I'm never gonna make it until this damn curse is broken."_

Alena then took a breath and told him, "In that case, I'm just gonna scroll through Pinterest and let you finish changing my tire."

He simply nodded before he resumed working, and Alena grabbed her phone from the pocket of her blazer.

Nick successfully unscrewed the rest of the lug nuts and removed the tire. As he grabbed the spare one, Alena happened to glance down and noticed a bruise on his hand.

While part of her wondered where he had gotten it, she couldn't help but remember the bruise she had given him shortly after they first met.

While their dislike of each other had been made clear to pretty much everyone, that initial attraction and spark that existed between them couldn't be denied either.

 _New Enchanted Forest, Four Years Ago_

Alena stepped out of the portal from Storybrooke and into the New Enchanted Forest.

She had gotten out for spring break at school, and she headed home to visit her family. While she loved seeing them, she decided it was time to visit her brother.

And so, with Tiny's help, Alena secured a magic bean, which brought her here.

She adjusted the small duffle bag on her shoulder, as well as her purse, and began scanning the area.

" _Henry should be around here somewhere,"_ she thought. Just then, Alena caught sight of a familiar face.

She smiled before she called out, "Henry!" and watched as he turned in her direction.

He smiled at her as he made his way over to her. He then greeted, "Alena! It's so good to see you."

"You too, Henry," she replied with a smile - she then pulled him in for a hug. When they pulled away, she told him, "I told you I'd come back."

With a chuckle, Henry conceded, "Yeah, you did." He then asked her, "How is college going?"

Alena's face broke out into a wide smile as she answered, "It's going great. I'll be graduating in a few weeks, and I'll be graduating with honors."

Henry smiled brightly as well as he told his sister, "That is amazing, Alena. I'm so incredibly happy for you."

"Thanks, Henry," Alena said. She then asked a question of her own: "And you? Did you find Cinderella?"

Alena had never seen her brother happier as he said, "Yeah, we did. It wasn't always easy, but we fell in love."

Before Henry could add anything else, Alena had wrapped him in another hug. When they pulled away, she exclaimed, "Henry, that's great! I'm so happy for you. I could tell that you were already pretty crazy about her."

"I guess I was," Henry conceded with a chuckle. He then continued, "Ella - that's what she started going by - is really amazing. We've been married for nine years, and we have a daughter, Lucy. She's about to turn eight."

It barely registered with Alena that she had a sister-in-law AND a niece because Henry's timeline threw her off.

Confusion was etched across her features as she spoke, "Hold on. I've only been in college four years - how can you have a daughter who's almost 8?"

"Time moves differently here than it does back in Storybrooke," Henry explained.

Alena looked thoughtful for a few moments before she conceded, "That makes sense."

A smile then made its way on her face as she spoke, "And you have a daughter! I almost can't believe it - what's she like?"

Henry smiled back as he fondly said, "Well, Lucy always believes that everything will turn out for the best, and she likes to make everything an adventure."

"Hmm, that sounds familiar," Alena teased with a grin. Henry only smiled and shook his head in response.

Alena chuckled before she told him, "I can't wait to meet her and Ella."

"I've told them about you, so they'll be pretty excited to meet you, too." A moment later, he then added, "I would take you now, but Lucy lost one of her dolls yesterday. Jack and I are looking for it."

Alena nodded before she questioned, "And Jack is?"

"Oh, uh, we're best friends - he's actually the first friend I made here. We went our separate ways, but he found me shortly after Ella and I got together," Henry explained.

Before Alena could respond, she and her brother both turned at the sound of his name being called. Jack then made his way over to them.

"I was wondering where you'd gotten off to," Jack began. He then held up the doll and continued, "And here's this - I'm sure that Lucy is anxious to get it back."

"I'm sure she is. When she realized that she had lost it after dinner, she was _so_ determined to get it back, but it was already really late," Henry explained.

As Henry had been talking, Jack had stopped listening to him. His gaze had drifted over to the blonde woman that had been with Henry. He wondered who she was, and he also couldn't help but notice that she was beautiful.

His attention was pulled back when Henry began, "So, I should probably introduce you guys. Alena, I've already told you about Jack," earning a nod from the blonde.

Henry then continued, "And Jack, this is my little…"

" _Younger_ ," Alena corrected with crossed arms, causing Jack to chuckle. Henry shook his head before he said, "My _younger_ sister, Alena."

Alena offered a satisfied nod toward her brother. She then turned to Jack and spoke, "It's nice to meet you, Jack," holding out her hand, smiling as she did so.

He smiled back at her as he took her hand in his. He shook it and told her, "You too, Alena."

If they held on a bit longer than necessary - and if they held each other's gaze a little too long - it was nobody's business but their own.

When they let go, Henry told them, "So, I'm gonna quickly head back so Lucy can get this back. You guys cool to walk back on your own?"

Alena resisted the urge to roll her eyes before Jack told him, "We'll be fine." Henry nodded before he went on his way.

Jack then turned to Alena and asked, "Ready to see the palace?"

"You guys all live in a palace?" she asked, and she couldn't help but be just a little surprised.

"Courtesy of Tiana, who's our queen. She all wanted us by her side following the success of the resistance against Ella's stepmother," Jack explained.

"Ah," Alena surmised in understanding. She then asked, "Henry's had lots of adventures since he came here, huh?"

Jack couldn't help but chuckle before he told her, "Yeah, he has, but I somehow doubt that he'd have any other way."

Alena smiled as she agreed, "I don't think he would either. Fighting bad guys and outrunning danger runs in his blood."

"Can't really argue with that," Jack agreed as he chuckled once more. He then asked her, "What about you? Storybrooke's been pretty peaceful, hasn't it?"

"As peaceful as a town full of fairytale characters can be," Alena told him, pushing her hair off her shoulders. She then noticed that Jack's eyes - which she realized were brown - were trained on her movement.

He looked away when he saw that she had caught him staring. He ran his fingers through his hair, and Alena found herself smiling despite herself.

She then continued, "Especially since my dad is Captain Hook. He may be a reformed pirate who no longer lives on the sea, but he's pretty much up for anything."

Jack chuckled at that before he asked her, "Your grandparents are the same way, aren't they? Snow White and Prince Charming?"

"Yeah, they are. My mom is too," Alena conceded, laughing as she did so. She then surmised, "I take it that Henry filled you on their story?"

He nodded in response. He then said, "It helped me see why he never gives up on, well, anything."

Alena giggled before she told him, "It _does_ run in the family," earning a smile from Jack.

He then spoke, "Speaking of stories, Henry told me that you're making your own at a university?"

"Yeah, I am. Once I'm finished in a few weeks, I'll be helping people make the most of the towns and cities where they live," Alena explained, a bright smile making its way across her features.

Jack smiled back as he told her, "You're really excited about this, aren't you?"

Alena's cheeks reddened slightly as she asked him, "Am I really that obvious?"

"Maybe a little, but you're pretty cute," Jack answered. He then realized what he had said, and _his_ face turned red that time.

He then began to stammer, "Uh, I meant that, um, _it's_ cute. Not that…uh…you're not…" trailing off as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Alena found herself smiling, and she couldn't help but tease, "Are you always this nervous?"

He caught her tone, and he found himself smiling back. He then admitted, "I'm actually not - usually. It must have something to do with you."

With a turn of her head, Alena then ran her fingers through her blonde locks to hide her blush. She then thought, " _Geez, what is happening?_ "

She then let out a breath and continued teasing, "I'm just me. A girl who…" cutting herself off when she tripped over her shoelaces.

And slammed into a low-hanging tree branch.

"Ugh," she complained as she rubbed her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut. She then heard Jack's slightly worried voice, "Are you okay?"

She nodded before she assured him, "Yeah, I'll be fine." She then looked up and asked him, "Does it look like it'll leave a mark?"

Alena felt her hair falling in her face, so she moved it out of the way. Jack then got a good look at her forehead and told her, "Uh, no, I think you're good."

The blonde nodded at him before he continued, "But you do have some leaves in your hair. Want me to get them?"

"Sure," she said. Her eyes were trained on him as he removed the leaves - and when his hand lingered a little longer than necessary.

He cleared his throat when he pulled back. He then offered, "We probably shouldn't take too long - I'm sure you want to meet Ella, Lucy, and Tiana."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it," she agreed with a smile. She then added, "But before we go, I should probably tie my shoes unless I actually want to bruise my forehead."

Jack only smiled and shook his head as Alena bent down. Her duffle bag and her purse, however, fell over her shoulder as soon as she grabbed the laces. She kept trying to adjust them, but it was to little avail.

"I can hold those for you if you want," Jack then offered. She looked up and replied, "That would be great."

She then grabbed her bags and handed them to him. As he took them, his hand brushed against hers. They both tried to ignore the goosebumps that arose on their skin.

Alena then began tying her shoe while Jack let out a deep breath.

When the blonde stood back up, she reached for her bags when Jack told her, "I can carry them back for you."

With a raised eyebrow, Alena pointed out, "You do know that I don't _need_ you to carry them," crossing her arms over her chest.

Jack bit his lip to keep from laughing. He then told her, "I get that you can do it yourself, but I just thought I'd help you."

Alena tilted her head as she regarded him for a moment. She then resigned, "I suppose I can't argue with that."

"I didn't think you could," Jack replied, smirking at her as he did so. She rolled her eyes at him in response.

As they were walking, Alena began, "So, I have to ask…" causing Jack to turn and look at her. She then continued, "Is your story more like Jack and the Beanstalk or Jack the Giant Killer?"

He looked thoughtful for a few moments before he answered, "One of Henry and mine's first adventures were actually taking down some giants, but I don't think that actually helps much considering that both stories feature giants."

Alena chuckled at that before she teased, "Yeah, it's not the _most_ helpful." Jack shook his head at her in response.

She giggled before she asked him, "Did you ever trade a cow for magic beans that grew a beanstalk?"

Jack chuckled at that before he replied, "Can't say that I have. Although it sounds like a pretty interesting story."

"As you can probably imagine, I've always loved fairy tales. That story has always been one of my favorites," Alena told him. She couldn't help but smile as she continued, "I also always liked Jack the Giant Killer. Always going on adventures and slaying giants until he saved the duke's daughter and fell in love."

"Duke?" Jack then questioned, confusion written across his features.

Alena furrowed her brows as she tried to think of a way to explain it. She then said, "Oh, well, I guess a duke is sort of like a king, so his daughter would be almost like a princess."

"Ah," Jack surmised in understanding. He then ran his fingers through his brown hair as he spoke, "I don't know about the falling in love part - unless seeing your best friend find his happily ever after somehow counts."

With a giggle, Alena said, "I don't think that it does," making Jack chuckle in reply.

The blonde then told him, "Of course, our world's versions of fairytales aren't always exactly how it happened."

"So I gathered from Henry. You guys have some pretty interesting ideas," Jack conceded, adjusting Alena's bags on his shoulder.

Alena cast him a sideways look as she spoke, "I can't tell if you mean that in a good way or a bad one."

"I don't think there's any mistaking that you're _definitely_ a good way," Jack began. His face then reddened slightly, and he added, "What I mean is that you seem pretty great, and I don't think your parents' love story was quite expected."

Alena smiled as she told him, "I knew what you meant, Jack," giggling after she said it.

He rolled his eyes before he questioned, "You really enjoy teasing me, don't you?"

With a shrug, Alena answered, "Well, it is pretty fun," nudging his shoulder with hers.

Jack shook his head at her in response. However, a moment later, a smile appeared on his face.

"See? You can't help but admit that you like my teasing," Alena told him, wearing a teasing smile.

His smile only grew as he admitted, "Even though I think it's the universe's way of giving me a taste of my own medicine, I can't help but agree that having you tease me is sort of fun."

Alena only hummed in response, offering a triumphant grin as well.

She then asked him, "So, I am curious to know what else Henry told you about the modern world?"

Jack couldn't help but smile as he answered, "Well, it's mostly, uh, what are they called again?" pausing to think for a moment.

"Oh!" he then spoke, realization dawning on his face. He then continued, "Movie quotes. He really loves Star Wars."

"Only because it's the best series in the galaxy," Alena told him, a bit of determination in her tone.

"I mean, I can't exactly argue with you, so I'll take your word for it," Jack pointed out, shrugging as he did so.

"Hmm, I guess that's a fair point," Alena conceded. A moment later, she began laughing, earning a strange look from Jack.

She then explained, "This just reminds me of my mom telling me about how she had to help teach my dad about modern technology - and he's still learning in some ways."

"I can see where it'd be overwhelming," Jack commented, adjusting the bags once more.

Alena couldn't help but smile at him as she replied, "I think you'd be alright."

Jack looked back at her and offered her a smile. Alena would have been lying if she said that his smile didn't make her blush ever so slightly.

It wasn't as slight as she had hoped when she heard Jack's voice: "You know, you're kind of cute when you blush."

Alena opened her mouth to offer a teasing response, but she found that she couldn't find one. She instead blushed harder and simply nudged his shoulder with hers.

Jack grinned as he told her, "It seems I've rendered you speechless, Alena."

She rolled her eyes before she replied, "Don't get used to it."

He chuckled in response just before the palace starting coming into view.


	27. Chapter 27: Pretty in Blue, Part C

_Hyperion Heights, Present Day_

Alena was pulled from her thoughts when Nick told her, "There you go. Tire's all changed now."

"Thank you...Nick," she replied, kicking herself that her memories almost had her calling him by the wrong name. Again.

Luckily, he didn't catch her slip and simply responded, "You're welcome, Alena. It was no problem," with a smile.

She smiled back at him. She then noticed that he was rubbing his hands together, seemingly trying to get the soot off them.

"Oh, let me help - I have some wipes," Alena offered before opening her car door. She reached into the console and grabbed the wet wipes.

He grabbed a few from the pack and wiped his hands. He then threw the wipes in a nearby trash can.

He then spoke, "Thanks for the wipes." He paused before he commented, "I have to admit I'm a little surprised that you had some on hand."

" _Comes with the territory of taking care of two three-year-olds,"_ Alena thought. She then shrugged and responded, "Well, I guess I tend to be a bit messy. Which I'm sure you remember from our coffee and donut dat...uh, outing."

"Great save," she sarcastically muttered to herself. Nick _had_ to have noticed, but he didn't bring it up.

He instead joked, "I'm not sure I'm really much better," with a chuckle. Alena found herself chuckling as well.

Knowing that she _needed_ to cut this short, she then told him, "I'm meeting a friend at Roni's," motioning to the bar behind them, "so I'm gonna go."

"I'm actually meeting someone at Roni's, too," Nick told her, making Alena internally groan. He then offered, "We could walk together if you want."

Alena decided that her best option was nonchalance. She shrugged as she spoke, "Well, we are going to the same place after all."

He nodded before the two of them walked the few feet toward the door. Nick held it open for Alena before he walked in behind her.

Just then, her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID before she told him, "It's work - I've got to take this."

"Yeah, of course. I see the person I'm meeting with, so I'm just gonna head over there."

Alena nodded before he walked across the bar. She then answered the call.

"Yes, Ivy? What can I do for you?"

" _I'm just checking in on you. I'm making sure you don't get distracted on your errands_ ," she replied.

Alena rolled her eyes before she pointed out, "Don't you have things to do? Like, oh, I don't know, running the company?"

She could hear Ivy huff before she took a breath and stated, " _Part of running the company is making sure that all employees are doing their part."_

"And what makes you think I'm not?" Alena challenged.

" _No need to get defensive_ \- _unless you actually aren't doing your job, of course. Like I said, this is only a check in - I'm doing the same for all employees_ ," Ivy replied, a hint of smugness and condescension in her tone.

Alena took a calming breath as she considered the fact that she needed to _stop_ letting her temper get the better of her.

She then spoke, "Of course, Ivy. As soon as I finish my lunch break, I'll check in on those last two sites, write up my reports, and research that anonymous buyer."

" _Good. Glad to know you're on board, Alena_ ," Ivy responded, her tone still no less smug or condescending.

She paused before she added, " _I'll see you back at the office in a few hours."_ She didn't give Alena a chance to reply before she hung up.

Alena then slipped her phone back in her pocket before she let out a sigh. Ivy's exertion of her new authority was going to give Alena a headache.

She then began walking over to the counter in order to talk to Jacinda - only to realize that she was in conversation with Henry. And Nick.

Jacinda was wearing a cautious and uneasy smile as she spoke, "Henry, you two have met? That's…that's great."

Nick turned his attention to Henry as he surmised, "You're _that_ Henry? J told me you wrote Lucy's favorite book."

Alena couldn't quite help the surprise and confusion in her voice as she interjected, "You know Jacinda and Lucy?" her blue eyes trained on her true love. He didn't even know _her_ \- how could he possibly know them?

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Alena," Henry commented before he took a sip of his drink.

Before Nick could attempt an answer, Jacinda gestured between him and Alena and questioned, "Wait a minute. You two know each other?" sounding as confused as Alena had.

"I guess it's a small world," Nick said as he ran his fingers through his hair. He then explained, "Alena and I, _technically_ met at the masquerade ball shortly after Halloween. But we didn't get each other's names - we were just dancing for the fun of it."

He then cast his look toward Alena, giving her a smile that wasn't nearly as subtle as he had hoped.

" _He really needs to_ _ **stop**_ _doing that_ ," she thought as she ran her fingers through her hair and averted her eyes. She then added, "Yeah. And then we ran into each other a few days later, and we've hung out a few times."

Jacinda only hummed in response before Henry interjected, "So, Jacinda, how do you know Nick?"

She cleared her throat before she answered, "Nick's a lawyer. He's the guy that I hired to help get Lucy back."

Henry nodded in response. Nick then added, "Not just the lawyer - I'm also Lucy's dad," and Alena swore that her blood ran cold.

Roni just came in from the back as Henry - with an expression somewhere shock and disappointment - asked, "You're, uh, Lucy's dad?"

While Regina was worried about her son's reaction to this news, she was slightly more worried about Alena - who was very much awake and tended to have her father's emotional reactions.

The brunette looked over at the blonde and saw that her eyes were widened in horror, she had gone pale, and she was about five seconds from passing out or screaming.

Roni quickly diverted Alena's attention: "Hey, Alena, I'm thinking about expanding the shop in the back. You think you can come give me some pointers?"

Alena blinked at the sound of her name before she asked, "What?"

"I need some business advice," Roni stated, with a knowing look toward the blonde.

Alena understood and nodded her head. The two women then headed toward the back.

The moment that Regina had closed the door, Alena ran her fingers through her hair and let out an agonized sigh.

"How in the bloody hell did this happen!? He doesn't even know about his own children, and he now thinks that's he's Lucy's _father_!?"

The more she spoke, the more she raised her voice until she was nearly yelling, causing Regina to caution, "I know you're upset, but we don't need everyone else to hear you."

"Upset? Upset doesn't begin to describe it," Alena lamented before sinking down on a stool. Regina pulled up another one beside her before she let out a sigh of her own.

She then tried to reassure, "Look, I know that this is a lot to take in, but I need you to remember that it's only a _curse_."

"Not to him," Alena pointed out, struggling to hold back the tears. She let out a shaky breath as she continued, " _How_ did this even happen? How did Jack end up believing that he's Lucy's father?"

"Drizella," Regina stated before she elaborated, "She wanted to prevent this curse from being broken - and stick it to Henry and Ella. What better way than to have Jack - or rather, Nick - believe that he's Lucy's father."

Alena narrowed those blue eyes before she seethed, "Well, she isn't going to get away with it." She then stood up and began marching toward the door when Regina grabbed her elbow.

"Easy there, _Hook_ ," Regina began with a pointed look toward Alena. The blonde simply crossed her arms and practically barked, "What?"

Regina took a deep breath before she told her, "You _know_ that Henry and Jacinda can't be together - and neither can you and Nick. We'll find a way to break this curse. Until then, you just have to let things happen."

"So, I just watch the man I love be a father to someone else's child? Especially since that someone else is my _brother_?" Alena challenged, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Look, I'm not saying you shouldn't fight…" Regina began, only to be interrupted by Alena: "Then _what_ are you saying?"

With a deep breath, Regina then answered, "I'm _saying_ that you _should_ be preparing yourself to take on Drizella and whatever the hell she has planned. That's where you should be focusing your energy – that, and taking care of Emma and Lily until _all_ of you can be a family."

Alena took a deep breath and let it out as she thought over the words. She _knew_ that Regina had a point – she just wished it didn't have to be so bloody difficult.

She sighed as she conceded, "Fine – I see your point. Since the day I found out I was pregnant, my concern has always been to be the best mother I can be. And now that I _finally_ have a chance to raise Emma and Lily _with_ Jack, _nothing_ will stop me from breaking this curse."

She then took a long, slow breath and added, "Even if it means I have to stay away from him – and wrestle with the knowledge that he thinks that _Lucy_ is his child."

Regina nodded before she reassured the young woman: "Look, I know this isn't going to be easy for you, but you just have to remember that we will beat this thing."

Alena nodded as well before she spoke, "Thanks, Regina. I really needed that." "Sure thing," she replied with a small smile.

Alena managed a smile as well. She then said, "I came here to check on Jacinda, but I don't know that I'm much use to _anyone_ right now. I'm just gonna go grab something to eat."

"Good luck with everything. I'll see you later," Regina told her. Alena wished the same before she began heading toward the door.

She paused when a thought crossed her mind. She then turned back to Regina and spoke, "I'm sure that Jacinda and Henry - and probably Nick - are a little worried about me. I'd appreciate it if you'd tell them that I'm alright - I just need time to process everything."

"No problem," Regina assured her with a nod. Alena nodded and thanked her once more before she walked back into the bar.

Regina was right behind her and made her way over to Jacinda, who was busy wiping down the bar, while Henry was packing up his laptop.

Alena didn't look in their direction as she quietly slipped out the main door. Almost as soon as she exited the bar, she heard Nick calling her name.

She turned to face him, and she couldn't quite mask her surprise as she asked, "Nick, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," he told her, sincerity shining in those brown eyes.

Alena tried - and _failed_ \- to not get lost in them. She managed to look away before things became awkward - or maybe not, which was exactly the problem.

She then shook her head and took a breath before she replied, "Well, thank you, but you didn't have to wait on me. I needed to get going, so I told Roni to relay to you guys that I'm fine."

The nonchalance - as well as the smile - she was trying to convey didn't have the desired effect when Nick tilted his head at her.

He then pointed out, "You looked sort of…out of it when Roni asked you to help her."

Alena ran her fingers through her blonde hair. She should have known she wouldn't get off that easy.

She spent a moment to think of a plausible explanation before she told him, "Work has just been a little more stressful since Belfry's arrest."

Nick nodded before he surmised, "It can't be easy for all of you trying to take up the slack and figuring out where to go next. I can see why you'd be anxious or worried."

Alena couldn't help but be relieved that he bought it. She then told him, "Thanks again for checking on me. I'm about to go grab some lunch - maybe _destress_ a little bit."

Just as she turned to go, she felt Nick's hand on her arm. She slowly turned back around, and he offered, "Maybe we could actually set a day and time for hanging out again soon - it may help get your mind off things." He then paused and added, "Although, it'll have to be after I finish Lucy's case."

Alena didn't address his offer and instead asked, "Do you really think you can help Jacinda get Lucy back?"

"I won't be entirely sure until I look over all of the paperwork, but I'll do my best," Nick honestly replied.

Alena simply nodded before she told him, "I really hope that you can - no mother deserves to be separated from her child."

She couldn't quite keep the emotion from her voice, and she was a little too emphatic in her response, causing Nick to tilt his head at her once more.

He then asked her, "Is everything alright? I know that none of this has been easy, but why are you taking it so hard?"

Alena internally groaned before she ran her fingers through her hair and covered, "Jacinda and I are really good friends, and I hate to see her going through this."

"Well, I know that J appreciates having you in her corner," Nick commented with a small smile. She couldn't help but smile back before he continued, "I should go get a head start on looking at this paperwork before I meet up with J tonight."

Before Alena could even try to form a response, Nick quickly assured her, "We're just talking about Lucy's case. Nothing else."

Alena wasn't sure if that assurance made her feel better or worse. And she frankly wasn't sure how to respond.

And so, she answered as honestly as she could: "Uh, thanks for letting me know. I should go get my lunch now."

Nick nodded before he told her, "I'll see you later, Alena."

She only hummed in response. Part of her _knew_ she should dissuade him from well, _them,_ but right now, she just needed space.

He then turned around and headed to his car. Alena finally managed to tear her gaze away when he drove away.

She then ran her hand over her face and reassured _herself_ : "You can get through this. It won't last forever."

She then squared her shoulders and headed off to find a fast food place, deciding that walking would help clear her head.


	28. Chapter 28: Pretty in Blue, Part D

Nearly an hour later, Alena was walking back toward Roni's to retrieve her car.

Her mind was still reeling from her recent discovery - along with everything else going on in her life - and she was trying to focus on something that she could control: work.

She began going over the final two properties in her mind when she heard someone yelling her name.

She turned to see Lucy waving at her from the porch of a group home. The dark-haired girl ran up to her aunt and wrapped her in a hug.

Alena hugged her back before they pulled away. She then spoke, "Hey, Lucy. You okay? I know you miss your mom."

With crossed arms, Lucy complained, "I hate it here. I just want to go home."

Alena ran her fingers through her niece's dark hair as she assured her, "I know you do. And Jacinda is doing everything she can to get you out of here."

"I know," Lucy said. Worry then filled her brown eyes as she then asked, "Do you still have a job now that Grandma's in jail?"

"I do still have my job. I just work for Ivy now - she's taking over for Victoria and making sure that everything runs smoothly," Alena explained.

Lucy tilted her head as she asked, "Are you _sure_ that she can do that without messing anything up?"

Alena shook her head at her niece in response. Lucy only shrugged before she pointed out, "What? There has to be a reason Grandma wouldn't let her do anything."

" _Because Drizella_ _ **wanted**_ _everyone to believe that her mother as the mastermind behind this curse_ ," Alena frustratedly thought.

She then took a breath and spoke, "I'm sure Ivy will do fine - she's pretty well on top of things," which actually _wasn't_ a lie.

"If you say so," Lucy said, crossing her arms back over her chest.

She then took Alena's hand and pulled her over to the porch as she spoke, "Come on, Alena, we have lots to talk about."

"We do?" Alena questioned as they came to sit on the railing.

Lucy nodded before she asked, "What does all of this mean for the curse?"

A thoughtful expression overtook Alena's features as she thought about how to answer her niece.

There was still so much that Lucy didn't understand - hell, Alena didn't even understand _everything_ \- and she knew that she had to keep instilling hope whenever possible.

And so, Alena told her, "Things are a bit more, uh, complicated since when I first got here, but I'm still doing everything I can to break this curse."

Lucy nodded in response, a smile gracing her features. She then hugged Alena once more.

When they pulled away, Lucy asked, "Have you found anything that could help you break it?"

"Actually, I think I have," Alena replied, and she couldn't quite keep the surprise from her voice.

She then elaborated as honestly as she could, "I've learned more about this curse - and what I'm dealing with - and I know that I can beat this thing."

Frankly, Alena felt as though she was reassuring herself more than Lucy. She refused to give up, but things weren't exactly easy right now.

She let out a deep, calming breath as she finished, prompting Lucy to ask, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, of course," Alena began. She paused before she continued, "I just wish Henry didn't have to be separated from you and Jacinda."

Lucy nodded, shooting her aunt an understanding look. She then spoke, "There just has to be some way to get Henry to want to be my dad."

"And he will. I promise - it just may take some time," Alena sympathetically offered, running her fingers back through Lucy's hair.

The dark-haired girl nodded once more in response. She then took a breath and spoke, "Speaking of dads," causing Alena to raise an eyebrow, not entirely sure where this conversation was going.

Lucy then continued, "Have you told Emma and Lily about Jack? Or are you waiting until you find him?"

As much as Alena did _not_ want to have this conversation, Lucy's question was a fair one. And so, she took a breath and began, "I've actually been telling them our family's story - magic, curses, true love, all of it."

"Really? What do they think about it?" Lucy suddenly asked, excitement filling her voice.

Alena smiled at her niece before she told her, "Oh, they absolutely love it. They think it's the best thing ever."

Lucy smiled back before she curiously asked, "Do they know about us? My mom and dad and me?"

"They do know that I have an older brother named Henry, but I haven't gotten to the part about you guys yet," Alena explained.

She then took a breath and added, "And they also don't know that the curse is here in Hyperion Heights."

Lucy furrowed her brows and tilted her head as she surmised, "But they do know that there's _a_ curse."

Alena nodded before she elaborated, "To answer your first question, I _have_ told them about Jack, and they know that a curse is the reason we're not together."

"I know how that feels," Lucy dejectedly replied, her arms falling limp at her sides.

"They _were_ sad at first," Alena conceded. She couldn't help but smile as she continued, "But they didn't dwell on it too long. They're just excited to meet Jack."

With a nod, Lucy then commented, "With how excited they get about _everything_ , it's not that surprising," shrugging as she spoke.

Alena couldn't help but laugh at her niece's words. She then agreed, "Yeah, they do. I just can't wait for them to meet."

Lucy smiled as she added, "And you, Alena! You'll be back together with your true love!"

"Yeah, we will," Alena said. Though she was trying to be hopeful, her voice came through as disheartened - knowing that Jack was so close yet still so far away.

The worry returned to Lucy's expression as she asked, "Alena, what is it? Why do you sound so upset?"

If Alena was being honest with herself, she _still_ wanted to avoid this conversation. Aside from the fact that Lucy would find out eventually, Alena did have to find some way to deal with all of this.

And so, she took a deep breath and answered, "Jack and I found each other, Lucy. But he's cursed - he doesn't know who I am."

"But you _found_ him! He _has_ to feel something for you - just like my mom and dad do!" Lucy pointed out, clasping her hands together.

"It's just…not that simple," Alena tried to explain, only for her niece to add in her optimistic two cents.

"It is simple. He's your true love, and he's Emma & Lily's dad - you guys are all a family."

With a shake of her head, Alena then spoke, "We _are_ a family, but the curse has to be broken before I can tell him anything. He just…won't understand. You've seen how hard it's been for your parents."

"But I haven't given up - and you _can't_ either," Lucy argued. She wasn't forceful, but she _was_ being stubborn about this.

Alena sighed as she tried to think of another way to make her niece understand.

She took a breath before she spoke, "Believe me when I say that I'm not giving up, Lucy, but it's just not exactly easy seeing him when we can't be together. Especially since…"

She trailed off as she realized she would need all of the strength she had to revisit this topic. Lucy was looking at her curiously as she asked, "Especially since what?"

With another breath, Alena then answered, "Especially since he thinks that he's your father."

"Wait, what?" Lucy exclaimed before she questioned, "You mean that _Nick_ is the cursed version of Jack?"

"Yes, Lucy," Alena stated. She then gently explained, "Do you see why none of this is easy?"

"But, it's not fair!" Lucy exclaimed, crossing her arms. She then continued, "Why would Grandma do this?"

" _It actually_ _ **wasn't**_ _her, but she still had a penchant for making her stepdaughter's life miserable - even if it hurt Lucy in the process,"_ Alena thought, making her blood boil.

She took a breath before she answered as honestly as she could: "Because she doesn't want Henry and Ella together, and she wants this curse to succeed. She'll do whatever and use whoever she wants to make sure her plan works."

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms once more. She then took a breath and stated, "Jack already has a family - he's _not_ my dad. Henry is."

"Look, Lucy, I know that none of this is fair. But it just has to be this way for now - until I can break this curse," Alena told her, squeezing her niece's arm.

With a sigh, Lucy then agreed, "I know. Everything will be okay."

"That's the spirit, Lucy," Alena replied, trying her best to offer a genuine smile.

Lucy only nodded. A moment later, a grin spread across her face, and Alena instantly recognized it. Her niece had some sort of matchmaking plan in mind.

"If he spends more time with you - and less with my mom - then there's a chance that he'll remember you. He can then help you break the curse!" Lucy excitedly pointed out.

Alena shook her head before she told her, "Lucy, he has to spend time with Jacinda because he's helping her get you back."

"That isn't gonna last forever," Lucy stated. With a shrug, she then added, "Besides, he won't care about my mom because he's met you."

Alena couldn't exactly argue with that, but she had to at least try to dissuade Lucy from this notion. Goodness knows that her niece had a mind of her own, but she had to keep her from getting hurt.

And so, she started out with an admission: "You're not wrong, Lucy…" only to be interrupted.

"Yes, I knew it!" the dark-haired girl exclaimed.

Alena sighed before she continued, "But it's harder for us than for Henry and Ella. I have my memories of us falling in love back in the New Enchanted Forest, but Jack doesn't remember any of it because of the curse.

"And then there's the fact that he thinks he's _your_ father when he doesn't even know about Emma and Lily. It's just all very complicated," letting out a deep breath and trying to hold back the tears.

Lucy then wrapped her aunt in a tight hug. While still embraced, she spoke, "I'm sorry, Alena. But it'll be okay."

"Thanks, Lucy. I know it will be," Alena replied before they pulled away. She then told her, "I should be getting back to work."

"Okay. I'll see you later, Alena," Lucy spoke. She then paused and added, "Good luck with, well, _everything_."

Alena couldn't help but chuckle before she stood up and began making her off the porch.

"Don't get any ideas, okay? I'll see you later."

With one final wave, Alena then turned away and continued up the walkway and back to Roni's.

After Lucy had watched her aunt leave, she mumbled, "I know what Alena said, but she needs my help, too. Maybe I can find something in Henry's book."

Just then, Lucy saw Henry making his way up the walkway leading to the porch of the group home.

She ran to meet him on the steps and exclaimed, "You brought it!"

"Hey. Yeah, sorry, it's a signed copy," Henry told her as they both walked on the porch and leaned against the railing.

Lucy then began flipping through the book as she spoke, "Let's see if I can figure out how to help Nick."

An expression between puzzlement and exasperation took over Henry's expression as he spoke, "Help him how exactly? I don't think you'll find it in there."

"I just need to find his story, and then he can remember," Lucy stated, an air of determination in her voice.

With a sigh, Henry told her, "Nick is a real guy with a real job and really good taste in music, and he's your dad. You should be happy you can have him in your life."

Lucy never looked up as she argued, "He's not my dad. You are. And you're already in my life."

"Okay. I know that you want me to be your dad, okay, but sometimes things are a little more complicated than that," Henry tried to reason.

Lucy looked up as she had a realization: "Complicated. That's it! What we have here is a classic Kathryn Nolan situation. Prince Charming only thought he was married to Kathryn because the curse wanted to keep him and Snow White apart."

"Lucy, even if your curse theory is right, this book ends with Henry meeting Cinderella. How do you know they even get together after that?" Henry pointed out, clasping his hands together.

The dark-haired girl didn't miss a beat as she answered, "You and my mom belong together, and I know you can both feel it."

As she glanced down and began looking back through the book, she added, "And just like Kathryn had Frederick, Nick has his true love."

Since Alena had told her _not_ to do anything, she couldn't very well say anything about her and Jack.

"Come on, Lucy, the stories in this book are just that. Stories. True love and happily ever after just don't exist," Henry imploringly pointed out.

"You're only saying that because of the curse," Lucy stated. She then told him, "We both know you like my mom, so why won't you fight for her?"

"So, what should I do, slay a dragon? Because Nick's already doing that by getting you out of here," Henry exasperatedly replied.

Lucy took on a thoughtful expression before a knowing smile took over. She then told him, "Actually I think I know another dragon you can slay."

With a tilt of his head, Henry crossed his arms and asked her, "Which would be what exactly?"

"Fixing my mom and Aunt Sabine's food truck!" Lucy exclaimed. She then stated, "It's the perfect plan."

Henry looked thoughtful before he told her, "Hmm. I guess it's not a bad idea. I could give a shot."

Lucy gave him a wide smile as she spoke, "I knew you'd do it! My mom's gonna love it!"

"Don't get too excited. I know this food truck's important to Jacinda, but so are you. I think she's more focused on having you back home," Henry said, placing his hands in his jacket pockets.

"She and Nick will figure it out," Lucy spoke as though it were the only and most obvious choice.

She then tilted her head as her gears began to turn, and she said, "And if you're doing this for my mom, there's got to be something Nick can do to help Alena see that everything will be okay."

Lucy couldn't help but jump at Henry's comment, "Please tell me you know more than one Alena."

Lucy only stared at him with big brown eyes. She sighed before she admitted, "No, I don't."

Henry then bent down on her level and placed his hands on her arms. He then posed, "Lucy, why would you pull her into this story of yours? She's just an ordinary person trying to work and take care of her kids."

With a fierce shake of her head, Lucy then told him, "She's gonna break the curse, and Nick has to help her."

"Because he's her true love, right?" Henry doubtingly offered, placing his arms by his sides.

Lucy took a breath before she tried to reason, "Come on, Henry, the fact that you and Mom _do_ like each other has to mean something. It's the same with Alena and Nick."

With a sigh, Henry then told her, "I get why you want to help your mom, and I really am happy to help her out her and Sabine. But even if you are right, it doesn't explain why you're so set on Alena and Nick."

Lucy considered her words and what she could say. She settled with the truth: "Everyone deserves to be happy, especially my family."

At Henry's confused expression, Lucy elaborated, "Alena is your sister, which makes her my aunt. Which means that Nick is my uncle."

Henry's head was starting to hurt at everything Lucy was telling him about "their" life.

He decided to address the first part of her explanation: "I hate to break it to you, Lucy, but I don't have a sister. Or any siblings - I'm an only child."

He couldn't tell her that he _did_ see Alena like a younger sister. That would only fuel Lucy's fire.

Lucy was unfazed as she told him, "I know you'll remember all of us."

Henry only shook his head at her. He then resigned, "No matter I say, you're just not gonna give up on this curse theory, are you?"

"Nope," Lucy answered. She then sat down on the railing and continued looking through the storybook.

Henry couldn't help but chuckle at her stubbornness. He then told her, "Well, Lucy, I guess I can't fault you for being persistent," rising to his feet.

She only smiled before he continued, "I'm gonna head back and find some tools to fix the food truck. I'll see you later, Lucy."

"Bye, Henry!" she exclaimed before he walked off the porch and up the walkway.

As Lucy then resumed flipping through the pages, she declared hopefully: "My family - all of them - will be back together."


	29. Chapter 29: Pretty in Blue, Part E

_New Enchanted Forest, 4 Years Ago_

Alena took in the sights of the palace as Jack led her to the garden around back.

As they were walking, she commented, "It's so beautiful," with a smile,

While she had traveled to the New Enchanted Forest before, it was purely by accident, and she had been very young and very lost.

Just then, she heard Jack's voice: "Yeah, we like it," turning to smile at her.

Alena smiled back at him in response. She them said, "I can see why. Maybe you can show me around?"

Jack looked as though he had to think about it before he teased, "I'd have to think about it. I'm not sure I could handle your sarcastic remarks."

With a head shake and a giggle, Alena teased back, "I hate to know that I damaged your pride so badly."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle before he replied, "Enough to make you go easy on me?" offering her a grin.

"Hmm. I'd have to think about it. I don't know that _my_ pride could take it," Alena responded, giving him a grin as well.

The pair of them then began laughing. When they had sobered, Jack said, "In all honesty, I _would_ like to spend more time talking to you, if you want to, that is."

For a moment, Alena considered teasing him about his lack of nervousness. But, with the sincere way he spoke - matched by the genuine look in those brown eyes - Alena found that she couldn't quite do it.

She instead offered a bright smile as she told him, "I'd really like that."

He smiled back at her just as they reached the edge of the garden.

He then took her bags off his shoulder and handed it to her as he spoke, "I should give these back to you."

As she took them, she told him, "Oh, yeah. Thank you, by the way, for carrying them for me."

"Sure thing, Alena," Jack replied, giving her another smile. The blonde tried - and failed - not to blush.

She quickly cleared her throat and told him, "Let's, uh, head over. I'm sure they're waiting on us."

Jack hummed in reply. He then said, "You're right - but know that there's plenty of time for me to tease you about that blush."

A smirk spread across Alena's face as she teasingly threw back, "And for me to return the favor about your fumbling after you said I was cute."

It was Jack's face that reddened that time. He ducked his head to hide it.

When he looked back up, his confidence had grown as he spoke, "Only the first time - and then we're back to you blushing."

"Yeah, well, it's _your_ fault," Alena pointed out, crossing her arms in an attempt to seem annoyed.

With a grin, Jack said, "I'm not sure that actually helps your case, Alena."

The blonde couldn't help but giggle as she conceded, "I guess it you're right. It really doesn't."

They both chuckled at that before Alena spoke, "And we really should get over there. I am really excited to meet everyone."

Jack nodded before he joked, "At this point, I'm pretty sure that "excited" is just part of your personality."

Alena rolled her eyes and shook her head at him in response. He only shrugged before he walked into the garden, leaving Alena to trail after him.

Henry glanced over and saw them approaching. He walked over and asked his sister, "Hey. You ready to meet everybody?"

With a bright smile, Alena posed, "Do you even have to ask?"

"I guess not," Henry agreed with a chuckle. He addressed both Alena and Jack as he asked, "How are you guys getting along? I know that he can be a little on the sarcastic side," shooting his friend a knowing look.

Jack rolled his eyes while Alena giggled. He then pointed out, "I guess I can't really argue with you, but I've met my match. Alena can be as sarcastic as I am."

Alena couldn't help but chuckle at his words. She then shrugged and admitted, "I may have inherited Dad's sense of humor."

"I don't think that "may" is a strong enough word to describe it," Jack commented, nudging his shoulder against Alena's.

She shook her head at him, and Henry couldn't help but chuckle at the interaction.

He then told them, "Alright guys, let's head over." Alena and Jack nodded in response before they followed Henry.

Regina then greeted, "Alena, it's so great to see you. How are you?" with a wide smile.

Alena smiled back as she replied, "I'm doing great, Regina. And it's good to see you, too."

With a nod, Regina then spoke, "Henry told us congratulations are in order. Graduating with honors - that's really great, Alena."

"Thank you. I worked so hard, and I'm glad that it's paying off," Alena replied, her smile growing.

"Well, we're proud of you. And I know that Mom, Hook, Grandma, and Grandpa are, too," Henry offered, sliding his arm around Ella's waist.

"It is quite the accomplishment," Tiana conceded. She then smiled and introduced herself, "I'm Tiana, by the way."

Alena smiled back as she spoke, "It's nice to meet you, uh, Your Majesty."

With a wave of her hand, Tiana told her, "You're Henry's sister - that makes you family. You don't have to be so formal."

Alena nodded in response. Henry then began, "Speaking of family," smiling at his wife and daughter, "This is Ella and Lucy."

With a smile, Alena told them,"It's so great to meet you guys - I can see how happy you both make my brother."

Lucy smiled up at her parents while Henry ran his hand up and down Ella's side.

Ella smiled as she then agreed, "We are happy. Really happy," looking back and forth between Henry and Lucy.

She turned her attention back to Alena before she spoke, "And you - I know you and Henry haven't spent a lot of time together, but we've heard so much about you."

"All good things, I hope?" Alena asked, shooting her brother a grin.

He shook his head before he told her, "Yeah, of course. I lucked out with a pretty great little sister."

Alena crossed her arms as she corrected him, " _Younger_ sister. Dad didn't let Uncle Liam get away with it, and I'm not letting you."

Henry placed his hands up in mock surrender as he told her, "Alright, you got me. I'm not sure I want to argue with you anyway."

Alena rolled her eyes while everyone else chuckled. Everyone except Lucy, who was focusing on her aunt's outfit.

The dark-haired girl then spoke, "Aunt Alena, what are you wearing? Your clothes look funny."

"Lucy!" Henry and Ella scolded, resulting in a shrug from their daughter.

She then defended, "What? They do!"

"It's okay, guys. I guess I don't exactly fit in," Alena agreed before looking down at her University of Virginia t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and black and white Converse sneakers.

"Maybe so, but _someone_ has to learn to keep her opinions to herself," Ella spoke, shooting her daughter a look.

With a sigh, Lucy then apologized, "Sorry, Aunt Alena. I shouldn't have said anything about your clothes."

"It's alright, Lucy - don't worry about it," Alena assured her niece, receiving a nod in response.

The blonde then continued, "But I could probably use some clothes so I don't stick out."

"That's probably a good idea," Regina told her.

Alena nodded before Ella offered, "If you want, I have some things you can borrow while you're here."

"Oh, that would be great. You sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Ella reassured her sister-in-law, with a smile. She then continued, "Just follow me."

Ella and Alena then began walking off when Lucy interjected, "Can I come? I want to talk to Aunt Alena some more."

"Well, baby, I think that would be up to her," Ella replied before glancing over at Alena.

The blonde then answered, "Of course you can come, Lucy. I would like to get to know my favorite niece."

"Aren't I your _only_ niece?" Lucy questioned, her hands planted on her hips.

"Which makes you my favorite," Alena replied with a grin.

Lucy giggled while Ella smiled and shook her head. The three of them then began heading to the palace.

Lucy then said, "The other Captain Hook is your dad, right? That's what my dad meant when he said that you guys' mom and Hook are proud of you."

"Yeah, he is. I think I'm probably more pirate than princess, so I'll be borrowing anything that's _not_ a dress," Alena told them, chuckling as she finished.

Ella and Lucy chuckled as well before Ella reassured her, "We won't hold it against you," a teasing lilt to her voice.

"Good to know," Alena replied, smiling at her sister-in-law. She paused before she continued, "So, uh, speaking of, well, Hook, where is he? Did he stay with you guys or did he find his daughter?"

"It's not exactly that simple," Ella began. At Alena's confused expression, she continued, "Hook's heart is still poisoned, and it hasn't been easy finding a cure. But he still checks in on Alice and makes sure she's okay."

"I hate that they're still separated, but at least they can still see each other," Alena surmised. She paused before she asked, "So, Alice? Like Alice in Wonderland?"

Ella nodded as Lucy interjected, "And other places. Make sure to remember that."

"Uh, okay. I'll keep it in mind," Alena spoke before thinking of another question: "I can't even imagine how hard it has to be for them, but are they okay? I mean, how are they doing?"

"Pretty well considering the circumstances," Ella honestly answered. She then elaborated, "Alice did find happiness, and that's all Hook needs to be happy, too."

She then ran her fingers through Lucy's dark hair, and Alena smiled at the sight. The blonde then spoke, "So, Lucy, your dad told me that you like to make everything an adventure."

Lucy nodded before she spoke, "It's more fun that way." With a shrug, she then added, "It's he and Mom's fault. They're the ones who fell in love _on_ an adventure while helping Alice."

Alena couldn't help but chuckle while Ella smiled and shook her head. The blonde then surmised, "That sounds like quite the story."

"It definitely was," Ella agreed before Lucy interjected, "Can I tell Aunt Alena what happened?"

"Sure, baby," Ella replied as she smiled at her daughter. Lucy smiled brightly in response.

She then turned her attention to her aunt and launched into the story, "Okay, let's see, Alice thought that she and Hook had been cured, and she ran away to Wonderland when she realized that they weren't. Mom and Dad followed her to try to help. That's when they found out that Alice went into this place called the Infinite Maze, and my mom shrunk herself to go in there too…"

Alena then interrupted, "Lucy, I think it's great that you love your parents' story so much, but you're talking a little too fast."

"Oh! Sorry," Lucy apologized. She then asked, "Where did you get lost?"

"After your parents followed Alice to Wonderland," Alena told her.

Lucy nodded before she started again: "Well, my mom and dad followed Alice. They then realized that she went into this place called the Infinite Maze, and that's when Mom told Dad her other reason for coming there. Mom wanted to know why her mom left her and her dad and never came back. It's the reason Mom didn't believe in love and didn't want to take a chance with Dad."

When Lucy paused to take a breath, Alena then empathetically addressed her sister-in-law: "I'm so sorry about your mom - I know it must have been hard for you and your dad. I can't even imagine."

With a nod, Ella then replied, "I was angry at her for so long, but I realized that she was only trying to protect us." She then asked Lucy, "Do you want to take over from here?"

The dark-haired girl then answered, "I don't think you have to ask, Mom." Ella shook her head once more before Lucy continued with the story: "See, there was only enough shrinking potion for just one person, so my mom drank it and went to find out the truth about her mom, leaving behind Dad. My mom found Alice, and Alice told her that she knew her mom. Grandma had the Curse of the Poisoned Heart, too, and she wanted to protect Mom and Grandpa - that's why she came to Wonderland, and she died fighting the Jabber…" trailing off as a confused expression overtook her features.

She then looked at Ella and questioned, "What's it called again?"

"The Jabberwock. It attacked during a tea party," Ella explained.

With a nod, Lucy then finished: "And then my mom and Alice found out that my dad was in trouble. After my mom rescued him - and now that she knew that her mom never stopped loving her dad - she was willing to take a risk. She wanted to be with him," a bright smile on her face.

Alena and Ella both smiled brightly as well before the latter offered, "Yeah, I did, sweetie. It was the best risk I ever took."

"That's such a sweet story, guys. I love it," Alena told them, receiving another smile from her sister-in-law and niece. The blonde then continued, "But there is something I have a question about, Lucy. How did Ella know that Henry was in trouble?"

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. A few moments later, she exclaimed, "The lockets! I can't believe I forgot them!"

The dark-haired girl then explained, "When my mom was telling my dad about my grandma, she handed him half of a locket - the locket was, like, a symbol of my grandparents' love.

"It would glow if they were apart so they'd be able to find each other - it stopped glowing when she died. The other half of the locket was in Wonderland. My mom found it, and it started glowing - that's how she knew my dad was in trouble."

"Ah. That makes sense," Alena said before she smiled and commented, "True love _is_ the most powerful magic of all."

"So it is. And it gave me Henry and Lucy," Ella replied with a bright smile as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

Alena smiled at the sight just before the three of them walked inside the palace. Ella then led them down a hallway, stopping at a door.

She then told her sister-in-law, "So, this will be your room. I thought you could drop your bags off before I lend you those clothes."

Alena nodded before she walked inside the room. She looked around at the bay window with blue curtains, the matching loveseat against one of the walls, and gray and white patterned area rug before she deposited her bags on the queen-sized bed.

When she walked back out, she followed Ella and Lucy a few doors down to Ella and Henry's room.

Ella then strode over to the wardrobe. She opened the door and began searching through the various clothes.

She then grabbed several outfits and handed them to Alena. She then told her, "These will be plenty to choose from while you're here."

Alena nodded before she spoke, "Thank you, Ella. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Alena. That's what sisters are for," Ella replied with a smile. Alena smiled back in response.

The blonde then happened to notice a blue ball gown draped over a wooden room divider that was in front of the window.

She then asked, "Hey, Ella, is there a ball coming up or something?" nodding her head toward the dress.

Before Ella could answer, Lucy interjected, "You have to come, Aunt Alena! It's Aunt Tiana's yearly ball, and it's gonna be so much fun."

"That does sound like fun. I'd love to come," Alena said, receiving a smile from her niece.

The dark-haired girl then turned to her mother and asked, "Mom, don't you have some dresses…" trailing off when she saw that Ella was looking back in the wardrobe.

"Way ahead of you, Lucy," Ella answered, looking back with a smile. She then turned back toward the wardrobe.

A couple minutes later, she grabbed three ball gowns, and Alena set down the stack of clothes.

Ella then told the blonde, "Any of these dresses will be perfect for the ball. I think you'll find one you like."

Alena then surveyed the three dresses, which were red, purple, and silver, and told her, "I think I will, too, considering that they're all gorgeous gowns."

Ella smiled before she asked, "Which one are you going to try first?"

Alena placed her finger on her chin as she considered the three ball gowns. She then spoke, "I think I'll try the silver one."

Ella nodded before she placed the other two dresses on the bed and handed the remaining one to her sister-in-law. Alena then took the silver dress and grabbed a corset from the stack of clothes.

She then motioned to the room divider and spoke, "Can I change behind that? I wasn't sure if you and Henry wanted it moved."

"Oh, it's just a decoration - we can easily move it back when you're finished," Ella told her. Alena nodded before the two of them moved the room divider slightly out from the window.

Alena then ducked behind the divider and began changing into the first gown as Ella and Lucy sat on the bed.

Several minutes later, she popped her head out and asked, "Hey, Ella, will you lace me up?"

Ella nodded before walking over. Alena then turned around and held the front of the dress as Ella laced up the back.

When she finished, she then said, "There you go, Alena. Now come look in the mirror."

Alena turned to face her sister-in-law before she nodded in response. She then planted her hands on her waist and spoke, "I think I now know why my mom complained about that corset."

Ella chuckled before she replied, "I don't think it's all _that_ bad."

"For you, maybe - you grew up here," Alena pointed out. She paused before she reasoned, "But I guess I'll just have to get used to it."

"I think you'll be fine," Ella told her with a smile. Alena smiled back in response before Lucy called out, "Come on, Aunt Alena! I want to see what you look like!"

"I'm coming," Alena answered her niece. Ella then walked over and sat back down on the bed while Alena stepped in front of the mirror.

The silver dress was an off-the-shoulder style. It was covered in sparkles with an overlay of elegant designs.

Alena couldn't help but smile as she looked at her reflection. She spun around once before she stopped to face Ella and Lucy.

"So? What do you guys think?"

"I think you look really great, Alena," Ella told her with a smile. The blonde smiled back before Lucy added, "You really do, Aunt Alena. I love it."

"I love it, too," Alena told them, smiling once more. She then turned around and looked at her reflection one more time before she said, "I think it's time for dress number two."

"Purple or red?" Ella then asked, reaching behind her to grab the other two dresses. Alena thought for a moment before she answered, "Purple."

Ella handed it to her before she followed Alena behind the divider to unlace the dress. She then stepped aside so Alena could change.

Just as Alena had placed the silver dress over the divider, she heard Lucy's voice: "Aunt Alena, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure, Lucy. What's up?" Alena answered.

"Did you go to that, ugh, what's called again?" Lucy began, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. She thought for a few moments before she continued, "My dad said that it's kind of like a ball, but it's only for, like, teenagers?"

"Oh! You mean prom!" Alena clarified, followed by Lucy's exclamation: "Yes! That's it!"

As Ella was lacing up the purple dress for Alena, the blonde spoke, "I did go to it. Let's see, my dress was a short, hot pink one, and I went with a group of friends."

"Your dress was short?" Lucy asked, confusion clouding her features and her tone.

Alena stepped out from behind the divider and told her, "As you've noticed, our clothes are different back home than here."

At Lucy's nod, Alena continued, "Well, that also goes for prom dresses. Mine came down to just below my knees."

Lucy nodded in understanding before she asked, "What did you and your friends do, Aunt Alena?"

"We danced, laughed, and talked. We had a lot of fun," Alena answered, smiling at her niece. Lucy smiled back in response.

Alena then stepped in front of the mirror and admired the dress she was wearing. This ball gown was purple, with long lace sleeves. Beaded designs covered the bodice, and a sheer draping was on either side of the skirt, meeting in an upside down V. The draping was embellished with roses on the edges and the top.

She spun around once more before she asked, "And this one?"

"You're pretty in that one, too, Aunt Alena," Lucy told her, resting her chin in her hand.

"And I have to agree with Lucy," Ella chimed in with a smile.

"Thanks, you guys," Alena said, returning her sister-in-law's smile. She then looked down and smoothed down the fabric as spoke, "I really don't even know how I'm supposed to decide which one to wear, especially since I have to try on another one."

"Maybe when you've seen all of them, your decision will be a bit easier," Ella offered, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Maybe," Alena agreed, tilting her head and turning back to look at her reflection. She then faced Ella and said, "And now the red one."

Ella nodded before she grabbed the red dress and handed it to Alena; the two of them then walked over to the divider. Once Alena had been unlaced, Ella stepped aside as she changed.

As Alena slipped out of the purple gown, she spoke, "You know, Ella, I may just have to borrow you the night of the ball to help me with this dress. If you don't mind, that is."

"I don't mind at all," Ella began. She paused before she continued, "And I can help you finish getting ready. I'll be helping Lucy anyways."

"Even though I can do it myself," Lucy chimed in with crossed arms.

Ella shook her head while Alena observed, "And it seems to me that she's inherited that Charming family stubbornness," just as she had slipped on the red dress.

She then popped her head out and asked, "Lace me up?"

Ella nodded before she walked behind the divider. As she was lacing the dress, she lowered her voice and addressed Alena's comment: "And yes, Lucy can be very stubborn. It's one of the many ways she reminds me of Henry."

"I can see it, too," Alena agreed. She then smiled and added, "But I definitely don't see it as a bad thing."

"Oh, definitely not," Ella agreed with a smile. She then stepped back and spoke, "And now for this last gown."

Alena nodded before the two of them came out from behind the divider. Ella resumed her position on the bed while Alena stepped in front of the mirror.

Her face lit up as she took in the sight of the dress. The red gown was strapless, and it had a small bow at the waist while the skirt featured beautiful pleats.

She spun around as she spoke, "I don't think my decision will be that hard after all - I am _in_ _love_ with this dress."

"I can see that," Ella conceded with a smile. She then continued, "You look really beautiful, Alena."

"Totally! That's the one you should wear, Aunt Alena," Lucy spoke, smiling widely.

Alena smiled at them as she said, "I believe I will. I mean, the other two gowns were gorgeous, but I really love how I look in this one."

She then looked at her reflection once more, smiling as she did so. When she had turned back around, she told her sister-in-law, "Thank you for letting me borrow one of your dresses, Ella. I'm really looking forward to wearing it at the ball."

"Don't mention it, Alena. I think you'll have a wonderful time," Ella replied with a smile. Alena smiled back in response.

The blonde then spoke, "So, if you could just unlace this dress, I think I'm gonna go ahead and change into one of the outfits you lent me."

Ella nodded before Alena looked through the stack of clothes. She grabbed some pants, a white shirt, and a blue vest.

Alena ducked behind the divider once more before Ella unlaced the gown. She then grabbed the silver and purple dresses and placed them back in her wardrobe.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, followed by Regina's voice, "Can I come in?"

"Yes, Regina. Come on in," Ella called out. Regina then walked into the room before she spoke, "So, Henry sent me to check on you - you've all been in here a while."

"We're fine. Alena wanted to go to the ball, so she was trying on some of my dresses," Ella explained.

"Ah," Regina surmised in understanding before her daughter-in-law told Lucy, "Come on, baby, let's head back outside with the others."

Lucy nodded just before Alena emerged from behind the divider. She then asked, "So, should I move the divider back?"

"Oh, right, we should get that," Ella stated before Regina offered, "I'll help Alena - I wanted to catch up with her some more anyways."

"Thanks, you two," Ella told them, receiving nods in response. Just before she ushered Lucy out, she added, "Oh, Alena, there's a pair of shoes you can borrow beside the wardrobe."

"Thanks, Ella," Alena told her sister-in-law before she and Lucy filed out of the room.

Once Alena and Regina had moved the room divider back, Regina said, "So, I wanted to know how you've been doing with your magic."'

"Because the University of Virginia is such a great place to practice magic," Alena jokingly offered, hands planted on her hips.

Regina rolled her eyes while Alena chuckled. The blonde then continued, "Though I don't have that much use for magic outside of Storybrooke, I still find time to practice. And then Mom helps me, too."

"She does? And how is that going?" Regina asked, and she couldn't help but sound surprised.

Alena shook her head as she pointed out, "My mom wasn't _that_ bad. She was just sort of thrown into the role of Savior."

"I know. She always came through for the people she loved," Regina conceded, a small smile overtaking her features. She then paused and stated, "But she was rather stubborn about it."

Alena only laughed before she spoke, "Well, the trait does seem to be hereditary."

"Along with your father's temper," Regina added with a raised eyebrow. Alena only shrugged in response.

She then said, "What can I say? I am my parents' daughter."

Regina only shook her head. She then became genuine as she said, "But, you really do have the best qualities of _both_ your parents, and it makes you a force to be reckoned with."

"Thank you, Regina," Alena told her with a smile. The brunette nodded before she continued, "So, show me what you can do."

"Well, for starters, how about this," Alena began. She then produced a fireball with complete ease.

Regina nodded approvingly before she complimented, "Pretty impressive. You had no problems with that whatsoever."

Alena smiled and nodded before she perceived, "Am I right in assuming you want to see something else?"

"Impressive as that fireball was, I know that you're capable of much more," Regina matter-of-factly told her.

"Makes sense," Alena conceded. She then furrowed her eyebrows in thought as she pondered what she could do.

Several minutes later, Alena exclaimed, "I got it!" She then focused her magic, the white glow emitting from her hands.

A moment later, a worn t-shirt appeared in her hand. She couldn't help but grin as she spoke, "I may have to grow used to wearing a corset, but that doesn't mean I can't have something comfortable, too."

"I guess I can't blame you for that," Regina conceded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nope," Alena replied with a giggle. As she then folded the shirt and placed it with the stack of clothes, she commented, "I don't know why I didn't think to pack this shirt in the first place."

Regina furrowed her brows as she disbelievingly spoke, "Wait, you conjured this shirt from Storybrooke? From across realms?"

"Technically, I conjured it from my apartment near the school, but yeah," Alena clarified before she asked, "Why are you so surprised? _You're_ the one who trained me."

"I know I did, but conjuring an item that's a few doors away isn't the same as transporting it across realms. It's extremely difficult, and it usually requires help from magical item. But you made it seem effortless," Regina pointed out, hands planted on her hips.

Alena tilted her head as she pondered a reasonable explanation. A few moments later, she offered, "Maybe it's because Grandma and Grandpa are, like, the pinnacle of true love. And then Mom and Dad are right up there with them because Zeus _literally_ brought my dad back to life. It's probably just a result of two generations of true love being inside of me."

A thoughtful expression appeared on Regina's face as she considered Alena's words. A few moments later, she conceded, "When you put it like that, it does make sense."

Alena nodded in response. She then said, "So, I think I'm gonna go put these clothes up - unless you want to see more magic."

"I don't think that's necessary. I can see that you've been practicing," Regina told her, earning a smile from Alena in response.

The brunette then continued, "And when you're finished, you can meet Tiana's mother, Eudora. She was visiting a friend, and she just returned while you were with Ella and Lucy - she's looking forward to meeting you."

"I guess Henry's told everyone about me, huh?" Alena surmised, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Pretty much," Regina agreed with a smile of her own. She then added, "You are his sister. And besides that, he's proud of you, and he loves you."

Alena smiled once more as she spoke, "Well, I love him, too. I lucked out with an amazing brother."

"Yes, you did," Regina said. She paused before she continued, "I'm going to go ahead and join the others. You can meet us out there."

Alena nodded before Regina filed out of the room. The blonde then grabbed the stack of clothes - along with the red ball gown and the boots next to the wardrobe - and headed into her room.

As she was putting away the clothes and unpacking her bag, she found herself humming a cheery tune. She had been so happy to see Henry and Regina again, and she was now even happier meeting her new family and making new friends.

She was really looking forward to spending time with all of them while she was here, and she couldn't wait to see what memories were waiting to be made.


	30. Chapter 30: Pretty in Blue, Part F

_Hyperion Heights, Present Day_

Sabine unlocked the door to she and Jacinda's apartment just as Alena walked up. The blonde greeted, "Hey, Sabine. I hope I'm not too early."

"Of course not. I was just about to check in with J," Sabine assured her with a smile. She then offered, "Did you, uh, maybe want something to drink or eat?"

"Some hot tea would be great if you have it," Alena told her, the exhaustion breaking through her tone.

Sabine furrowed her eyebrows as she concerningly asked, "Is everything okay, Alena?"

Alena took a breath before she reassured her friend, "Of course. Work's just been more stressful since Ivy's now in charge." She couldn't help but wonder how much longer this excuse would work - while it was certainly part of the reason, it wasn't the _whole_ reason.

" _That_ I understand. Just being around Ivy is enough to stress anyone out - I'm never entirely sure what her motives are," Sabine commented, placing her keys back in her purse.

" _Destroying lives_ ," Alena angrily thought. She then took a calming breath before she asked, "So that tea? Got any Earl Grey?"

"As it happens, we do," Sabine told her before the two of them headed inside the apartment. As they were walking to the kitchen, she continued, "Before I make your tea, how about we talk about the reason I called you - our new uniforms for the food truck."

"Absolutely. I'd love to see them," Alena responded with a smile.

Sabine nodded before she unfolded one of the shirts in her hand. She then spoke, "I thought you might want to see how your investment is going," with a smile.

Alena smiled once more before she looked at the t-shirt. She then said, "These look great. I can't wait until you guys are ready to open."

"That makes two of us," Sabine replied before folding the shirt. She then said, "Now I just need to show these to Jacinda."

"If you want to go ahead and do that, I can make the tea myself. Just tell me where everything is," Alena offered.

Sabine looked thoughtful for a moment before she responded, "That would be great, actually. Mugs are in the cabinet, and the tea is on the counter."

Alena nodded before the two of them had walked into the open kitchen and living room area. She and Sabine both saw Jacinda trying to zip up a sleek black dress.

Alena tilted her head and wondered where she was going while Sabine whistled and spoke, "I mean, I called Alena here to show off our new uniforms, but clearly wherever _you_ are going is more silk than silk screen."

Jacinda finished adjusting her dress and her hair before she turned around and explained, "Nick and I were supposed to meet in his office, but his friend dropped a last-minute invite, uh, to his new restaurant uh, Walrus and Co."

"Are you kidding?" Sabine began, her face and her tone filled with disbelief.

"Why do you say it like that? Is this restaurant a big deal or something?" Alena questioned as she walked the short distance into the kitchen.

Sabine nodded before she elaborated, "I called for a res and was put on a two-year wait list." She then adopted a knowing look and added, "Nick is really pulling out all the stops. And by the looks of this number, so are you."

Jacinda then defended, "Nick got his life together. I need to at least present myself as a responsible adult - who can take care of my child," gesturing to her dress.

"That's ridiculous," Sabine refuted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe not," Alena began as she walked back into the living room, mug in hand. She stopped beside Sabine before she continued, "Nick is the one helping to get Lucy back. It'll help if Jacinda can make a good impression."

Jacinda gestured toward Alena as she spoke, "See? At least _someone_ is on my side."

Sabine rolled her eyes as she said, "I'm going to ignore the fact that you two are ganging up on me because I _know_ that something else is really going on here, J."

"It's complicated," Jacinda admitted, turning back toward the mirror, and Alena raised an eyebrow as she wondered what she meant.

Sabine then came to a conclusion: "Oh, my God. Are you…do you still have feelings for Nick? J, if I would have known you were gonna slide back into old habits, I never would have suggested this."

With an expression that conveyed the absurdity of the idea, Jacinda protested, "I don't have feelings for Nick," turning to face her friends.

She then offhandedly added, "Besides, _he_ has feelings for someone else."

Both Sabine and Alena's eyes widened in response. Sabine then surmised, "It sounds like you know her. Who is it?"

Her question was answered when Alena started choking on her drink, and Jacinda shot her an apologetic look.

Sabine then turned her attention to Alena and asked, "You and Nick?" surprise in her voice.

Alena took a breath after her coughing fit and tried to explained, "It's not, uh, I mean, we've only, um…" trailing off.

She then internally scolded herself: " _Get it together. Nothing can happen with Nick_."

With a deep breath, she then spoke, "Nick is the guy I danced with at the ball, and we saw each other shortly after that night. I mean, yeah, we've hung out a few times, but there's nothing going on between us. We're just friends."

"I don't know, Alena, the way he smiled at you at Roni's definitely wasn't nothing," Jacinda told her, placing her hands on her arms.

Alena sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as she thought, " _Nick and that stupid, knee-weakening smile of his._ " She then tried to defend, "That didn't mean anything. It was just, you know, a friendly smile," shrugging her shoulders and sipping her tea.

Both Jacinda and Sabine saw through her attempt to be nonchalant and gave her dubious looks. Sabine then told her, "I think maybe you're trying to convince _yourself_ instead of us."

"There's nothing to convince myself, you guys, or anyone else. I really don't have feelings for Nick," Alena stated, crossing her arms in a determined stance.

"She says, lying to herself and her best friends," Sabine offered, giving Alena a knowing look.

The blonde only sighed as she looked back and forth between Sabine and Jacinda. She then told them, "Can we just, uh, talk about something else? All of this is…complicated."

"Complicated is probably an understatement," Jacinda said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

Alena then took a breath before she said, "And look, Jacinda, I feel like I've sort of, inserted myself into the middle of all of this, but you have to know I didn't mean to. I didn't even know that he's your ex. And, you know, Lucy's father."

"Oh, I know, Alena. It's really okay," Jacinda reassured her. She then paused and continued, "And we're gonna have to leave it at that because I'm gonna be late. Can one of you zip me up?"

"I got it, J," Sabine told her. Jacinda nodded before she turned around, allowing Sabine to finish zipping the dress.

Alena then spoke, "I need to go, too. I still have a few errands to run before I go pick up Emma and Lily."

Sabine and Jacinda nodded before the three women bid their goodbyes. Alena then turned and headed out of the apartment.

When she reached her car, she leaned against the door and sighed. If she couldn't even convince Sabine and Jacinda that there was nothing between her and Nick, how in the bloody hell was she supposed to convince him?

She honestly had _no_ idea how Snow White pulled it off all those years ago.

"I guess I'll just have to leave it at complicated. It would _definitely_ be an understatement," Alena begrudged out loud. She then stood up straight in order to get into her car.

Just as she pulled the keys from her pocket, she was overcome with the strangest dizziness - dizziness that couldn't be from natural causes.

A few moments later, it subsided. Alena held her head as she wondered, "What in the hell was that?"

Several blocks away, at Belfry Towers, there lied the answer. Gothel conjured enough magic to briefly measure Alena's powers.

"Hmm. She's powerful," the witch surmised.

"Haven't you been paying attention to anything we've been doing? _Of course_ Anastasia is powerful - that's why I'm about to go find where Mother hid the coffin," Drizella snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

Gothel rolled her eyes as she pointed out, "I'm not talking about your sister - I'm talking about your rival."

Drizella furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before it dawned on her: "You mean Alena." With a shrug, she then stated, "Please, she's barely a threat."

"She _threw_ you against a wall," Gothel cooly pointed out.

Drizella narrowed her eyes before she replied, "I _may_ have underestimated her, but I won't be making that mistake again."

"Trust that you don't," Gothel told her, a thinly veiled warning in her tone. She paused before she continued, "It will prove to be your downfall."

"And just how will that happen? Alena is essentially stuck - no matter how she decides to break this curse, Henry will suffer," Drizella pointed out, a smug smile forming on her face.

"Evidently, you didn't learn _not_ to underestimate her well enough the first time," Gothel spat, earning an eye roll in response.

Drizella then told her, "I'm not saying that she _isn't_ powerful, but I know her weaknesses. She has quite the temper, and she'd do _anything_ for her family."

"Even if it means giving up the chance to be with her love to save the rest of her family and friends," Gothel matter-of-factly stated.

With a sigh, Drizella then complained, "Everything would be so much easier if she would have taken my deal."

"But she _didn't_. Which means that you'll have to work even harder to exploit those weaknesses," Gothel stated, a slight - yet sinister - smile taking over her features.

"Oh, I plan on it," Drizella assured her, that smug smile returning.

"And just how do you plan on accomplishing that?" Gothel posed, placing a finger on her chin.

"I'm still working on the details," Drizella admitted, receiving an unimpressed look from the witch.

Drizella rolled her eyes before she told her, "Don't look at me like that. Just listen." She paused before she continued, "I found a way to make this curse unbreakable - I can find a way around this prophecy, especially since _I_ have the tapestry."

"You have _half_ of the tapestry. You can clearly see that it's been cut or ripped," Gothel pointed out.

"I'm sure it'll pop up soon enough - and then I'll have the advantage over Miss Goody Two-Shoes," Drizella told her, a determined air to her voice.

"As long as you keep your goal in mind, I have no doubt that you will," Gothel told her, knowing that the girl needed validation.

With a small smile, Drizella nodded in reply. She then spoke, "And part of that advantage - and the loophole - is becoming more powerful than Alena could ever hope to be. Which means finding my sister and getting the magic that's rightfully mine."

Gothel smiled approvingly before she offered, "Then I'll wish you good luck, Drizella."

"I don't need it," Drizella haughtily stated. She then turned on her heel and marched away.

Gothel's sinister smile returned as she observed, "And things continue to fall into place."

That evening, Sabine and Alena were walking toward the garage that housed the food truck.

"You know, Alena, I feel like I'm taking all of your time with the food truck," Sabine said, putting her hands in her pockets.

With a wave of her hand, Alena reassured her, " _I'm_ the one who agreed to come with you. Besides, Natalie and Kimberly started the movie later than they planned because of technical problems, so all the kids are still watching it."

Sabine nodded before she spoke, "Well, in that case, I'm glad you could come," smiling at the blonde.

Alena smiled back in response. She then asked, "So, how is work coming on the truck?"

"It's still a work in progress, but it's coming along," Sabine told her just as they arrived at the garage.

"I'm sure you guys will have it running in no time," Alena told her. She then paused before she offered, "And don't let the pant suits and corporate job fool you, I'm actually pretty good with a wrench if you and Jacinda need any more help."

"Be careful what you wish for, Alena. I might just take you up on that," Sabine replied. Both women laughed at that as they walked into the garage.

As they neared the food truck, they both tilted their heads as they spied someone working on it.

Sabine then asked, "Is there a person attached to those legs under there?"

Henry then rolled out, and Sabine continued, "Hmm. Writer boy. What the hell are you doing here on a Friday night?"

He rose to his feet as he answered, "Operation Food Truck," and Alena fought the urge to shake her head, figuring that Lucy probably had something to do with this.

"Am I supposed to know what that means?" Sabine then asked.

Henry began walking around the truck as he explained, "It means that as soon as I get the engine running, I'm gonna install the fryers, and then I'm gonna go in the back, and I'm gonna get the…"

Alena interrupted, "Whoa, Henry. Don't you think you should probably slow down a bit?" as he stopped by the door.

"It is a lot," Sabine agreed before she asked, "Does this newfound industriousness have anything to do with a former drummer-turned-lawyer who waltz back into Jacinda's life recently?"

"No. I just thought you two might appreciate an actual working vehicle," Henry told her.

"Oh," Sabine replied in a way that let on that she didn't quite believe him. Alena didn't believe him either, but she didn't give that indication - she was already more involved in this than she wanted to be.

She instead spoke, "I'm sure they _do_ appreciate it," casting Sabine a knowing look. She only shrugged in response.

Henry caught the interaction and tilted his head. He then asked, "Am I missing something here?"

"No. Let's just see if you got it running," Alena told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Henry regarded her for a moment before he nodded. He then climbed into the driver's seat and turned the key.

The engine started right up, and the string lights came on. Henry smiled brightly, and it was returned by Sabine and Alena.

Henry then stepped out of the truck to get a good look at it, standing next to Sabine. With a surprised tone, she then spoke, "Huh. You actually fixed it."

With a shake of his head, Henry replied, "Well, your confidence in me is astounding, Sabine."

She and Alena chuckled before Sabine offered, "You did good, writer boy. I think I'm gonna go look at those fryers."

Henry nodded before Sabine disappeared inside the food truck. Alena then told him, "You did a great job. I'm sure Jacinda will think so, too."

"I hope so," Henry replied. He then looked her direction and surmised, "Shouldn't, uh, Emma and Lily be with you?"

"Natalie and Kimberly are showing a movie, and they got a late start," Alena explained, receiving a nod from her brother. The blonde then continued, "So, I thought I'd head over with Sabine and see how this is going," nodding toward the food truck.

"Ah," Henry replied in understanding before a thoughtful expression appeared across his features. He then spoke, "Speaking of you and Sabine, is everything okay with you guys? I got a sort of weird vibe earlier."

Alena sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Noticing this, Henry told her, "Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just thought I'd make sure things were alright."

Alena couldn't help but smile faintly. Even cursed, Henry was a great brother.

She decided to tell him the truth - it's not like he wouldn't find out eventually. He actually probably had it figured out.

With a deep breath, she then spoke, "Let's just say that if you really are trying to impress Jacinda, Nick's not gonna be getting in your way."

Henry tilted his head in confusion before it dawned on him. He then spoke, "So, you and Nick? I wanted to ask, but I didn't know if you guys were actually…"

"Together? Or thinking about it?" Alena interrupted. She then clarified, "We're not, and it's really too complicated to even think about."

"And you were trying to stop Sabine from bringing it up," Henry perceived. He then raked his fingers through his hair and fretted, "Until I opened my big mouth."

Alena shook her head before she assured him, "Come on, it's not your fault. Or anyone's, really."

After a few moments, he conceded, "I guess you're right. And the upside is that I managed to fix this thing," chuckling lightly.

Alena glanced at him sideways before she questioned, "Why do I feel like there's a "but" coming on?"

Henry sighed before he admitted, "Even if there is nothing going on between Jacinda and Nick, he's still Lucy's dad, and he's a pretty good guy - which you probably know better than I do - and I just don't know that I really want to be in the middle."

Just then, the two of them heard Nick's voice behind them, "Wow! J, this is the food truck you were telling me about. This is fantastic."

As they turned around, Jacinda asked, "Henry did you do all this?" with awe in her voice.

He looked back and forth between her and Nick before a disheartened expression formed on his face, matched by his tone as he spoke, "Yeah, it's uh, good as new. It's all yours."

He then tossed the keys to Jacinda and began walking out of the garage. Alena called after him, but Jacinda told her, "Let me talk to him."

Alena nodded before she and Nick watched her run to catch up to Henry. The blonde shifted on her feet uncomfortably before she spoke, "So, uh, I should probably go, um, too."

She waved to Sabine before she headed out of the garage as well. She barely got out of the door when she felt a hand on her arm, followed by Nick's question, "Hey, why are running off?"

She turned to face him as she answered, "I'm just tired from work. You know how it is," with a shrug.

Nick regarded her for a moment before he told her, "I think I know you a little better than that."

Alena couldn't help but sigh because she knew he was right. However, the word "complicated" kept running through her mind, and she _had_ to start listening to it.

"Maybe you do, but I am tired. I think I just need some sleep."

"I get it. I won't push," Nick reassured her. He paused before he continued, "But at least let me apologize before you leave. I should have told you about Lucy, and I'm really sorry that I didn't."

And with that, he kept his word - he turned around and headed on his way. Alena probably should have let him go, but he needed to know that she didn't blame him.

And so, she took a breath and called after him. He turned around, and she closed the distance between them.

She then assured him, "It's okay, Nick. I understand why you didn't say anything - there's clearly a reason you haven't been in Lucy's life, and that's not an easy thing to just tell someone. Especially someone you're still getting to know."

At that moment, she seriously considered telling him about Emma and Lily. It's only fair, right? But then she remembered the roller coaster she'd been on since the moment she saw those brown eyes again.

She couldn't handle him thinking of their girls as only hers. She couldn't handle him thinking that someone else was their father. She couldn't handle him thinking that they _weren't_ his.

She just couldn't do it - in this case, ignorance _really_ is bliss.

Alena was pulled from her thoughts when Nick replied, "Thanks for that. I appreciate it."

"Of course, Nick. I know you weren't trying to purposely keep it from me," she told him, and she was proud to say that she was being honest.

"You're pretty great, you know," Nick then complimented. He then gave her that same knee-buckling, heart-pounding, makes-you-blush smile, and Alena knew she had to do something about him.

With a deep breath, she told him, "You _have_ to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Nick asked her, feigning innocence as he crossed his arms.

"Smiling at me like that! I know you do it on purpose, and I don't think I can take it anymore."

Nick's expression softened as he told her, "The only reason I do it is because I really li…"

"Don't say it," Alena interrupted him, feeling her heart break at what she was doing.

His expression then turned to one of confusion as he asked her, "Uh, where is all this coming from?"

She ran her fingers through her hair as she admitted, "It's complicated, okay?"

Nick was no less confused, so Alena elaborated, "I really don't blame you for not telling me about Lucy, but the fact is that she's your daughter. With Jacinda, who is one of my best friends. And then there's Henry, who's like a brother to me. Don't you see it?"

He considered her words before he spoke, "I do - I really do. But Jacinda and I were over a long time ago. I don't feel anything for her…"

"If this were only about our feelings, we sure as hell wouldn't have a problem," Alena argued, crossing her arms over her chest. Part of her was hoping that it would deter him, but she ultimately knew it wouldn't.

His brown eyes widened slightly at the outburst. His expression then softened as he agreed, "No, we wouldn't," his voice full of understanding.

She half expected him to make some sort of flirty joke. When he didn't, she felt her resolve weakening.

Alena sighed before she pointed out, "But this is about way more than just that. We just…just can't."

Nick ran his fingers through his hair as he resigned, "I guess you do have a point."

She raised an eyebrow as she asked him, "Why do I feel like that isn't the end of it?"

He sighed before he answered, "Look, I know that we're still getting to know each other, but what I _do_ know about you makes me want to know more. And I know you feel the same.

"And I know that this is complicated. And probably a bit awkward, but that doesn't mean we should just stay friends."

"That's exactly what it means," Alena stated, and she impressed herself with the determination in her voice.

Nick only stared at her for a few minutes. He then posed, "And I can't change your mind?"

" _Oh, believe me, you could_ ," Alena thought, only for her to realize that she had admitted it out loud. She then covered her mouth, and her face turned red.

Nick offered a small smile in response. His expression then grew serious as he perceived, "But you're not gonna let me."

"No, I'm not, and I think you already have a pretty good idea of how stubborn I am," Alena told him, crossing her arms once more.

"I may have noticed," Nick replied with a slight grin. He then sighed and continued, "So, just friends, huh?"

With a sigh of her own, Alena then apologized, "I really am sorry, Nick. You have to know that I'm not trying to hurt you."

"Of course I do, Alena. I know you're doing what you think is right because - as I have to admit - things are complicated," Nick sympathized.

He then became thoughtful for a few minutes before he admitted, "I'm not gonna lie and say that I hope things don't change, but I can learn to live with "just friends.""

"Really?" Alena asked him, and she couldn't help but be skeptical.

"I'm gonna give it a hell of a shot as long as I can keep spending time with you," Nick replied, offering her a sweet smile.

Alena couldn't help but smile back as she told him, "In that case, you should probably dial back those flirty smiles of yours."

With a grin, Nick replied, "And _you_ probably should stop blushing so much."

"Probably," Alena agreed. She then paused and considered her words before she asked, "Are you _sure_ you're gonna be alright?"

"I was thinking about asking you the same thing," Nick began. He then took a breath and continued, "And, yeah, I'll be fine. This isn't the first time I've had to get over someone."

He tried to make it sound as though it wasn't a big deal, but his eyes betrayed the hurt he felt.

It took _all_ of the strength Alena had to not say the hell with it all and kiss him right then.

But, she knew there was too much at stake. And so, she told him, "I'm so, so sorry, Nick. I can't begin to tell you how awful I feel about this, but…"

"It has to be this way," Nick interjected, placing his hands in his pockets. Alena simply nodded in response.

Nick then rubbed the back of his neck before he told her, "I should get going. I'll see you around, Alena."

"You too, Nick," she replied. He nodded before he began walking away, and Alena couldn't help but watch him leave.

She then ran her fingers through her hair and began making her way to her car. She found herself wiping tears from her face.

She may not have _quite_ broken his heart, but she still squashed any chance of them happening. She _should_ have done it sooner, but she didn't think she could bear it.

Turns out that she was right. Her own heart felt as though it was going to split right in two.

She then sniffled and wiped her eyes once more before she grabbed some tissues from her bag.

As she dried her face, all she thought about was how all of this was _bloody_ unfair. Not only couldn't she be with the man she loved, but she had to _tell_ him that.

She then shook her head and let out a deep breath. This was a nightmare.

" _But_ ," Alena thought, " _there is a silver lining. I_ _ **will**_ _find a way to take down Drizella and her curse._ "

Despite her determination, she wasn't up for fighting anyone or anything right now. She just needed to hold _their_ girls tight.

Alena then took another breath and continued heading toward her yellow bug.


	31. Chapter 31: Pretty in Blue, Part G

Several blocks away, Detective Weaver had just walked into a vacant Roni's. He then asked her, "You were looking for me?"

"That's right. Take a seat," Roni told him, and he sat down at the bar. She placed a drink in front of him, and he then looked up at her expectantly. She then questioned, "What does the name Rumplestiltskin mean to you?"

"Rumplestiltskin?" Weaver repeated slowly as Roni nodded slightly. He then told her, "Well, didn't he sleep for 100 years?"

Roni's expression read that she was not impressed. Slight exasperation overtook her tone as she stated, "That was Rip Van Winkle, and we're not doing this. I'm awake, and so are 're always awake."

She paused before she explained, "And I'm sure you think you have a good reason for pretending you're not, but it's time to drop it. Drizella and Gothel are working together, and we both know how bad that's going to be for everyone, including Henry, your grandson," as though this were a normal occurrence.

Weaver then asked, "My grandson?" receiving a nod from Roni. He chuckled lightly as he continued, "I'm not even married," before taking a drink.

Roni slammed her hands on the table as scolded him, "Stop it! This isn't a joke.I need a partner, Gold. And as powerful as Alena is, she's going to need all the help she can get to go up against whatever the hell Drizella and Gothel are planning. Not to mention that she has enough of her own problems."

With a tilt of his head, Weaver then asked, "You mean that young, blonde woman that worked for Victoria Belfry? The one with the twin girls?" cupping the drink in his hands.

With a glare, Roni then vehemently stated, "You know who she is, and you know I'm right. As much as I'd like to go to Storybrooke for that help, that can't be done. We can't get there, and they can't know we're here."

Her expression then softened as she fondly spoke, "It's us against them, and we're here together just like it used to be."

Weaver shrugged slightly as he pointed out, "The only thing we've teamed up for is a few happy hours." He then took another sip of his drink before he got up and began walking out of the bar.

Roni decided to go with one last attempt: "If you're keeping your cover because of the Guardian, it's the wrong move. Belle wouldn't want this."

Stopping in his tracks, Weaver then turned around and asked, "Who's Belle?"

Roni sighed before she told him, "Never mind Detective. I'll just have to find help somewhere else."

Weaver then walked out of the bar as Roni stared after him.

 _New Enchanted Forest, 4 Years Ago_

"You know, if you stay pretty close to the palace, I'm not sure you'll get into trouble," Henry told his sister as he handed her a sword.

Alena grabbed the blade and sheathed it at her waist. She then told him, "I think you forgot who you're talking to. I sometimes have a knack for trouble."

While she had been joking, there was also truth in her words.

Henry couldn't help but grin as he replied, "Oh, yeah. Mom told me a few stories - especially when she was teaching you magic. She seems to think you got that knack from Hook."

Even though it was probably true, Alena rolled her eyes in response. Henry couldn't help but chuckle.

He then tilted his head as he admitted, "And I have to agree with her. Hook does tend to end up in some pretty, uh, interesting situations."

Alena planted her hands on her hips as she pointed out, "You did too, you know. Always running away or getting kidnapped."

"In my defense, I was a kid, and most of the time, I thought I was helping."

"You weren't a kid when you called Mom and Dad and Regina when you needed help the last time I was here."

Henry stifled a chuckle at his sister's stubbornness. He then told her, "Well, things have been a little less interesting since Ella and I got married and had Lucy."

Alena's expression softened as she spoke, "Which I'm sure has been an adventure in itself."

"Yeah, it has," Henry agreed, a smile spreading across his features.

Alena smiled back in response. She then told him, "I think I'll take that walk now. I'll be back soon."

Henry nodded before he told her, "Just don't get lost, okay? We don't have GPS here."

It's only because Alena knew that her brother was looking out for her that she didn't roll her eyes. She then assured him, "Don't worry, I won't. And I'll be careful."

He hummed in response. With a nod of his head, he then told her, "Here's hoping you won't actually need the sword."

With a shrug, Alena then replied, "Maybe not, but it can't hurt to be on the safe side." She then turned on her heel and traipsed into the forest.

Henry only smiled and shook his head before he headed back inside the palace.

As Alena walked, she paid close attention to her surroundings so she wouldn't end up lost. Along the way, she spotted a rose bush.

She smiled as she realized that she would like some flowers in her room. And as cliche as it sounds, roses were her favorite.

And so, Alena squatted down and picked a few of the flowers, being careful to avoid the thorns.

As she picked the roses, she found herself humming one of her favorite songs. She soon began chuckling as the story of her mom in the Wish Realm came to mind.

Princess Emma had been singing when Regina found her, and her mom denied it after she had been awakened. Looking back, they both found it pretty funny, despite the surrounding circumstances.

Like Emma, Alena wasn't sure how well she fit into "singing princess" - if at all - but there were times where she enjoyed it.

Just like Tiana's upcoming ball. Thanks to Ella, Alena had a gorgeous red ball gown to wear, and she was looking forward to dancing.

Suddenly, she felt a prick against her fingers. "Damn it!" she cursed before she looked down and realized that the thorns had nicked her thumb and index finger.

With some quick thinking, her hands began to glow, and she healed herself. She then proceeded to de-thorn the roses.

As Alena rose to her feet, she pressed the flowers to her nose. She inhaled the sweet aroma, and she couldn't help but smile.

She then rested her arms by her sides, holding the bouquet tightly in her hand. She found herself humming once more as she continued walking in the woods.

Just then, she caught sight of a carving in a tree. Wondering what it could be, she moved closer to investigate.

Alena couldn't help but smile when she saw the carving of Henry and Ella's names in a heart. She had a pretty good idea of whose idea this was.

To the side of this carving, she noticed a slightly smaller heart. She realized that it was her niece's doing when she saw the rather childlike writing of "Lucy" inside the heart.

As she traced the hearts and the names with her finger, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to share a life and a family with someone she loved.

While she was perfectly happy and content with her life as it was, she was still curious as to how things could be different.

"Oh well," Alena thought with a shrug, "I'll just have to be content with being happy that Henry found Ella, and they have an amazing daughter together."

She then smiled as she traced her fingers back around the carvings.

"A daughter who's about to turn eight," Alena then added, speaking out loud. She was still trying to wrap her head around that one.

A thought then crossed Alena's mind as she realized that Lucy's birthday must be soon. Though the blonde didn't even know that she had a niece until a couple days ago, she still wanted to get her something special.

Alena leaned against the tree as she thought about what Lucy would like. She knew that she was pretty excitable, she was on the stubborn side, and she loved stories.

"That's it!" Alena exclaimed as an idea came to her. She would get Lucy a diary so she could write about all of her thoughts, dreams, wishes, and the adventures she goes on with her family.

It was perfect. Now she just had to figure out where to find one.

Alena paced back and forth as she considered how and where to get a diary, kicking against the grass and dirt as she did so.

"Oh, wait. I have one!"

Just after Alena graduated high school, she bought herself a diary, thinking that she would enjoy writing about all of the new experiences living on her own at college.

Turns out that Henry was the author, not her. And having a full day between classes and studying didn't really help.

And now, she knew the diary would go to someone who would love it. The thought made her smile.

Alena placed the roses aside before she focused her magic. Her hands began to glow, and the diary appeared in her hands a moment later.

"There we go," Alena declared triumphantly.

She turned the white diary over in her hands before she realized it was rather plain. She needed to decorate it in a way that Lucy would like.

She began absentmindedly running her fingers through her hair as she considered options ranging from glitter to hearts to rainbows to flowers.

The problem is that none of them quite felt like Lucy.

Alena's gaze then began drifting to the forest around her. She started thinking about how it must be pretty cool growing up in a place that basically came straight out of a fairy tale.

A smile spread across her features as she surmised, "Now, that sounds like Lucy."

She then focused her magic once more and watched as her hands began to glow. Alena felt like a painter as she created the scene on the covers of the diary.

She began with the forest, with flower bushes and the occasional woodland creature dispersed among the trees. Next, she added a castle complete with an elegant wood door and little flags along with a carriage in front. Lastly, Alena's placed Lucy's name in golden script writing.

A bright smile erupted over Alena's features as she looked at the diary. It turned out beautifully, and she knew that Lucy would love it.

With the diary and the roses in her hand, Alena decided to walk around a bit more before she called it a day.

She hummed the whole way before she saw the sun beginning to sink in the sky. "Guess that's my cue," she thought.

Realizing that she couldn't risk Lucy seeing her present, she decided to poof the diary to her room. She decided the same with the roses because she was tired of carrying them.

With a flick of her wrist, both items had disappeared from her hands. She then began walking back to the palace.

She was at the edge of the forest when she suddenly heard a rustling behind her. She jumped at the sound, and she immediately grabbed the sword at her waist.

In one fluid motion, Alena spun around and aimed the sword at whoever or whatever was behind her.

She discovered Jack standing there with his hands raised in the air.

"Jack! What the hell are you doing here?! You scared me!"

"Why don't you put down the sword first? I'm not looking to get stabbed," he suggested, his hands still above his head.

With a roll of her eyes, Alena pointed out, "I'm not gonna stab you," before she sheathed the blade.

"You could have fooled me," Jack told her. He then asked her, "Why the hell do you have it anyway?"

Alena crossed her arms as she stated, "I wanted to be on the safe side as I took a walk in the woods. So, I had Henry get me a sword."

"Practical as that sounds, I don't think you're in that much danger when I can literally see the palace from here," Jack told her, an arrogance in his tone.

With gritted teeth, Alena refuted, "Why are you acting like it's my fault? You snuck up on me!"

"I didn't sneak up on you! I was just walking back home when you pulled that sword on me!"

"I didn't know it was you! I didn't know what it was, so I reacted automatically!"

"That's just another way of saying that you impulsively overreacted."

By this point, they were both already fuming. Alena set a glare on him as she argued, "I wouldn't have had to do anything if you had let me know it was you!"

Jack let out a frustrated sigh as he told her, "We wouldn't be having this argument if you were actually paying attention! For someone who's so worried about being safe, you sure as hell weren't looking at your surroundings!"

"Neither were you!" Alena stated, crossing her arms once more. She huffed before she continued, "You came out of nowhere! And then you scared the hell out of me! How's that for paying attention?"

"I didn't even time to tell you anything because I was moving away from the sword in my face!"

"Ugh!" Alena frustratedly grunted. She then rhetorically asked, "So, what? I can't defend myself?"

"Oh, believe me, you can," Jack offered sarcastically. Alena narrowed her eyes before he continued, "But you might wanna make sure that you're aiming for the right person!"

"Damn it, Jack! Don't you get it! I wasn't trying to hurt you!"

"Tell that to someone you didn't threaten with a sword," Jack stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Alena huffed as she reiterated, "I didn't know that it was you!"

"You already said that," Jack pointed out.

With her hands planted on her hips, Alena told him, "Apparently, I have to repeat myself because you aren't listening!"

Jack chuckled humorlessly as he replied, "That's rich coming from you, considering that you can't see that you overreacted."

"I didn't overreact!"

Jack gestured toward her as he spoke, "That's exactly what I'm talking about! You're so damn stubborn that you can't see the truth!"

"Oh, really? This coming from the guy who doesn't realize that I wasn't trying to hurt him!"

Alena paused before she vindictively added, "Trust me, if I were trying to hurt you, you would know it."

"So, you are threatening me now? Looks like I was right after all," Jack stated, a smugness in his tone.

Alena narrowed her eyes and began to glare at him. He returned that glare, and the two of them were locked like that for several minutes.

Jack finally broke the silence, "He wasn't kidding, that's for sure."

"What are you talking about?" Alena demanded with crossed arms.

"Henry. He told me you were stubborn - but he didn't mention you were a pain," Jack frustratedly answered.

With narrowed eyes, Alena threw back, "Yeah, well, he didn't mention that you were insufferable."

Jack glared at her once more before he sneered, "You know, I didn't think anyone could be as stubborn as Henry, but apparently I was wrong."

Her teeth were gritted, and her nails were digging into her palm. With no warning, Alena then punched him - hard - in the arm.

"Ow!" Jack exclaimed. He then demanded, "What in the hell was that for?"

"You know bloody well why I did it - and I would do it again!" she shouted at him.

"In that case, maybe I should steer clear - I would hate to get on your bad side," Jack sarcastically offered. He then added, "Oh, wait. I already a crystal clear view of your bad side!"

"Yeah, well, that makes two of us!"

Alena then huffed and crossed her arms before she sarcastically added, "I guess you showing me around is out of the question?"

With a humorless chuckle, Jack then told her, "Oh, that much we can actually agree on."

"Fine by me! The less I have to be around you, the better!" Alena yelled. "Fine!" Jack shouted back.

Alena then spun around and stomped back toward the palace.

When she marched through the door, she met Henry, who happened to be walking by.

He smiled as he asked her, "Hey, how was your…" trailing off when he realized that she was fuming.

He then knitted his eyebrows together as he worriedly questioned, "Is everything alright, Alena?"

"Do I look like everything is alright?" she seethed, her arms crossed over her chest.

Henry then placed his hands on her shoulders and offered, "Just tell me what happened."

Alena took a breath before she resigned, "Fine," as Henry moved his hands.

Her arms were still crossed as she complained, "Jack is annoying and insufferable, and I can't stand him."

A confused expression made its way across Henry's features as he asked, "Whoa, when did this happen? I thought you guys were getting along pretty well?"

"That was before he scared the hell out of me in the woods! And griped about us being stubborn!"

Alena was nearly shouting, and Henry shook his head before he told her, "I can't help you if you don't, uh, calm down."

She took a breath before she nodded in agreement. She then told him, "Look, I just heard a noise behind me, and I grabbed my sword. How was I supposed to know it was Jack? He snuck up on me!"

Henry nodded along as she was speaking. He considered his words before he told her, "I doubt that he meant to sneak up on you - you probably just…"

"Overreacted? Now you sound like him," Alena interjected, annoyance written across her features.

"I was going to say that you just misjudged things - that isn't overreacting," Henry pointed out.

Alena only mumbled, "Okay," before her brother continued, "Alright, so what did you say about being stubborn?"

"He said that he didn't think anyone could be more stubborn than you, but he was wrong. Tell me how in the bloody hell that isn't an insult!"

Alena realized that she was almost yelling - again - and she took a deep breath, resting her hands on her hips.

Henry was quiet for a few minutes. He then raked one of his hands through his hair, "I mean, he's not exactly wrong. And if you guys were arguing, there were probably things said in the heat of the moment that aren't entirely true."

Alena only stared at him for several moments. While she tried to see reason, she was still too angry for it to do any good.

She then demanded, "Henry! Whose side are you on?"

"I'm not taking sides - that wouldn't do anyone any good anyway," Henry told her. He then reasoned, "I'm just trying to get to the bottom of what happened."

"I already told you what happened," Alena pointed out. She then added, "And you can't change my mind."

Henry sighed before he suggested, "I'm not saying you guys have to best friends or anything, but trying to make it work would make things a hell of a lot easier for you and Jack."

"It'd be easier to get out of quicksand," Alena quipped.

With a shake of his head, Henry then asked her, "So, you two couldn't at least try to get along?"

Alena sighed before she told him, "I'm sorry, Henry, but I think that ship has sailed. Frankly, us being able to get along would be a miracle."


	32. Chapter 32: Pretty in Blue, Part H

_Hyperion Heights, Present Day_

The next day, Roni came in from wiping down tables in one of the side rooms to find Henry sitting at the bar.

Four beer bottles were in front of him. With a worried expression, she asked him, "Are you…drunk?"

With a slight shake of his head, Henry then posed, "Why do people even fall in love anyway? It's supremely masochistic, it's a colossal waste of time, and it's stupid," gesturing with his hands.

With a disbelieving tone, Roni told him, "You don't believe that."

Henry folded his hands in front of him and leaned forward as he hummed in reply: "Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm."

With a sigh, Roni asked, "Did something happen with Jacinda?"

"More like nothing happened with Jacinda," Henry complained before he picked up one of the beer bottles and drank from it. He then chuckled humorlessly before he continued, "Mm. Maybe Lucy's right. Maybe we really are all cursed."

Just as he was about to take another sip, Roni snatched that bottle away along with the others and placed them under the bar.

Henry then protested, "Oh, hey! Hey!"

In a scolding tone, Roni then pointed out, "Enough. You know, you and Jacinda aren't the only ones who are stuck."

She paused and took a breath before she stated, "Victoria Belfry may be locked up, but," letting out a sigh, "we have bigger problems now. And we need help."

Henry grew confused as he asked, "Problems? Help? What are you talking about?"

Roni then explained, "Just trust me. I'm out of options here in Hyperion Heights, so I'm going to San Francisco."

"Okay, what the hell is in San Francisco?" Henry questioned. He was partly curious, while the other part of him still didn't know what was going on.

A smile made its way across Roni's face as she told him, "Someone Victoria Belfry pushed out of Hyperion Heights a long time ago. Someone who can help us."

"Great," Henry conceded before Roni faltered and continued, "Someone who hates me with every fiber of their being."

"Less great," Henry then interjected.

Roni then finished, "But, as I said, we're out of options." She then leaned over the bar and placed a hand on his arm before she sympathetically told him, "And you, Henry Mills, could definitely use a change of scenery."

At that, Henry tilted his head and chuckled before Roni suggested, "So, what do you say, hmm? Up for a road trip?"

Henry began with an admission of sorts: "Well, I'm gonna be honest with you. I'm pretty drunk right now, and I'm pretty sure I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

He then paused before he agreed, "But I do love the idea of leaving the Heights for a while. And I do have the perfect playlist -" as he finished, Roni offered him a bright smile, "- So yeah, let's do it. Let's hit the road."

They both chuckled lightly. A thought then crossed Roni's mind, and she suggested, "You know who else could use a change of scenery?"

Henry tilted his head in confusion as questioning look appeared on his face before Roni explained.

"I'd wager that Alena is stressed about more than just work."

Henry hummed in understanding before he surmised, "You mean because her feelings for Nick - which are apparently mutual - puts her in the middle of…whatever the hell all of this is," raking his hand through his hair.

Roni only nodded before she told him, "That's exactly why I thought it would be a good idea for you two to come with me. Let me just give her a call."

With a nod, Henry then spoke, "I doubt it'll take much convincing. She could definitely use a getaway."

"Mm-hmm," Roni hummed in response before she grabbed her phone. She quickly dialed Alena's number and waited for her to pick up.

" _Hey, Regina. What's up_?" Alena answered, sounding a little exhausted.

"I'm just gonna get right to the point," Regina matter-of-factly began.

" _Uh, okay_ ," Alena replied, her voice filled with slight confusion.

"Henry and I are going to San Francisco to get some help for things here. I think it'd be a good idea for you and the girls to come with us."

Alena was quiet for a few minutes as she considered Regina's offer. She then questioned, " _And by help, I'm assuming you mean with the curse_?"

"Mm-hmm," Roni hummed in response. She then added, "I thought you could use a break from work and well, you-know-who."

With a sigh, Alena told her, " _Thanks for trying to spare me, but it's not as though I'll just stop thinking about him_."

She paused before she continued, " _But **not** seeing him would definitely be a plus_."

"So? Is that a yes?" Roni then asked.

" _Yeah. Count me in_ ," Alena spoke. She then paused and continued, " _Just give me some time to get myself and the twins packed_."

"You got it. Just swing by the bar when you're done."

" _Sure thing. See you in a little bit_ ," Alena told her. "See you then," Roni replied.

When Roni had hung up, she slipped her phone back in her pocket. Henry then commented, "So, I take it she's coming."

"Yep. I thought we could meet up here before hitting the road," Roni said, resting her hands on the counter.

"Sounds good," Henry spoke. He then chuckled and added, "I'm sure that Emma and Lily will be two balls of energy by the time Alena gets here."

Roni smiled fondly before she told him, "I actually haven't met them, but I'm sure they're great kids."

"They really are," Henry agreed with a smile. He then said, "They'll be so excited to meet you - and every time they see you after that."

With a chuckle, Roni then sincerely said, "Well, I can't wait." Henry smiled once more before she continued, "So, we should probably get going."

Henry nodded his agreement before the two of them headed out of the bar.

At Alena's apartment, she had just explained to the girls that they were going on a trip with Henry and their new friend, Roni.

They clapped excitedly before Emma asked, "Roni nice, Mommy?"

"She's very nice, and I know that she will like you two very much," Alena answered with a smile.

"Yay!" both girls cheered, and Alena's smile grew at the sound. Lily then asked, "Go now, Mommy?"

Alena shook her head before she explained, "Not yet. We have to pack our bags first."

"Otay, Mommy," Lily said, followed by her sister, "Go pack."

"That's right," Alena told them as she ran her fingers through their blonde hair. The girls nodded before they skipped off to their room.

Alena followed them and found them taking their backpacks out of the closet. She then bent down on their level and told them, "Alright, let's get you two ready to go."

"No help, Mommy," Emma then told her. Lily then added, "We pack."

With a shake of her head, Alena spoke, "I know you two want to do it by yourselves, but Mommy needs to help, okay?"

The girls looked thoughtful before they simultaneously answered, "Otay, Mommy."

Alena smiled and ruffled their hair. The three of them then moved over to the chest of drawers.

As they were packing, Emma then exclaimed, "Mommy, more story!" Lily gasped before she added, "Story about Daddy!"

Last night, Alena had promised the girls the story about how she and Jack met, but they had fallen asleep while watching _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_.

With a small smile, Alena told them, "I'd love to tell you the story." Reliving those memories about how she and Jack fell in love helped her forget the reality of their situation now.

"Yay!" the girls cheered, and Alena's smile grew into a bright one. She then began the story, "Okay, so Mommy went to go visit Uncle Henry in his new home in a place called the New Enchanted Forest."

"Leave everybody?" Lily then asked, a sadness in her brown eyes.

"Oh, sweetie, don't be sad," Alena assured her. She then explained, "Uncle Henry just wanted to start his own life, and that's why he went to his new home. He then met Aunt Ella, and they fell in love."

The girls clapped at that, and Alena smiled at them. She then continued the story: "So, after I talked to Uncle Henry for a little bit, I met his best friend, whose name was Jack."

"Daddy!" Emma and Lily exclaimed, and Alena couldn't help but chuckle. She then told them, "Yeah, it was."

She then paused before she spoke, "You see, Uncle Henry had to rush back to the palace that he and Aunt Ella lived in. So, Daddy walked me back, and we talked and laughed the whole way back."

"You and Daddy liked each other?" Emma then curiously asked.

"We did like each other, and I was excited about talking to Daddy some more," Alena answered. She then paused and told them, "But then Mommy and Daddy started fighting."

"No fight," Lily then protested, while Emma shook her head.

Alena ran her fingers through her hair before she explained, "I know you don't like it, but Mommy and Daddy weren't very nice to each other."

"Why not nice?" Emma asked. Alena knitted her eyebrows together as she thought about how to respond.

"Well," Alena began before she continued, "See, I was taking a walk when Daddy came up behind me and scared me. I thought he was being mean, and that's why we started fighting."

The twins nodded in understanding. Emma then asked, "Say sorry?"

With a nod, Alena then spoke, "We did. We saw that we were being mean, and it was wrong."

She then paused, and she couldn't help but smile as she finished the story: "We made up on our adventure, and we started falling in love."

Emma and Lily both clapped before they wrapped Alena in a hug. She kissed each of their heads before they pulled away.

Lily then spoke, "Glad made up." "No more fight," Emma then added.

"Mommy's glad, too," Alena began. She then considered her words before she asked, "But remember when I told you that sometimes people that love each other still fight?"

The girls both nodded in response. Alena then gently explained, "Even though Daddy and I fought, we still fell in love, so I wouldn't change anything. Do you understand?"

Emma and Lily both tilted their heads. A few moments later, they nodded in understanding.

Lily then piped up, "Still love Daddy lots." Alena nodded before she ruffled her daughter's hair before she finished packing their backpacks.

As Alena began to zip them, Emma exclaimed, "Wait, Mommy! Need bear!" She then ran over to her bed and grabbed her teddy bear.

Upon seeing what her sister was doing, Lily sprinted over to grab her teddy bear as well.

The two girls then sprinted back to their mother. Once they put their bears in the bags, Lily spoke, "Now ready."

Alena smiled as she agreed, "Yes, you are." She then told them, "And now Mommy needs to get ready."

"Help, Mommy?" Lily then asked, followed by Emma: "Pease?"

The blonde couldn't quite help but smile once again as she told them, "I would love your help. Let's go."

The girls clapped before they ran to Alena's room. She shook her head before she decided to poof the twins' bags to the table.

She concentrated her magic before watching as her hands began to glow. A moment later, the bags had disappeared from her hands.

Alena then got up and walked to her room, where the girls had already began piling a few items on the bed. She then moved to their side before she pulled her suitcase from underneath the bed.

As she and the girls were packing, part of couldn't help but feel as though she was running away from all of the stress and all of the problems.

But, the other part of her reminded her that facing these problems head on could spell disaster.

She took a deep breath before she resigned herself to the fact that distance was probably for the best right now, especially where Nick was concerned. She could still see that sad look in those brown eyes of his, and it was beginning to haunt her.

Though she knew being away from him was only temporary, the pain still felt like a knife in her heart. But, she knew that she'd find the strength to get through it.

This wasn't the first time that Alena had to really consider her life without him, but she wouldn't trade that time for anything in the world.


	33. Chapter 33: Pretty in Blue, Part I

_University of Virginia, 4 Years Ago_

Alena sank down on a bench just outside the business building. She just finished her last class of the day - which included her giving a presentation - and tired wasn't a strong enough word to describe how she felt.

No matter how much Alena slept at night - or how many naps she took when she wasn't in class or studying - she _always_ felt tired. She had been feeling this way for a few weeks, and she was hoping it would let up.

No such luck, as she caught herself nearly dozing off. She quickly shook her head and stood up, only to be met with a brief sensation of dizziness.

" _Maybe I just need something to eat_ ," Alena thought as she began the fifteen-minute walk back to her apartment.

She normally would have driven, but thanks to her vomiting spell this morning, she had been running late, and she knew that she'd _never_ find a parking spot.

As she continued walking, she tried to focus on the sights around her. The University of Virginia was a beautiful campus, and Charlottesville was an equally beautiful place.

She was truly lucky to have spent four years here, and the thought brought a smile to her face.

That smile faded when she caught sight of a couple holding hands, sharing smiles and laughter. It was easy to see that they were in love.

Alena struggled to hold back the tears as images of Jack and the time they had spent together flowed through her mind. She had been in love before him, but no one had _ever_ understood her the way he did. She had _never_ shared the connection that she had with him.

And now, he was goodness knows where, and he was likely _cursed_ , and she didn't know how or when in the bloody hell she was supposed to get back to him.

She just sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as she came to her apartment building. She trudged through the front door and made her way to her first floor apartment.

She usually greeted her landlord, but she couldn't help but be grateful that she and her husband were out of town.

She grabbed her keys from her purse as she came to her door. She unlocked it and slowly made her way inside, depositing her purse and backpack on the couch.

She then made her way into the kitchen to see what she could have for dinner. She opened up the cabinet and spied a can of tomato soup.

"That'll work," Alena commented as she grabbed the red and white Campbell's can.

As she did feel rather hungry, she quickly prepared the soup. As soon as it was ready, she grabbed a bottled water from the refrigerator and took a seat at the counter.

Unfortunately, as soon as she took a bite, she felt a wave of nausea hit her - just like it had this morning.

She groaned as she rushed to the bathroom. She luckily made it in time, and she sank back against the tub after she flushed the toilet.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with me?" she wondered aloud. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her phone beeping.

She got up off the floor and made her way back to the kitchen. She grabbed her phone and opened the notification to see that class had been canceled for tomorrow.

Alena would normally worry about missing important information, but she found herself sighing in relief. Maybe all she needed was a good night's sleep.

She then grabbed her tomato soup and walked the short distance to the living room. She sat down on the couch and then proceeded to eat as much of her dinner as she could, flipping on the TV and watching _Friends_ as she did so.

It was when she found herself crying at a scene that was supposed to be _hilarious_ that Alena began to consider that something _had_ to be wrong with her.

" _Could it just be stress_?" she thought. That was her initial thought when she looked at her calendar and realized that she was late. But between the vomiting, the crying, and the fatigue, she was beginning to wonder if it could be something else.

"I guess I'll just go to the doctor tomorrow morning since I don't have class," she surmised before finishing up her soup. Just as she took that last bite, she had an almost instant craving for pickles.

Luckily, she had stocked up on them because it had become her go-to snack. Which was, frankly, a little odd, because she used to only ever eat pickles on a hamburger.

She simply shook her head and wrote it off as another weird stress-related symptom before taking her bowl to the kitchen. She then grabbed the jar of Vlasic's and headed back to the living room.

She then grabbed her phone as she decided to make a doctor's appointment. She dialed the number and listened to the ringing.

A receptionist then picked up: " _This is Charlottesville City Clinic. How can I help you_?"

"This is Alena Swan-Jones. I would like to schedule an appointment for tomorrow - I would prefer a morning appointment if one is available."

" _Okay, Miss Swan-Jones. Let me see what we have_ ," the receptionist kindly responded before the line went quiet for a couple minutes.

The receptionist then spoke, " _We do have some morning appointments available - one at nine and one at ten. Which would you prefer?"_

"The nine o'clock please," Alena replied. The sooner she could figure all of this out, the better.

" _Okay_ ," the nurse replied. She then paused for a few moments before she finished, " _We'll see you in the morning, Miss Swan-Jones - you'll be seeing Dr. Emily Stein."_

"Thank you. I'll see you in the morning," Alena replied before she hung up the phone.

She then placed it to the side and continued eating her pickles. She soon found herself _actually_ _laughing_ at Chandler and Joey when her phone started ringing.

She reached for it and couldn't help but smile as her mom's picture flashed on her screen. She answered it and greeted, "Hey, Mom."

" _Hey, kid. Just thought I'd check in_ ," Emma began. She paused and continued, " _Are you working on anything?"_

"Not at the moment. I do have a paper to finish up, but I'm gonna work on it a little later," Alena explained.

Emma hummed in response. She then spoke, " _How are your classes going? I know that one was slightly difficult."_

"Because math is the most boring subject - not to mention my least favorite," Alena stated with a groan, making her mother chuckle. She then took a breath and reasoned, "But this particular class will help me in the future, so I managed to figure it all out. Finals are coming up in a couple of weeks, and I believe I'll make it out of there with a B."

" _That's great, kid. I knew you wouldn't give up,_ " Emma replied, the pride clear in her voice.

Alena couldn't help but smile at that. She then decided to tease, "Well, thanks to you and Grandpa, I'm too stubborn to let anything stop me. And I'm not sure that's always a good thing."

Though she couldn't see her, Alena could just see her mother rolling her eyes. Emma then deadpanned, " _Ha ha. Very funny_ ," making her daughter chuckle.

Emma then continued, " _Speaking of being stubborn, your father is a little less than thrilled about_ _ **you**_ _insisting that he dress a little differently for your graduation."_

Alena shook her head before she pointed out, "Don't get me wrong, I love the fact that my dad is _Captain Hook_ , and he taught me to sword fight and sail the Jolly Roger. But I can't exactly tell anyone any of those things."

" _I know, kid. And he does get that - he really does. I think he just wishes you_ _ **could**_ _tell people - he hates that you have to pretend to be someone else,"_ Emma told her, an empathetic tone to her voice.

"Mom, we've been over this," Alena began. She then took a breath and continued, "You know how much I love you guys, and how much I love living in Storybrooke. But I just needed to know what else was out there."

She then paused and added, "Besides, it hasn't been _too_ bad. I may not can say anything about being the daughter and granddaughter of fairytale characters, but people still like me for _me_. Even if my stubbornness and temper means that I'm a force to be reckoned with."

Just as those last words came out of her mouth, it occurred to her that Jack had described her that way. She drove him a little crazy - and she could just as easily say the same about him - but he was madly in love with her.

Alena blinked to try to stop the tears. With the way her emotions had been the last few weeks, she didn't exactly need to be thinking about Jack to make her cry even more.

She was pulled from those thoughts at the sound of Emma's voice: " _I'm glad you're happy, kid. And your dad and I will be so happy to see you walk across that stage."_

Alena couldn't help but smile as she replied, "So will I, Mom." She then asked, "Are Grandma, Grandpa, and Neal going to be able to come?"

" _Unfortunately not. Your uncle has a school play on the same day_ ," Emma explained. She then paused and told her, " _But they're both really proud of you, and they send their congratulations."_

"Thank them for me," Alena began, smiling once more. A thought then occurred to her, and she added, "Although, I'll see them a few days after the ceremony - I'll be moving back home for the summer."

Emma only hummed in response before she surmised, " _I thought you were going to start job searching right after you graduated."_

"That was the plan, but I decided that I wanted a break before I start working full time. The job I'm at now has already began looking for another assistant to replace me, and my lease is up in May anyway," Alena explained, absentmindedly running her fingers through her hair.

" _We'll all be glad to have you home for a little while,"_ Emma said, and Alena could just see her mother's smile.

Emma then started to chuckle, and Alena furrowed her eyebrows. She then asked, "What's so funny, Mom?"

" _I was thinking that as soon as I tell my mom that you're coming home,_ _**everyone**_ _will know, and Granny will insist using the diner for a celebration_."

Alena rolled her eyes before she pointed out, "It's a really nice gesture, but does the whole town really need to be there?"

Emma chuckled once more before she spoke, " _I know it's a bit much, but everyone is proud of you_."

Alena's expression softened as she replied, "Okay, Mom. If you guys want to celebrate at Granny's, it'll be fine."

" _Glad to know you're on board, kid,"_ Emma began. She paused before she continued, " _I am looking forward to sharing how proud I am of you with our family and friends, Alena."_

Alena wiped her eyes and took a breath before she replied, "Thanks, Mom." " _You're welcome, kid,"_ Emma stated.

Alena couldn't help but smile before that craving hit her. She then grabbed a pickle from the jar and took a bite.

The blonde then heard her mom ask, " _Are you eating something?"_ followed by a slight chuckle.

Alena swallowed before she answered, "Yeah. I've had a craving for pickles lately." She then commented, "It's pretty weird actually."

" _Hmm_. _That is a little strange_ ," Emma conceded. A moment later, she then asked, " _Do you know what could be causing it_?"

"I think it's stress. I've also been feeling sick and tired," Alena answered. She then elaborated, "I've been dealing with quite a bit between finishing up classes and getting ready to graduate, packing my things, and helping my boss find a new assistant."

" _Oh, kid, I'm sorry,"_ Emma began before she asked her daughter, " _Are you sure that you're okay?"_

"Of course, Mom. I'm sure I'll be back to normal in a few weeks," Alena assured her.

" _I'm sure you will be_ ," Emma agreed. She then sounded as though she was answering someone else - Alena figured it was Killian - before she continued, " _I hate to go, kid, but your dad and I planned to go sailing."_

"It's completely fine, Mom. I'll talk to you later."

" _Talk to you later, kid. I hope you start feeling better_."

"Thanks, Mom," Alena replied before she hung up the phone. She then placed it to the side and continued watching _Friends._

Later that night, Alena just shut off her laptop after she had submitted her paper. She then leaned over to grab the charger and plugged in her computer before placing it on the nightstand.

As she snuggled into the bed, she became acutely aware of the empty space beside her.

She and Jack may have only spent a little over a week together, but sleeping without him made her miss him even more.

Many of those same images from earlier passed through her mind as she thought about sleeping soundly in his arms.

She thought about the way he would lazily drape one arm over her waist and hold her tightly with the other.

She thought about the way he would sometimes bury his face in her neck or in her hair, and how he would always plant a sweet kiss on her shoulder or on her head when he would wake up.

She thought about the soothing way he ran his hand up and down her back and how he threaded his fingers through her hair.

All those little things he did kept replaying themselves in her mind as she tried to find a comfortable position to sleep.

When she had fluffed the pillows and settled on her stomach, she thought about how he would sometimes toss and turn in his sleep, knocking some of the pillows off the bed in the process.

Despite herself, she started laughing when she remembered one night that she had used said pillow to get him to stop snoring.

He, of course, insisted that he didn't and couldn't understand why she would wake him and sleepily told her something to the effect of that she must really enjoy hitting him. She thought about pointing out that she wouldn't have to hit him if he had been listening, but he had already settled on his side and went back to sleep.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. She sighed when she heard him begin to snore again.

As she watched him sleep, she realized that maybe, just _maybe_ , he didn't snore _that_ bad, especially considering that she'd have to grow used to it.

She then gently brushed some hair off his forehead before she snuggled in next to him and went to sleep.

Alena was pulled her thoughts when she felt a wet spot on her pillow. She wiped her eyes as she pondered the situation before her.

A few weeks wasn't nearly enough time for Alena to picture her life without Jack - it was one of the reasons she wasn't charging ahead on her job hunt - but she knew that she'd somehow learn to cope.

She knew that she had a long road ahead of her, and it would likely be the hardest thing she ever had to do.

She then fluffed her pillow once more and sighed as she realized all of this would be a lot easier if she had _something_ to remember him by.

She began running her hand over her face when she realized that she _did_ have something.

Alena then got out of bed and shuffled over to the dresser. She rummaged through the drawers until she found a shirt that Jack had given her.

" _The only piece I have of him_ ," she thought sadly before changing into it.

It wasn't much, but it was _all_ she had of him; it meant the world to her. It would have to be enough.

As she laid back down, feelings of both fatigue and nausea took over. They luckily went away just before Alena began to drift off, but it suddenly made her wish that morning would come very quickly.

The next morning, Alena flipped through a magazine at the doctor's office. Since she had already visited here for yearly check-ups and the occasional cold, she had no need to fill out paperwork. And so, she arrived here shortly before her appointment so she wouldn't have too long to wait.

Alena had been reading about the medical struggles of an Olympian when she suddenly felt a headache coming on. She couldn't help but groan before she fished a Tylenol and a bottled water from her purse.

Just after she had swallowed the medicine, she heard her name being called. She placed the magazine aside before she grabbed her purse and made her way toward the nurse.

The red-haired nurse greeted, "Hey, Miss Swan-Jones. Everything okay, today?"

"I think that stress is starting to take its toll on me - I've been having some symptoms lately, like I almost always feel tired, and I've also been getting sick," Alena explained.

The nurse nodded before she spoke, "Well, we should be able to get to the bottom of it," as she lead her to a scale. Once she had gotten Alena's weight, she led her to a room.

Once she had taken Alena's vitals, the nurse set up the laptop before she asked, "Can you please explain the rest of your symptoms?"

Alena nodded before she stated, "I've also been having headaches - I actually have one right now - along with dizziness. I've also had weird cravings, and I get upset for no reason."

Almost as an afterthought, she then added, "I'm also two weeks late."

The nurse hummed in reply as she recorded all of Alena's symptoms. She then told her, "Thank you. The doctor will be in shortly."

Alena simply nodded before the nurse left. She let out a deep breath and hoped the doctor didn't take too long.

She then commenced to Pinterest scrolling and playing Solitaire to pass the time. She put her phone away when she saw that the door was being opened.

When she walked in, Dr. Stein began, "My nurse tells me that you've had some worrisome symptoms," before she started to list: "nausea, dizziness, fatigue, and headaches. You've also been feeling emotional and experiencing cravings, and you're late. Is that right?"

"That's the gist of it," Alena conceded. She then asked, "Do you think it could be stress?"

"It is a possibility," Dr. Stein told her. She then asked, "Have you been under an abnormal amount of stress lately? Any big changes in your life that could cause this reaction?"

"Well, I will be graduating from college soon, and I'll be moving back home soon," Alena replied. But even as she said it, she realized that this stress couldn't possibly be responsible for _all_ her symptoms.

Could it?

She then focused in on the doctor when she asked, "And how long have you been feeling this way?"

"A few weeks," Alena answered before she added, "Shortly after I got back from spring break."

Dr. Stein nodded before she asked, "And you're sure it couldn't be anything other than stress?"

Alena furrowed her eyebrows and didn't answer right away. She wasn't sure what _else_ it could be, so she said, "Uh, not that I can really think of."

The doctor nodded before she told Alena, "In order to rule out or confirm any diagnosis, I need to run a blood test. Are you up for that?"

"Of course," Alena agreed. She took a breath before she asked, "Will it tell us what's going on with me?"

"Yes, it will," Dr. Stein assured her with a smile. She then filed out of the room to go order the blood test.

Alena couldn't help but feel relieved at Dr. Stein's confidence. She would soon know if it was just stress or something else entirely.

She then rested her hands in her lap and stared at her feet as they dangled over the side of the table.

Though she wasn't exactly nervous, she was anxious to get some answers.

She thought about pulling her phone back out while she waited, but a nurse came and informed her that they were ready to perform the blood test.

Alena simply nodded before she grabbed her things and followed the nurse.

She was then directed to a chair, where a phlebotomist took a sample of her blood.

As the dark-haired woman wrapped Alena's arm, she explained, "Dr. Stein knew how much you wanted these results, so she ordered a rush on them. We'll know something soon."

Alena nodded before she surmised, "And Dr. Stein wants me to wait back in the room."

"If you would, that'd be great," came the response. Alena nodded before she began making her way up the hallway.

Half-an-hour later, Alena was trying her best to remain patient. She honestly didn't think she would have made it if those results hadn't been rushed.

She drummed her fingers against her thigh when Dr. Stein appeared back in the room. She then announced, "I have your results, and my suspicions were correct."

Alena furrowed her eyebrows as she posed, "And you didn't think to share them with me?"

"Normally, I would have, but you seemed so sure that it was stress that I didn't want to worry you," Dr. Stein explained, an empathetic tone to her voice.

Alena only ran her fingers through her hair as she considered the doctor's words. She then conceded, "I suppose that makes sense."

She then took a breath and questioned, "So, if it's not stress, then what is it?"

The doctor was quiet for a few moments before she stated, "Alena, I think it would be better if I just told you," causing the blonde to adopt an expectant look.

Dr. Stein then continued, "You're pregnant."

Alena's blue eyes widened, and she couldn't form one single coherent thought.

She then stammered out, "I'm…I'm, uh, um…what?"

"Pregnant. You're six weeks along," Dr. Stein gently told her.

Alena ran both hands through her hair as tried to process this. She knew she shouldn't exactly be _surprised_ , but she definitely hadn't been expecting it.

She then looked up and asked, "And you're absolutely sure?"

The doctor nodded before she elaborated, "Positive. All of the symptoms you've been experiencing are signs of pregnancy, and the blood test confirmed it."

Alena only nodded in response. She still wasn't even sure how to react at this point, but what she did know was that it wasn't supposed to happen this way.

She and Jack had spent hours talking about their future, and kids were part of that future. They were one day going to have a family, and they were all going to be happy.

But now? She was pregnant with their baby, and she had no way of getting back to him.

She sniffled in an effort to hold back the tears, but she found that her efforts were futile when she saw Dr. Stein holding a tissue out to her.

Alena grabbed it and wiped her eyes before she apologized, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get all emotional."

With a wave of her hand, Dr. Stein assured her, "Don't even worry about it - babies change everything, and those changes are sometimes complicated or difficult."

"You can say that again," Alena told her. She then breathed in and out slowly before she asked, "Can I please have a cup of water?"

"Of course," Dr. Stein told her before preparing the drink. She then handed it to Alena, who took a hearty sip.

She was calmer as she then asked, "How far along did you say I was again?"

"Six weeks" Dr. Stein answered. She then considered her words before she asked, "Does that timeframe sound familiar?"

Alena simply nodded in response. Her hand then wandered down to her stomach - she almost couldn't believe that a life was growing inside her.

Dr. Stein then spoke, "You mentioned that you were moving back home. I know you have a lot to think about, but I do want to make sure you find a regular OB-GYN to take care of you and your baby."

"That won't be problem," Alena answered, though her response was an automatic one with little thought behind it.

With a nod, the doctor then continued, "I have other patients to check on, but you can stay here for a little while longer. I know you're probably overwhelmed."

"Yeah, I am," Alena told her. She then took a breath and admitted, "This pregnancy is, uh, a bit unplanned."

Dr. Stein nodded before she sympathetically spoke, "I understand." She then paused and continued, "As I told you, you can stay in here for a little while. Just let me know when you're ready to leave, and I'll give you any information you need about what to expect in the coming months."

"Thank you - I really appreciate it," Alena sincerely replied. She received a nod in response before the doctor exited the room.

She let out another breath - this one deep and slow. Her hand was still on her stomach as she looked down and spoke, "Why couldn't you have waited a little longer?"

As she glanced up, she caught sight of a pregnancy poster on the wall. The poster detailed the size of a baby at various points in the pregnancy.

Alena leaned forward and squinted a bit in order to focus on the six-week mark. She soon realized that her baby was about the size of a pea.

" _How could something so small cause me so much anxiety_?" she then thought with a groan, burying her face in her hands.

She then began to think about what this baby would mean. Her life would completely change, which specifically meant sleepless nights and tiring days as she changed diapers, prepared bottles and baby food, and gave baths to a child that would be completely dependent on _her._

How in the bloody hell was she supposed to all of that _alone_? That thought scared her more than becoming a mother.

And it wasn't so much fear as it was not knowing when she was even gonna see Jack again. She didn't want to raise this baby - _their_ baby - without him.

There had always been a part of Alena that wanted a family of her own. But finding someone to share that dream with hadn't been easy for her.

Falling in love with someone was one thing, but bringing him back home to a town of fairytale characters? She never had an issue with being anything other herself - probably a little _too_ much at times - and she never felt as though she had to hide who she was.

But, the fact still remained that her grandparents were Snow White and Prince Charming, and her father was Captain Hook. Even though she had been lucky enough to find someone who _actually_ believed her, getting him to accept it was asking too much.

She had initially been angry and upset, but she eventually realized that she couldn't blame him. All she truly wanted was to happy, and she knew she could have that with or without true love.

But then she met Jack, who knew how to push every _single_ button that she had and knew _exactly_ how to get under her skin. But, he also challenged her in the best way possible - she had never fought for anything harder than the way she fought for him.

For her, that kind of love only existed with her grandparents and parents - she truly never imagined that she would find it herself.

She then simultaneously blinked back tears and let out a frustrated grunt as she thought about how this curse felt like her and Jack's own personal version of the Hell that was the Underworld.

Just as that thought crossed her mind, she realized that if her parents' love could overcome literal - and multiple - deaths, then surely she and Jack could make through this damned curse.

More importantly, _she_ could face whatever the coming months would bring. Though she had a tendency to be stubborn about it, she always fought for what she believed in.

In this case, she was fighting for _herself_. She was fighting to become the best mother she could be for the baby she was carrying. She was fighting to make sure that her baby knew that she - and Jack - loved him or her more than anything.

This would likely be the hardest thing she would ever have to do, but she would gladly find a way to make it work.

After all, in about eight more months, she would have a _precious_ reminder of Jack and the love they shared. She just knew that this little boy or girl would be the best parts of them, and she honestly couldn't wait to meet him or her.

 _Hyperion Heights, Present Day_

Little did Alena know that she would be getting _two_ reminders of that love. And they were currently singing something from _Snow White_ as they helped Alena finish packing.

Alena couldn't help but smile brightly at them. Between how complicated everything had become with Nick - along with the curse that got them into this mess - Emma and Lily were the only reasons that Alena had any peace at all.

She then placed the last of her belongings in the suitcase and zipped it up. She then asked the girls: "Are you two ready to go?"

They nodded excitedly before Lily exclaimed, "Trip!" as Emma clapped.

Alena smiled at them before she stood up; the three of them then headed out of the bedroom. The girls quickly grabbed their backpacks from the table as Alena grabbed her purse.

The girls resumed singing as the three of them made their way out of the door and down to the parking lot situated out front.

Just as Alena was placing her suitcase in the trunk of her car, Nick was walking out of a restaurant across the street.

"That went pretty well for a meeting rescheduled at the last minute," he commented as he scrolled through his phone.

He then approached the crosswalk in order to reach his car parked on the other side. He patiently waited for the "Walk" sign before he started walking.

When he had reached his car, he happened to notice a familiar head of blonde hair. He couldn't help but sigh as he looked up and saw Alena at her car.

"I'm not sure I'm up to seeing her," he mumbled. It's not as though he didn't understand where she was coming from, but that didn't make it any easier.

He decided that simply going on about his day would be the easiest option. He was about to get into his car when he stopped.

He saw Alena scoop up a little girl in her arms, and he then noticed another little girl tugging at her shirt.

Nick could easily see that the girls were twins - and that there's no way they couldn't be Alena's - they looked too much like her, blonde hair and all.

" _I wonder if their eyes are blue_ ," he thought, remembering that first time he looked into Alena's eyes.

He quickly shook his head from the memory, as "just friends" ran across his mind. His attention was pulled back to the present when he heard the girls' voices.

"I do it, Mommy!" the little girl in Alena's arms exclaimed, followed by her sister: "I want snack!"

Nick then saw Alena take a breath before she addressed the girls: "Mommy has snacks in her bag, and I'll give you and sister one as soon we're all the car, okay?"

The little girl at Alena's side nodded in response. Alena ruffled her hair before she spoke to the girl in her arms: "And listen, sweetie, I know you want to do things by yourself, but you sometimes still need my help, okay?"

The little girl was quiet for a few moments before she answered, "Otay, Mommy."

Alena smiled at her before she placed her in the booster seat, buckling her in. She closed the door before she took the other little girl by the hand.

Nick then took a breath as he turned his attention away from them. He then observed, "I'm guessing they're another reason it's complicated."

He then watched them drive away before he got into his own car and did the same.

 _ **I hope you guys all enjoyed this latest installment! Until next time :)**_


End file.
